Dark Matter
by ActuallyNevis
Summary: Iruka casts himself as savior of Konoha - Harbinger. But with each decision, is there anyway to escape his own fate? Forever altered by the decisions he has made, unable to shake off the darkness? AR-Time travel. Yaoi. Iruka x Itachi
1. Prologue: The Death of Umino Iruka

**Prologue: The Death of Umino Iruka**

"_I must be cruel, only to be kind:  
>Thus bad begins and worse remains behind."- Hamlet, Shakespeare<em>

Umino Iruka had a secret. He was a thief. He loved stealing things. When he was young it was candy and toys. When he was older, it was books and clothing. And when he was in the academy it was tests and grade books to prank. With enough time, effort and planning there was nothing he couldn't get his hands around and make his. And when he 'overheard' Ibiki-san discussing the archive of forbidden jutsu's one day, well, let's just say he set his mind to planning. And it took him _three years_ but he did it.

Umino Iruka was patient. Three years may seem a like a long time, but he had his eye on the prize and what was three years for what could possibly be the greatest score of all time? He was pretty sure Ibiki-san was onto him, but the man couldn't exactly _prove_ anything. His ex-jounin-sensei was a cunning man but he knew he was off on a date with tonight so he was pretty sure there was no way he was following him tonight. And after three years of careful planning, he finally entered the archive. He looked around the small room with a gleeful smile, and then a frown. A genjutsu he contemplated, thoughtfully? This room looked decidedly… _ordinary_ after all the traps and wards he had just spent years managing to undo. It was possibly 8x10 with a small table and three unlabeled filing cabinets. He sent his chakra out carefully, not wanting any surprises. No, not a genjutsu. And no more traps in the room. Hm… He reached for the first filing cabinet and examined the first drawer. He eyed it and his chakra flared. It didn't appear to be trapped. He cautiously opened the drawer and it contained a massive amount of scrolls, just crammed into the folders messily.

Umino Iruka was a neat man. This disorder annoyed him. Shouldn't someone put these in order so someone could find what they wanted? How was he supposed to know which one would be worthy of stealing? He almost chuckled at his own thoughts. His fingers flew over the scrolls, he really needed to be going, and he was already pushing his luck. He should probably just randomly take a few. Suddenly he turned his head, sensing another chakra coming. He randomly grabbed a scroll and stuffed it in his kunai pouch and exited the door, then reset the traps quickly. When the person turned the corner, Iruka was leaning against the wall looking bored.

An ANBU walked down the hall past him, he wasn't that tall, not that much taller than Iruka himself actually. And he was reading an odd little orange book.

"Maa…should you be back here?" The ANBU said, eying him.

"Should an ANBU be reading porn?" Iruka said back cheekily.

The ANBU lowered his book looked at him and that was how they first met, although Iruka did not know it at the time.

Umino Iruka was a loving man. Years later, he fell in love with Hatake Kakashi even though he didn't know that it was the same ANBU that he'd met that fateful night. They were a good match for each other as Iruka didn't let Kakashi get away with anything and Iruka was as clever and devious as Kakashi as was intelligent and perverted. Unfortunately for them, when you have a precious person they become a target.

Umino Iruka was kidnapped and killed by the Akatsuki in attempt to glean information about Naruto and Kakashi. But Iruka was a shinobi to the end and didn't give up any information despite the lengthy torture. In the end he was when it was decided that kidnapping and torture wasn't going to work, they simply killed him.

Umino Iruka was killed by Uchiha Itachi. Iruka remembered clearly how the knife felt, the bright sharp pain, the taste of coppery blood in his mouth. The voices around him, and then the sudden blessed silence. He had prepared for this eventuality of course. Kakashi was not the only intelligent one, despite the fact most people underestimated him. His hand was already reaching for the scroll in his kunai pouch. The one from all those nights ago. His blood activated it, and since he was now covered in blood thanks to _Itachi_, it was simple enough to pulse all of his life chakra into it. He slumped onto the ground and waited to die. Itachi walked over and looked at him. The jutsu would be complete when died, and the immediately burn up with his death.

"I'm sorry, Umino Iruka," Itachi said, surprisingly.

Iruka felt his eyes wide a little, maybe he was hallucinating. He was _dying_ after all. Then he felt his heart lurch, and with a groan he felt his eye lids flutter, and his body was being tugged and pulled mercilessly, he was definitely dying now. So this is what death felt like? He wanted his last thoughts to be of Kakashi, of something happy and loving but he was staring at Itachi's face and he simply closed his eyes and sunk into blackness.


	2. Chapter 1: Best Laid Plans

**Chapter One: Best Laid Plans of Mice and Chuunin**

"_Time goes, you say? Ah, no! Alas, time stays, we go."  
>- Henry Austin Dobson<em>

Umino Iruka woke up in his bed and screamed like a girl. No, correction, he screamed like an 18 year old boy. Which can sometimes sound like a girl. He ran to the bathroom, his heart racing a mile a minute and flipped the light on. He looked in the mirror. He was _seriously_ 18 years old. He pinched himself. Had this all been a dream? No, it couldn't have been, there is no way he could've had such a real dream…he looked over at his smooth back, unmarred by the scar Mizuki would one day place. He ran a ragged hand through his hair, longer than he remembered at this age. Had he really, _really_ pulled this off? Either he was going crazy or he had seriously done it. He didn't feel crazy. He felt…energized for a dead man. He laughed hysterically, wildly, poking at his chest where he had remembered the katana entering his chest. He could still feel the pinch of the steel.

Shaking his head dizzily, Iruka put on some light gear to work out in and went for a light run up the face of the Hokage monument, happily noting his surroundings. The village looking like how he remembered before Danzo, before the Akatsuki, before Pein, before Orochimaru, before…he shivered…_Madara Uchiha_. Like a man possessed he quickly reached the top of the monument. Iruka overlooked the village of Konoha and he realized that he was in a unique position. He alone knew what was coming and he had a perspective to influence the direction of the village. Certainly not as a _schoolteacher_. No, not anymore, he thought with a pang of regret. He was so alone; there was really no one he could trust, with whom he could share his burden of knowledge. Maybe he could tell Kakashi? Kami knew he trusted Kakashi implicitly. He could try and tell him. Maybe they could have a relationship again…it was earlier in than in their past life, but it couldn't hurt to try. He should also talk to the Sandaime; the man could maybe help him.

His mind made up, Iruka left the top of the monument. He jogged back down easily and entered the Hokage's office. The office was empty except for a lone ANBU standing to one side. Iruka ignored him in his utter happiness to see Sandaime after all this time. He had missed him so much.

"It's very good to see you this morning, Sandaime." Iruka said, acute warmth tinting his words. He had to take a deep breath to stop himself from tearing up.

"You're up early, Iruka-sensei." Sandaime said with a kindly smile. "Don't you have classes soon?"

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about…" Iruka began.

"Oh?"

"I would like to apply for ANBU." Iruka said without preamble.

Sandaime's grey eyebrows shot up and he leaned back in his chair. He picked up his pipe and started fiddling with it.

Iruka could feel the hard stare of the ANBU in the room on him, most likely judging him and finding him lacking. He wasn't surprised. Let the guy judge him. He had no idea who or what Iruka was, and he did not care.

"Typically one is _invited_ to join, not the other way around, Iruka." Sandaime studied his face carefully. "And I thought you enjoyed being a teacher."

Iruka schooled his features into a bland smile. He had lived with Kakashi for over six years, damnit; he had learned something of lying, manipulation and evasion. Not to mention his time with his jounin-sensei.

"Maa…I am getting bored." Iruka smiled with a jaded air.

"You could finally accept the jounin nomination that I've been recommending for years, Iruka…" Sandaime said.

Iruka shrugged nonchalantly. "I think that sounds a little _too_ easy. I've been feeling restless lately."

Both Sandaime and the ANBU began studying him closely.

"Have you kept up your training, Iruka?" Sandaime inquired lightly, a small smile quirking his features. The ANBU looked at the Hokage.

"Of course, Hokage-sama!" Iruka managed to sound vaguely affronted. Not to mention he had twenty-six years of training packed inside his body.

The Hokage seemed to make a decision after a few minutes of pondering and stroking his beard. Iruka allowed him to think in silence while he waited patiently. Iruka, after all, was a patient man.

"Okay then, you shall be proctored." Sandaime nodded slowly. "First I will appoint you appoint you as Tokubetsu jounin. _Congratulations_." Iruka couldn't manage to keep a small pout off his face. "I was hoping to avoid the _jounin_ part…"

"Nonsense, Iruka. You earned it years ago. I'm glad you had stopped being so stubborn and got some ambition."

"I _do_ like teaching." Iruka said, reflexively, out of habit.

"Yes, but Ibiki-san will be very proud of you." Sandaime said gently and Iruka flushed remembering his jounin-sensei. Yes, he would be proud and it would be good to see him. The old man had always been pestering him to join up with Torture and Interrogations. The tokubetsu jounin appointment would make Ibiki-san happy. As would his ambition to join the ANBU ranks.

Iruka allowed himself a small smile.

"Thank-you. So how does this work, when is the test? Today?" Iruka asked.

Sandaime laughed. "Eager?"

"Well, when I make up my mind that I want something, I make clear and concise steps to achieve it." Iruka said calmly. Damn, that ANBU was staring at him again. Just continue ignoring him, Iruka thought to himself.

"I have to discuss things with the three captains that will be proctoring your exam. You will be contacted at some point about the time and place, Iruka. Have patience."

Iruka lifted his hands to make the seals to transport away, but stopped himself.

"Uhhh…Sandaime, do you know where I might find Hakate-san?" Iruka asked, unable to stop the faint blush from tinting his cheeks.

The Hokage looked a little confused. "I wasn't aware you were friends with the man, Iruka. What did you wish to speak with him about?"

Iruka felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth while the Hokage stared at him and he felt the glower of the anonymous ANBU on the other side of the Hokage's desk staring at him. Oh, kami, what should he say? Something that no one would be able to talk about. Stick to something _obscure_, Iruka. Something perplexing to 99.9% of people.

"Mangekyō Sharingan techniques." Iruka said earnestly.

The ANBU turned towards him and was now openly staring at him. Something crackled in the air. Iruka ignored him.

"Iruka, don't tease the ANBU." Sandaime said, tapping on the desk with his pipe.

"Don't what? I don't know what you're talking about." Iruka frowned.

Sandaime sighed. "I've got a lot of paperwork to do, and you're trying my patience early today, Iruka."

"I had a question about the perils of raising niken." Iruka said.

"No you don't." Sandaime pointed his pipe at him.

"I want to borrow a recipe for miso soup?" Iruka tried.

Sandaime laughed. "Try again."

Iruka smiled broadly and winked at the Hokage. "I borrowed one of his _Icha Icha Paradise_ books and I want to return it?"

"I really don't believe _that_, but I'll tell you that he's on a mission for the next 3 months." Sandaime said with a laugh. Iruka could hear the ANBU grinding his teeth nearby. Oh, was that classified or something? Oh, well, he could take his mask and shove it where the light didn't shine. THREE months? Shit, that was _forever_.

"Ah, okay, well, thank-you for telling me, Hokage-sama." Iruka nodded, very careful to hide his disappointment. He made sure to smile happily and made sure to make it reached his eyes. That's was the trick when lying.

Sandaime added, "And in the meantime. Get to class until we find you a replacement."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Iruka nodded then performed the seal to transport himself back home in a little swirl of bubbles.

Iruka dressed for work quickly, picked up his bag and threaded his way to the academy, his mind in a million places, certainly not focused on work. This was the year _before_ his class with Naruto, Sauske and Sakura. He was distracted all day, hard to keep his mind on the day, on the lessons. Thankfully his old self had completed the lesson plan before going to bed so it was a pretty easy day to teach.

After work, he stopped by at Ichiraku and picked up some ramen to take home. He knew he should probably eat something healthy considering he was about to have the ANBU trials soon, but he couldn't make himself. He wanted the comfort food. He really wanted ramen and to crawl into Kakashi's lap. But since he couldn't have Kakashi, he would make do with some ramen. He went back to his place, showered quickly, then put some pajama pants and sat on the couch to read a book on advanced genjutsu and eat his large bowl of ramen.

He was surprised when he heard a knock on the door around 9pm. He set down his book. Iruka opened the front door; it was the same arrogant ANBU from the Hokage office this morning. He was standing there arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Yes?" Iruka asked.

The ANBU didn't say anything right away so Iruka sighed.

"Look this is how it works. _You_ knock on someone's door, usually when they answer the door you then _say why_ you came." Iruka said sarcastically, leaning against the door. Oh, kami, he realized he was turning into Kakashi. Wasn't he supposed to be afraid of these ANBU? Maybe because he'd already died once he was starting to fear death less? No, that couldn't be, it's not like he could do that scroll again. It was gone. This was his last chance to save Konoha.

"Umino Iruka, here are your instructions." The ANBU said in a vaguely familiar voice, nagging at Iruka's memory. He held out a scroll to Iruka.

Iruka straightened and took the scroll, smiling. Although he didn't open it right away, he tilted his head and looked at the ANBU. Iruka tried to determine what creature the anonymous ANBU's mask was of. But he wasn't sure. It sort of looked vaguely avian in nature but he wasn't sure. He thought vaguely about asking but he wasn't sure if that was allowed or…rude?

"Myself, Bear and Lizard will lead the exam. It begins tomorrow at 9pm. You will have until midnight to evade detection, and if possible, capture one of us."

"Oooh…_extra credit_." Iruka said with a wink to the stoic ANBU, who he got the feeling was looking at his bare chest. Ha! Hey, it was kinda fun doing this. Is this why Kakashi always acted like this?

"Hn." The ANBU said.

"Well, if that's all, thanks for the info but it sounds like I've gotta get my beauty rest, ANBU-sama." Iruka said, reaching for the door.

"73% of the initiates fail, Iruka-sensei." The ANBU said.

"Well, I'm not sure if that was supposed to be _comforting_ or _insulting_…so I'll take it as the former, ne?" Iruka said with a laugh.

"I'm merely quoting statistics." The ANBU added and Iruka and the feeling he was scowling under the mask.

"Well, because statistics keep you warm on a cold night…" Iruka said with a laugh. "Goodnight ANBU-sama. I shall see you tomorrow at 9pm!"

The next day he was certainly not going to work. Not when something as important as his ANBU trials were on the line. However, he didn't want Bear, Lizard, and the ANBU from last night, whatever his name was, from getting wise to his plan. He knew damn well that he was not the greatest fighter. He knew Bear was Ibiki; he could get around his traps like the back of his hand. Lizard, he was pretty sure was Tsume Inuzuka. He had read a lot of reports while working in the mission office over the years, overheard a lot of things. Didn't hurt being friends with a lot of jounin's, ANBU's and being the lover of Kakashi. You tended to hear a lot. Okay, what did he know about these fighters? If only he knew who the third ANBU was, this would be easier to plan. He just couldn't remember for the life of him who were the ANBU captains back then, and frankly it's not like they advertised the fact unless you were in ANBU. Well, he would just have to plan for any eventuality.

He went to work like any other day, however, he created a clone of himself in the bathroom, and sent him back the classroom to teach for the day, while he made the seals to transport himself into the Forest of Death. Nice name, right? He jumped lightly to the ground and found a nice clearing, remembering the spot well. It was the same spot he had saved Naruto all those years ago. Well. Would save Naruto in a few years. Or maybe not if he preempted the whole Mizuki debacle before it got that far. He still wasn't sure how far he should take changing the future.

He spent the entire day rigging traps, exploding tags, digging hidden moats, tunnels, foxholes; the entire perimeter was completely covered with them including a nice spot where he could even capture a prisoner if he got that far. Extra credit, indeed. Ha ha ha! He didn't think he would get that far, but it never hurt to think ahead and be prepared. He looked at his watch; school was almost over so he should probably be getting back. He brought back into himself the four clones that had been keeping guard while he worked, happy to note that no one had taken note of his activities. He transported himself back to school, and waited in the bathroom patiently for the last bell to ring. Then he recalled his last clone and transported himself back home.

He took a long shower, nervous excitement all aflutter in his stomach. Around 8pm he dressed carefully for the night, wearing light pants, a tight t-shirt, his flak jacket, wrapped his legs with his pouches for kunais and shurikens. He added about three times the normal amount of senbon's doused with sedatives. Lots of chakra wire. He had a lot of plans for it. He added his wakizashi blade, which was a katana blade, but shorter, only around 12 inches long. He liked it because he could put it on his side without encumbering him while he ran. He was supposed to evade capture until midnight after all. You never knew what you might need. Then lastly he opened the refrigerator and picked up a very large piece of smelly, moldy cheese, as well as a squeeze bottle full of vinegar and tucked it into a pocket.

He left the apartment and headed to Ichiraku's. A few bowls of ramen sounded very nice before tonight. He was on his second bowl of ramen when he felt intent eyes on him. He turned around and spied the third, anonymous ANBU staring at him. Iruka glanced at his watch.

"C'mon, I've got ten minutes, ANBU-sama!" Iruka groused.

"Aren't you nervous?" The ANBU inquired, taking a few steps closer. Again, that voice. Vaguely familiar, yet not.

"Maa…There is always room for ramen. And I've got it on pretty reliable sources that 37% _actually pass_. So I'm feeling pretty optimistic." Iruka grinned at the ANBU. The cocky bastard did have rather nice colored gray eyes even if the man seemed very harsh.

"You _could_ make a fool out of yourself, sensei." The ANBU said lightly.

Iruka shrugged. "Only those who don't try to obtain their goals are fools, ANBU-sama." Iruka finished the last of his ramen, and then went to pull out his wallet.

"Ahh…on the house tonight Iruka-sensei!" said the ramen vender. "You're my greatest customer and tonight I wish you luck!" Teuchi said, smiling and giving him a thumbs-up. "And say 'hi' to Naruto for me!"

"You're friendly with the demon vessel?" The ANBU inquired coldly.

Iruka turned and glared angrily at the ANBU. "Don't mistake me, ANBU-_sama_. I may play the jester at times but I'm no fool. His _name_ is _Naruto Uzumaki_ and he is…like a brother to me. I would do anything for him." He took a deep breath to control his breathing, glanced at his watch. Two minutes left. "I'm sorry I spoke so harshly, I have a temper. And where family is concerned…I'm sure you can understand."

He didn't look at the ANBU or even give him time to respond. One minute left by Iruka's watch. No more time for pleasantries. It was the time for battle.

"I think I'm going to get going now." Iruka said with a brief smile as he transported a short distance away. It was time for the first stage in his plan.


	3. Chapter 2: Lizards and Bears and Hawks

**Chapter Two: Lizards and Bears and Hawks, Oh My!**

"_To know your Enemy, you must become your Enemy."  
>- Sun Tzu<em>

Iruka's plans for the ANBU trials were based on three things. No, truly four things. No, five things. Okay, who's counting? First of all, his main plan was three really well made Kage Bunshin that were highly intelligent. Currently, the real Iruka was sitting the Forest of Death waiting for act two, should all things go well. Or, if everything went horrible and completely wrong, then it would be the location to a really bad and amazingly embarrassing finale. The fourth thing he was relying on was funneling them here and (hopefully) taking them out individually with his intelligent Bunshin. Each Bunshin had a very specific way to attack each of their targets. He just hoped he knew what he was doing. He really didn't want to make a fool out of himself. Each of his intelligent Kage Bunshin was off to their targets.

He hid in the shadows, masking his chakra, and hand on his wakizashi blade lightly. _Listening_.

**LIZARD**

Lizard smelled him easily; it was almost as if the little chuunin _wanted_ to be followed. They were in one of the poorer sections of Konoha, by the old Orphanage, the dumps and the fish markets. Actually, truth be told, it was making it harder for her to smell the man, but not impossible. She was Inuzuka after all, and she had this chuunin's scent. Although it had been rather clever of him to try and run over here to this part of town. It was maze like and quite odiferous. It was almost as if he knew who she was. Which was impossible, of course. They certainly did not know each other. But it was certainly curious, indeed. They had been racing and chasing each other for well over an hour in this district. The man has quite good stamina, Lizard had to admit.

Then she turned around a corner and he was just suddenly not there. Lizard sniffed the air delicately. She could still smell him faintly. Then a liquid rained down on her from above. A very smelly liquid. Then he pelted her with…a piece of cheese?

"Oi! Up here!" A voice said from above.

Lizard looked up. And sure enough, the chuunin was floating, walking on chakra about thirty feet up. She bugged her eyes out a little, never having seen anyone quite do that before. Then he preformed seals and transported with a little swirl of bubbles. She growled in frustration, and climbed up the wall. Unfortunately she couldn't smell the man anymore. He had squirted her with what apparently smelled like vinegar and then tossed moldy blue cheese at her? She couldn't smell anything. In fact her heightened Inuzuka senses were reeling. She bent over, retching. She growled viciously again, and turned around, reaching out to stab erratically with her blades, but her eyes and nose were running. And she was having a hard time seeing.

The chuunin was standing behind her and he poked a senbon in her neck. "Sorry, ANBU-san."

"Wha-?" She started to say, and then slumped to the ground in a slumber.

Iruka's clone looked down at her in shock, then picked her up and began to take her back to home base.

**BEAR**

Bear walked down the street, waiting for Iruka to come to him. He knew that Iruka would. But Iruka never did. It was actually rather odd. He made it all the way to the mission room and it was past 9pm. He even got to his office and still, Iruka never came. That's weird, he thought. He sat behind his desk and tapped his fingers. He sat in his office and thought, any minute, Iruka will come in here and it will be on. He glanced up at the clock and realized it was almost ten thirty and he was still sitting there, at his desk, staring at the wall in his office.

Then he swore brilliantly and viciously and called Iruka a whore. Damn fucking genjutsu. See, it isn't elaborate genjutsu that gets you, or even crazy ones. It's the little tiny ones that seem really real. It's the little details. In a way, he was terribly proud of his pupil. Iruka had even got his work outfit perfect, his office perfect, even the squeak in the chair. He couldn't believe he'd been fooled by such a ridiculously simple one. He bit his lip and came out of the genjutsu in a haze, looking around. He was in the Forest of Death, it looked like. Lizard was tied up next to him, asleep. He had no other time to see anything else because Iruka was standing over him, pulling him suddenly into another genjutsu.

This time it was more Iruka's style; Ibiki was in the hot springs with Anko Mitarashi. He was suddenly less inclined to leave and fight, and damn Iruka for knowing this. How did that man know he had a crush on that feisty kunoichi? Anko was starting to take off her yukata slowly, seductively. His tongue was caught in his throat. _Damn Iruka_. He was supposed to be proctoring this test, not enjoying it. He really should leave. But he _did_ want his apprentice to win. No, bad sensei. He sighed and bit his cheek and came out of the genjutsu reluctantly.

"Oh Ibiki-sensei. I thought you would've liked the last one." Iruka said. "It was my Sexy no Genjutsu."

"_Iruka_…" Ibiki growled.

"Sorry, sensei, but rules are rules!" Iruka tossed a senbon and soon Bear was now sleeping peacefully next to Lizard. "And I want to win!"

**HAWK**

Hawk followed the chuunin with a bored air. This was going to be fairly easily, he believed. He had read the man's file and didn't believe he saw whatever the Sandaime saw. Apparently the Hokage believes he has some affinity for T&I and while that may be true, that did not necessary mean he was cut out for ANBU. The young man was actually a bit of a puzzle to him, actually. He had been replaying their conversations in his head and he couldn't quite put his finger on it but something about the man was just off.

He followed the chakra signature of the chuunin, well; he supposed he was a _jounin_ now. Then he spied the man a few rooftops away. It was almost like he wanted to be caught. Wait, was he waving at him? What the? No, he was definitely waving at him. This man was certifiable. Didn't he know that he was supposed to be evading capture? Didn't he read the rules at all?

Hawk pushed some chakra into his sandals and flew across rooftops towards the older man. When he reached the other man, he tripped he actually found himself tripping a trap. He dodged to his right and missed the exploding tag completely but he realized that he shouldn't be dismissing the man so easily just because he seemed frivolous. Lesson learned. He followed behind closer, finally realizing they were racing towards the lake. Iruka was waiting for him on the lake. Standing on the middle of it, hovering over the water and smiling. The man's good cheer was irksome.

However, Hawk had learned his lesson. He wasn't going to rush over to the lake. Obviously that's what the man wanted him to do. But he could draw from the lake; he could do water style jutsu. Possibly this man did not know? He started out with a fire attack instead. He lobbed a great fireball at the man easily. He dodged and rolled on top of the water and came back with his own attack; a water release – snakes mouth. A giant snake poured out of the lake and leapt at him eagerly. He was slightly surprised at the attack. He wasn't aware the man had the chakra reserves for this sort of fight.

He shot off two more great fireballs at him. He could see the older man was getting winded. He really did not have chakra reserves for this sort of extended battle and he obviously hadn't even fought with Lizard and Bear yet. He decided to finish him off. He preformed his water release – water fang bullet and pelted the man with an array of conical arrows of water. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and the jounin was just not there.

Wait. Hawk frowned and walked into the pool. Had he just been fighting a clone of the man? He turned around, sensing his presence and he spied three more of Iruka, each holding a little ball of lightening in their hand. Loud chirping noises broke the night air.

They each tossed the lighting to the ground where he was standing in the pool. He blacked out.

**IRUKA**

Iruka carried the last ANBU back to his home base and tied him up with his chakra wire. He counted his senbons and cursed he did not have enough for all three of them. He had underestimated the length of time they would keep someone drugged and was paying for his mistake. He tied up the last ANBU as best he could with the chakra wire but he had to make sure it was tight. He couldn't afford to fight him again, he was almost out of chakra and exhausted.

The man was coughing and coming to. Damnit, he was hoping he would've stayed out longer. Maybe he could hit him upside the head? No, what if they were paired on a mission later? Didn't want it being awkward. Genjutsu? He could always try. But he didn't know the man, so it's hard to prepare a successful psychological battle when you don't know who you're up against.

"That was chidori, wasn't it?" The ANBU asked.

Iruka contemplated telling him it was a genjitsu or that he had been mistaken. How does one explain that he knows chidori because his lover from the future taught it to him? Yeah, that might go over well. So how could he explain the fact that he had just used something that only one person knew how to use? Think quick, Umino.

"Who are you, ANBU-sama?" Iruka asked instead. Iruka tapped the face of his mask with his wakizashi blade.

"We are forbidden to reveal our identities, Iruka-sensei." That vaguely familiar voice said.

There was a low moaning noise and Iruka turned and quickly drugged Lizard again.

"Very clever, I have to admit." The ANBU said. "You have Lizard and Bear both here? And they're drugged and tied up?"

"I had to fight them first, and then drug them. Had to get close enough to get the senbon in." Iruka said, looking down at the mysterious ANBU, a feeling of de ja vu just not going away.

"Who _are_ you?" Iruka said.

"Fuck Iruka, stop drugging me." Ibiki demanded, his voice sounding thick.

"Sorry, sensei." Iruka sighed. "You know you'll just try to fight me again and I'm tired. Unless you want to go back into my genjutsu? I can oblige you if you'd like…one _Sexy no Genjutsu_ coming up…!"

"Iruka, stop!" Ibiki yelped as the younger man drugged him instead.

"Sorry, I knew you'd choose to be drugged anyways. Too moral for your own good." Iruka laughed.

Iruka walked back over to where the anonymous ANBU was tied up. He checked to make sure the chakra wires were still tight. Then checked his watched. Little over thirty minutes until midnight. He scratched the scar on his nose.

"You know, I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Iruka put his fingers on the edge of the anonymous ANBU's mask. "I can't help it. I'm entirely too curious…"

"It is forbidden to remove an ANBU's mask." The ninja said, fighting it. Squirming a little in his bonds.

Iruka laughed lightly and bent down to whisper lightly, "Oh, but didn't you know? Forbidden is my middle name."

He used his wakizashi blade to push up the man's mask with the flat of the knife. He may have been smiling when he started, but when he saw the face he knew his expression was so startled because he could see it in the others face. The anonymous ANBU that he had been joking with was _Itachi Uchiha_. He felt his hand grip the blade in his knife and his hand was shaking. His whole body started shaking. The tip of the knife was at his throat. Iruka could do it, right now. End his life so easily and callously like he had ended his.

And for one second, he almost did. And then it passed. He sagged onto the forest floor, turning away from the other man, not wanting him to see what was in his eyes. He had not come here, for _vengeance_. Oddly enough it hadn't occurred to him that he might actually run into Itachi. Why hadn't he thought about that? Of course he wasn't a missing nin, _yet_. He hadn't murdered his clan _yet_. Iruka swallowed. _It was only January_. On May 14th Uchiha's would be massacred by Itachi Uchiha…if Umino Iruka didn't stop him. Not to mention the fact that he joins the Akatsuki later. He knew just killing the man wouldn't stop the wheels in motion. No, they would just choose another tool to do the job. This required more thought.

"When is your birthday, Itachi-kun?" Iruka heard himself ask, forcing himself to be far pleasanter than he wanted to be. No, this man did not kill you. It was a different Itachi, one that had lived through different circumstances in a different life. He forced himself to breathe deeply in and out a few times. Sure, Iruka. Just keep telling yourself that.

Iruka still couldn't look at Itachi but he knew the man was looking at him oddly. "June ninth. Why?"

"I was just thinking of something to get you." Iruka said vaguely.

"Hn." Itachi said. "I find that highly improbable."

"Why is that?" Iruka said, pulling out a ration bar and eating it out of boredom. And Iruka was always hungry.

"You seemed vaguely murderous a minute ago. I find it unlikely you went from contemplating my death to debating birthday gifts."

Iruka wished for the first time that Itachi was only as intelligent as Sauske. Not that Sauske wasn't _bright_, because he was. Is. He had always been smart. It's just…he was not _abnormally_ bright. And talking to someone like Itachi was like talking to Kakashi or Shikamaru; it can be very tiring. You can never get away with anything unless they want to let you get away with it. Or you can distract them with something shiny. Thankfully Iruka wasn't a slouch in the intelligence department. It's just other people never seemed to realize it.

"Well, maybe I'm certifiably insane, Itachi-kun." Iruka offered.

"I haven't ruled that out." Itachi held.

Iruka laughed.

"The random laughter isn't helping your case for lunacy, Iruka." Itachi said.

"Well, the insane do not actually bark at the moon." Iruka said. "Well, at least I'm sure most of them don't. Actually, that's quite interesting. I'll have to check a book out on that next time I'm at the library."

"10 minuets." One of his clones said to him.

"Thank-you Iruka." Iruka said to his clone.

"Talking to your own clone?" Itachi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it would be rude to just ignore them, don't you think? They are extensions of myself."

Iruka frowned and looked over at Lizard. "Stop pretended to be asleep, Lizard! I can hear you breathing." He leaned over and jabbed at the woman with another senbon.

"You don't have enough needles to keep us all sleep, do you?" Itachi asked. "You probably didn't gauge the weights right and are too little for Bear and too much for Lizard."

"Of course, I underestimated. Fatal flaw in my plan." Iruka admitted.

Itachi rose up and stood. Iruka gaped at him. Damnit, when had he gotten free? Shit. He only had four minutes and he didn't have any chakra left for a fight. The ANBU captain feinted left then jabbed forward with a kunai and stabbed at Iruka. Iruka went away with a faint poof.

Itachi cursed. Another clone! How many of these did the man have?

Iruka ran around the area, leading Itachi through his maze of traps, exploding tags, hidden moats, tunnels and foxholes. By the time Itachi caught up to him he was laughing out loud at the sheer fun of it. This was fun! He knew that if the man had used his sharingan against him he wouldn't have stood a chance but for some reason he was testing him using merely ninjutsu. He knew from glancing down at his watch that the four minutes were up, he had won or at least held his own! He was elated. He looked up and spied Itachi at the top of the foxhole he was currently running through. He was holding his arm down, to help him up. Iruka almost flinched, but he didn't. How long would it take before seeing Itachi's face wouldn't send him into a panic? He grasped his arm and let him pull him up. Itachi had untied Lizard and Bear and they were waking up groggily. Sandaime was also standing in the clearing.

"Hello Iruka." Sandaime said smiling.

Iruka smiled back happily. "I think I passed!"

"Yes, you did but I've got a couple of questions if you don't mind answering them first."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Iruka answered.

"Did you know that Lizard was Tsume Inuzuka?"

Iruka paused before answering, and then nodded. "Yes."

"It was something I overheard when I was younger. I know I shouldn't have taken advantage of the knowledge but… A shinobi must always put the mission first."

The Hokage nodded, seemingly satisfied with this response. "And what did you spray on her?"

"Ahh…vinegar and moldy cheese." Iruka knelt next to Tsume, whose eyes and nose were still running and tearing up, "I'm very sorry."

"And Bear, I'm sure you had to know was your old sensei. In fact if you didn't know that was Ibiki, it would've been very poor job of your intelligence skills, Iruka. He tells me you laid some very skilled and…_ahh_…creative genjutsu's on him?"

"Oh, did he tell you about my-" Iruka started with a smile.

"That's _enough_ out of you, Iruka." Ibiki growled.

"And, Itachi, what is your impression of Iruka?" Sandaime turned to face the young man.

"I imagine combat will never be his strong suit. His chakra reserves are just not built for it. But he has excellent battle plan skills and tactics. I see why you placed him in the T&I department." Itachi paused. "I do have one question, though."

"Hai?" Iruka asked, turning towards the man, trying not to flinch at the sight of him.

"Where did you learn the _chidori_?" Itachi asked and Iruka felt the sharingan eyes turn on him.


	4. Chapter 3: Ryuusama the Great

**Chapter Three: Ryuu-sama the Great**

"_The game is rigged. Don't let that stop you; if you don't bet, you can't win."  
>- Robert Heinlein<em>

_Tiger_ handed him the prisoner. The prisoner wasn't a large man, but he was sweaty and he smelled of fear. The fear helped. This wasn't going to be too hard. They had killed all the other sound nin in the small camp except him and the last ninja was darting glances between the three of them, his body literally wracked with fear. Their ANBU outfits were quite fearsome, after all. Iruka squatted down and smiled at the prisoner nicely. Of course the man couldn't _see_ his smile since it was covered by his porcelain mask but he liked to think his brown eyes gave off a warm feel. He wanted to put the man at ease before he began. He could feel the gaze of _Hawk_ at his back.

Iruka was _Owl_. And he rather liked the name. Nothing too fearsome and he felt the name rather fit his persona. And with a bit of mad irony that this world was throwing him, his taichou was _Hawk_. His every mission was to be paired with Itachi. At least he could keep an eye on his murderer this way, he thought with an inward sigh. The other member of their three-person team was _Tiger_, who he knew to be Genma. He wondered if the man was going through senbon withdrawal since he couldn't suck on them while wearing the porcelain mask.

This was a sort of test, he knew. He was part of the team and every member functioned as part of a different set of separate specialties. He knew perfectly well what his specialties were supposed to be. And as he looked down at the quaking sound-nin, he knew that he needed to make a good impression.

"We need to be going, Owl." he heard Hawk say behind him quietly.

"Just give me about five minutes." Iruka said softly. He preformed the Kage Bunshin jutsu and four of him appeared behind him and started tying the prisoner down with chakra wires, as well stripping him naked. He felt the questioning looks of his teammates but he ignored them.

"No, _no_, please _don't!"_ the prisoner started screaming.

"Hush." Iruka placed a muffling jutsu on the mouth of the prisoner.

Iruka continued tying the prisoner up until he was completely tied up, spread eagled, staked to the ground. Then he sat indian-style on the prisoner's chest and looked down into his face. The prisoner looked up at him, fear wide and shining bright in his eyes.

"Now, are you going to be quiet?" Iruka asked.

The prisoner groaned.

"Why are you moaning? I haven't even hurt you yet." Iruka laughed and hit him upside the head the head with the backside of a kunai.

The prisoner whimpered in anxiety.

"You have a few minutes, ne? To answer my questions. Let's play a little game, us. I _like_ games." Iruka leaned forward and peered down at the prisoner. There was an odd lilt to Iruka's voice. He knew it; he had added the tone to his voice on purpose.

"Four minutes." One of Iruka's clones said looking at his watch.

"Okay, here's the game. We're going to play truth or dare!" Iruka laughed lightly. "Surely you played that in Sound, right? I'm going to _ask_ you a _question_ and you're going to tell me the _truth_." Iruka tapped the head of the prisoner with his kunai again. Then he laughed again. "And if you don't, well, then I'm going to be dared to be creative! Simple, ne?"

"Fuck you." The prisoner whispered.

"Fuck _me_?" Iruka laughed. "Aww…tempting offer but you're not really my type. Besides, you haven't even heard about the grand prize!"

"Three minutes, thirty seconds." One of the Iruka clones said.

"The _grand prize_ is that we'll let you go free if you tell me." Iruka said, his voice taking on a solemn tone, peering back down at the prisoner's face. "Seriously, I know it sounds like a lie, but I'm telling you the truth. Our mission isn't to _kill_ you. You could get away. Tell me where the _Akane Morioka_ is hiding and we will let you go."

Iruka could feel the prisoner tremble beneath him. He wanted to tell. He was very close.

"Three minutes." One of the clones said.

"Let's start the game, ne?" Iruka said, leaning down and rubbing his masked face against the prisoner.

He paused.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but I have you tied up with chakra wire. I have an exploding tag tied to each of your hands, feet and your dick."

"Two minutes, thirty seconds." One of the Iruka clones said.

"Tell me where _Akane Morioka_ is." Iruka asked again from where he was sitting on the prisoner's chest and tapped his chest with the kunai again. "Or I'll explode one of the tags."

"Two minutes." An Iruka clone said after a few empty moments of silence.

"Fuck you." The prisoner said weakly.

"Sorry, darling. Wrong answer." Iruka said sadly and stood. "Let's see…which one shall I…?" He exploded the tag on the man's right hand. The prisoner cried out in agony.

"One minute, thirty seconds." One of the Iruka clones said impassively.

The prisoner was crying pitifully, his hand a mangled mess. Iruka leaned over, did the signs for healing chakra and began healing it. The prisoner looked up at him in astonishment.

"One minute." The clone said.

"Tell me where _Akane Morioka_ is. And we _will_ let you go free." Iruka said softly, earnestly. "I give you my word."

"Thirty seconds." The clone said.

The prisoner looked up into his warm brown eyes. The prisoner hiccupped and started explaining about the location. When he was done he bowed his head and looked at Iruka who nodded and finished healing his hand.

"Thank-you very much." Iruka said gratefully then stood bowed to the prisoner. He then severed his spinal column quickly with his favored wakizashi blade. Blood splattered on his white porcelain mask and he looked up. _Hawk_ was standing very close, watching keenly.

"Hn." Hawk said.

_Tiger_ was also watching, but he turned to the side and retched slightly. It was obvious unlike _Hawk_; he had no stomach for torture.

"What?" Iruka said in a defensive voice towards _Tiger_.

"Did Bear teach you that? Was that…exactly honorable, Owl?" _Tiger_ said.

Iruka shrugged. "First of all, you said I had very little time. I got the information we needed, didn't I? And…no, Bear is all brute force. And it depends on your definition of '_people'_? He was an enemy shenobi, Tiger. And that's enough of a technicality to keep T&I dizzy for centuries."

"I don't think about it like that." _Tiger_ said.

Iruka growled at him. "Then you shouldn't watch me work. And get off your high horse." He turned and started to stalk away. "Oh, well, what do you know?"

_Tiger_ stopped him. "Didn't you used to teach pre-genin a few weeks ago?"

"That man died." Iruka said absently.

_Tiger_ tried to stop him. "You alright?"

Iruka rolled his eyes at _Tiger_. "Top of the world, let's just get going. Don't we have someone to assassinate?" Iruka walked over to _Hawk_. "Shouldn't we be gone?"

"Yes." Hawk said.

Iruka had to admit, it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. He had been trained in torture from Ibiki but he had never done it before personally. He wasn't sure exactly why but he felt as though he could compartmentalize the necessity of it much better now. Something was different, though. Iruka knew in the past he would've been up for weeks crying about this. He brushed the emotion off. He assumed it was wisdom that came from age. Or determination from laying out his plans and goal to save Konoha. Objectively he felt bad for the prisoner but he was from an enemy village and that was part of shenobi life. He was a Tokubetsu jounin and ANBU now and knew his specialty was T&I. It was time to start earning his keep.

Iruka looked down at his hands; they were covered in the Sound nin's blood. They _weren't_ shaking. He knew that sound mean something but he couldn't exactly place it.

The three of them surged forward into the night with chakra in their feet, dancing through the trees. They reached the safe house where _Akane Morioka _was being held. It almost looked too easy. Very few guards, they apparently didn't believe they would be found. Twinkling lights of candles shone through a few of the windows. The building was roughly donut-shaped, with a courtyard in the middle and walkways around it. Silently _Hawk_ passed orders around to _Tiger_ and _Owl_. They nodded, and then descended on the house. Hawk took point, followed closely by _Owl_ and _Tiger_ took the rear position. The quickly cleared all the guards from the perimeter silently with a few well placed jabs with kunai to pressure points. They masked their chakra and stuck to the shadows and entered the house through a window and separated into two groups.

_Tiger_ went by himself and _Hawk_ took _Owl_ in the other direction. Iruka did not take it personally. He knew the psychology of the whole thing. He knew he was the rookie and he completely understood the reasoning that they were keeping him with the more seasoned member so that he could not only gain experience, but be protected as well as have his performance evaluated. The only part of it that grated on his nerves is that it was Itachi. He was still trying to get over the whole 'murderer' thing, hard not to dwell on it when you have to work with him every day.

As Itachi and him stalked down a particularly long hallway it split into three rooms; Itachi motioned for him to check out a room by himself. Iruka opened the door silently, crouched low. It was an office, a large number of scrolls lying on the desk. Iruka's interest peeked, unabashedly. He couldn't help himself. His thief's nature reared its ugly head and before he realized what he head, he slipped one of the scrolls into his kunai pouch and he was slipping back out of the room.

_Hawk_ was standing in the corridor looking at him. Iruka shook his head, nope nothing to see, no one in the room. They continued searching and met up with _Tiger_ at the far side of the house. The other ANBU had found _Akane Morioka _and already dispatched him. Oh. Well, that was anticlimactic, Iruka thought. I guess it's nice being part of a team. They left the silent house and continued onwards towards home.

Later that night they were on their way back to Konoha after the assassination. They stopped for the night to rest; _Tiger_ had volunteered for the first shift. Iruka was pretty sure he just wanted to get away from him. He sighed. Had something shifted in their relationship? He had always gotten along well with Genma in the past.

He sat against a tree trunk and closed his eyes, trying to sleep, although he knew he wasn't going to. He didn't hear Itachi but he sensed his chakra nearing. He tensed up internally. He had told Sandaime and Itachi that Kakashi had taught him chidori because they were _friends_. Of course since Kakashi was luckily out of Konoha on that mission for two months he couldn't deny the fact they didn't know each other. Of course, once Kakashi actually returned he'd have to come up with a better reason. He was still pretty sure they didn't believe him since Kakashi didn't really have friends and probably wouldn't teach other people his signature technique. He felt Itachi sit nearby. Iruka couldn't help himself; he opened his eyes and studied the younger man.

They were wearing their ANBU outfits with masks. But he could see the younger man was watching him as well.

"Want to play cards?" Iruka asked.

Itachi seemed a little confused, his head tilted to the side.

"Cards?"

Iruka dug into one of his kunai pouches and pulled out a deck of cards. "It's better with more people, but more fun than just sitting here, ne?"

Itachi shook his head a little.

"Back to contemplating my lunacy, _Hawk_?" Iruka offered.

"Always." Itachi said and Iruka got the feeling he was smirking.

_Tiger_ jumped down from the trees into the clearing. "What are you going to play?" He asked, almost hesitantly.

"I was thinking about gin rummy…?" Iruka said and began to explain the rules.

Iruka began dealing the cards and soon the three of them were playing, occasionally making comments as they discarded and acquired cards. Iruka won the first game, then the second game, and the third game. Itachi narrowed his gaze at him and he shrugged.

"Are you cheating, Owl?" Tiger complained. "I can understand you beating me, but how can you beat Hawk?"

"I like games, ne?" Iruka said and laughed.

Genma turned a little green.

"You know, just because I'm not a 'prodigy' doesn't mean I'm not _smart_." Iruka felt himself say tartly, folding the cards back into their case and putting them away. "And I wasn't cheating."

"I didn't think you were cheating." _Hawk_ said. "I saw your intelligence scores in your file."

Iruka turned and looked at the man. He wanted to yell at him for snooping about him in his files, but on the other hand, Itachi was his taichou. Iruka's file very well may have been given to him to review since he was to be a part of his team and it may make him look foolish to get angry. He may have a quick, fiery temper but he really was working to control it. Iruka took a deep breath and nodded, and put his cards away in his kunai pouch, swallowing his anger that the man had read his file.

"Can we just head back now? I'm not tired and if we hurry maybe I can sleep in my own bed." Iruka asked, putting his cards away.

The team looked at each other and Itachi nodded slowly.

Iruka stood and erasing signs that they'd been there. Then they were off. When they reached Konohagakure, they separated, each going their own way. As taichou, it was Itachi's responsibility to see that the mission report was completed and handed in. Iruka walked off towards his apartment, glad to have some time to himself. The first mission hadn't been that difficult at all, he thought to himself. He had, in fact, probably done some missions as a chuunin in his past life that he had much more difficulty with. Iruka was bothered by the fact that he wasn't more troubled by the fact that he had tortured the man, but he reasoned that he had been trained to do this job. Dawn was cresting over Konoha. He stopped at a market and picked up some strawberries, and walked home.

He changed out of his outfit, showered and slipped into his favorite soft pajama bottoms; they were a gift from Naruto; blue with little dolphins on them. He knew they were ridiculous and a little small for him but he liked them. He flipped on the television and sat on the couch, reading a book on advanced medical on ninjutsu training. He wanted to pick up a few extra skills for his team. He already knew basic healing having learned it as a teacher, but some more healing would be a nice extra skill to have he thought since he knew fighting wasn't his strong suit. He leaned over and ate a strawberry absently.

Iruka realized he needed to make a decision about who he was going to take out next. He had mental list and he sighed. He was a little nervous knowing full well who he wanted to kill next. The sheer audacity of what he wanted to do and what he was planning to do. He had would have to do it carefully of course. He had to look underneath the underneath. He would have to look one way while having his hands moving in the opposite direction. _Misdirection_. His hands fidgeted nervously. He couldn't believe he was contemplating killing _Danzo_. But it really had to be done. Sooner, rather than later. How did one get around all of the Root bastards? Obviously a blunt attack was just…_not possible_. He put his mind to thinking and ate another strawberry.

Then he remembered the scroll that he stolen on the mission earlier in the night and he smacked his own forehead. _Idiot!_ He got up and raced back to his bedroom and pulled the scroll out of his kunai pouch and sat on the floor of his bedroom to read it excitedly.

Iruka frowned. It was a complicated scroll, old with lots of seals and kanji symbols. It was, he realized after a few moments of holding his breath, a summoning scroll. A very powerful one that probably belonged in someone's forbidden archive. He spent a good hour reading and re-reading the scroll for any hidden loops in the contract. He wasn't going to put his name to any summoning contract that gave away his power or attached his name to something that he didn't want it to. A summing contract was binding, after all. And _not_ easily undone. This wasn't exactly something he could go to Sandaime to explain he if made a muck of it. Better to have it and explain the future existence of it later at some point, the reasoned…

He cut his palm with a kunai, then laid it on the contract and poured some chakra it and summoned his will into the scroll. He groaned as he felt the willpower, the spirit, the force of the being thrust forward. Iruka groaned dizzily and fell back against the floor and looked up.

There was a dragon in his bedroom.

Seriously, a tiny dragon flying over his futon. And it looked rather grumpy. This was completely surreal. It was about twelve feet long, with a long curling tail, and two webbed wings. It had horns on it head and four feet. It looked scaly but, not cold. It was an iridescent red color. Its wings were flapping in the air, holding itself aloft in the air gently.

"Who are you to call me up from my slumber, mortal?" It said, a little forked tongue peeking out between its lips.

Iruka waved the contract feebly. "Contract…" Oh, crap, Iruka thought. Does it always take so much chakra to call forward a summon? Or is it just because he didn't have much chakra to begin with? Or because the dragon was so _large_ a summon? Kakashi never seemed so severely depleted after he summoned Pakkun! Iruka looked at the dragon with wonder. He didn't even realize there was such a thing as dragon summons until this point. This was…so much _cooler_ than a pug. He couldn't wait to tell Kakashi. Well, if he ever became friends with Kakashi again.

"I see that." The dragon said and even appeared to be frowning.

"I'm sorry." Iruka began. "I have never had a summons before. I didn't exactly know how to go about doing it. What is your name? I'm Umino Iruka." Iruka said politely. He sat up and smiled.

"And I am not merely a creature to summon up at your whim. Who says I want to be your summons, dolphin? Who ever heard of a dragon obeying a dolphin, anyways?" The dragon said; a little puff of smoke curling out of his mouth.

The dragon uncoiled in the air until he was even bigger and blew out a puff of fire. "I am the great… Ryuu-sama! Mortals tremble at my presence! Mountains quake at my fire! Clouds part before my fire! Gods have-"

Then Iruka's blanket caught on fire and Iruka stood up then started yelling at Ryuu and pointing angrily.

"Damnit, Ryuu my blanket is on fire!" He rolled the blanket onto the ground and put it out and stomped the fire out. He seized the offensive blanket up and growled at the dragon then held up his fist and shook it in the dragons face.

"Don't ever set fireballs up in my apartment again! Never!" Iruka yelled, his face flushed.

The dragon's tongue forked out and it almost appeared he was pouting. "You're not entirely mortal, are you, Dolphin? How old are you?"

Iruka sighed deeply and set his singed blanket down. "Collectively or right now in _this timeline_?"

"Time traveler, eh?" The dragon's tongue forked out again, looking intrigued. "Hmm…Well, maybe this dragon will allow a dolphin to _befriend_ him. Not order him around or anything…"

Iruka smiled brilliantly up at the dragon. "Well, Ryuu, that's good because I don't want to order you around. A friend sounds really nice."

"Eh, that's Ryuu-sama the Great to you, dolphin!" The dragon said, puffing himself up.

Iruka scoffed and picked up the summoning scroll from where he had dropped it on the floor and tucked it into his secret stash of all his precious scrolls.

"I _really_ don't think I'm going to call you that." Iruka laughed. "Hey, do you like strawberries?"

"Strawberries? I'm a dragon, not a Chihuahua. What are you, gay?" The dragon groused.

Iruka laughed.

"No, you _are_?" The dragon groaned. "Of all my luck!"

"Oh, shut up."


	5. Chapter 4: Celebrations and Games

**Chapter Four: Celebrations and Games**

"_Here is the test to find whether your mission on Earth is finished: if you're alive, it isn't."  
>- Richard Bach<em>

Itachi and his cousin Shisui jumped over rooftops during mid morning. They had just come from some light sparring down in the fields. Merely light because Shisui was just getting over a cold and he said he had a mission tomorrow. Itachi had a suspicion that it was a lie, but he wasn't going to call him out on it. If his cousin had better things to do than hang out with him, who was he to argue with the man? He came to a familiar apartment block and Itachi was a surprised to see Iruka sitting on his rooftop, apparently playing a game of shogi with a clone of himself. That shinobi was _certifiable_, Itachi thought to himself. However, he felt himself stop and stare for a moment. Shisui stopped too, and glanced over at what he was looking at. Before Itachi realized it he was jumping onto Iruka's rooftop.

Iruka looked up and held a hand up to shade his eyes against the sun. "Oi! Taichou!"

The other Iruka on the other side of the shogi board held up a cup of sake in Itachi's general direction. "_Kampai!_"

Itachi couldn't help himself, he smiled a little. It was so bizarre it had to make you smile.

Shisui was now standing next to him. "Hello there. Who's your friend, Itachi-kun?"

Both of the Iruka's smiled sincerely at Shisui with matching Siamese grins. They were wearing the same thing, a white t-shirt and low slung jeans, except one of them was wearing a black and white scarf. Itachi reached up and pat his hair a little, making sure his long black hair was still in its pony tail. Had he ate something bad? What was that funny feeling in his stomach?

"This is Umino Iruka." Itachi said, frowning. "And this is my cousin, Uchiha Shisui."

"Aww…don't frown, Itachi." Iruka said. "You're always so serious! Would you guys like some sake? I'm celebrating!"

Shisui looked from Itachi to Iruka. "You're playing shogi with yourself?"

Iruka sighed dramatically and ran a hand through his brown hair, which was starting to come out of his pony tail slightly. "Well, I know it's a little like mental masturbation, but I like playing games and my stupid summon refused to play with me after I kept beating him. Then I grounded him after he set my curtains on fire…stupid, _stupid_ creature!"

Shisui snorted. "Mental masturbation, eh?" His cousin laughed and looked at Itachi who was slightly blushing and that made Shisui laugh harder. He couldn't help it but people didn't usually just talk about _masturbation_ around him. "I can't believe you have an amusing friend, Itachi. I would never have believed it."

"Shisui-san! Be still my heart. An _Uchiha_ who _laughs _and_ smiles_?" Iruka pretended to fan himself.

Shisui laughed again and preened, the idiot. Itachi frowned harder.

"Well, technically he's my Taichou, Shisui-san." Iruka said interrupting his frowning, pointing to the ANBU tattoo on his shoulder by pulling up the shoulder sleeve of his t-shirt.

"Damnit, Iruka, you can't just go around talking about that stuff." Itachi said crossly.

"Oh, don't be so stuffy, Itachi. You know your cousin is also ANBU so what's the big deal!" Iruka rolled his eyes. "Man, is he always so serious like this, Shisui-san?"

The other Iruka, the one with the scarf, who had been staring at the shogi board intently, made a move on the shogi board "Check!"

"Gah! You're so _freakin'_ predictable." Iruka said to himself and moved another piece. "Check!"

Iruka turned to Itachi and Shisui, "So would you guys like some sake?"

"Isn't it a little early for sake?" Itachi asked.

"I'm celebrating!" Iruka said with a pout.

"Hn." Itachi sighed. "What are you celebrating?"

"I'll take some sake." Shisui said and put a shoulder around him. "But Itachi-_kun_ is too _young_."

Itachi couldn't help himself, felt a slight flush come up to his cheeks. He turned to glare at his cousin, who looked like he was having a great time teasing him. He was thirteen, soon to be fourteen. And for kami-sake he was a captain of the ANBU. He was _not_ too young; his parents allowed him to drink, but he just didn't like the feeling of a _lack of control_. Damn his foolish cousin for trying to make him look stupid in front of his teammate.

"I'll be right back!" Iruka, the one wearing the scarf, said as he nimbly hopped off the roof and apparently made his way from a tree into the apartment.

"Want to play me, Shisui?" Iruka offered, smiling. He took a sip of his sake, and then set down his cup.

"Sure, Iruka-san." Shisui said.

Itachi sat down nearby on a small tatami mat that Iruka must have brought up.

"So…Shisui, may I call you Shisui? Care to make this interesting?" Iruka said with a wink. "If I can win in less than 10 moves, how about…say 1,000 Ryō?" Itachi thought about warning his cousin about Iruka, but he was still angry at his cousin for the 'young' comment, and so he sat and kept his mouth shut. Let him learn about Iruka for himself. Shisui smiled broadly. Iruka looked pretty young and innocent and harmless sitting there. "Sure, Iruka!"

Below they could hear the Bescarfed-Iruka-clone having an argument with some unknown male voice inside Iruka's apartment.

"_Damnit, Ryuu!" The other Iruka shrieked from the apartment below. "You ate ALL my damn strawberries!"_

"_You're such a fag!" A booming male voice said. "I said I was sorry!"_

"_Asshole!" _

"_Bitch!"_

_There was silence for a few minutes and then the clattering of dishes._

"_Can I come up and talk to your friends?" The voice attempted to wheedle._

"_No, you can't. Because you're going to get a stomach ache from eating a case of fucking strawberries, you pig! You know they always make you puke and I refuse to clean it up again! Do you know how much money they cost? I'm not made of money, you jerk!"_

"_Fine, I don't want to anyways. He's probably stupid anyways. What kind of name is 'Weasel' anyways?"_

_There was laughter. The male voice and Iruka's laughter. _

"_You're so gay." _

"_You're trying my patience, Ryuu. Do you want me to stop subscribing to cable? Because I'll do it. I'm not the one addicted to reality TV! I prefer reading books!" Iruka threatened forcefully. _

"_No, fine, fine. Send me back. I was getting bored anyways." The voice huffed. "And I might have a stomach ache."_

"_I told you so!" Iruka said triumphantly. _

"_Can I have some Pepto?" The voice asked meekly. _

"_Sure, it's in the bathroom. I'll get it for you before I send you back." Iruka said nicely. "I love you too, you bitchy little monster." _

"_Have fun with your friends." There was a pause. "And congratulations, Dolphin."_

"_Thank-you!" And then there was a loud popping noise. _

Suddenly the second Iruka, the one with the scarf, popped up from below holding the sake and a few extra cups. "Got the sake!"

Everyone turned and looked at him. The other Iruka was blushing horribly.

"Who's Ryuu?" Itachi asked arching an elegant eyebrow.

Bescarfed-Iruka sighed and poured a cup of sake for Shisui and Itachi. Then he sighed and said, "Well, no reason for me to be here anymore!" He handed his scarf to Itachi and was gone with a poof.

"Well, he's my _summon_." The real Iruka said and gestured about as if that explained everything.

Shisui laughed merrily. "I _like_ you! You certainly have an interesting relationship with your summon creature. What kind of animal is it?"

Iruka bit his lip and hesitated, then smiled wickedly. "A _chihuahua_."

Itachi frowned. "That did not sound like any chihuahua I've heard."

"Yes, because Pakkun sounds like what you'd expect a Pug to sound like." Iruka replied sourly.

Itachi nodded. He supposed that was true. He was still thinking back on the conversation between Iruka and his summon. Was Iruka really gay? Or was it something the creature just said to Iruka to rile him up? And had Iruka really talked about him to his summon. What did he say? What did he think about him?

"Why isn't your summon listed in your file?" Itachi said.

"Oh, because everything about _you_ is in your file, Itachi." Iruka said, waggling his finger at him.

"So you know Hatake-san?" Shisui interrupted, staring down at the board.

Iruka smiled a little and nodded.

"Really? It's not like he has friends." Shisui said. "And he is a bit of a pervert."

Iruka laughed. "Who isn't a pervert behind closed doors, Shisui? He just happens to walk around with his in his hands." Then Iruka realized what he said and blushed. "Ahh…_hahaha_!" Shisui and Iruka laughed and drank their sake.

"Kampai!" Shisui and Iruka clinked their glasses together.

Itachi frowned a little. Did Iruka have some mysterious ability to just charm everyone so quickly? He did have to admit the man was charismatic. Good thing it didn't work on him.

"Check!" Iruka said suddenly.

"Nani?" Shisui said, peering down at the board.

"Hey, does he ever smile?" Iruka whispered conspiratorially.

"Who?" Shisui asked, not paying much attention. Shisui seemed to realize how completely outmatched he was with the shogi match. He was probably in about three or four different checking positions. He would love to blame the sake but he had really only had about three sips. Damn, Iruka was probably almost as smart as Itachi.

"You know, _Itachi_." Iruka whispered.

"You know, I can hear you." Itachi said. "I'm right here. Like, five feet away. And I haven't had any of the sake."

"Yes, he does smile occasionally." Shisui said, smiling at Iruka. The man's cheerful disposition was infectious. "I have caught it once in a while when he isn't paying attention. Usually when he is with his little brother."

Iruka nodded to himself, as if confirming some sort of suspicion. Which was ridiculous, he didn't really know anything about Itachi and he couldn't even know Sasuke.

"Hey, would you like to invite your Sasuke-kun over some training that I'm doing later for my little brother later today?" Iruka offered with a bright smile. "Well, I call it a game to make it fun for him but in truth its training. They are the same age you know. I think they could even be good friends. Shisui, you're welcome to come as well, too! Trust me; we always have a great time. And I already made a bunch of food for afterwards. So it's no trouble!"

Itachi wanted to argue that he had something to do, but he knew that he didn't have anything to do and frankly he actually wanted to go. He also wanted to glare at Shisui because didn't the man have a mission to rest up for? Hadn't he blown him off earlier? It galled him a little to think that his cousin was having more fun with Iruka than him. But Iruka was pretty fun to be around. Iruka was…a conundrum and he admitted he wanted to know more. It was like a book that kept genre every chapter. He kept surprising him. It was unnerving him. Itachi couldn't figure out if he liked it or hated it.

Shisui looked over at Itachi and gave him an inscrutable look. Then Shisui smiled broadly and turned back to Iruka. "I think it sounds like fun. We'll be there!"

"Yatta!" Iruka smiled in this way that Itachi had a feeling as if this was what he had wanted the whole time. Iruka took a sip of sake, moved his shogi piece and smiled again. "Checkmate!"

"Damnit!" Shisui groaned, and pulled out his wallet, handing over the 1,000 Ryō.

Iruka chuckled happily and pocketed it. "Now I can buy more strawberries and find out a way to trap them so Ryuu can't eat them."

"I think it's funny that he made fun of my name when a _chihuahua _is named after a dragon." Itachi said suddenly.

Iruka blushed and scratched at the scar on his nose. "Well, that's irony for you. And I think it's…ahh…representative of the spirit of his will or something. Besides, I didn't name him."

"What are you celebrating anyways? You never said?" Itachi asked.

Iruka started picking up the shogi board and sake glasses. "Oh, you haven't heard? I thought…well, I guess I thought Fugaku-sama would have told you…"

Itachi's eyebrow shot up at the mention of his father's name so casually from Iruka. Really, sometimes he said the strangest things. Shisui looked at him and he shrugged.

"Well, Danzō Shimura is dead." Iruka said, sipping on his sake.

Both Itachi and Shisui stood up suddenly and looked at Iruka intently. _"What!"_ Itachi said.

"Well, apparently he had a heart attack last night. Fell asleep and died peacefully in his sleep." Iruka said, watching them intently.

"I…well…" Shisui said, then took up his abandoned cup of sake and downed it in a gulp.

"He was a respected elder…" Iruka said cautiously, but then looked at them carefully. His voice was very soft. So soft that Itachi was pretty sure that only the three of them could hear the next words out of his mouth. "But Konoha is better for his passing."

Itachi reached for his untouched sake cup and downed his as well. Iruka refilled their glasses. The three of them clinked glasses.

"Kampai!" Iruka said with a smile. And the three of them drank once again silently. Each of them with their own thoughts.

After a moment, Iruka broke the silence. "And now I'm 1,000 Ryō richer. I can actually afford food this week. Thanks Shisui!"

"I was getting fleeced from the start, wasn't I, Itachi?" Shisui asked Itachi with a laugh.

"Yes."

A little later they met up down in the training ground by the Forest of Death. Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke were early. Itachi looked down at Sasuke who was sulking. He had wanted to come when he heard Itachi was going to train with him. Then when he heard that not only Shisui would be there, but other friends of Itachi's he started sulking. Itachi sighed. His mother, Mikoto, had coddled the boy too much. He got whatever he wanted. It really wasn't good for his character. He was such a brat.

"Be nice." Itachi ordered, leaning over and poking him on the forehead

"Hn." Sasuke pouted, face scrunched up and turning away.

Iruka came into view, with Naruto in tow. He was holding a large bulging duffle bag of kami knew what. How many kunai did they actually need?

"Hey everyone!" Iruka said cheerfully. He looked down at Naruto and ruffled his blond hair affectionately. Naruto looked embarrassed. "This Uzumaki Naruto, my little brother."

"You don't look like brothers." Sasuke said disagreeably.

"That's because we were orphans, Sasuke-kun. We met and grew up in an orphanage." Iruka answered.

"Oh." Sasuke said standing on one leg and scratching the back of his calf with the foot of his other leg. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you!" Naruto said loudly. Then he proclaimed happily: "I'm going to be Hokage one day!"

Sasuke laughed. "_Dobe_."

"Teme, don't call me that!" Naruto argued.

Iruka busted out laughing so hard, Itachi and Shisui looked at him a little strangely. "Some things will never change, I suppose." Iruka murmured, and pulled out a small box out of his pocket.

"I brought some pocky if everyone would like a treat before we start." Iruka smiled. "I can also explain the rules while you eat."

Itachi loved pocky, how funny that he had bought that treat. He munched happily on about half the box. Shisui took a few sticks as did Sasuke and Naruto. Soon the box was gone and they were licking the chocolate from their fingers.

"Ano… we'll be in playing individually. No teams today since we've got an odd number. Every man for himself." Iruka opened his duffle bag and started handing out his arsenal. Everyone was handed ten explosive tags. "These are stunning tags. They won't hurt you but they will probably knock you down and make you dizzy for a little bit. No kunai or shuriken, we're not trying to make each other bleed, people. And no genjutsu, and when I say that I'm talking to you Itachi. No freaking crow's man! We've gotta give the kids a chance. No katanas or swords. So, let's see…no Taijutsu, no Ninjutsu, and no Genjutsu…I think that covers it."

Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke were just looking at him as if he had grown a third head.

Shisui spoke first. "Wait, I thought you said we were going to train…? What else are we going to do then?"

Iruka laughed. No, it was more of an evil cackle. "We're going to use _stealth_, my friends! Are we not _ninja_? What if you were in a situation where you had no chakra left and no weapons and no teammates? How would you defend yourself?"

"That is a very unlikely situation!" Sasuke said, unable to keep the sulk off his childish face.

"Nani, Sasuke-kun? Just wait, I didn't tell you the best part…" Iruka smiled.

Itachi tensed himself for Sasuke's temper tantrum.

Iruka reached into the duffle back and picked up a very large gun and handed it to Sasuke.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked, not sounding so unhappy anymore. Actually, he was looking at Iruka with something akin to wonder. Wait, he's never looked at me that way, Itachi thought.

"_That_ is a paint ball gun." Iruka smiled at Sasuke and Itachi realized that the man must have been a very, very good teacher. In a span of minutes he was winning over his little brat of a brother. "We're going to play ninja in the forest. Mask our chakra, find each other if possible and shoot each other with paint. And we've got the stunning tags for fun, too. Gotta mix it up. Keep it exciting. Spice it up." Iruka smiled. "How does that sound?"

"Oh, and you two! No freaking Sharingan!" Iruka said sternly to Itachi and Shisui. "That's not exactly fair to Naruto, Sasuke and I since we don't have that extra capability…"

"What's a Sharingan, Nii-san?" Naruto asked, looking up at Iruka.

Iruka smiled at him. "It's a bloodline limit or kekkei genkai that the Uchiha's have."

"Do I have a kekkei genkai?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Dobe." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"No, Naruto you don't. But you're special in your own way." Iruka said smiling, the handed him a paint gun. "And we all know you've got the portal to the never-ending ramen dimension in your stomach!" He leaned over and tickled Naruto's stomach.

Naruto burst out laughing, "Stop! Ha! No tickling!" Then Naruto settled down and tilted his head looking at Sasuke. "Why doesn't Sasuke-kun have it?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, he doesn't have it yet. He will in a few years." Iruka said absently handing paint ball guns up to Itachi, and Shisui, who looked surprised.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "Teme! We're even then!"

"Wait until I _do_ get it." Sasuke snorted while looking over the paintball gun with interest.

Naruto stepped over and showed him how to load it. Sasuke even accepted the assistance and was soon playing with the gun and loading it himself and aiming it in the air and even, oh my, was that a smile?

Itachi was surprised at his younger brother. He looked like he was actually having fun. It wasn't usually like him to interact and tease…and well, _be a child_. He pocketed the stunning tags and looked down at the paintball gun in his hands. He had heard of playing paintball but frankly he had never played before in his life. Honestly he couldn't remember the last time had 'played' anything in his life. Not since…well, since he was probably five or six.

"Okay, everyone say the words: 'I promise no Taijutsu, no Ninjutsu, no Sharingan and no Genjutsu. Today were are only stealthy ninjas. And if we break our promise we are liars!'…"

Iruka waited a moment, tapped his foot and then put his hand a hand on his hip. "No seriously, you have to say it with me. All together now!" Itachi felt a little silly but they all said it, Iruka leading, Shisui laughing, Sasuke pouting a little, Naruto grinning and Itachi frowning. Afterwards he felt a little tingle across his spine and he looked at Iruka who was grinning like a loon.

"Hn." Itachi said, eyes narrowing. Actually, now that he thought about it…how did Iruka know that Shisui was ANBU earlier? He hadn't told him. And how had he just known that Sasuke didn't have his Sharingan yet? Did he read his entire family's files or something? The young man was entirely too smart and devious for his own good, Iruka was definitely worth watching. Not _stalking_. Watching.

"Well, everyone now better keep their promises, okay! Very important!" Iruka said holding his gun up, as he expertly loaded it and pumped it. Naruto and he knocked guns a few times signaling they've obviously done this a few times too many.

"You're the best, Nii-san!" Naruto said to Iruka.

Itachi grunted, wondering if Sasuke had ever thought that about him or ever looked up to him with such adoration. He looked over at his younger brother who was now actually glaring at him again. Ah, no, no adoration there. He arched an eyebrow at him and glared back. Would he ever understand the mercurial moods of his younger sibling?

Shisui laughed, "So what is this game called, Iruka?"

"Some people call it 'hide and seek', but when I added guns and exploding things I changed the name to '_Search and Destroy'_. Sounds more, you know…_ninja-y_." Iruka said with a smile.

Iruka consulted his watch. "Okay, game ends at 5pm, because that's when I want to have dinner! Or if we're done earlier I suppose. We hide; try to find each other, and the last ninja standing wins. If there is more than one of us left without a paint ball strike on us, we will dual for it I suppose although that's never come up yet. Okay, everyone synchronize your watches. Let's give ourselves ten minutes to find our first hiding spot. So game officially kicks off in ten minutes. And, remember the promise!"

Shisui smiled at Iruka who was grinning happily and flushed with excitement. "You take this very seriously, don't you?"

"Well, Shisui," Iruka laughed wickedly. "I like games, ne?"

...

_A/N: Please Review ^_^_


	6. Chapter 5: Search and Destroy

**Chapter Five: Search and Destroy**

"_Alas! Poor Yorick. I knew him, Horatio; a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy; he hath borne me on his back a thousand times; and now, how abhorred in my imagination it is!"  
>- Shakespeare<em>

Iruka's muscles were tensed and aching from being held in the same position. He had been standing on the tree branch hiding for the past hour and a half. Usually he 'let' Naruto find him by now but he was a little surprised that no one had ferreted out his spot. Frankly he was getting a little bored. Maybe he should go down there and try and find someone instead of staying hid. He was getting hungry after all. He had heard some skirmishes off to his right about thirty minutes ago meaning there were people fighting; his back was pressed against the tree trunk tightly. He glanced at his watch. Ha! Only a few minutes to go and he would be the winner.

Iruka was humming with happiness at the moment. His plan with _Danzō Shimura_ had been almost stupidly, absurdly, ridiculously simple. He was almost embarrassed to claim he had done it. Of course, no one would ever know except Ryuu, but he knew. _He had poisoned him_. The man loved his damn tea and always ordered it from the same tea shop. It hadn't been difficult to poison the tea at all. The brilliance of it was that the poison was a simple jutsu; it was cast on the tea to be activated in water, and only time released within the presence of saliva. It caused him to have a brain aneurysm in his sleep. Iruka knew it wasn't exactly an honorable way to kill someone, but he really didn't care. The man was a horrible person and Konoha a safer place with him six feet under. They were having a memorial in a few days and he supposed he would have to attend, although it seemed vaguely hypocrital to do so.

Iruka had always loved playing Search and Destroy with Naruto in the past although they had never had much time to play since he was so busy with teaching and mission desk duty and then later Naruto got too busy with his own missions and he got busy, _literally_, with Kakashi. There had just always been so many other things to do. And Kakashi had never taken the game seriously. He had always taken sat and read Icha Icha or conversely tried to find Iruka in order to just make out with him. But now even though he had his ANBU missions, there were lots of downtime where he had time to take Naruto out to their favorite place for a match of paintball.

When Itachi and his cousin showed up unexpectedly this morning on his rooftop when he had been celebrating his first victory, _Danzō_, he couldn't have been more surprised. Then after a few seconds a plan began to form in his mind. He wanted to maneuver and invite them to play Search & Destroy that afternoon with him and Naruto. First of all he knew that Naruto and Sasuke would get along in their typical rivalry-antagonistic way, and wouldn't it be nice if they could do it away from school and all the prejudice that Naruto usually had to face there? And it worked! And it wouldn't be great for Itachi to relax and have some fun since he knew the guy probably never took time to enjoy himself.

He was pretty sure he saw a glint in Itachi's eyes there for a second that he was onto him and realized that true goal was to get them to come play Search & Destroy, but once Shisui agreed to the game, it worked and they were coming. 'Mission-Turn-Itachi-Into-Not-A-Cold-Hearted-Bastard-Who-Kills-His-Clan' was progressing along nicely, he thought to himself. Although he really needed a better name than that for the mission. It was entirely too long.

It didn't bother him at all to see Itachi anymore. Iruka was over the fact that he had murdered him in his former life. Over it, in the sense that he had forgiven him. I mean, _that_ was a completely different person, he reasoned. A completely different person who lived through completely different circumstances. It was funny how different from Sasuke, Itachi was. So much more serious. With those stern frown lines on his face. Although every once in a while, he would smile slightly and it did make him look very handsome. Well, when he grew up, that is, he would be, Iruka corrected himself hastily. Iruka chastised himself. Don't think thoughts like that about him. Gah, he's _only_ thirteen! Even if you're body is only eighteen and he is mature and tall for his age.

Being eighteen again was somewhat annoying, he thought to himself irritably. His body was, ah…definitely more _hormonal_ than his older, more adult body had been. Well, and that one had been getting regular sex back then. When does Kakashi get back from his mission? Damnit, stop thinking about sex, man!

He chuckled to himself, remembered telling them that Ryuu was a _chihuahua_. The dragon was going to have a fit when he told him about it. Maybe he should stop and pick up some fresh calf livers from the butcher shop for Ryuu to placate the monster. He did regret their fight…they had come to have a pretty good relationship over the past few weeks. Although the damn dragon had started it by eating all his strawberries. _Again!_

Just then he felt something hard pressing against the side of his back. Something hard and foreign and _not_ the tree. He turned his head slightly and spied Itachi standing on another tree branch next to him, holding the paint ball gun at his back.

"Maa…is that a paint ball gun in your hands or are you just happy to see me?" Iruka smiled and winked at the younger man.

He was rewarded with a slight blush across Itachi's features then one of his frowns. Ha! Iruka took the opportunity to vault himself backwards off the branch into the air just as the tree branch exploded with the stunning tag he had placed there for such an eventuality. He landed on the ground and took off running. He could feel Itachi hot on his trail, firing paintballs as they whizzed in every which direction. Iruka zigged and zagged, evading the colorful projectiles.

Iruka tossed another couple of stunning tags over his right shoulder for good measure and laughed. He fired a few shots over his left shoulder, not even aiming. It was just to keep the nin at bay. He reached a large outcropping and he hid behind a rock. The timer went off on Iruka's watch. It was five pm. He looked down at it, laughed merrily and slipped out from behind the rock. Itachi was standing there, arms akimbo, smiling very slightly. Iruka was pretty sure he would faint if the man ever just _full-out smiled_.

"Hey! Times up. Let's go eat." Iruka said to him with a smile.

Itachi frowned. "But neither of us won."

"We'll have a dual then." Iruka said, shrugging. "But _later_. I'm starving!"

Itachi and Iruka walked in a companionable silence back to the clearing. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing about something and Shisui was laughing and pointing at them. The three of them were covered in multi-colored splotches of paint, but they all looked like they were having a great time. All of them had the word 'LIAR' on their forehead. When they heard them approach, they turned and looked at Itachi and Iruka expectantly.

"Who won, Nii-san?" Naruto asked excited.

"I think it was a draw…?" Iruka said, putting the paintball guns away in his duffle bag.

"Why do their foreheads say '_LIAR'_…?" Itachi asked a hint of a smile ghosting over his features.

"Well, they broke their promise. And Naruto I'm ashamed at you! You even knew better!" Iruka scolded the boy.

"It's Sasuke's fault! He used chakra first!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the other boy.

"_Dobe!"_

"_Teme!"_

"And Shisui? Shouldn't you be setting a better example for the youth of Konoha?" Iruka teased.

"Well, I…" Shisui laughed. "I _may_ have used my sharingan…"

Iruka laughed. "It still didn't help you win, did it? Who got you?"

"I got him!" Sasuke said proudly, turning away from where he had been wrestling with Naruto. He smiled triumphantly at Itachi. "I _thought_ I was stalking Itachi, but I got cousin Shisui instead."

"Well, don't I feel special…" Shisui chuckled, running a hand through his short dark hair.

"The jutsu was in the pocky, wasn't it?" Itachi said, turning to Iruka.

Iruka blushed and reached up to scratch the scar on his nose. "Heh. Yeah. Sorry, just a little prank I guess. It'll fade in about a half an hour. It's all for fun, right?" Iruka smiled and reached down to ruffle Sasuke's hair.

"Hey, Nii-san!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at the hem of Iruka's pants. "You did get shot after all!"

Iruka looked down at the back of his left ankle. Sure enough there was a small splotch of dark blue paint there. He must have gotten hit when Itachi was shooting him while he was zigging and zagging earlier.

"I did indeed." Iruka smiled happily and looked over at Itachi. "Then you are the winner, Itachi! No need for a dual later after all. But seriously, we _need_ to _eat_. I'm starving!"

"Wow, Itachi-san!" Naruto exclaimed. "No one has ever beat Nii-san before at Search and Destroy!"

Iruka blushed and shushed Naruto, then reached into his large duffle bag and pulled out four very large bento boxes.

"Okay, I hope everyone is hungry. There is a lot of food." Iruka said.

The bentos that he made contained large quantities of onigiri, umeboshi, takoyaki, gyouza, hardboiled egg slices, fresh snow peas and orange slices. He may have gotten carried away cooking earlier. He couldn't help himself. He loved cooking and he wanted everyone to enjoy lunch. By the way everyone was eating silently and rapidly he was pretty sure they liked everything. Iruka smiled happily and popped another onigiri into his mouth.

"Naruto, chew with your mouth _closed_." Iruka said to the boy, whacking him upside the back of his head.

"Gomen." Naruto said, ducking his head.

"Dobe." Sasuke said with a snicker.

"Did you buy these bentos with my 1,000 Ryō, Iruka?" Shisui asked, eating a gyouza with a big grin on his face.

Iruka looked confused for a moment then laughed. "No, Shisui. I made them! I told you earlier I was cooking for everyone." He popped another onigiri in his mouth and smiled.

Shisui looked surprised. "You're a really good cook, Iruka!"

"Lots of practice." Iruka said with a smile. "I've…" Iruka paused. "I've always lived on my own since I was old enough to be."_ Except for those six years with Kakashi_. But those were…oh kami; they almost felt like some sort of fever dream now. Feeling the wind blow past his face and the birds chirping in the trees around him…it all seemed so far away. He looked down for a second. Damn teenage hormones! Iruka took a deep breath and ate a takoyaki, savoring the salty bite of the octopus.

"Nii-san is great at everything!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Iruka laughed and blushed a little at Naruto's comment. He really hoped the extra training he was giving him would be enough to help him actually graduate the academy even though he wasn't there to watch out for him every day. Thankfully his teacher next year would not be Mizuki. Iruka would not let that happen even if he had to sneak into the records office and change things around to get Naruto assigned to a different teacher. Or possibly send Mizuki to some long foreign D-rank mission to Suna.

"Didn't you used to be a pre-genin teacher, Iruka-san?" Sasuke asked looking at him and eating some umeboshi. "I think I remember you from the academy…"

"Hai." Iruka said and nodded.

"What do you do now?" Sasuke asked, one of his eyebrows arched.

Iruka smiled. "I'm a tokubetsu jounin, Sasuke-kun. I go on missions." Was it just his imagination or did Itachi look relieved? Did he really think he was going to start running around telling everyone that he was ANBU? He almost told the child right there just to see Itachi's eyes bug out again. That might be fun to see. He was starting to get a little sadistic, he thought to himself. Did he now have a hobby, saying outrageous things just to see Itachi's reaction? That was weird; he really was turning into Kakashi.

"Naruto, Sasuke, why don't you pack up our paintball guns get everything ready to go?" Iruka suggested to the two boys who walked away and started cleaning up.

"What is your specialty, Iruka?" Shisui asked with a smile.

"I feel like I'm being interviewed here!" Iruka teased, starting to clean up the bentos since it seemed everyone was done. There was a lot leftover. He combined the leftovers into two of the bentos and then smiled at the two men who were staring at him. "Well, my jounin-sensei was _Ibiki-san_, Shisui." That's all he said, assuming the man would be able to figure it out.

Shisui seemed to think about it for a second, as if he had to place the name for a moment, and what that meant. Then he tilted his head to the side for a moment and looked at Iruka. He looked surprised and opened his mouth to say something, then seemed to change his mind. Then he started to speak, and thought better of it. He scratched his head again, and then frowned. "Ah."

Iruka laughed and put an arm around Shisui companionably. "That was fun to watch! You're funny, Shisui." He picked up the second bento and offered it to the two men. "I made way too much food. Why don't you take this home? There is enough. I'll give one to Naruto and you guys can have the other."

Itachi took the bento from Iruka. "You can keep it-"

Iruka waved his protests away and blushed slightly. "I actually made even more food than this and it's at home in my refrigerator. This is just what fit in the bentos."

Two weeks later Iruka was reading in bed when a messenger bird tapped on his window. He leaned over and took the scroll. He had a mission in a few hours. Good thing he had napped earlier, as it appears he wasn't going to get any sleep this night. He stood, stretched and began to get dress. This would be the third mission he had been on since that they had played Search & Destroy and he believed it had done a lot of good for the Itachi. He definitely seemed a lot more relaxed around Iruka and even cracked a joke _once_. Although he was starting to stare a lot now, even more than before, so he wasn't sure what up with that, but he did seem happier. And a happier man did not slay his clan, right?

He met his teammates by the gates in two hours. He smiled at the familiar form and chakra signature of Itachi. Then he remembered the man couldn't see him smile so he waved and was even rewarded when the man actually waved back. Iruka pulsed a little chakra into his feet and then landed next to Itachi.

"I see Genma is late of course. Probably couldn't tear himself away from Raidou." Iruka sighed, leaning down to re-adjust a few things in his kunai pouch.

"I heard that!" Genma said.

"I wasn't wrong, though." Iruka laughed and punched Genma in the arm.

Genma laughed. "I didn't know you were such a gossip, Iruka."

"I'm sorry, I'm just being bitchy. _I_ didn't get to _sleep_ and it wasn't because _I_ was getting laid. I was reading in bed." Iruka complained.

"Aww…poor Iruka." Genma snickered. "What were you reading? Icha Icha Paradise at least?"

"Alas, no. Advanced medical jutsu textbooks." Iruka said.

Genma shook his head. "You're such a nerd!"

"You won't be saying that if you need some of my healing touch later!" Iruka said. "Or was that what Raidou said earlier…?"

"We really need to be going on our mission now." Itachi interrupted and handed them the scroll to review. They read it quickly and then started it. However, they did continue to talk companionably as they were still close to the border of Konoha.

"Geez, _Hawk_, do you ever laugh or smile?" Genma said. "You know _Owl_ is very funny."

"I know that." Itachi said.

"Actually, _Tiger_ I have caught _Hawk_ smiling half-smiling at least five times and he even said a joke to me three days ago. I nearly passed out from shock, but luckily he stopped himself and frowned immediately afterwards. The juxtaposition between joke and frown immediately woke me up like smelling salts." Iruka said solemnly.

Genma hooted with laughter.

Itachi may have knocked the man off a branch on purpose.

They started off towards Mist where their mission was. They were to retrieve a very well hidden scroll. However, they never made it. It was an ambush. Before they realized it, about thirty-five Mist ninja were surrounding them. They began fighting. It was impossible odds, right? Thirty-five to three? But they were ANBU after all. They had killed about ten, when Tiger fell. He wasn't dying. It wasn't a mortal wound, but it was pretty bad. A deep gash to his thigh and another on two on his chest; he couldn't fight anymore.

Iruka leapt to his side and without thinking immediately placed his hands to the ground and placed a very strong Barrier Ninjutsu around Genma so that he would be protected from enemies while they continued to fight.

"Tiger, stay in this circle!" Iruka ordered him.

"Well, I'll try not to dance the…hokey pokey…" Genma said weakly.

Iruka pushed a blood pill in Genma's mouth, as well as something for the pain, and then rushed out of the barrier and back into the fighting. There were another five bodies on the ground around Itachi, whose Sharingan were spinning wildly as he fought. Iruka turned and fought the two men closest him, but this sort of battle was not his strong suit. He could describe and quote various battle strategies and tactics until he was blue in the face but just he didn't have capabilities to fight it himself. Iruka knew it, and he wasn't being pessimistic – he was being _realistic_. You have to know your place in a shenobi world. It saved your life and the lives of your teammates.

After dispatching the two Mist nin around him, he made his decision. With a kunai in hand, Iruka nicked himself, made the seals quickly: _Bird. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram._ Then Ryuu appeared in a loud pop.

"What do you want now?" Ryuu said grouchily. He was always grouchy when he was first summoned.

Iruka was now kneeling on the ground from having to expend the chakra to summon the dragon.

"Ahh…kind of in the middle of a fight, Ryuu. I was wondering if you could help us. You are always bitching that I never let you do this sort of thing…?" Iruka said, gesturing around at the battlefield.

"Oh! This pleases Ryuu-sama the Great, Dolphin! Thank-you!" Ryuu said happily and he cracked the muscles in his neck. Does a dragon have muscles to crack in their neck? "Who are these bad guys, Dolphin?"

"Mist ninjas." Iruka supplied.

Ryuu seemed to suck in the air around him and expand in size, going from his usual 12-foot size, to around thirty feet roughly. It was impressive to see even for Iruka and who was _used_ to seeing the creature.

"_Earthly beings! Tremble before me! I am Ryuu-Sama the Great! Mortals tremble at my presence! Mountains quake at my fire! Clouds part before my flames! Fear my wrath! All Mist ninjas must die!"_ Ryuu really was hamming it up, Iruka thought, as he listened to Ryuu bellow. Then the dragon began fighting by roaring fire and smoke as well as flying around chasing the Mist ninjas around who were now running around screaming in fright.

Iruka stepped over a dead body and walked calmly through the carnage to where Itachi was still fighting and stood next to him, helping him fight some of the ninjas that escaped Ryuu's clutches. There weren't many. And it didn't take long. Ryuu was actually a pretty ruthless and efficient killer when it came down to it. He was proud of the dragon and very glad he didn't have to fight any more this day. It is always good to have a very scary fighter on your side.

After about twenty minutes of fighting, Ryuu sat down on the ground, burped a little fireball then tossed out of his mouth what suspiciously looked like a femur.

Iruka walked over to the barrier circle that he had erected around Genma and he took it down and started healing the man.

"You're not allowed to ever joke about me needing your healing touch again, Iruka, okay?" Genma said, his voice shaking.

"You're not superstitious are you?" Iruka smiled softly at the man as he began to heal him.

"I'm freaking dying, Iruka." The man looked sideways tearfully at where Ryuu was still sitting, watching Iruka, Genma and Itachi. "I'm seeing _dragons_!"

Iruka leaned back on his haunches and laughed.

"You're not dying." Iruka said.

"Which one is Weasel? Please tell me it's not that pathetic wounded one, Dolphin." Ryuu said derisively.

Itachi turned to look at the dragon.

"Hey, I took a hit early in the battle." Genma said defensively. "It was unavoidable!"

"That does not look like any _chihuahua_ I have ever seen, Iruka." Itachi said stiffly.

Iruka pushed up his mask and beamed at Itachi. "See, that is now your second joke, Itachi. And also some sarcasm. You're practically an Uchiha comedian!"

Itachi walked over towards him and pushed his mask back down. "Keep your mask on, idiot. Why have you been…hiding a summon this powerful all this time?"

"It never seemed fair to the other guys?" Iruka reasoned with a small laugh, not going to tell anyone that he had recently Ryuu by stealing the scroll. No, no one really needed to know about his thieving tendencies. "And besides, he isn't mine to obey and order around at my whim. He is my friend."

"That's ridiculous. You are master. That is the relationship between masters and summons."

"Do you have a summon?" Iruka asked Itachi.

"No."

"Then you don't understand. And besides, I don't want to own anyone or anything. I would rather have him respect me and work alongside me as a friend. I summoned him and asked if he wanted to help us." Suddenly Iruka turned and yelled at Ryuu, "Of course this means you are NEVER allowed to eat my strawberries ever again! And no calf livers for a week!"

"Ano! Nani! Why?" The dragon pouted.

"You just ate like _twenty people_. How can you possibly be hungry?" Iruka yelled.

"Well, I'm not…_now_. But I'm sure I will be later." Ryuu wheedled.

"Itachi, is Iruka really talking to a dragon? I'm not dreaming am I?" Genma asked.

"Why would you be dreaming about Iruka?" Itachi inquired.

Iruka laughed again then held up three fingers to Itachi. "That's joke number _three_, Itachi. Although you probably didn't mean it that way."

Genma chuckled even though it hurt his chest. "Well, you do have a nice ass, Iruka. But I'm in a relationship."

"Are all of you gay? Is all of Leaf full of gay ninjas?" Ryuu had flown closer and was now peering closer. "First I thought it was just Dolphin and his insipid Scarecrow obsession. But now-"

"Damnit!" Iruka was so embarrassed. "Your gluttony has obviously messed with your limited ability to think, Ryuu." To have his love just blurted out in front of his two teammates was just mortifying. Absolutely humiliating. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes, threatening to overwhelm him. And the thing of it was, it wasn't an obsession and Ryuu knew that. Ryuu _knew_ they had been in love and it had a _real relationship_. The damn dragon was only calling it an obsession because he thought that Iruka should move on and try and find a different relationship, a real one in this lifetime. The dragon thought that it was a mistake to try and recapture the past with Kakashi. But what did a dragon know about love?

Iruka leaned over and worked to finish healing Genma's leg. He was very glad he had read up on the advanced medical jutsu. Some of the techniques had actually proved useful. Such as repairing deep tissue and joining the arteries. He gave the man something to help him sleep, then Ryuu actually offered to carry him. Probably trying to make it up to him for completely _embarrassing_ him in front of his team. But he still allowed the dragon to carry Genma.

Itachi looked like he wanted to argue.

Iruka shook his head. "No, it's perfectly safe. He wouldn't harm a fly unless I asked him to." Iruka looked up at Itachi. "Do we need to still continue with the mission?"

"Do you think we, as a team, are capable?" Itachi asked.

"Well, with Ryuu's help, we could." Iruka suggested.

"Actually I'm pretty sure the entire mission was a ruse to actually get us here in order to ambush us. I don't know why, but they were not successful. That is for the Hokage to look into why." Itachi shrugged.

"I'm going to have to tell Sandaime about Ryuu aren't I?" Iruka sighed.

"Well, I don't think a _chihuahua_ will explain the damage dealing in the report, Iruka." Itachi said.

Iruka smiled and slung his arm around Itachi. "That's number _four_, my friend. Soon I won't be able to keep count."

...

_A/N: Please Review ^_^_


	7. Chapter 6: Dwelling on the Past

**Chapter Six: Dwelling on the Past**

"_Do not dwell in the past; do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."  
>- Buddha<em>

Iruka sat calmly in Sandaime's office drinking tea with the Hokage. He was smiling at him, asking after Naruto, commenting on a recipe that Iruka had made recently. Then they had even spoken genially a little about the weather. Iruka was patient. He would wait for the Third to bring up Ryuu. It wasn't like Iruka _wanted_ to bring up the damned dragon. It was Itachi's silly idea to out his summoning ability. He still wasn't sure how he was going to explain it all but he was always good at thinking on his feet and he would just figure it out as he got to it.

"I'm sure you know why I called you here, Iruka." Sandaime said after there was a small lull in their conversation.

Iruka nodded and took a sip of tea.

"Itachi-san has informed me of your summon and I'm disappointed that you felt you couldn't share this ability with me." Sandaime began.

"I'm sorry for the deception." Iruka sighed.

Sandaime waited for Iruka to explain himself.

"I believed I would be a target. That it was a forbidden ability. I didn't want Ryuu taken from me." Iruka sighed again. "Childish fears I suppose, but I was younger."

"May I meet Ryuu?" Sandaime asked.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Iruka smiled happily. Then paused and looked to the Hokage in warning. "He is a little…ahh…_colorful_ though."

"Colorful?" The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"Cheeky and impudent." Iruka suggested. "And slightly ill-mannered. I have tried to instill him the proper respect for the Hokage's position but…he is….well, he is _Ryuu_ and I believe he may have been treated as a God for a while at some time in the past and I think that went to his head. You'll see what I mean."

Iruka took out a kunai and kicked his thumb, then: _Bird. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram._

With a pop, Ryuu appeared floating above the Hokage's desk. "What now, Dolphin? I was sleeping!"

"Hello Ryuu, I would like you to meet someone very special-"

"Well, I already met cool Weasel. And injured Tiger. And I don't want to meet that stupid-." Ryuu started.

"Damnit Ryuu, stop being a jerk!" Iruka stood up and yelled at the dragon, shaking his fist. The dragon merely puffed out a few smoke rings in his general direction.

"This," Iruka smiled and gestured formally, "Is someone very important to me. This is _Hiruzen Sarutobi_, the Third Hokage of Konoha. You may call him Hokage-sama." Iruka paused and held his hand up to forestall the dragon that looked like he wanted to interrupt. "And yes, you MUST call him _Hokage-sama_." Iruka turned to the Sandaime who was staring up at Ryuu with a little smile and touch of wonder. "And Hokage-sama, this is Ryuu-san."

"Technically it's Ryuu-Sama the Great, to you kid." Ryuu groused.

"Ryuu!" Iruka growled.

"I'm over five hundred years old. There are war scrolls written about me. Battle poems written in my honor. Mortals tremble at my presence. Mountains quake at my fire. Clouds part before my flames." Ryuu said in all seriousness, although this time that he said it, it was without all his usual pomp and circumstance…and if Iruka squinted at him just right he _almost_ believed him. Almost. Wait…_Nahhh_. He couldn't be telling the truth about all that stuff, could he? Because what would a being that strong be doing with a little chuunin like him?

"Is this why you wanted to talk to Hakate-san about?" Sandaime asked him. "You had questions about summons?"

Ryuu snorted indelicately and made an in inappropriate gesture. Luckily the Hokage was looking at Iruka and not at the dragon.

"Yes, Sandaime." Iruka nodded. "Although Ryuu isn't really what I like to think of my summon. He is my friend."

"Excuse me?" The third looked confused.

"Well, I suppose technically he is my summon. But as I'm sure Itachi mentioned in his report I don't like to think of Ryuu as my property. He is a friend, a partner. I summon him out and ask if he wants to work with me. I would never use him or exploit him. This is also part of why I haven't brought his existence to light before now. What need did an academy sensei have for a dragon? But, well, an ANBU might."

The Hokage seemed lost in thought, staring at Iruka and the dragon.

"Itachi tells me nothing but praise for you and your…_creative_ interrogation methods." Sandaime stated, changing topics suddenly.

Iruka smiled brilliantly. The Hokage frowned.

"Should I continue to keep Ryuu a secret or is the proverbial dragon out of the bag? I haven't had him meet Naruto yet because…well, you know Naruto can't really keep secrets well." Iruka bit his lip.

"This is a shinobi village and everything said in this meeting is completely classified, as well as your last ANBU mission." The third said with finality. "That said, this usually means everyone will know by next Thursday." He winked at Iruka, and then smiled up at Ryuu. "But I wouldn't go walking around with a dragon through the village square. That would frighten the civilians, you know."

"I like you Hokage-sama, but I'd lose the hat." Ryuu said.

"Ryuu! Be respectful!" Iruka yelled at the dragon, then turned to the Hokage and bowed.

"Of course I wouldn't do that. But at least I don't have to keep him so shut off from the world. And I can bring him out in my missions for assistance if it is the type of mission that calls for it." Iruka grinned, looking over at Ryuu, who had been listening with interest, who was being mostly good with his typical verbal diarrhea. Probably because he had promised him a whole suckling pig if he behaved. _Stupid dragon_.

A few days later, Iruka dropped low to a crouch and rolled, evading a particularly vicious thrust from Itachi's katana. _"Ahk!"_

They were sparring in their usual spot, field number twelve. They preferred it because it was close to the Uchiha compound as well as Iruka's apartment, and it had a lot of tree terrain.

Itachi had taken over training of Iruka after a particular mission when he had noticed Iruka had lost a fight with his wakizashi blade. He would've died if it hadn't been for some quick thinking and a toss of a kunai. The very next day Itachi had started a new training regime for him.

Iruka stated that his moves were exactly text-book perfect. Which they were, but Itachi had argued that enemies hardly came at one just like text books predicted, and that he needed practical experience and a lot of it. Iruka could not deny that he had very little practical experience with blades. He certainly had very little of it as an academy sensei. His hands were now covered in lots of little kicks but he was getting better. A lot better, actually. They had been training for about three hours every morning for the past two weeks when not away on missions and it was really improving his skills.

Itachi paused and tilted his head. "You know, I had a thought last night actually."

"What?" Iruka said, rocking back on his heels.

"Maybe if you used _two blades_ instead of just one? I thought you might want to see if you liked it…" Itachi reached for a blade that Iruka had not noticed strapped to his side. Iruka looked at it with interest. Unlike his own which was just black and rather plain. This was another wakizashi blade, slightly longer that his own, with a black and red handle. The hilt was set with the symbol of the Uchiha fan. He looked up at Itachi questioningly.

"Is it yours?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, but I do not favor the blade as you do. I prefer the katana." Itachi shrugged, looking away and patting his hair in some sort of reflexive, unconscious gesture. "You can have it if you want."

"Thank-you very much, Itachi." Iruka said thickly, blinking. "I will cherish it." This was…a _very_ nice gift. One of the nicest he had ever received. He attached it on the other side of his waist, so that he now had a wakizashi on each of his hips.

Iruka slid the second blade out of its sheath and now stood ready changing his stance slightly, now that he had two blades. He remembered back to his text books that he had memorized for fighting while dual-wielding. Having an eidetic memory as pretty nice sometimes, he thought to himself. It didn't guarantee you that you were better at anything, but at least he could remember what he was supposed to do.

As he jumped from a branch and just barely narrowly missed Itachi's blade, he laughed. Then Itachi reached over and touched his forehead. Then he was suddenly dropped into a genjutsu; Itachi's attack – his dusk crow genjutsu. He had never been on the receiving end before, but Naruto had. During their sparring Itachi would occasionally throw various bits of ninjutsu or taijutsu to keep him off balance while fighting. He was bombarded from above by crows; mercilessly they came at him from every direction. He bit his lip and simultaneously jumped away from the branch he knew had been standing on before the attack. Reflexively he held out his arms, and his blades for another attack even though his mind was now clear of the damn birds.

"Stupid birds!" Iruka growled. "Always with the damn birds, 'Tachi…!"

Quickly, Iruka modified a genjutsu of his own on the fly and worked his way through the branches of the trees towards Itachi, chuckling. Truly, the man shouldn't be advancing towards him. If anyone knew anything about his pranks, he wouldn't be coming any closer…

Iruka paused and looked up at Itachi through the trees, catching his gaze then he had him in his ensnared him in his own little bit of genjutsu. He watched Itachi's eyes close and body actually fall to the ground, about eight feet down. Oh, damn, he rather thought he would've gotten out of it by now. Wait, maybe this was some part of the training. Iruka sat on a branch for a second and watched as Itachi lay on the ground and twitched, caught in his genjutsu, arms flailing about. He jumped down lightly, picked up Itachi's own katana, very purposefully putting aside all thoughts that this was the very blade that had ended his life months ago. Iruka walked over to Itachi holding the blade to his throat lightly just in case it was a trick, part of the training. But he _didn't_ spring awake, suddenly alert.

Itachi was still caught up in Iruka's hastily little put-together genjutsu. Well, truthfully, most of it was something he had been waiting to use during an interrogation mission, something he had been creating as part of very advanced genjutsu. It involved the dark and lots of hairy, slavering spiders crawling over your naked body while you were tied down. But he had improvised and tacked on something at the beginning where it felt like you were falling so that Itachi wouldn't immediately bite out of the genjutsu. And apparently he hadn't. Crap, he felt terrible now. This was just supposed to be a fun spar. He reached over and practically sat on the younger man, trying shaking him awake. He pinched Itachi's arm painfully. His face pressed close to his.

"'Tachi!" Iruka yelled anxiously. "Wake up! I'm sorry!"

Groggily the Uchiha blinked and looked up at Iruka, fear still lingering in his eyes. Iruka smiled down at him and brushed the hair off his face. "I'm so sorry, 'Tachi…I shouldn't have used that genjutsu. When you used your dusk crow genjutsu…I just attacked back. I'm so sorry." Iruka leaned down and hugged him instinctively.

Itachi looked a little confused and blushing slightly. "It's okay…it was very good work. Very well constructed." He shivered a little at some memory. "I _don't_ like spiders."

Iruka nodded and didn't laugh. "I don't think anyone does. That's why I chose them for it. It is something I've been working on for…the torture and interrogation part of our missions. I'm so sorry 'Tachi. I never should have used that during sparring. That was unpardonable."

Itachi held up his hand and looked like he was going to touch Iruka's cheek, but instead flicked his forehead. "_Dobe_, as Sasuke always says." Itachi smiled faintly. "I believe started it with my 'damn birds', right?"

"And please don't call me 'Dobe'. I really don't want us acting like Naruto and Sasuke!" Iruka groaned.

"But aren't they best friends, too?" Itachi asked softly.

"Yes, but then you're making _me_ Naruto. I don't want to be Hokage…and my whole world does not revolve around ramen! And you're more talented, funny and better looking than Sasuke." Iruka said, looking down at Itachi, hoping for smile.

"Better looking than Sasuke?" Itachi said with a laugh.

"You have seen his _hair_, right?" Iruka said.

Itachi did indeed smile somewhat and reached up to pat his hair in that way he sometimes did.

"And you're funny! I think you're up to what…eight jokes now? You're well past Shisui." Iruka added.

"Granted you don't really see much of my cousin." Itachi added.

Iruka realized now he was still mostly sitting on the younger man, and he flushed in embarrassment. "_Gomen_." He stood and scratched his scar. "How is Shisui doing?"

"Quitting." Itachi said, sitting up and dusting himself off, looking around. Iruka handed him his katana, Itachi accepted it and he sheathed it. "My father offered him a position in the Konoha Military Police Force and he accepted."

"Good for him!" Iruka said happily. "He is excited about this, right?"

"I believe so." Itachi said.

Iruka looked down at his watch, it was getting late. Maybe they'd had enough for the day. And after the genjutsu goof, Itachi should probably just relax.

"Hey, why don't you go get Shisui and come by to my place for a party for your cousin? I'll even see if Genma wants to come?" Iruka offered.

"I'll invite him them." Itachi nodded. "What time?"

"How about eight o'clock?" Iruka said, and paused, his hand resting on the hilt. "And thanks again for the blade. I love it." He disappeared with a little swirl of bubbles.

Later that night Iruka dressed into some casual jeans and a tight black v-neck t-shirt. He knew he looked good. He wasn't trying to look good for anyone in particular, but it was always nice to know you looked good. Ryuu was in the living room watching some ridiculous reality TV-show. How he could watch that stuff, Iruka had no idea. Iruka had made some simple sushi, set them out on a platter and picked up quite a few bottles of good sake.

Iruka sat on the couch, waiting for his guests. He had about fifteen or so minutes until they should start arriving.

Ryuu sighed and looked over at Iruka. Smoke curled from one of his nostrils. "You know when he finally does come back it's not going to be the same, Dolphin."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Ryuu."

"How could it possibly be the same, Dolphin?" He repeated.

"Because…" Iruka started. "I'm the same."

"No you're not."

"But…"

"No, you _are_ different. You do _not_ have the same job. Your day is _completely_ different. You _look_ different, you _have_ different experiences. You _have_ a different goal. _You have a purpose_, Dolphin." Ryuu said, sounding disturbingly serious for once.

Iruka froze on the couch, swallowing painfully. Would it really be that hard to recapture it? That impossible?

"Love is…like lightning in a bottle, Dolphin. You just can't recreate it. It's magic. It's not a jutsu you can recreate. He is years away from the same person you fell in love with. You, yourself, are years away from that person. You are different people now. You are only setting yourself up for hurt. And I don't want you to get hurt."

Iruka wanted to cry. He turned and looked at the dragon who was trying very hard to actually be nice for once. "No, Ryuu, you don't understand. He really _does_ love me. You know all of this. We were together for years!" Iruka knew his voice was starting to come out slightly strangled sounding, and rising in octaves.

"Dolphin, _that man did love you_, of that I do believe you. But I want you to be happy now, that is all. I will say nothing more on the matter except to say this: I believe that humans have the capacity to know great love in your hearts more than once in life." Ryuu then turned back to the TV and for all intensive purposes appeared to be very interested in watching his reality-TV.

Iruka looked away from the damn dragon and brushed away the tears that were spilling on his cheeks. Meddling creature. When Kakashi finally returned…he'd show him!

There was a knock on the door and Iruka shook off the melancholy and mentally prepared himself for a party.

He opened the door and spied Itachi and Shisui.

"Hooray! Congratulations, Shisui!" Iruka said smiling at the man.

Shisui nodded and smiled. They entered; Itachi looked around Iruka's apartment with curiosity but Shisui's eyes bugged out at the form of Ryuu.

"Ahh…Iruka…what is _that_?" Shisui said, standing in a subconsciously defensive posture. "Please tell me that's a potted plant that you've henged…?"

"You've sort of met him before. That's Ryuu!" Iruka said cheerfully. "Ryuu, this is Shisui-san! He is Itachi's cousin."

Ryuu waved his wing at Shisui. "Hey, Weasel's cousin. Congratulations!"

Shisui made a sort of strangled snorting noise and looked around the room in a panicked way. He looked at the normal, calm way Itachi and Iruka were just standing there. "Is this a prank? I thought you said he was a _chihuahua_?"

"Well, I kind of lied. He's actually a dragon." Iruka said as if that was completely normal. "Would you like some sake? I also made some sushi if you'd like. Nothing fancy."

"I wish you'd stop telling people I'm a _chihuahua. _It's a blow to my ego, Dolphin." Ryuu said with a voice that implied he was pouting.

"It would take a jackhammer to chink away at your gargantuan ego, Oh Ryuu-sama the Great!" Iruka snickered.

There was another knock at Iruka's door and he opened it to find Genma and Raidou. He let them in and introduced them around. Of course Raidou was visibly shaken by the sight of the dragon, but it was obvious that Genma had prepared him beforehand and after awhile he took it in stride. Everyone at the party was jounin's after all, and bat-shit-crazy was pretty much standard affair. Iruka turned off the TV and turned on the music. It was a party after all. Soon the sake was out and flowing and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Even Iruka was having a good time, after four drinks his stupid conversation with the _meddling dragon_ was even dulled to the point he could almost forget it.

He was walking past his front door into the kitchen when he thought he heard a knock on the front door. He opened it and spied Asuma-san standing outside, hands in his pockets, smiling sheepishly.

"Ahh…yes?" He smiled broadly. It was so nice to see Asuma _alive_ and in the _flesh_. It was the first time he'd seen him since he'd been back. He knew the man was alive, sure, but it was nice to see him – for some reason their missions had never matched up and they had just kept missing each other through the village. And at this point in life were not friends really. "How can I help you Asuma-san?"

"Well…I heard music and well…it sounds like you're having a _party_?" Asuma scratched his head, behind the kerchief on his head.

Iruka smiled. "Would you like to come in? My best friend's cousin, Shisui, was just assigned a very good position Konoha Military Police Force and we're having a little party for him. But there are other jounin's here you might now. There is sake and I made sushi." Iruka didn't wait for a response. He reached for his arm and pulled him in.

"Who's your best friend?" Asuma looked at him curiously.

"Itachi!" Iruka said in a voice that said it should be obvious. Of course, at this point Iruka had quite a few drinks.

Asuma started laughing as he let Iruka pull him forward. Iruka pushed a cup of sake in his hand. "And you must meet Ryuu first."

"Who's Ryuu?" Asuma said.

Iruka laughed. "He's my summon."

There was much laughter in the apartment; Raidou was over on his cell phone, calling his friends trying to get them to come over. Iruka paused, wondering if he should stop him. Did he really want to have a big house party? He took another sip of sake, and realized yes, he did. He wanted to have some fun. He was going to start working on some of his goals very soon and this would be a very fun to have a little break first.

Asuma was then standing in front of Ryuu, blinking and drinking his sake. He kept poking the dragon and telling him to drop the henge.

Izumo, Kotetsu and Iwashi showed up soon after Raidou's call, and Iruka gracefully led them into the living room and they met Ryuu and soon they actually started playing a game of monopoly with him. Asuma drank another cup of sake and still refused to believe it. Well, until Ryuu belched and there was some fire and Iruka yelled at the dragon and had to put out some fire with a quick thinking water jutsu. Damn meddling dragon.

Kurenai showed up with Yugao and Hayate. Iruka smiled at them and opened the door wide. At least they had brought food. Iruka grabbed one of the strawberries off the platter they brought. He caught Itachi's eye across the room. He smiled at him and winked as he ate the strawberry. The house party was nice but he kind of wished he was just talking to him.

When Anko, Tsume and Ibiki showed up he knew he had officially made some sort of house party history for Konoha. This was boarding little bit on the insane, he thought to himself. Iruka rooted around in the refrigerator for some more food to put out for the guests. He found some left over bentos that he had been saving for his dinner tomorrow and he set them out on the counter, and removed the empty sushi platters from earlier.

Music raged on and he could see Shisui talking to Hayate and he could see Ryuu in the living room, talking to Izumo about something, gesturing wildly. _Figures_. Ryuu would probably get along well with Izumo and Kotetsu…they all had the same maturity level.

Iruka downed another cup of sake and meandered his way through the party, trying to find Itachi. He wasn't in the living room. Or in the kitchen, or on the rooftop terrace. He walked over to Shisui who was now talking to Anko.

"Hey Shisui!" Iruka said, slightly unsteady on his feet. "Hope you're having fun…Hey…Where's Itachi?"

Anko looked at Iruka and laughed. "Are you drunk Iruka-kun, you're so cute! And I love Ryuu! I can't believe you've hidden such an asset all this time!"

"Ryuu is not a tool to be used!" Iruka snapped at Anko. "He is my like a partner, a teammate, my friend."

"Someone is grouchy when they're drunk." Anko said reaching over to pinch Iruka's cheek.

"More like _horny_." Iruka muttered.

"Ha ha ha!" Anko laughed. "Are you propositioning me, Iruka-kun?"

Iruka raised an eyebrow, very Uchiha-like. "Honey, I don't swing _that_ way."

Anko peered at Iruka inquisitively. "I had no idea you were so much fun, Iruka!"

"I'm all that _and_ a ball sack." Iruka said pithily.

Asuma had come over at the tail end of that conversation and burst out laughing. "You're too much Iruka!"

"Maa…what can I say…you've gotta look underneath the underneath to see the real me. And most people never do!" Iruka sighed dramatically, well he tried to. But he was drunk and everyone else was, so he wasn't sure how well the effect went over or if anyone even picked up on it.

Iruka walked over to Shisui and put his arm around him. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you, man. You have a good stable job now. Be happy. Meet a good woman. Go forth – populate the world with little angst-filled Uchiha babies."

"That is the single weirdest congratulations I have received. Yet oddly I'm touched." Shisui laughed.

Iruka waved his arms around…"Okay everyone…party's over! Everyone go home! It's past three in the morning. I'm tired. I'm drunk. You're all drunk and probably tired. Go home! If you don't want to go home, find someone else's home to go to and go there. But you can't stay here!"

After they all filed out Iruka turned off the lights, his eyes drooping closed. Ryuu smiled at him with an odd look, but disappeared with a loud pop before he could ask him what the look meant. He was too drunk to care. He sighed happily. The party had been fun. But he was _so tired_. He wished he could've said goodbye to Itachi but I guess he had left earlier during the party. Too bad.

Iruka stripped down to boxers and crawled into his bed, already half asleep. His drunk and sleep fused body realized the bed was lumpy. Like…there was a body in his bed. He blinked and moved the covers aside.

"Oh, there you are, 'Tachi." Iruka smiled and yawned. "I was looking for you."

"You were?" Itachi asked nervously, he had a book covering his face. It looks like reading? Had he come in to Iruka's bedroom to read during the party? Aww…that was kinda boring, Iruka thought. He took the book from Itachi and held it up to the light to see what the title was. _Advanced genjutsu techniques_. Wow, exciting stuffs. He tossed the book over his shoulder onto the ground.

Iruka turned the light off and lay down next to Itachi, Gah he was so freaking tired and drunk. "Yeah, 'Tachi. Wanted to talk to you. You're my best friend. It was boring at the party with you." He yawned again and pulled the covers up. "Are you drunk at all?"

"A little." Itachi admitted.

"I'm totally trashed. I's can barely _thinks_." Iruka closed his eyes. "Shisui seems happies."

"He is. He has wanted the position for a long time. My father wanted it for me, but…I-"

Iruka turned on his side and smiled sleepily at Itachi.

"'Tachi…nothing against your cousin or you father, but I think you too brilliant for the Konoha Military Police. I means you can't ANBU forever, but…" Iruka scratched at his scar.

"I know what you mean." Itachi said softly.

"''Tachi…can we go sleep now? I'm so dired and trunk." Iruka blinked slowly, and then drifted off into the inky blackness.

...

_A/N: Please Review: ^_^_


	8. Chapter 7: Henohenomoheji Strikes Back

**Chapter Seven: Henohenomoheji Strikes Back**

"_How can I possibly put a new idea into your heads, if I do not first remove your delusions?"  
>- Robert Heinlein<em>

Iruka woke up slowly, his body pressed against something warm. His first thought was immediately of sex and he smiled, thinking that someone was horny this morning. Morning wood was just something you had to deal with when you were eighteen and celibate. His head was so fuzzy. Iruka lifted a heavy hand to his head and he started playing with his hair and then he realized it wasn't his _own_ hair. It was too soft. Wait. That's not right. Then he vaguely remembered the previous night and it all came flooding back in broken pieces. The party. Most of Konoha's elite ninjas getting drunk with Ryuu in his living room. Itachi in his bed. Wait, _nani?_

Iruka moved slowly, realized his limbs were entangled with another's; _Itachi's_. This was embarrassing. And what he thought was a pillow was actually Itachi's shirt covered chest. Gah, he smelled nice. He groaned a little as his morning erection rubbed against the younger man's leg. This was so awkward. How was he supposed to face his taichou now? Well, best get it over with. Iruka leaned up on his elbow looked up at Itachi who was blushing slightly but otherwise had a very probing look on his face.

"Sorry 'Tachi." Iruka said with his best brave smile. "Maa…you know how it can be in the morning. Heh." Iruka felt himself blushing terribly. He hoped that explained his predicament and valiantly hoped the younger man didn't believe his much older friend was some sort of pervert. He looked away and scratched his scar self-consciously, knowing it was standing out starkly against his flushing face.

Itachi's seemed on edge. He looked like he was going to _say_ something or _do_ something, but he merely nodded and said. "Hn."

Iruka situated himself and turned around out of the covers, then stood up, turning around quickly. Then he slipped on his jeans and zipped them up as fast as he could. Okay, Iruka felt better at the moment. He was covered up. Hopefully his bulge was…not _too_ noticeable.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Iruka asked, hoping his voice was not noticeably higher pitched than normal. "I really need some coffee…"

Itachi was now sitting up in Iruka's bed, his hair jutting out at odd angles everywhere. It was very endearing. Iruka's heart clenched in his chest painfully. Itachi slid out of his futon fully dressed but barefoot. He had nice feet. "I would like that."

Iruka gulped and walked out of his bedroom away from temptation. He's only thirteen! It doesn't matter that he doesn't look it. Stop thinking these things. Gah! Bad Iruka!

He walked into the kitchen and started making coffee. Then he opened his refrigerator and groaned. There wasn't much in it thanks to the party from last night. He pulled out some milk and a box of cereal from a cabinet. Certainly not a gourmet breakfast but it was the only thing he actually had. He got two bowls out and some spoons. He set them on a tray along with two mugs. He poured coffee for them and lots of cream and sugar for both. Itachi liked it very sweet.

He carried the tray over to the living room where Itachi was now sitting on the couch. Iruka set the tray on the coffee table and flipped on the TV out of nervousness.

"Sorry it's just cereal. I'm out of everything else because of the party last night." Iruka apologized.

Itachi waved his hand. "It's fine. I like cereal." He poured milk for both of them and started eating. When some milk dribbled down his chin and Itachi reached up with a finger to catch it, and then licked it off his finger, Iruka had to look away. Oh, kami, what was the matter with him? Stop thinking these things!

Iruka didn't have any cereal right away; he sat drinking his coffee morosely. Forcing himself to think of textbooks, complicated math problems, reciting the order of the table of elements in order to will away his damn erection. This was really getting embarrassing.

"Did you want to go sparring this afternoon?" Itachi asked after a few moments.

Iruka turned and looked at him. "Sure. But I need to go grocery shopping first. I'm completely out of everything. I think the only things in my refrigerator are pickles and milk."

Itachi nodded. "I should probably go home and wash up anyways." He set his empty bowl down and nodded again. "See you around three o'clock?"

"Sure 'Tachi." Iruka smiled.

The younger man stood and stretched, then walked over and put his feet into his sandals. "See you then." And he was gone in a little poof of smoke.

Iruka sighed and closed his eyes; glad he was gone, but also sad in a way. He frowned and started eating his cereal. Once he finished eating he got dressed then went down to the market. He was at his favorite fruit vender haggling over prices of peaches and strawberries when he caught sight of Tenzō/Yamato. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal, but he hadn't seen the man at all since he had been back, and he knew for certain that Yamato had been assigned to the team that Kakashi was on during the his mission. Iruka dropped the peach he was holding and ran to catch up with Yamato. Was he Tenzō right now in this timeline or Yamato? Iruka took a guess and ran with it.

"Tenzō-san!" Iruka said with a smile, standing next to the man who was wearing his jounin outfit.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Yamato said, looking at him in confusion.

Iruka realized that he was wearing civilian clothing first of all, and also Yamato did not know him yet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Iruka began. "My name is Umino Iruka. I'm a jounin." Iruka gestured to his clothing. "Day off, you know. Anyways, I was wondering if you knew where I could find Hakate-san? I believe you and Gai were on a mission with him?" He looked at the man hopefully.

Yamato looked at him impassively and he realized maybe he was going about this wrongly. He didn't seem like he was going to be forthcoming.

"It's okay, Tenzō-san." Iruka nodded with understanding. "I'll just go ask the Hokage."

"Why do you want to know?" Yamato asked.

"I'm his friend." Iruka said with a shrug.

"Hakate-san does not have friends." Yamato said.

Iruka shook his head. "I suppose that is true. But _Kakashi_ does."

Yamato looked at him for a moment tilted his head to the side. "He's at the hospital." Yamato said suddenly. "Chakra depletion."

Iruka nodded. "Typical."

Yamato raised an eyebrow at the response.

"Thank-you for telling me, Tenzō-san. If you ever need a favor, simply ask for me or Ryuu-san." Iruka responded cryptically and left to find the vender who sold the best eggplants.

"Who's Ryuu-san?" Yamato asked but Iruka was already gone and no one answered.

A short while later Iruka was back in his apartment, making up a batch of Kakashi's favorite soup. Miso soup with eggplant. It was the soup that his Kakashi's sensei, _Minato_ had taught him to make back when he was a genin. Kakashi had always made it, and taught Iruka how to make it…years ago. He knew the man would love it. It would be the first step. He made a big batch and packed up a large container of as well as a spoon in a bag.

Then Iruka transported himself over to Kakashi's apartment. He quickly undid his traps with ease and walked past all the wards and barriers. He knew them all by heart. He had not come here before now; there would have been no point. Kakashi wasn't here and it would've hurt him too much. He walked with purpose through the apartment and stepped up to the bookcase and pulled out Icha Icha Paradise vol. 2. It was Kakashi's favorite and he knew that he would appreciate it the most. Then he walked over to the linen closet and pulled out two extra face masks for Kakashi, the ones that he liked that were extra soft – not the scratchy ones that the hospital would have given him. He put it all in the bag with the soup and exited the apartment and re-set the traps as he left.

Iruka transported to _The Konoha Hospital_, and was assaulted with memories. He had been here countless times to visit Kakashi, take him here, take him home, rushing here in a panic in the middle of the night, sitting in the waiting room for hours during long surgeries. The smell of the place reminded him intensely of the man. He went up to nurses desk and asked where he could find Hakate-san. The nurse was very grouchy. He was glad that he was still dressed in jeans a t-shirt. He would have to go home and change for sparring later, but it couldn't be helped. He never liked going to the hospital armed to the teeth.

He was so nervous, he was literally shaking. He was _finally_ going to see Kakashi. Finally! He was in room 337B. He walked up the stairs and down the corridor, and then entered the room. He was there. _RIGHT THERE_, his mind screamed. Lying on the bed looking half asleep. His heart leapt up into his throat.

Iruka swallowed nervously and walked further into the room and stood by the foot of the bed. Kakashi looked up at him blankly. Aww…look at him! He looks so young!

"Hello, Hakate-san." Iruka began formally. He fidgeted with the bag in his hands.

"Yo." Kakashi said and gave him a small two fingered salute.

"My name is Umino Iruka. I'm not sure if you remember me but I brought you some soup to cheer you up. I heard you were in the hospital recovering." Iruka smiled at him and pulled the soup out of the bag and set it on the table next to Kakashi along with the spoon.

"I'm not hungry." Kakashi said uninterestedly. He turned away from Iruka and stared out the window.

"I'm positive you'll like it." Iruka said repeated.

"I'm really not hungry." Kakashi repeated stubbornly.

Okay maybe he was taking this all too quickly. Let's start over, Iruka thought.

"It's supposed to be very good for those with chakra depletion." Iruka said with a smile. "It's an old family recipe."

"Maa…what was your name again? Something fishy, right? Carp? Tuna?" Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his neck. He turned back to look at Iruka.

Iruka could feel his anger rising, his face flushing red. Why was Kakashi being such a jerk? He couldn't have forgotten his name. He had _just_ told him his name! The man was deliberately being obtuse.

"Iruka." He said, trying not to sound angry.

"That's right, _Iruka_. Why are you here again?" Kakashi said, his one eye narrowing at him.

Iruka sighed and shifted the bag in his hands. He had gone over this in his head so many times and it had never imagined it going quite like this. He tried to remember how he had rehearsed this, tried to remember how he wanted to put his feelings into words.

"We used to know each other." Iruka said softly.

"I don't remember you at all." Kakashi said stiffly, giving him a dismissive glance.

Iruka felt pain stab through is heart. His jaw clenched nervously. He desperately wanted to run over and shake Kakashi, tell him: ask me anything about you at all, anything that wouldn't be in your files. I know every single thing about you! I know about every scar on your body! But that would just scare him and make him run away. He bit his lip. Damn meddling dragon, it seems he may have been right about this.

"I'm sorry you don't remember me but I assure you that we know each other." Iruka said.

Kakashi looked pissed. "You're really annoying, you know that."

Iruka forced himself to smile even though his heart was breaking. "I've been told that I'm annoyingly _cheerful_."

"No, _just_ annoying." Kakashi reiterated.

Iruka took a deep breath. "I also brought you a few things that you might like." He set the bag on the table by Kakashi's bed, but he didn't move to open it.

"You know, I think I vaguely remember you now." Kakashi said, squinting at him. "Aren't you a chuunin? I really don't think I would be friends with a chuunin."

Iruka glared at Kakashi. _Deep breath!_ Damn you Kakashi, were you always this much of a jackass back then? What did you see in me when you started courting me if I'm just a mere chuunin? Iruka composed himself so he could speak properly without shouting out in anger at the man. Or throttling him. Or pouring the soup on him.

"It's good for you to be utterly confused every now and then. I happen to believe that you can teach an old dog tricks, no matter how set in his ways he is." Iruka smiled at him.

Kakashi squinted at him, "Did we have a one-night stand or something? You're starting to sound like a stalker."

Iruka blushed deeply and scratched at his nose. "No we did not have a _one-night stand_, Kakashi." He wanted to yell at the man that they had been in love and a relationship for over six years. That he had died because of their love. That he had _died_ for him. Instead he stood there, blushing like a fool, hands balling into fists.

"Hatake-san." Kakashi corrected him.

"_Hatake-san_." Iruka said repeated dutifully.

"I didn't think so, you are rather plain looking." Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Just try the damn soup, _Hatake-san_." Iruka said angrily.

"Is it poisoned?" Kakashi said.

Iruka sputtered. "Wh-Why would I poison you? No, damnit. It's not poisoned! It's just…homemade soup for crying out loud."

He realized there was a second presence in the room and he turned to see Asuma strolling in the room.

"Hey." Iruka nodded at the other man.

"Yo." Kakashi said to Asuma.

"Asuma-san, please tell this _fool_ that I wouldn't poison him." Iruka shook his head in exasperation and pointed to the large bowl with the soup spoon on the table next to Kakashi. "He seems to think my offer of homemade soup is some sort of death threat." Iruka put his hands on his hips.

Asuma laughed heartily. "Kakashi-san, I can tell you that Iruka-san is not only trustworthy but he throws a fantastic party!"

Iruka smiled at Asuma, and then laughed. "You're just saying that because I suggested you play twister with Kurenai-san…!" He laughed at the faint blush on Asuma's face.

"I'm not hungry." Kakashi insisted, arms crossed, watching the interplay between Iruka and Asuma.

Iruka sighed and looked down at his watch. "Well, I've got things to do. Places to go!" Iruka looked at Asuma and smiled. "Great to see you again, Asuma-san! Next time let's play poker, ne?" With a swirl of bubbles, Iruka was gone.

Asuma looked at Kakashi and scratched at the back of his head. "I didn't know you knew Iruka-san?"

"I don't." Kakashi said.

"Oh." Asuma looked confused.

"He _says_ he knows _me_." Kakashi looked baffled. "He brought me soup."

"That's nice." Asuma said.

"I'm not hungry." Kakashi repeated stubbornly.

"What kind of soup is it?" Asuma asked and walked over to the table besides Kakashi. He opened the soup container. It was one of those thermos containers that kept it liquids warm. Steam filtered out and the smell of the soup wafted through the room.

"_Miso soup with eggplant_…" Kakashi said softly.

"Eh?" Asuma said looking at Kakashi who had closed his one exposed eye. "Have you had it before?"

Kakashi swallowed. "_Yes_."

"Oh, well looks like Iruka-san brought you a spoon if you wanted it." Asuma handed him the spoon. Kakashi took it.

Kakashi began eating the soup slowly at first, then faster. Asuma looked at him with amusement.

"I thought you weren't hungry."

"Good soup." Kakashi grunted.

"I guess." Asuma laughed. "What's in the bag?"

Kakashi looked over at it. He almost didn't want to open it. No, he knew he didn't want to open it. But he did. He pulled out the contents and looked at the first two items.

"What is that?" Asuma asked.

"Two face masks." Kakashi said.

"That was thoughtful." Asuma said, sitting on the ledge of the window.

Kakashi knew that Asuma didn't really understand - he couldn't. But these were _his_ face masks. The ones from his own private stash. _At his apartment_. That meant Iruka had gone into his home and obtained them. Past his personal traps and wards. He hadn't appeared injured at all, which meant he had gotten into his house just fine. How had he done that? He knew he had some of the best traps and wards in all of Konoha. Probably _the_ best. On the other hand, it was oddly touching because his facemask had been removed at the hospital and he was now wearing one of the hospital ones that were scratchy and he hated them. One of the things he hated most about being in the hospital were the scratchy face masks that they put on him. It was…disturbing how Iruka might have even possibly known that he would really want one of these. In fact, _too_ alarming. He fingered the soft masks.

The second item was Icha Icha Paradise vol. 2. Asuma laughed at that.

"He purchased you porn?"Asuma laughed. "He seems really _does_ know you!"

Kakashi didn't say anything because Iruka hadn't purchased him anything. This was actually an old book, his favorite one. His copy from his own apartment. He could see his own scarecrow henohenomoheji in the corner of the dust jacket. Also disturbing that Iruka knew how bored he got just sitting in the hospital and how much he enjoyed reading…and in particular _this exact novel_.

The soup…he didn't even want to contemplate how Iruka had known about _that_ soup. His mind couldn't even process it right now.

"_Indeed_." Kakashi said as he set the book down and turned to look at Asuma. "Tell me, what do you know about Umino Iruka?"

After leaving the hospital, Iruka went home and cried. He knew it was a weak thing to do, but he did it anyways. He contemplated summoning Ryuu out to comfort him, but knew the dragon would just tell him something along the lines of 'I told you so' and that he should move on. And he knew Ryuu was right; had been right all along. Iruka was trying to force something. Because you can't force someone to fall in love with you. And whether or not he wanted to believe it…he was manipulating the situation. The soup, the masks, the book; it was all blatant manipulation and he felt stupid now looking back on it. He felt utterly, naïve and so, _so_ stupid! He wished fervently that he could go take it all back now.

The conversation had gone _so poorly_. Kakashi thought he was unattractive and stupid. Iruka finished dressing for his spar and sighed. He wished he would've just let well enough alone. It would've been better to have just been acquaintances with the man but now he knew because of three gifts Kakashi would be intrigued and curious. Probably not interested in a relationship, but curious enough to start asking questions and he really didn't need Kakashi digging too deep in his private affairs right now. Damnit, why hadn't he listened to Ryuu?

He transported himself to their usually sparring field and smiled, if not a little falsely at Itachi. He couldn't help it. It was just too soon from the encounter with Kakashi and he was raw inside. "I'm sorry I'm a little late."

"Hn." Itachi studied him. "Are you okay?"

Iruka nodded, not trusting his voice again. Not after Itachi had just sounded so nice and supportive. Iruka just hoped his eyes weren't too red or puffy. He swallowed and took a deep breath. "I'm _fine_."

"It's obvious you're not."

Iruka shrugged. It was too complicated to explain to Itachi. Way, way too complicated to explain.

Suddenly Itachi's blade was at pinching at his side. "Hey!" Iruka said reproachfully, pushing the blade away.

"You're not concentrating." Itachi said. "What is the matter?"

Iruka sighed. "I'm sorry, you're right of course. I had an argument with someone I guess you could say." He explained, hoping that would suffice.

Itachi looked at him carefully. "I heard Hatake-san was back from his mission."

Iruka movements stilled, forcing his features into a careful smile and pulled out his two blades, ready to begin sparring. "Yes, he is."

"We don't have to spar today if you don't want to." Itachi said.

"No, I really want to." Iruka said smiling at Itachi, this time it was a real and natural smile. "There is no where I'd rather be."

And that was the honest truth of it. The months of waiting for Kakashi's return…what a learning experience that had been. Ryuu could tell him not to try to chase after him until he was blue in the face, but nothing could have prepared him for it except actually seeing the man in person. If anything, Iruka was even now more committed to his goal of saving Konoha for peace.

_Please Review: ^_^_


	9. Chapter 8: How do u like ur Sushi Cooked

**Chapter Eight: How do you like your Sushi Cooked?**

"_Nothing contributes so much to tranquillize the mind as a steady purpose."  
>- Mary Shelley<em>

Iruka just returned from sneaking into the Hokage's office to create an operation to Kirigakure no Sato for the torture and assassination mission of one _Kisame Hoshigaki_. He felt no guilt, no pain, no nagging sense of right and wrong. Actually, he was elated to be back on his mission after having been on a break for a while since the death of _Danzō_. He had spent a while trying to think of a reason for getting out of the village to go killing the soon-to-be Akatsuki member, but frankly, he couldn't think of a reason. So he did the next best thing; he snuck into the tower, made up a very difficult mission and wrote it in such a way that Itachi's and his particular needs would be required for the mission, insuring that they would be the ANBU cell sent out.

However, he supposed even if another team was dispatched, as long as the nin died, it didn't matter. But Iruka had a specific reason for seeking Kisame out first. The man had tortured him for over three and half weeks trying to get information about Kakashi and Naruto. _Almost a month_. And he remembered every single agonizing moment of it. Still had nightmares about it sometimes. He may have _Danzō_ killed first, but that had been easy in a way; that man lived in Konoha. And while it was true, Iruka was not here for revenge. But, if he was honest with himself; and Iruka like to think that he could be, he would _enjoy_ watching Kisame die.

He was preparing breakfast the next morning when the bird came; a mission. He smiled wolfishly, and dressed in his ANBU gear, then danced over the rooftops and landed lightly by the gates.

"Hey." He said to Itachi.

"Who's this?" Iruka pointed at Otter. _Otter_ was Tenzō, err…_Yamato_. He knew that mask. _Damnit_. _Damnit_. _Damnit_.

"Hn." Itachi handed him the mission scroll. Iruka read it rapidly; he already knew what it said after all. He had written the damn thing and then forged it with Sandaime's scrawl and sealed it with the purloined Hokage seal. He still wasn't getting what Itachi was driving at.

"_Otter_." Tenzō said in a cheerful voice and held out his hand to him.

Iruka shook hands with him and sighed. "_Owl_."

Tiger appeared and stood next to them. "Hey guys. I see we've got a party today."

"They have given us two additional operatives to assist us with this mission." Itachi said.

"Damnit, _Hawk_, we could do this by ourselves. We don't need babysitters." Iruka ground out. "No offense, _Otter_."

"None taken." Tenzō said mildly.

Itachi pulled him aside and spoke to him quietly. "I know, but apparently Hokage-sama was worried about something in the way the mission directive was worded. Something about it appearing suddenly, and out of the blue. I believe he thinks it might be a trap."

Iruka cursed himself internally. It was his own fault he supposed. He should have sent the mission along through the normal parameters instead of just having it 'appear' on the Hokage's desk as if the man had just _misplaced_ it. Damn, the old man never misplaced anything. Should've known he couldn't really outsmart him. At least he was still on the mission. Why had he not been patient with this matter? Iruka was always patient. Why had he allowed his impatience to overrule his good sense? He chalked it up to the fact that this mission was close to his heart, in a way.

"Maa…considering we're senior to you, shouldn't you show some respect?" Hound said as he strolled up to the group casually. _Late, of course._

"Maybe you should show up on time for once, _Hound_." Iruka snapped, his body tensing up at the sound of Kakashi's voice. "And you're not leading the team so don't pretend to patronize me. You don't even know me."

Itachi passed the scroll around so that Yamato and Kakashi could both read it. They would need to start leaving soon as it was a bit of a trek to the Village Hidden in the Mist, or _Kirigakure. _And they needed to get going. It was going to be a long trek. Iruka was not looking forward to a long mission with Kakashi in tow.

"If I showed up on time, no one would know it was me." Kakashi said.

Iruka didn't respond, he merely turned away from the man and began cataloguing his weapons, hoping he had enough kunai. He could always borrow some from Itachi if he needed more.

"Let's get going." Itachi said, "I want to make it to the ferry by nightfall."

Then they were off; flying through the trees and Iruka savored the feeling of the air and the smell of the night and the woods around him. They kept up their grueling pace in a tight formation. _Hawk_, _Tiger_ and _Owl_ in one group working together; it was very obvious they were a close knit team. And nearby _Hound_ and _Otter_ jumping back and forth on branches beside each other silently.

They did indeed make it to the coastline of fire country by nightfall, but they decided to make camp for the night and press on in the morning. They sat on a small patch of the beach staring at the ocean in without a fire. _Otter_ offered to take the first watch.

Iruka moved to lay down next to Itachi. The damn porcelain mask was sweaty and so uncomfortable. He turned to the Uchiha and groaned.

"What?" Itachi said, turning to look at him.

"Stupid mask, it's _sweaty_." Iruka laughed. "Worst part of the job. Although very cool looking."

Itachi chuckled. "You should try to sleep, _Owl_."

Genma lay down next to them. "If we were going to get babysitters like _Hound_ and _Otter_, I should've been allowed to stay at home and sleep."

"Sleep or play with _Raccoon_?" Iruka teased.

"You say po-ta-to, I say _po-taa-to_." Genma laughed. "By the way, _Owl_, I like your new wakizashi blade. You know what they say about blades…very phallic…"

"Yeah, they say that about senbons, too." Iruka said with an edge to his voice, and then turned over, fingering his new blade. He liked the new blade entirely too much, especially the fact that Itachi had given it to him.

"Maa…you guys having a tea party, or can I lie down over here to sleep?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka huffed. No, he did not want _him_ laying down anywhere near them. Then he felt Itachi link his cool fingers within his own and he immediately calmed down and looked up at the stars.

He was also immensely grateful for the anonymity of the porcelain masks at this juncture Iruka knew that once Kakashi got out of the hospital, his curiosity over Iruka would lead him to the first place he would look: Iruka's file. So Iruka had stolen all files on himself. The one from the academy, the one at the Hokage tower, the one from T&I as well as his ANBU file. He'd put them back later. Especially because after this mission the man would probably find out whom he was. It's not that he wanted to prolong the mystery; it's that he wanted to piss him off. It was petty, and he knew it, but he was feeling kinda petty when he did it.

"You're welcome to bed down here by our team, _Hound_." Itachi said stiffly.

Iruka rolled his eyes at his formality. He shifted and rolled a little closer to Itachi's warmth. The younger man didn't seem to mind, or break contact with their hands. Under his mask, his face was burning with a fierce blush but he didn't care. _Too young!_ His mind was screaming, but he needed his strength, he told himself. Then he felt his body relax into deeper breathing and he was falling asleep.

Much too soon someone was waking him up for his shift taking watch. He blinked awake, owlishly, much like his namesake. He realized he was spooning with Itachi, their hands still together. He looked down at the younger man and unthreaded his hand, letting the younger man continue to sleep.

He looked up at who had awoken him. It was Kakashi, of course. It was Iruka's _unlucky_ day apparently.

"Maa…." Kakashi started to say something with a very teasing tone of voice.

"Just…_shut it_." Iruka said and pushed him away.

Iruka pulsed a little chakra into his feet and jumped into a tree to start his turn to watch duty, extremely pissed at himself but mostly with Kakashi. He felt a very familiar chakra next to him on a branch even though he must think he's masking himself.

"_Go away_, _Hound_." Iruka growled.

"Well, I'm awake now." Kakashi said conversationally. "Just thought we could have a conversation. I've never met you, _Owl_. What is your specialty in the team?"

He sighed and looked over the beach, the night and the waves crashing along the shore. In all their whole relationship, Iruka had always wanted to go to the beach with Kakashi. It was always a dream vacation they meant to take but never had the time. War always got in the way. Too many missions. Other things that were more important. It was bittersweet in a way…that they were both here together, finally at the beach. He almost wanted to laugh.

So, he did laugh. Kakashi looked at him funny. Maybe that laugh came out a little strangled.

"I do a little bit of everything." Iruka said evasively. "But I suppose you could say I specialize in traps, seals, torture & investigation, and healing."

Kakashi seemed mildly impressed. "That's a lot to specialize in."

"I like to read." Iruka shrugged. Then added, thinking of Ryuu. "Oh, and I guess I can do a lot of major damage dealing if the need arises."

Kakashi looked baffled. "If the _need_ arises?"

"Well, I'd much rather not have do major damage, I suppose." Iruka said, as if explaining to a small child. "_Peace_ is always preferable to _war_, ne?"

"I see your wakizashi blade, did _Hawk_ give you that?" Kakashi asked.

"I do not see that it is any concern of yours, _Hound_."

"Simply curious."

"Go suck on a kunai." Iruka replied tartly.

Kakashi laughed.

"So, what do you like to do when you're _not_ reading, contemplating diplomacy and the art of war?" Kakashi asked.

"Eat tempura." Iruka said with a grin under his mask. He knew Kakashi hated tempura. "_Lots of it_."

Kakashi looked at him oddly.

Itachi was abruptly on the branch next to Iruka. He leaned in close to him. Iruka smiled behind his mask and tilted his head to the younger man.

"You're awake early." Iruka said cheerfully. "I'm glad."

"I did give him the blade, _Hound_." Itachi said.

"How…_touching_." Kakashi said. "Marking your territory?" But the way he said it made it sound perverted.

Iruka's hackles rose up and he started to say something when Itachi touched his shoulder calmingly again. He breathed in a sigh, and paused. Maybe he was right. He shouldn't rise to the bait. It's what Kakashi wanted. And what Iruka always did. He should break the cycle.

"Since you're so bright eyed and bushy-tailed, mind taking my shift, _Hound-sama_?" Iruka asked nicely.

"Err…?" Kakashi looked a little surprised at the question and the somewhat surprising turn of events.

"You know what they say, _Hound-san_…Don't eat yellow snow!" Iruka said cheekily as he and Itachi jumped out of the trees and down to the beach below.

Iruka and Itachi walked down along the beach for a while until they were alone, then Iruka plopped onto the sand and tugged Itachi down beside him. He watched the waves for a while and tossed a stone into the water. Even though it wasn't dawn, it was still night, it was quite beautiful. They probably had about an hour until dawn, Iruka gauged fairly accurately. The moon already dipped below the waves.

"You shouldn't let him get to you." Itachi said.

"He always has that ability." Iruka groused. "It's '_Annoy Iruka no Jutsu'_."

"You've known him a long time, then."

"Yes."

Iruka paused and looked out the sea. He paused and tossed another rock out into the water. After a moment he spoke.

"I'm glad you're with me today. I must confess something before we go further. I know of this _Kisame Hoshigaki." _The hatred was palpable in Iruka's voice.

Itachi sat up, looking at him oddly, but listening intently.

"Hn."

Iruka gazed out over the water, seemingly lost in memories. "At one time he…tortured me. Kisame…he's blue. He looks like a fish."

Itachi nodded mutely, slightly confused. A blue man?

"I suppose I should have excused myself from the mission but…I wanted to be here. Can you understand?" Iruka said softly. Iruka closed his eyes and he couldn't help but remember those days when he was tortured by Kisame in his former life. _His real life_. That former life. It was all so confusing. He opened his eyes and looked into Itachi's swirling twin red sharingan eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to look into them. He was afraid of what Itachi might see in his own eyes. Iruka shuddered and closed his eyes; remembering his previous encounter with Kisame:

_Iruka was held down with chakra chains in a dungeon; his body splayed out grotesquely. He was on a wooden board, being flayed by a whip. Most of the skin was already torn off his back and now they were tearing off the muscle. The skin and hair on his scalp ripped off; merely little strings of it remaining – a few little bald patches bloody and oozing with puss. His body was so very thin, all the bones in his back were visible, his tan was gone, and he was sickly pale with malnourishment. Iruka was still wearing his pants and kunai pouch but he was shaking, he was muttering incoherently. His face was surprisingly unmarred, he drooling, his face slack with pain, eyes glazed over. _

_There was someone walking over, a tall, muscular shenobi who was blue with round white eyes and gills. He even had shark like triangular teeth and blue hair. The blue man walked over to Iruka and caressed him intimately. _

"_Is our little chuunin ready to talk?" He asked with a shark-like smile._

"_I…will…never betray Konoha!" Iruka whispered, crying pitifully._

_The tall blue man cracked his knuckles and laughed coarsely. "Ah, that's what they always say. But you've only been with me a week. You'll break sooner or later. They always do!" _

_There were moans of other prisoners in other rooms. Possibly in the same room. _

"_I will not betray Konoha!" Iruka repeated, stronger sounding. _

"_He will not come for one such as you." The blue man said with scorn._

_Then the memory shifted and Iruka was being savagely attacked, punched and then beaten with a cane. Repeatedly. He was spitting up blood. There were scars and lacerations all over his body. It was obvious he was in multiple organ failure. Possibly even dying. Iruka welcomed death, it would mean an end to the pain. But then a medic-nin went over and kneeled before Iruka and began healing him and Iruka loved the healing and cursed it at the same time. It meant blessed relief of the pain. But it meant another day of more torture. They healed him merely to torture him again. The memory shifted and we see Iruka, somewhat healed, now on a different wooden board. _

_The tall blue man was leaning over Iruka again. "Have you met Samehada?" The blue torturer brandished an odd sword that was very long and covered with bandages. He waved it very close to Iruka._

_Iruka blanched and shied away._

"_I see you have heard of my Samehada…!" The blue torturer laughed heartily. "Then it makes introductions unnecessary!"_

_The screaming in the memory was cut short and cut to a vision of Iruka covered with shark bites and long jagged slices. _

"_Tell me about the jinchuriki!" The blue man yelled. _

"_Where is Kakashi? What is his weakness?" The blue man yelled._

"_Never…betray Konoha…" Iruka whispered weakly. _

Iruka closed his eyes and shrugged off the memories. It was best, he knew. Remembering was just too painful. Not physically, but mentally. Having all the memories of two lives inside one head was very hard sometimes.

"How long were you….detained?" Itachi inquired calmly.

Iruka forced himself to be in the present. To remember this life and who he was in this life, not that life. Sometimes it was hard and he had to focus for a moment. He blinked a few times at Itachi, reorienting himself.

"I suppose only three and a half weeks in total before it ended." Iruka answered cryptically.

"But they came for you." Itachi said.

Iruka shook his head sadly. "No. No they didn't."

"_I would have."_ Itachi said vehemently.

Iruka felt a painful lump rise up in his throat. Because he wished someone _had_ loved him so much that they would've stormed the freaking dungeon back then and saved him. And also it was so ridiculous because it was Itachi who had killed him in the first place. He almost wanted to laugh hysterically at the entire situation. Oh, Iruka, you have actually done it, he thought. You have turned into a bat-shit crazy jounin. Have you gotten the hots for not only the man who killed you…but a thirteen year old? You, right now, are worse than Kakashi and his ridiculous _Icha Icha Paradise_ books.

"I wish you would have." Iruka whispered before he could stop himself.

"I can kill this man for you if you want." Itachi offered.

Iruka shook his head. He knew Itachi & Kisame had been partners in the Akatsuki and they had probably been friends or at least respected each other. He didn't want to make Itachi have to kill his friend or partner. Oh kami, _listen to him_, Iruka thought. They're not the same people! Was he really going insane?

"No I can do it." Iruka smiled beneath his mask. "I _want_ to do it."

"Hn." Itachi said. "Why aren't you affected by my sharingan eyes? I can't seem to see inside your head like others?"

Iruka frowned in confusion. "I don't know? I guess I just have good mental barriers in place?" He really didn't know. But his mind was very tightly wound up keeping people out because he didn't need people prying into his memories of his past life.

Itachi stood and held his hand out Iruka helped him up. Sure, Iruka didn't need a helping hand to get up, but he did want to touch Itachi's hand.

Suddenly _Tiger_ appeared in front of them. "Hey, are you two done making out so we can get going?"

"We weren't making out." Iruka argued.

Tiger chuckled.

The three of them walked over to where _Otter_ and _Hound_ were waiting. _Otter_ seemed to be standing placidly but _Hound_ had an annoyed look to his body language. But thankfully he was silent. They set off for the ferry, which was about three miles up the coastline. _Otter_ went and procured passage for the five of them aboard a ship and soon they were sailing. The boat ride would take most of the day and they would not make it to Village Hidden in the Mist until nightfall.

They couldn't take a boat ride in their ANBU garb, which would look very suspicious. So when _Otter_ had gone to get tickets he had had also purchased five outfits that would make five homeless fishermen happy. They smelled like fish and looked like something that a homeless fisherman wouldn't want to wear. Iruka was slightly happy to finally get the sweaty mask off his face, but damn pissed that Kakashi would see that it was him. This was just going to make things worse, he believed. He undressed and put on the new outfit, and left his brown hair down. He also had a few weapons on himself just in case, as well as incidentals.

As he undressed, and changed into the fisherman garb he knew Kakashi was watching. The dratted man did not appear to be overly shocked to see that _Owl was Iruka_ so it seemed he had done some research before leaving Konoha, probably talking to Asuma, Iruka correctly assumed. He shrugged and finished dressing. _Damnit. _Damn scarecrow!

They boarded the ship and were all settled in a cozy lounge area sitting around a big table. Iruka pulled out his deck of cards. "How about some poker?" Iruka offered.

With nothing else to do, Genma, Itachi, Iruka and Tenzō played poker. Iruka was winning, as per usual. Kakashi sat in a chair and just watched their interactions. Of course Kakashi had thought to bring along face masks for himself. But apparently he didn't have his little orange book to read. _Heh_.

"Let's play something else. You always win at poker, _Owl_!" Genma pouted.

"I like games, ne?" Iruka said to Genma, teasing.

Genma turned green in remembrance. "Don't say that to me…you can still give me nightmares!"

"Heh." Iruka chuckled lightly.

"What?" Tenzō asked in confusion.

"You've never seen him work." Genma shuddered.

"Oh, I believe he'll have that opportunity, _Tiger_." Iruka said with a brilliant smile. "I'm counting on that."

"You know what, _Owl_?" Genma said. "Sometimes, you really frighten me."

Iruka laughed. "Come on, I'm just playing with you. Besides, aren't we all a little crazy sometimes?"

Iruka gathered up the cards and started shuffling them again.

"Let's play something else. How about _'Go Fish'_…I find it oddly apropos." Iruka looked at Itachi and they smiled together at a private joke.

They played a few hands of Go Fish and Iruka won most of them. Even Tenzō had to admit, Iruka was very good at games.

"But how are you at games of skill; a strategic game like shogi?" Tenzō heard himself asking.

"Oh, I don't know. I think I do alright I guess." Iruka shrugged.

Itachi smirked, then smiled, and then outright laughed.

Genma, Tenzō and even Kakashi all looked in surprise at the Uchiha.

Iruka turned to Itachi and punched him in the shoulder. "You'll have to excuse him; he's prone to occasional outbursts of occasional smiling and laughter. He's the shame of his entire clan. It's terrible I know. What they will do without his constant output of glares and frowning, I will never know."

Itachi only laughed harder.

"What is with you, _Hawk_?" Iruka asked a hint of laugher in his voice.

"You said…that you _'do alright'_ at shogi…" Itachi said. "But I think you're trying to fleece poor _Otter_!" Itachi started laughing again. Iruka blushed at the accusation, which was probably true. "I mean…you beat _me_ at shogi!"

Iruka started laughing too. Then reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. He looked sheepishly at Yamato. "Well, I suppose. Sorry _Otter_. Old habits…I'm used to not making much money teaching and using little extra bets from playing to supplement my earnings."

"Well I like to think I'm no slouch at shogi, _Owl_. I'll play you." Kakashi said, entering the conversation. Where he got a shogi board, kami only knew. But he brought one forward and laid it on the table and set it in front of Iruka as well as the pieces. It was like a _dare_. And no one dared Iruka and expected him to back down.

"Of course _Hound-san_." Iruka said. What Kakashi didn't know is that they had played shogi countless times and he knew exactly what the man would do and exactly how to beat him. In fact this was going to be simple. In eight moves Iruka already had Kakashi in a check position. Well, truthfully, he could've beaten him in about five moves but he didn't want to _completely_ emasculate the copy-nin.

"Check." Iruka said.

Kakashi's face screwed up in a confused look behind his mask. Iruka could see it in his eyes.

Maybe he should draw this out. If he beat him _too quickly_ maybe he would just get more interested. Although on the other hand…maybe if he made him look stupid in front of his peers, maybe he would go away and lick his tail between his legs.

Kakashi made his move. It wasn't a good choice. Too bad for _The Great Sharingan no Kakashi_.

"_Checkmate_." Iruka said and shrugged. "That was…fun."

Kakashi looked at him, _really_ looked at him. In the eyes. It made Iruka uncomfortable because it made him remember all the years shared together. He gulped and broke eye contact, flustered, a familiar heat rising to his cheeks. He didn't want to be flustered by this man anymore. He wanted to be rid of him just like he had left him there to rot in that dungeon. _Where he had abandoned him there to die, at the mercy of a man like Kisame_. Like he had been rejected in the hospital like so much chuunin trash.

Instead he stood up and looked down at Kakashi, knowing his eyes were blazing with cold fury, unable to stop it.

"Sorry _Hound_-_san_, I may be _annoying_ but I can at least outsmart you in this." Iruka tapped his head. "I'm going to go up to the top and get some fresh air. Come with me, _Hawk_?"

Iruka and Itachi leaned against the railings and watched the ocean as the boat crested through the water. They didn't speak. Iruka didn't really want to talk; he just wanted the young man's soothing presence. Itachi made him think clearer, more calmly. _More rationally_. Whereas being around Kakashi was like plucking a discordant note on a guitar.

"I love the ocean." Iruka said after a while.

"Have you been here before?" Itachi inquired.

"Just once, when I was a very young child." Iruka said quietly. "I always wanted to come back on a vacation. I always wanted to but with the wars…and there were always missions…just never any time." Iruka's voice trailed off sadly.

"Wars?" Itachi asked, one of his delicate eyebrows arched up.

"_Smart boy_." Iruka chuckled.

"I'm not a child."

"No, no you're not." Iruka answered truthfully. "I'm sorry, I think I say it more to myself than anything. I'm torturing myself over it, you know."

Itachi gave him an inscrutable look. Iruka chose to ignore it.

"Yatta!" Iruka turned away and pointed over the water. "Land ho! We can continue towards _The Village Hidden in the Mist soon_; I guess we should tell the others."

The boat docked and they were on their way. A short distance away from the ferry landing, they veered of the path and into the trees. They pulled out their gear and began changing into their ANBU outfits. Unselfconsciously, he dressed pulling together his clothing, putting on his gear and the securing his weaponry. He replaced his mask and turned to Itachi who helped him reattach both of his wakizashi blades and he helped Itachi attach his katana to the sheath at his back. It was all done wordlessly as they had helped each other dress countless times. Except he knew this time Kakashi was watching; he could feel his cyclops gaze on his back.

They each pulsed chakra into their feet and took off through the trees towards the last know place that Kisame was living. After a few hours, they found it. It was a lousy little dump, even looking at it objectively. You'd think someone who was a known member of the _Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist _as well as working for the _Fourth Mizukage_ would live in a place that looked better than this dump. It was a crooked little house that slanted to the left and appeared to be leaking rain on most of the sides. It had two chimneys and smoke was coming out of one of them. There was a porch on the front and it was leaning heavily on one side. There was graffiti all over the house and trash littered all over the yard in front of it. Maybe it looked better on the inside.

"_Tch_. What a dump." Genma muttered.

Itachi and Kakashi were studying the house with their sharingan's. "One chakra signature. Upper left hand side. Probably the bedroom." Itachi said quietly. Kakashi murmured his agreement.

"He has a lot of chakra." Kakashi added.

Iruka contemplated telling them all about Kisame right then. He knew a lot that could possible assist should they actually getting into a confrontation with the man. But he was really hoping they didn't get into one. It was his hope they would just detain, torture and kill…_without a battle_.

"I'm going to get Ryuu out, now." Iruka said.

"All right!" Genma said excitedly. "Finally I can prove that I'm not worthless!"

"That's debatable." Kakashi laughed.

"Who is Ryuu?" Yamato asked curiously.

"My _summon_." Iruka smiled. "Would you like to meet him?" Iruka really hoped this wouldn't be a mistake of epic proportions.

"Sure, what is it? A kitten or something?" Kakashi said derisively.

"A _chihuahua_." Itachi said and Iruka knew he was smirking under the mask.

"Figures." Kakashi rolled his one eye. How did he manage to do that?

Iruka turned to Itachi and held up nine fingers. "That's joke number nine, _Hawk_. I'm so proud!" _Tiger_ and Iruka chuckled then took a kunai and cut his thumb and preformed the seals: _Bird. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram._

Ryuu appeared in loud pop and was floating around them lazily. He flapped his wings a few times, and then burped a fireball. "Hey Dolphin! What's up you interrupted an important nap! Hey Weasel. Hey Tiger, good to see you're not injured and helpless like a baby again. Remember that?"

"I told you it was just a lucky shot, Ryuu! You saw me on a bad day!" Genma groused.

Tenzō and Kakashi gaped openly at the dragon.

"I just remember having to carry you all the way back to Konoha like a _baby_…" Ryuu teased. "Bunch of gay ninjas!"

"Ryuu!" Iruka yelled and shook his fist at the dragon out of habit.

"So, what have you summoned me for Dolphin? Do we have more mist ninjas to kill?" Ryuu asked happily.

Iruka paused thoughtfully. "Actually you can come along and help us. Where is your hitai-ate that Hokage-sama gave you so that you look like a proper ninja-dragon?"

"It makes my horns all sweaty!" Ryuu whined.

"That's what your Mother said last night!" Genma said.

"Ha!" Ryuu rumbled with laughter, little puffs of smoke coming out his nostrils. "Good one!"

"Oh, come off it. Have you see these masks on our faces, Ryuu? My whole face is so friggen sweaty and it's hard to fight in these things. Give me a break. You get no sympathy from me. Put the damn thing on." Iruka's voice said sternly in his best sensei voice.

Ryuu put his hitai-ate on begrudgingly. Iruka reached up and readjusted it.

"There, now you look like a proper ninja, my friend. Besides you know it makes Sandaime feel more comfortable when you wear it." Iruka chided him kindly.

"Is that a _real_ dragon, _Owl_?" Kakashi asked. He was standing next to Iruka.

"Yes. As real as Pakkun is a _real_ pug or Bull is a _real_ bulldog." Iruka said absently as he leaned over to check through his weapons pouches.

Ryuu knew these two names as Iruka had gone over in much agonizingly boring detail about his former life and he knew _exactly_ who these two names belonged to. The dragon swelled up size turned slowly to glare menacingly at Kakashi. Two perfect smoke rings snorted out of Ryuu's nose. "Ahh…so I _finally_ meet the Scarecrow! Where is your dirty little orange book? Ironic that you read _straight_ porn even though you like to fuck-"

"What has _Owl_ been telling you about me?" Kakashi said.

Iruka snapped his head up and smacked Ryuu upside the head painfully. "Yes, Ryuu, and I'll send you right back if you don't behave." He needed to talk to Ryuu but he couldn't really do that around all these people so he prepared a little piece of simple genjutsu and the touched Ryuu's forehead hoping it would work, hoping to push these words into Ryuu's thoughts:

_Ryuu – you're right. I shouldn't be trying to recapture the past with Kakashi. I was completely wrong. I tried to talk to him when he returned and he completely rejected me. Worst still, he was very mean and hurtful and it went completely wrong. You were right. Now stop being a jerk and let's focus on the mission!_

He ended the genjutsu, and then watched the dragon covertly to see his expression when he got out of the genjutsu. Ryuu opened his eyes, snorted some smoke and said to Iruka, "I told you so."

"Jerk." Iruka rolled his eyes. "I _knew_ you'd say that."

"Bunch of gay ninjas." Ryuu said absently then looked at Yamato. "Who are you? Your eyes are weird."

"This is _Otter_." Iruka introduced. "He has very cool wood-jutsu. He can combine both water and earth. It's very clever!"

Tenzō looked at Iruka closely. Most people did not know that about him and he had certainly not done any jutsu's like that on their trip, so how would _Owl_ know that?

Ryuu nodded and looked around the woods. "What are we doing, Dolphin?"

"Call me _Owl_ right now, Ryuu!" Iruka said to the dragon patiently.

"All these names, so complicated." The dragon whined. "What difference does it make? Who am I eating?"

Iruka shrugged. "Were in Kirigakure no Sato. In that house is presumably Kisame Hoshigaki." He gave the dragon a warning look. Thankfully the dragon did not react even though he knew exactly who the ninja was and exactly who he was to Iruka. "It is a mission to interrogate torture and kill."

"_Well, isn't this your lucky day." Ryuu said to him and it took Iruka a moment to realize that the dragon hadn't said it aloud. That it was another bit of genjutsu. A very well created one; he hadn't known the dragon could even do genjutsu. The dragon nodded to him. _

"_Yes, well, it is especially if I created the mission in the first place." Iruka replied to the dragon, a wicked smile teasing his features. _

"_Naughty, Dolphin." Ryuu said teasingly "Oh, and be careful."_

"_Of course, Ryuu-sama! That's why I've got you, right?" Iruka winked. _

"_And of course I can do genjutsu…and better than you. I can even train you if you'd like." The dragon offered._

_Iruka smiled. "That would be great, Ryuu."_

"_We'll talk about it later." Ryuu said seriously and dropped the subject as well as the illusion. _

Itachi was giving quick devise orders in an efficient manner. _Tiger_ was to watch the front door. _Hound_ and _Otter_ were approaching from the roof. _Hawk_ and _Owl_ were entering from the back door with Ryuu in tow. They all entered and began systematically undoing the man's obsessively anal and very well constructed traps, wards and seals. It was likely that Kisame had already been alerted to their presence if he was home. Iruka tensed up and looked around the house. He had been wrong. It was, if possible, even _more of a dump_ on the inside than it had been on the outside.

There was suddenly loud booming explosions and the sound of fighting. Upstairs. The three of them transported upstairs and appeared in the middle of the fight. Kakashi was fighting Kisame with some long range fire jutsu. Good. Iruka hoped he didn't use anything water based. Tenzō was using a wood jutsu trying to pin him down. Iruka caught Kisame's gaze and dropped the genjutsu on him that he had prepared. Then another and another until there was about fifteen layered over and over on top of one another. That might take the man a while to come out of. Then he looked around the room searching for Samehada. He was _not_ leaving without it. The sword was too dangerous to leave lying around. It was on the wall in a place of honor, as expected, hung with obvious pride. Its wrappings tight and obviously lovingly done. Iruka picked it up curious if the weapon would allow his touch. The sword hummed beneath his hand, tingling. It did not buck or retreat. He grabbed it and slipped it over his shoulder.

Iruka turned around and spied Kisame lying on the floor, still subdued for the moment. Still in his genjutsu, as well as held down by Tenzō's wood jutsu.

Itachi was studying Kisame, a frown on his face. Ryuu was smiling at Iruka.

It was Kakashi who moved first. He walked over and started tying up Kisame with chakra wire.

"Are we going to torture him here or somewhere more private?" Kakashi asked.

"Definitely somewhere more _private_." Iruka said softly. "The woods, I believe."

A few minutes later they were in the woods a few miles from Kisame's dump of a house. Iruka laid down a very complex barrier ninjutsu on the ground around Kisame. There was a second barrier ninjutsu a few feet away, where he had laid Samehada down separately. He didn't want Kisame calling out for the sword during the torture. He also had Tenzō lay some protection over the sword as well, and stand by. He wasn't taking any chances.

"_Tiger_, you're welcome to go keep watch in the trees. I know you don't like this." Iruka paused turning towards the man. He put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not a weakness, either. I think it's one of your strengths."

Tiger sighed, and then nodded. "Thank-you. I'll take first watch." He took off for the trees.

Iruka looked down at Kisame who was tied up, spread eagled in the barrier circle. He grinned and couldn't suppress a small giggle. After all this time…he couldn't believe he was able to finally have the tables reversed.

"Itachi, give me all of your kunai's, please."

The younger man handed them over. There were about ten of them. He pocketed them, and then cracked his neck and then his knuckles. He stepped in the barrier circle and broke the genjutsu that was holding the mist ninja placid. Iruka pulled out both of his wakizashi blades with a swirl, twirling them a little in his hands with a flourish. He tapped Kisame brutally on the head with the butt of one of the blades.

"_Wakey, wakey_." Iruka said.

Kisame woke with a start and instantly started testing the bonds holding him. Iruka grinned down at him. He could feel him tugging insistently at the barrier.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kisame asked.

"It's irrelevant in the course of things." Iruka said with a shrug. He twirled the blade in his right hand and stabbed it through Kisame's right bicep. "But you may call me _gakusei _if you want to call me something."

The blue man grunted in pain then laughed brutally. "Not very sporting to stab an unarmed opponent. You must be very bad at what you do."

Iruka stabbed Kisame with his other blade in his left bicep.

"I won't tell you anything." Kisame said after a moment through thinned lips.

"I don't really expect you to, Kisame." Iruka said calmly as he arranged himself to sit on the man's chest so he could look down into his eyes.

The blue man stopped struggling and stared at Iruka, into his cold brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Kisame asked.

"Oh, Kisame, Kisame…_Kisame_…" Iruka shook his head and pulled out two kunai then quickly stabbed the man in both of his wrists. "It's perfectly understandable for you not to remember me. But I remember _you_. And that is truly all that matters."

Iruka leaned forward a little and stared down at him.

"We're going to play a little game, Kisame." He laughed. "I like games, ne?"

"Game?" The man looked confused.

"Yes, see if you catch on…I know you were never the sharpest kunai in the set, but maybe you'll figure it out…at some _point_…"

Iruka took out two more kunai and stabbed the blue man in each of his forearms, about two inches below the last part he stabbed, pinning the man down the ground. The mist nin grunted in pain.

"You're used to pain, I know. It's good for someone in your position. You probably even _like_ it." Iruka stated, pulling two more kunai out with a flourish and stabbing them down about two more inches from the last two. "It was something I realized about you right away. Obviously a sadist, of course." He tilted his head as he spoke and looked at the blood on his hands. He whipped it away on his pants. "Maybe a masochist. What do you say Kisame? Does this _feel_ good?"

Iruka preformed the jutsu for a kage bunshin and there was suddenly a second Iruka, who had more kunai his hands. He appeared on the other side of Kisame and he stabbed both of the blue ninja's feet in the ground. The man gasped in pain.

"_Meh_. Perhaps not." The second Iruka sighed.

Kisame started testing his bonds again in earnest.

The Iruka sitting on his chest stared down at him and giggled. "Oh, by the way Kisame-kun…_Samehada_ will not come for you." Iruka whispered. "And that is that what you want, ne?"

The man stopped struggling and looked up at Iruka in surprise. "What the fuck do you know of Samehada?"

"Maa…I know more than you'd think, Kisame."

"_Who are you_?" Kisame asked demanded.

"I told you." Iruka smiled cruelly. "You can call _gakusei."_

"Who's student are you?" Kisame asked eyes wide.

Iruka leaned down and whispered in his ear so that only Kisame could hear: "Why _yours_ of course."

"You're insane!" Kisame yelled.

The second Iruka leaned over and stabbed Kisame viciously with four kunai in the shins, in both of his legs.

"Tell us about the plot for the _Fourth Mizukage_ to kill the _Leaf Hokage_." Iruka said after a few moments.

Kisame looked mildly startled, obviously this was the first he'd heard of such a plan. It was that look on his face that told Iruka everything he needed to know, more than any confession. It was just a small widening of his eyes, a tiny flaring of his gills, a twitch of his nose. But it was there. Iruka was exceptional at picking up small details like this.

"I will never tell you anything." Kisame said.

"Tell me the truth, Kisame…" Iruka said blandly, nodding, playing along. "I'll know if you're _lying_…"

"I will not break." Kisame repeated.

Of course Iruka knew there was no such plan, he'd made the whole thing up in order to come torture and kill Kisame. But he had to ask the questions. The dance must be performed in order to keep up appearances. He also knew that Kisame would never break. It was just the sort of person he was. He would take any secrets he had to the grave, no matter what pain he endured. It was something Iruka learned when he had started torturing people, ages ago, back when he was a genin. Something Ibiki had taught him. You could see it like a shadow in people's eyes, if they would be willing to sell their souls for the right price, for the right amount of pain or torture or degradation. And Kisame just didn't have that in him. He really wouldn't break.

Iruka nodded and a small smile teased at his features.

The second Iruka stabbed four more kunai deeply through Kisame's thighs. He was bleeding terribly into the ground. Iruka stood up and pulled his wakizashi blades out of Kisame's biceps, cleaned the blood off and sheathed them.

He turned around and realized not only Itachi but Kakashi and Yamato were still watching. Iruka shrugged. He didn't care, he was too focused on Kisame right now to care who was watching.

"I need more kunais." The second Iruka turned towards Yamato and Kakashi.

Yamato handed them over first.

"Thank-you, _Otter_." Iruka said with a smile.

Kakashi was giving him a hard look. Then he handed them over. "Thank-you, _Hound_."

The second Iruka divided up the kunais between the two Iruka's and then they both oddly quirked their head to the left as they studied the blue man.

"KisameHoshigaki, what is the plan to assassinate the Leaf Hokage?" The original Iruka asked calmly, all the while ferociously stabbing a kunai into the man's belly and twisting. It was a great jab; very precise - he missed all vital organs managing only actually to hit a very _certain spot_. The chakra center that ran through that part of Kisame's body. Of course that may have been for what Iruka was aiming for. Iruka _had been_ an academy sensei, after all, and had all the chakra centers and chakra networks of a shinobi's body memorized thoroughly.

The moment passed and the blue mist ninja had passed out.

"Interruptions!" Iruka growled and held up his hand in frustration. "Always the interruptions!"

Then the second Iruka was handing him a canteen and he thanked him own clone. He slashed the water on Kisame's face and he sputtered awake.

"What the fuck!" Kisame shouted.

"That's what _I_ was thinking." Iruka said. "I was just stabbing you a little and you passed out on me, Kisame! _Bad form_. I thought better of you, actually."

"Go fuck yourself." Kisame said roughly.

"I am pretty kinky; but I have better uses for my kage bunshin than that." Iruka snickered.

The second Iruka stabbed Kisame in another chakra point in his lower abdomen. Kisame groaned and bucked around while Iruka grinned down at him.

"I won't tell you anything, you know." Kisame said.

"I know." Iruka said and smiled happily.

"I will never break under torture." Kisame said, almost repeating himself.

"Yes, I know." Iruka nodded.

"This is entirely pointless." Kisame spat out some blood.

Iruka's laughter bubbled out joyously from both him and the second Iruka.

"Oh, no, _Kisame-kun_." Iruka said. "There is indeed a very good point to this."

Iruka stabbed him with the remaining kunai that he had until they were all gone. He was lucky that Kisame had so much chakra inside him otherwise this particular game wouldn't be advisable. No, most people couldn't take it. But Kisame had almost as much chakra inside him as a tailed beast. It was remarkable, really. And a pity that he chose to become allied with Akatsuki. Iruka sighed. Alas, he couldn't save everyone. He eyed the blue ninja who had passed out again. Yes, he was done; every major intersection of his chakra pathways was stabbed through with a kunai. He reached into his pouch and pulled out chakra wire and started tying a wire to link them all together. Then he stood back to admire his handwork.

The second Iruka tossed more water on Kisame's face. The ninja woke up, more groggily this time.

"Wha?" Kisame said dazedly. "Do kno nothn…"

Iruka kneeled in front of him and began healing him around the kunai. Not healing him a lot, but enough to bring him back so that he wasn't so out of it. He wanted him awake and alert for the next part. He didn't want him dazed and passing out. No, no, no. That wouldn't do. _Not at all_.

"I said I'm not telling you fucking anything!" Kisame roared. "Just kill me already!"

"What if I heal you and let you go, Kisame?" Iruka said sweetly. "They'll think you told us all your precious secrets."

The blue man actually looked perplexed at that.

"You guys are ANBU." Kisame said confidently. "You are not going to just let me go."

Iruka continued healing the blue man around the various kunai points. It was a gruesome sight to behold and he was in obvious pain, his body shivering and in various states of shock and nervous system failure. After a few moments of healing the man, Iruka rocked back on his heels to rest.

"Who are you?" Kisame asked again.

"I _already_ told you." Iruka said.

"I've never met you before in my life." Kisame said. "And I'm pretty sure I would remember some sick fuck like you."

"Ahh…like music to my ears, Kisame." Iruka sighed, and then grinned. "Are you ready now?"

"Ready for what?" Kisame looked wary.

Iruka stood over Kisame. "Did you figure out the game, ne? The point of the kunais, my dear Kisame?"

Kisame nodded grimly. "They're in my chakra points, _gakusei_."

"Hai, Kisame. Maybe there is hope for you yet. The game is almost complete." Iruka laughed and clapped happily. "Well, I know you like sushi, Kisame…" Iruka and his clone both put their hands together ready to start forming seals.

"And we wanted to know…?" The second Iruka inquired.

"How _do_ you like your sushi cooked…?" Iruka asked innocently.

_Ox. Rabbit. Monkey._

Then the two of Iruka's had chidori in their hands like four bursts of blue lighting. There was a faint smell of ozone in the clearing the sound of birds chirping lightly and then Iruka holding small bursts of chidori down to the ends of the of the blue man, one at his arms, the other his feet at where the beginning and end of the wire met. The chakra wire lit up and glowed all along his body, as well as each of the kunais where it was imbedded into the man, burning into his skin, burning through into each of his chakra pathways and neural networks. Kisame screamed and howled then. It was a loud, guttural, high pitched scream. _Inhuman_. Iruka pulled his hands away and stopped. Kisame continued screaming and twitching, his body flailing about where he'd been pinned him to the ground. But then he stopped screaming except his body was smoking and smoldering. After a few moments Iruka leaned over and felt for a pulse. No pulse. He looked down at his smoking charred corpse and felt…nothing.

"Oh well, I guess that's the end of him." He sighed and dismissed the clone. "I thought I could've done it at least once more." Iruka reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Oh well…"

Iruka stalked over to the second barrier circle and squatted down next to Samehada, which was giving off a faint glowing in the night air.

"_May I?"_ Iruka whispered to the sword then boldly grasped the hilt and picked it up. The sword accepted him and he smiled and ran his hand down its length.

"_Nice to meet you, Samehada. My name is Umino Iruka. We are going to do good work together, I believe_." He said in hushed, revenant tones. He was pleased. Samehada was one of the best things he had stolen, err…_obtained_ from a besides Ryuu and the time-traveling scroll. He picked it up and strapped it to his back. It was oddly lighter than he thought it would be considering its size.

Tenzō was puking in the bushes. It took Iruka a moment to figure out why. "It's okay _Otter_. Well, you can go keep watch with _Tiger_ if you want. I know some people can't take it."

"I can take torture but…that was hardly ethical, _Owl_." Yamato started, still gagging.

"Ethical? We're shinobi; ethics get in the way on missions." Iruka cut him off. "Besides…when you do enough interrogation you get a sixth-sense about these things. He was never going to give any information up."

"But what about honor-"

"Honor!" Iruka spat the word out. "Honor's nice and all, but this is _interrogation_. And honor doesn't mean shit. I want information. And I'll do anything to get it."

Iruka waved Tenzō away. "I've already had this discussion with _Tiger_. You can go talk to him about it behind my back if you'd like. I promise not to listen in." He sighed and turned to Kakashi who was glaring at him.

Tenzō or Yamato…whatever his name was, jumped up into the trees. Save me from the self-righteous, thought Iruka. He rolled his eyes, and then turned to Kakashi.

"What, you got something you want to say to me to, I suppose?" Iruka said belligerently.

"Besides the fact that you're sadistic fuck, apparently," Kakashi paused and pointed a finger at Iruka's chest. "How did you steal my chidori?"

Itachi took a step closer towards them.

Iruka cut Itachi off and advanced on Kakashi. "I didn't steal it, you _ass_. You should know by now that the only one who knows how to it is _you_ so that _obviously_ the only one who could have _taught_ it to me was _you_, you idiot." He brushed Kakashi's hand off his chest.

"You could've watched me train while hidden in the forest or something." Kakashi said.

Iruka laughed merrily. "You realize how stupid that sounds, right?"

"Maybe you've been stalking me!" Kakashi leered, stepping closer to Iruka. "It also explains how you broke into my apartment and knew where to find my _Icha Icha_ and my face masks. What kind of guy gives another guy a gift of porn after all?"

"Porn?" Itachi said quietly from behind them.

"I was trying to be nice! You were in the hospital, for kami sake!" Iruka yelled. "But I'll stop right now. I'll never be nice to you again. Trust me!"

"Don't get me wrong, _Owl_, that is my favorite of the series." Kakashi paused. "Just how did you know which porn novel I preferred again? Was it because you've been stalking me?"

"_Arrgh!_ I've come across decomposed bodies that are less offensive that you are!" Iruka ground out, walking up close to Kakashi and put his hands on his hips in frustration.

"And the soup, that was a nice touch." Kakashi said. "Where did you get the recipe?"

Iruka snorted. "What difference does it make? You won't believe me anyways."

"Maa…you have to tell me." Kakashi said teasingly. "You broke into my apartment after all. Rooted around through my things. Maybe you went through my undergarments? I can never know. I can't let that go unpunished."

Iruka looked at his teasing mismatched eyes then bent over and laughed. "I can't believe you! You're self-centered and you spend more time in the company of dogs, smut and the dead than with actual people."

"You don't seem to be complaining." He countered.

"It was just a bowl of soup, Kashi. Get over it. Although I'm pretty sure I make it better than your precious _Minato-sensei_ ever did." Iruka groused.

"What did you say?" Kakashi took another step closer; they were practically nose to nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is that a _secret_ or something?" Iruka snorted again. Damn, he really should keep his trap shut.

"Who taught you those interrogation methods? Those are not ANBU techniques."

"What is this? _Twenty questions_?" Iruka poked a finger at Kakashi's chest again.

"I thought you liked games, _ne_?" He grabbed Iruka's hand and held it and looked into his eyes, searchingly. Iruka heard his own harsh intake of breath loudly in his own ears, the pounding of his blood rushing through his veins. He swallowed. Feeling Kakashi touching him again was…the memories overcrowding him were too painful. He was looking into his eyes. It was…_too much_. Thankfully the mask hid the telltale blush that he knew was now blooming all over his face. He knew he couldn't control his breathing though which was now rough and uneven. _Damn you Kakashi_. His heartbeat was beating unsteadily in his chest, the fluttering in his stomach was painful. His words choked in his throat.

"You wouldn't understand." Iruka muttered looking away.

"Pride goeth, _Owl_." Kakashi said as Iruka wrenched his hand away from his grasp. Iruka needed to be away from this man. He had a body to dismember and bury anyways.

"Hn." Itachi said quietly as he walked away from them into the woods.

_A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little longer but as you can see it was longer than the others. Hope you enjoy. Don't you just love a love triangle? Ahh…the drama! Please Review: ^_^_


	10. Chapter 9: The Fate of May Fourteenth

**Chapter Nine: The Fate of May Fourteenth**

"_Selfishness is the greatest curse of the human race."  
>- William E. Gladstone<em>

The group of five ANBU returned to Konoha quietly and subdued. Iruka went straight to his apartment; wanting to take a very long shower. He trusted Itachi to turn in the mission briefing and report.

"_Tadaima!_" He said to his apartment when he entered even though he knew it was empty. It was habit after all even though he knew he knew longer lived with anyone. He sighed and undressed then took a shower, trying not to forget a lot of what had transpired on the mission, willing away the memories easily.

After the shower, Iruka stared at his reflection in the mirror for a long time. Iruka wasn't even quite sure exactly what the matter was. It was elusive, like if he turned his head just to the side…the concept would skitter just out of view. And it would go days before he would remember that something wasn't right. He frowned at his reflection and scratched at his scar while watching himself. No, something was definitely not right. And not in the _normal_ ways. There was something off about him. Many things were not as they seem: the worst things in life never are. There was a metaphorical chink in his armor. He couldn't see it, couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe he should ask Ryuu?

Iruka padded into his bedroom and looked over at the calendar. Wait, what? _**It was May thirteenth?**_ Only one day until the Uchiha massacre to be precise. He sat on his futon and frowned. When had time, something he thought he had such an abundance of, ran out? One damn day? It was _tomorrow_? He had no idea he was cutting it so close, Iruka thought, and all thoughts of his reflection in the mirror vanishing as they had every other time he had stared at himself and had the same thoughts every few weeks with himself. He sprung off the bed and began pacing his apartment, making preparations for the day.

Then Iruka started thinking…sure he knew the massacre _happened_ on the fourteenth…but did it happen tonight at midnight or tomorrow night before midnight? Damnit, these details were never quite explained in the history books! He frowned as he dressed in his normal jounin attire, slipping into a flak jacket, and adding both of his wakizashi blades to his outfit. He was getting to the point where he felt naked without them. He picked up _Samehada_ and frowned. Hmm…the sword may be a little overkill, he thought. Iruka possibly shouldn't go walking around Konoha dressed ready for major battle. But he didn't feel comfortable just leaving the sword lying around. No, that decided he strapped it on his back and left his apartment.

He went to see Naruto first. He knocked a few times before the young boy answered with a sleepy yawn, then his features erupted into a broad grin.

"Nii-san!" Naruto said happily and tackled him with a huge hug. Iruka loved the hug _and_ loved being called Nii-san but it always vaguely felt adrift not being referred to as Iruka-sensei. Funny, huh? "Can you take me out for some ramen?"

Iruka laughed and looked down at the boy. It was about eight in the morning. Leave it to Naruto to think ramen was a good breakfast. However, Iruka's stomach was growling. He hadn't had breakfast or dinner last night… and frankly the last thing he had eaten in a while were ration bars.

"Sure, sure, Naruto." Iruka said small nod. "Sounds great."

He smiled indulgently and leaned against the doorjamb while he watched Naruto run around his apartment getting dressed quickly as if Iruka would change his mind, and then they were walking through the bustling streets of Konoha. Iruka always loved the village in the morning. There was a freshness to the morning, a sense of liveliness, as if the village had a purpose.

"Did you just get back from a mission, Nii-san?" Naruto asked, looking up at him. "I haven't seen you around…"

"Yes, Naruto." Iruka said with a smile. "I've been gone about a week."

"Did you kill tons of bad guys, save a princess and have tons of fun?" Naruto looked up at him, his young face so innocent and hopeful.

"There are lots of different kinds of missions, Naruto. And missions generally aren't fun."

They walked down the street and turned the corner, then took up their usual seats on stools at Ichiraku's.

Iruka sighed, thinking back on the mission; the first image coming to mind of a very burnt and smoldering Kisame. He reached up and scratched at his scar.

"Why are you _grinning_ like that, Nii-san?" Naruto poked an elbow into Iruka, beaming toothily up at his older brother. "I bet you **did** save a princess!"

"And I am _not_ grinning, Naruto." Iruka frowned. Had he been smiling? No, surely…not. Just…_no_. "You know, Naruto, all missions are not like that. As I've just said there are all kinds of missions out there and very few of them actually call for _saving princesses_." He chuckled.

Ayame, the ramen vender's daughter walked up to them to take their order.

"What can I get you?" Ayame asked Naruto.

"Miso ramen with pork!" Naruto exclaims loudly.

Ayame winced lightly and rubbed her ears, then turns to Iruka, a light blush tinting her features.

"And you?" She blushed coyly Iruka, who looks at this in amusement. That's funny, he thought. Ayame always had the crush on _Kakashi_ in his other life, not him. He was just the forgettable academy sensei.

"I'll have the same thing." Iruka said with a smile at the girl.

She blushed harder and walked away to fill their orders.

"Where'd you get the new sword, Nii-san?" Naruto said leaning back in his chair and craning his neck around to look at _Samehada_.

"Oh, something I picked up on my last mission." Iruka smirked and put his hand out to catch Naruto before he fell off the stool. "And no, before you ask, I didn't save any princesses."

Then Ayame was back and brining them their bowls of ramen. They thanked her and she blushed prettily. Naruto tutted and poked his chopsticks at Iruka.

"Nii-san, I think Ayame has a _crush_ on you." Naruto whispered loudly.

Iruka chuckled. "Eat your ramen."

"_Itadakimasu_." They said simultaneously and smiled at each other, happy to have their own little traditions with each other.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Naruto whispered.

"Because." Iruka said biting into a piece of pork.

"What sort of answer is that?" Naruto pouted while managing to eat through his entire bowl in just a few bites.

Iruka motioned to Ayame and then she was bringing them another two bowls of ramen. There were multiple reasons why they always came back to Ichiraku's. First of all, it was the best ramen in Konoha. Secondly; they had great service. And thirdly, well, there was no thirdly. The first two said it all.

"_Because_ I said so." Iruka said giving Naruto a dark look. "And that is the only answer I need."

"Aww…!" Naruto whined.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"How is school? Are you still friends with Sasuke-kun?" Iruka asked.

"That _Teme_?" Naruto scoffed while eating.

Iruka looked at Naruto between bites. "What's the matter? Are the kids picking on you or something?"

"No, no." Naruto shrugged. "Nothing like that. School's just _hard_. And that Teme makes it look so easy."

"He doesn't make fun of you or anything does he?" Iruka said intensely, putting his hand on Naruto's arm.

Naruto looked over at Iruka in surprise. "No, of course not. We're _friends_." Iruka breathed out a sigh of relief that he hadn't known he was even holding.

Then Naruto continued. "Just like you and Itachi-san are friends."

Well, maybe not exactly like that. _Heh_. Not for a few years, at least. Iruka couldn't stop himself from blushing lightly. And forced himself to look down at his bowl of ramen.

"I wanted to invite you over tonight actually, Naruto." Iruka stated casually. He knew it was the _Uchiha's_ getting massacred, true, but he didn't want Naruto anywhere he couldn't see him, or at least behind his safe wards. It was a completely unfounded fear but he would just feel safer knowing the boy was nearby. And safe.

"Sure! Can we invite Sasuke-kun, too?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Well, actually, that was kind of what I had in mind…" Iruka said with a smile. True he had done what he could to hopefully change the events, and true, he didn't believe this Itachi would be one to kill his clan, but you never could tell. So he was going to do what he could to also minimize things.

"Yatta!" Naruto grinned. "Can I go invite him?"

"Sure, why not?" Iruka smiled, pulling out his wallet to pay for breakfast. Itachi should be back from giving the mission report and would be at home by now. "Ready to go?"

They walked leisurely towards the Uchiha compound through the village, both of them enjoying the morning air. It wasn't a far walk. He supposed they could've transported but it was a beautiful morning for a walk.

"Have you ever been to the Uchiha compound before?" Iruka asked Naruto.

"No, have you?"

Iruka was going to say 'yes' but of course, that had been in his former life, and at that time it had been a shell of its former life. The compound had been deserted, dusty, its halls echoing with disuse and death. Sasuke had been its only tormented inhabitor, the avenger, his lust for revenge filling up the halls with no room for anything else. But when Naruto tugged on his sleeve, Iruka realized that he had fallen back into memories again and he shook his head. They walked up to the front door and knocked.

A pretty Uchiha woman wearing a formal kimono he didn't know answered. Iruka still thought it was weird, _very_ weird to see so many Uchiha's running around in the world. Good, but _weird_.

"Yes? May I help you?" The woman asked politely.

Iruka cursed internally, wishing he was not wearing his jounin outfit and all his weapons, but managed to bow formally and hoped he was somewhat graceful. Then he reached over and pushed Naruto into a very awkward and very disgraceful bow. He would have to work on that with the youngster.

"Hai. I'm looking for Itachi-san? Is he available?"

The woman smiled at them. "You must be Iruka-san and Naruto-kun?" Iruka looked confused for a moment. "I'm Mikoto-san." She stated and smiled again.

Iruka bowed again. "Oh, it's wonderful to meet you!"

Naruto looked confused. Iruka turned and beamed at him. "Naruto, this is Itachi and Sasuke-kun's _Mother_."

Realization dawned and Naruto smiled brightly. "Nii-san, I see where _Teme_ get's his looks from!"

Iruka laughed at the confused expression Mikoto-san's face. He wanted to chide Naruto, but honestly, it was just too funny. No, no, he should.

"Naruto, _language_." Iruka said.

"Dobe." Sasuke said, stepping out of the doorway behind his mother. "I heard that!"

"I was saying you looked like a girl, if you heard correctly, _Teme_." Naruto said, stepping closer to Iruka.

Iruka put a hand to his temple to rub the oncoming headache. He looked at Mikoto-san who was looking down at the two boys with something akin to curiosity and confusion.

"I think you were trying to say I was pretty, _Dobe_." Sasuke said leaning against the doorframe, turning to look at Iruka.

"Is Itachi here?" Iruka asked, hoping to change the subject before things got out of hand.

"Yeah, he's here." Sasuke answered. "I think he's sleeping though. Didn't you guys just back from a mission together?"

Iruka blushed. "Well, yeah."

Mikoto-san was looking at him with interest.

"What did you want to talk to him about?" Sasuke asked impudently. "He is _my_ brother-"

"Just go get him, Sasuke!" Iruka snapped, and his hands on his hip, which made his hand brush up against the wakizashi strapped to his hip there. Sasuke looked down and his eyes widened a little.

Suddenly both Sasuke and Mikoto-san were looking at the hilt of the blade. They shared a look, and then turned to look at Iruka.

"Hey, did Itachi give you that?" Sasuke asked.

Iruka sighed and scratched his scar. "_Yes_." When the two continued to stare at him and the silence grew slightly uncomfortable he added: "What?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said, "I'll go get him."

"Finally." Iruka muttered impatiently.

"Did you want to come in for some tea?" Mikoto-san asked politely, still watching Iruka. "You used to teach at the academy didn't you?"

"Yes. I used to teach." Iruka thought sadly, finding himself blinking back a few tears. He really did miss it. Sometimes he missed it so much…he thought his heart would break.

"What do you do now?" Mikoto-san asked.

"Nii-san is the best jounin ever!" Naruto said loudly.

Iruka blushed and put a hand on Naruto's head. "_Hardly_." Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair, and then turned to Mikoto-san. "Itachi-san is much better than me. You should be very proud of him."

The Uchiha mother blushed herself and bowed lightly at the compliment. "I am very proud of both Itachi and Sasuke."

They were walking through the Uchiha compound now, it was really quite lovely. It had a central courtyard with a koi pond and even a bridge and little places were one could mediate. Then the three of them were walking into a less formal tea room, kneeling and sitting on very expensive tatami mats to enjoy tea. Very formal tea. Iruka suddenly felt somewhat foolish having had Itachi over at his house so many times. His very tiny and silly bachelor's apartment that must look so crummy next to this place, Iruka thought. He looked around the room; the walls were rice paper and painted with beautiful and intricate bamboo designs.

Naruto was nervously holding the tiny teacup and Iruka knew he was trying very hard to be polite when Sasuke and Itachi walked into the room and sat down formally. Naruto spilled the rest of the tea on himself when they walked in of course.

"Dobe." Sasuke said. "Should I see if I can find you a bib?"

"_Teme!_" Naruto yelled shaking his fist.

Itachi half smiled, sitting down next to Iruka.

"He's just like you but _louder_. It always manages to surprise me." Itachi said to Iruka.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at the comment but didn't say anything. She poured tea for Itachi and Sasuke as well as more for Naruto, who stammered out an apology.

"Good morning, Mother." Itachi said after a sip of tea.

"Good morning." Mikoto said with a small smile. "I like Iruka-san and Naruto-kun."

"I knew you would." Itachi nodded then turned to Iruka and gestured towards _Samehada_. "Are you going wear that big thing around town all the time now? Isn't that a bit overkill?"

Iruka laughed. Seriously laughed, tossed back his head and laughed. "I _knew_ you'd say that. I was going to leave it home but then, I don't know, something just nagged at me to put it on. Call it a hunch."

"Hn." Itachi sipped his tea.

"Besides, I was curious to see if you'd make a joke or not." Iruka winked at him.

Itachi flushed a little.

"Itachi does not joke around." Sasuke said with a snort.

"That's not true." Iruka turned to argue with Sasuke. "I have it on good authority, Sasuke-kun. And the good authority being _my own ears_, that Itachi has made no less than nine jokes. _Nine_. One or two of them was even including the usage of _sarcasm_. I know, shocking. Surprising. Amazing. Stupefying, really. But there are the facts." Iruka smiled and finished his tea.

Mikoto was even looking a little shocked herself.

Itachi was getting redder, so Iruka thought he'd save him from further embarrassment. "Hey, can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Itachi asked.

"No, like…_privately_?" Iruka asked waggling his eyebrows. If possible, Itachi's face got redder.

He swore, he heard Sasuke snickering behind him. Naruto looked confused. Iruka turned around and glared at Sasuke.

"Okay." Itachi said and then they stood and they were walking down the corridors of the compound.

Iruka wasn't paying too much attention, figuring they would go back out to the little courtyard or maybe a living room. It seemed Itachi was leading him somewhere. They passed a few Uchiha's he didn't know. They seemed to nod at Itachi and stare curiously at him. He shrugged.

Then they were in a large bedroom with a nice desk and lots of books. Lots and lots of books actually with a big window that overlooked the woods and a nice stream. It was a nice bedroom. He pushed _Samehada_ out of the way so he could sit down on the bed properly. _Nice bed_. Very cushy.

Itachi closed the door and leaned against it. Iruka belatedly realized the man was studying him. So he started to speak.

"Well…we didn't need _this much privacy_, actually. I just wanted to invite you and Sasuke-kun over for a…" Iruka paused. Sleep-over sounded wrong. Vaguely…_inappropriate_? How do you invite a thirteen year old over for a sleep-over? He scratched the scar on his nose. He didn't want to say dinner because he didn't want them leaving. And he didn't want to say party because he wasn't inviting anyone else. But it was definitely a sleep-over. He felt a blush overtaking his features and he couldn't stop it from happening. Well, he would just have to say it and hope Itachi didn't think it sounded weird. "…for a sleep-over. Naruto will be there, too, of course." He went on. "It is all _Naruto's_ idea actually." Iruka added hastily.

Itachi stepped further into the room and picked a book up off the desk and then set it back down idly. He seemed apprehensive or restless. Like he had something on his mind. Then Itachi stood in front of Iruka and frowned.

"Do you still have feelings for Hatake-san?" Itachi asked.

Iruka looked at Itachi in shock. Of all the things he had expected Itachi to say this was definitely the last. Then Iruka laughed.

"I feel a lot of things about _Hatake-san_, which one did you want to know about in particular?" Iruka raised an eyebrow, chuckling slightly.

Itachi growled slightly and put his hands on Iruka's shoulders and pushed him down. He seriously pushed him down flat to the bed. Iruka couldn't have been more shocked. It was then, at that moment, that Iruka realized that the young man seriously had feelings for him. That he was _jealous_, probably had been during the whole previous mission, and how had he missed it so completely?

Had Iruka been so wrapped up with his own feelings over killing Kisame? Wrapped up in verbally sparring with Kakashi? Heck, verbally sparring with Kakashi was practically like foreplay the way they did it, which might be why Itachi was kind of…_out of sorts_. How could he have forgotten what it had been like to have been Itachi's age when you had fallen in love for the first time? It was as if Iruka's world had seriously fallen off its axis. He did not want to hurt Itachi; because he sincerely liked him… in fact he _more than liked_ him. That was part of the problem. _Thirteen!_

Itachi was looking down at him, still waiting for an answer.

"It was a long time ago." Iruka said. Hoping that answer sufficed, especially since he couldn't give him the real one.

"That wasn't really an answer." Itachi said, still frowning.

"Stop frowning." Iruka smiled. "You're too pretty and if you constantly frown like that you're going to get these horrid frown lines on your face permanently."

Itachi colored a little at the compliment. "That's still not an answer."

"It's _Evade Answer No Jutsu_." Iruka smiled shamelessly.

"I'm waiting."

"Come to my sleep-over?" Iruka asked.

"We'll come if you answer." Itachi said.

Iruka sighed and closed his eyes. "You will always love your first love a little bit in your heart, even if it's over, even if it ended badly, no matter what, ne? Love is a precious thing and you should always take it and grab a hold of it where you find it, Itachi. There isn't much love in this world. I would say that I will always love him in some part of my heart. But there…is also very bad blood between us. Does that make sense? _History_. There is a lot of history. Good, bad, ugly, you know how it goes." Iruka swallowed.

Try as he might, Iruka could not forgive Kakashi for leaving him to die. He knew as a shinobi it was his duty to die for Konoha. That he was proud to have done it for his village; proud that he had not broken. And so it shouldn't matter; but there was also this part of his heart…where it _did_ fucking matter. There was this nagging voice in the back of his head…that _knew_ he had died cold, alone and _forgotten_.

Itachi was looking down at him still, apparently thinking over his answer.

"I didn't know you knew Hatake-san that well." Itachi said thoughtfully.

"I'll tell you all about it one day." Iruka said, truthfully. Kami he wanted to share his secret so badly. It was nice being able to talk to Ryuu about it, but frankly the dragon really seemed to have little interest in mortals except what he watched on reality TV. He would love to talk to Itachi about it. He sighed happily at the mere thought.

Itachi seemed to mistake his happy sigh at the thought of sharing his secret with Itachi, for some thought of Kakashi. Or that's what Iruka gathered because Itachi's eyes darkened with jealousy and the sharingan swirled to life and he pressed the older man against the bed more forcefully. Iruka smirked and he easily flipped Itachi over and rolled off the mattress, well away from temptation. Bad Iruka! _Thirteen!_

"You know, everyone says you're a cold fish, but I really don't think you are." Iruka smiled to himself, but looked over his shoulder to see how Itachi had taken the comment.

Itachi blushed scarlet at the comment.

"Who says that?" Itachi asked stoically.

"I don't know, that's just the rumor. Silly girls most likely…" Iruka slipped _Samehada_ off his shoulder readjusted it. The strap was pinching. Actually, it _wasn't_ a rumor, he'd just made it up to tease Itachi, and it worked. "Although Ebisu probably, too."

"Isn't he an _academy sensei_?" Itachi looked scandalized. It was a good look on him.

Iruka told him so. "You know, scandalized is a good look on you. I should start saying shocking things to you more often."

Itachi squirmed under his gaze. "Hn."

"Oh, Itachi-_kun_, if you keep blushing like that and I'm just going to keep trying harder." Iruka whispered loudly.

"Don't call me Itachi-kun." Itachi said angrily. "You know I hate that."

"Hey, is this your bedroom?" Iruka looked around, changing the subject.

"Yes." Itachi said his features still tinged with pink.

"It's nice. Way better than my place!" Iruka said looking around. "You and Sasuke are coming, right?"

Itachi sighed, sitting up. "Yes, of course."

Iruka smiled. "Good. I'll cook lots of food!"

"Of course you will." Itachi smiling slightly. "Don't go overboard for us."

"Well, Naruto will be there, too." Iruka laughed. "And myself. You _know_ we eat a lot."

Later that evening, Iruka was in the kitchen forming onigiri when Itachi and Sasuke arrived. Naruto was playing video games on the couch and he let them in. Sasuke quickly joined Naruto on the couch and they quickly started fighting over the controllers. Itachi walked into the kitchen smiling.

"What are you making?" Itachi asked.

"Onigiri." Iruka said with a smile. He finished forming the last one and put it on the plate with all the others.

"My favorite." Itachi taking one off the plate and eating it.

"I know." Iruka handed him a cup of tea as well.

"What are you drinking?" Itachi asked.

"I'm having beer." Iruka held up his bottle. He really needed it, too. What a day! He was fucking nervous as hell. He was about to lay a genjutsu a few minutes so he could put a very heavy protection seal around his entire apartment. No one, literally _no one_ would be able to leave except himself until midnight on the fourteenth.

He knew it was extreme but he just wanted to keep these precious people safe. Well, and frankly make sure that history didn't repeat itself. He wove a very careful, delicate genjutsu around them with the help of Ryuu, then went to each of the windows (thankfully there were only two) and the one door in the apartment and carefully placed the seal he had prepared on each of them. He laid his hand and infused his chakra with it; pulsed into the seal and that was that. Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto could not leave his apartment for the next day or so. If they tried, well, let's just say they would be placed into a slumber that would make them sleep for a few days. So, it was all a moot point, really. He would get what he wanted, no matter what.

He dropped the genjutsu and they were none the wiser. Itachi didn't even look up from where he was lounging on the couch eating onigiri. Hopefully, what he was going for is that no one would _want_ to leave for two days. He had plenty of food, games and he hoped they would just have lots of fun. Iruka probably wouldn't have to start coming up with excuses until tomorrow. And then he'd just have to come up with a good story. He was always good with coming up with a story on the fly. Maybe get Ryuu to tell ghost stories. He could always break out the karaoke machine, although he was pretty sure Itachi didn't _do_ karaoke.

He kicked the kids off the video games and put in a movie in the DVD player and made a big bowl of popcorn for everyone. Then he grabbed a bunch of blankets and the four of them sat on the couch. Iruka was actually starting to get into the movie even if he had seen it before when he felt a hand creep onto his thigh. He pretended he hadn't felt that even though it did send jolts of electricity running through him. Gah, _thirteen!_ Remind yourself! _Pervert!_ _Hentai!_ Iruka, you should remove his hand, he thought, to himself. He used his best inner-sensei voice and called himself all kinds of names. He should take that hand off and put it back on Itachi's own thigh. He really should. No, now _stop_ thinking about _Itachi's thighs_. Oh kami, he wanted to move that hand just a little higher and down inside _his own_ pants. Oh, this wasn't helping his situation any more.

He swallowed and tried to remember the various chakra centers in a body. He tried to visualize the periodic table of elements. He listed off the various ninja countries from an Atlas by memory. What were the parts necessary for making a gin fizz? Oh, kami, was Itachi moving his hand…higher? Think quicker, Iruka! Orochimaru naked! Iruka shuddered in disgust. _Gross!_ Okay, that cooled him off. Iruka shifted in the couch, sliding his own hand under the blanket, to stop Itachi's upwardly mobile hand. He had to. Oh, no he didn't _want_ to. But he had to. _Thirteen!_ He was eighteen! There were five years between them. A thirteen year old and an eighteen-year old? That looks weird. How could Itachi not see that? Seriously, was the kid blind and daft? Wasn't he supposed to be some sort of prodigy?

He felt Itachi's eyes on his face, but he didn't turn to look at the younger man. However he did hold his hand where it was. He couldn't allow it to continue on its path. After a few moments they continued to watch the movie even though Iruka certainly wasn't paying attention to it anymore. Itachi maneuvered his fingers so that they threaded between his fingers. He then leaned against Iruka and before he realized it, somehow Itachi had managed to worm his way under one of his arms, almost snuggled up next to him. The young man had a gift for manipulation of situations, Iruka realized. He couldn't really push Itachi away or move his arm without causing a big scene and drawing the attention of Naruto and Sasuke who appeared wrapped up in the movie. And somehow Itachi had managed to move their joined hands along his thigh. Oh, dear Kami. What had he done to deserve this?

Then the movie was ending and Iruka sat up making sure to puddle the blanket around his lap generously. Sasuke and Naruto ran off into the spare bedroom to go read comics or some other odd nonsense that they were yapping about. He hadn't heard or paid attention. He shot a scowl at Itachi who was calmly eating another onigiri as if he had done nothing wrong. _Smug bastard_.

Iruka picked up an onigiri to eat then changed his mind and tossed it at Itachi instead. It bounced off his forehead and Itachi laughed lightly, and then picked up the onigiri. "Don't waste food, Iruka-_kun_."

"I'm five years _older_ than you, Itachi. I don't think you should be calling me _kun_." Iruka said stiffly.

"I know exactly how old you are. But you were the _immature_ one starting a food fight." Itachi said his features quirking into a small smile.

"I just think sometimes you need reminding how much _older_ I am than you." Iruka pointed out and stood.

"Hn." Itachi said, leaning back against the couch. "You worry too much about age."

Iruka rolled his eyes and stalked back into the kitchen for another beer. He popped open the top and got out a plate of prepared garlic soba noodles he had made earlier. They could be eaten cold.

"You hungry?" He asked Itachi.

"Not really." Itachi said.

"Okay, well, I'm going to eat something if you don't mind." Iruka made himself a bowl and then walked over to the couch with chopsticks. He held the bowl up to his mouth and started to eat.

"What is that?" Itachi inquired.

"Garlic soba noodles." Iruka shrugged.

"Can I try?" Itachi asked.

"Sure." Iruka handed over his chopsticks.

Itachi took a bite and looked surprised then pleased. "This is very good."

"I told you, I'm a great cook." Iruka smiled.

"Actually, I think Naruto said it." Itachi said with a smile.

Iruka made an impatient gesture. "What is _important_ is that _someone_ said it. And that it is _true_." He took his chopsticks back from the Uchiha. "Did you want your own noodles now?"

"Sure, I'll have some. You have convinced me." Itachi said, smiling slightly.

"Okay, I'll make you a bowl. Can you go check on the boys and make sure they're okay? I'm slightly worried that they've been quiet for so long. I haven't heard the word 'dobe', 'teme' or 'usuratonkachi' in well over twenty minutes. So either they're asleep, dead or kissing. I don't know which one I'm hoping for!" Iruka laughed and walked towards the kitchen.

Iruka tried hard not to laugh at the scandalized look on Itachi's face. But it really was quite adorable. Ahh…Stop it! Gah! _Thirteen!_ No! He frowned and stuck his head in the refrigerator and made another bowl up for Itachi, the got out some lacquered chopsticks for him that matched the bowl.

When he turned around Itachi was standing behind him. Iruka raised his eyebrow.

"Which was it?" Iruka asked.

"Sleeping." Itachi said with a small smile.

"Ah, _good_." Iruka chuckled and handed Itachi his soba noodles. "If I was a betting man, and I am, that was what I had my money on. They really are a little young for the other two choices."

Soon they were back on the couch eating noodles. Iruka eyed the clock. Eleven forty-five. His stomach was literally in knots. In fucking knots. He licked his lips and drank some more beer. He was so nervous. This was the night. THE night. _That_ night. Wait, Itachi was looking at him oddly, had he said something and he had missed it? Crap.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, 'Tachi?" Iruka said nervously.

"I asked if you had a reason for inviting us over tonight, it seemed somewhat random."

Iruka felt his face blushing. It's not like he could tell the man he was keeping him from murdering his clan. "No, no reason really. I was having breakfast with Naruto at Ichiraku's this morning and-"

"You had ramen for breakfast?" Itachi said with a laugh. "I keep telling you that ramen is not a complete source of necessary vitamins and minerals…"

"Yes, _Mother_…" Iruka snorted, and then continued eating. Then added: "Anyways, it is Naruto and I, you know…"

"_Of course_…" Itachi shook his head.

Then there was loud knocking on the front door. Iruka frowned. He certainly wasn't expecting anyone and he was not going to open the door. Actually couldn't - _literally_ _couldn't_. The door was sealed shut with the seal and jutsu. And he could tell whose chakra it was. _Kakashi_. Damn that man! Iruka's features turned into a thunderous scowl. Itachi looked at him curiously.

Iruka stood up and he went to the front door.

"Go away!" Iruka yelled through the door. "I'm busy."

"Maa…you don't even know who it is, Iruka." Kakashi said on the other side of the entrance.

"I knew it was you. I know your fucking chakra signature. Go away. Go home, go to Asuma's, go challenge Gai, go sit for hours at the Memorial and chat with Obito - I don't give a fuck, just go away!" Iruka yelled, shaking his fist even though Kakashi couldn't see.

"I think you doth protest _too_ much, Iruka…" Kakashi said teasingly.

Itachi walked up to Iruka and looked like he was going to say something but Iruka shook his head and held a finger up to his lips. The younger man was looking…upset.

"Please, Kakashi, just go home." Iruka said gentler this time. He really hoped Kakashi would just go away.

Then all of a sudden Kakashi was just _inside_ the apartment. He had transported himself in. Iruka looked surprised and startled, as if he hadn't expected the man to do that. _Damnit! _

"I brought us some ramen and sake…?" Kakashi held up a bag with two portions of ramen from Ichiraku's and a bottle of sake but he looked around and saw _Iruka_ in his pajamas, _Itachi_ in his pajamas, the two empty bowls of noodles on the kotatsu, and Iruka's two empty beer bottles sitting there. It looked very much like a date. _Like a sexy-date interrupted_.

Kakashi turned on Iruka and pointed a finger at him for some reason fury burning in his one visible eye.

"Maa…you're _fucking_ a thirteen year old…?" Kakashi practically shouted.

Iruka felt his face heat up in embarrassment over what he knew what the situation looked like and over what he felt like were his own elicit thoughts coming back to bite him in the ass. This is your own fault, he thought, miserably. If you didn't feel this way, you wouldn't be humiliated!

"No, it's _not_ what it looks like, Kakashi." Iruka said, his voice raising an octave in anger. He waved his hand in a placating gesture, his face blushing scarlet.

Naruto and Sasuke poked their heads out of the spare bedroom due to the commotion and the yelling. And probably the cursing. Kakashi spied them and some of his ire seemed to evaporate. He was frowning at their appearance.

Iruka pointed at the youngsters.

"It's a _sleepover_, Kakashi. Nothing perverted, even though I'm sure you'll try to make it into something like that. I'm always telling you that you read too much Icha Icha." Iruka said, rubbing his forehead, trying to hide his blushing. "See? Very proper. We're…ah…_chaperones_." Iruka turned around and pointed at the boys again. "Go back to bed Naruto. You too, Sasuke. _Now_!" Their heads disappeared back into his spare bedroom.

Iruka looked at the clock. Eleven fifty nine. So close. He scratched his scar anxiously.

"You…what did you tell _him_ about us?" Itachi said angrily as he turned to glare at Iruka.

"What?" Iruka said not sure how to navigate these waters. Gah, maybe he could go in the spare bedroom with the boys. Maybe they needed someone to read them a bedtime story? "No, I didn't tell him anything." If anything the blush on his face intensified.

Iruka walked away from the two men and went into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, grabbed another beer and took a long drink. He never used to like beer, but now the bitter yeasty brew was very appealing. He sighed and glanced at the clock again. It was now past midnight. Itachi and Sasuke were _safe_. Safe! He took a long drink. He wanted to run around the room and do a few cartwheels but he didn't. He ran the beer across his blushing forehead. The two men in the other room were standing there gaping at him but he continued to ignore them. He was just so relieved he needed a moment to himself.

_That's_ when he heard the noise on his roof. Footsteps. Someone was walking around on his rooftop terrace. What the? He glanced over at Kakashi and Itachi who had also heard the noise. They were ANBU, too. The three of them were frowning. Then someone appeared at Iruka's window. It was _Shisui_. His Konoha Military police uniform bloody and he was knocking furiously. His face was set in apprehensive lines. Because of the seals on the apartment, he wasn't able to open the door. Of course he could transport in but he didn't seem to be interested in doing that. The butterflies in Iruka's stomach were back in full force again. No. No. _No_.

"Iruka! _Itachi!_ Can you help me!" Shisui yelled through the window, his eyes wide with an unknown emotion. His voice was muffled through the window. "I need your help now! _Come outside_!" He knocked furiously on the window. "_Ne_? Come out here! _Help_!"

Iruka stood at the window and looked at Shisui. "What do you need, _Shisui_?" Iruka asked carefully.

Itachi appeared shocked at his behavior. He looked back and forth between Iruka and Shisui. "Let him _in_, Iruka!"

Kakashi was just standing there looking slouched and awkward, but he always had that expression on his face, so who really knew with him?

When Iruka didn't immediately try to let Shisui in, Itachi tried to move around him to let him in. But Iruka barred Itachi's way and shook his head. Iruka instinctively reached out for _Samehada_ and it was in his hands, instantly. Maybe he looked a little odd in his pajamas and the sword strapped to his back, but that's how he was going to roll. He wasn't taking any chances tonight.

"I'll go out and speak with him, 'Tachi. Why don't you stay in here and speak with Kakashi? I leave the boys in both your care. And stay away from the doors and windows. I was practicing my seal work earlier; I placed a seal on them which is currently active. I would not recommend trying to open any of them." He stated cryptically and then left before any of them could respond _or_ stop him.

Iruka transported himself with a swirl of bubbles to his rooftop terrace where Shisui was waiting. The man was now holding a katana covered in blood. Iruka stepped away from him and stared. Then Iruka frowned nervously.

"Shisui-san? What are-?"

Shisui stepped aside and another figure stepped down. He had been sitting higher up, sitting on top of the next building that overlooked his own building, on a higher rooftop. From Iruka's vantage point it was almost like the moon was perfectly behind his head and he knew that was done on purpose, as _that man_ had a flair for the dramatic. Iruka's blood ran cold but he held his stance firm. He would not run. Even if it meant that he would die again, he would not run.

"Hello, Umino Iruka." Madara Uchiha said walking forward slowly with a slight smile on his face. "You are a man with many secrets…and I like secrets."

"_Madara Uchiha_." Iruka said. "I'd like to say it's a pleasure, but it's really not."

Madara laughed; it was the sound of cobwebs and sandpaper.

"You really messed things up for me, sensei. You killed _Danzō_ and Kisame and then you took away two of my favorite tools…you took both Itachi and Sasuke from me. That was really too much. Who would've thought an insignificant little chuunin like you could muck up so many things?"

"I'd say I was sorry, but I'm not." Iruka said.

Madara laughed again. Iruka cringed.

"It's alright, things are back on track. Shisui-san helped me with a few errands." Madara stated.

"What?" Iruka snarled. Iruka looked at Shisui, who was now kneeling before Madara. "What did you _do_?"

"Without Itachi to sacrifice himself for his clan as the martyr I had to find another tool…" Madara sighed dramatically. "Itachi really was one of a kind. So noble. So heroic. _So selfless_. Well, nevertheless. Someone had to be the sacrificial lamb in this lifetime and murder the Uchiha's. And thanks to you I didn't have a coup d'état and Danzō's _political machinations_ to blame this time."

Madara took a step closer to Shisui.

"So I had to get a little more _creative_. I may have messed with Shisui-san's mind a little." Madara smiled broadly and reached over to touch Shisui's head. The man's face was slack; his normally jovial eyes with a vacant, empty look about them.

Madara laughed again, clearly enjoying Iruka's dismay and anger. "But, don't we all go…a little crazy sometimes?" He paused and said clearly and with purpose: "Umino-san, _**I**_ am the leader of the Uchiha clan…and I can choose to cull it whenever I want!"

Iruka looked horrified.

He bent over gagging, thinking of sweet, polite Mikoto-san lying in a pool of her own blood somewhere - who had served him tea in her formal tea room just this morning. Why hadn't he thought to protect her when he was protecting Itachi and Sasuke earlier? He felt so foolish. So…damn selfish! Why hadn't he thought to protect Shisui, either? Why had he been so mindless in his pursuit to just protect only Itachi and Sasuke? As if they were the only ones that mattered? He had blindlessly believed that if he had kept Itachi from the clan that no one would die. Why hadn't realized that someone else had been behind the clan massacre and that if Itachi hadn't been there to do the killing, that someone else would've taken his place? He felt stupid, foolish and so, _so_ powerless. What an idiot he had been? As if the past was so written in stone he could simply make changes by erasing a few things here and there to make a difference. Ha!

Iruka felt a wave of concentrated killing intent force him off the ground and he flew off his roof into the air, and toss him back on to another rooftop powerfully. He mostly managed to dodge it fairly well and if he hadn't, he would be dead. Seriously, _splat_, dead. By the time Iruka was standing and upright again - panic was setting it. This was…Madara. _Madara!_ Iruka didn't have the ability to fight someone like this. The amount of power he was wielding, just throwing around was…staggering. It was _frightening_. It wasn't even a jutsu; the man was just tossing him around as if they were lightly sparring. There was already blood coming out of Iruka's nose, ears and eyes. This man could kill him with a twitch of his nose.

Iruka quickly formed the seals: _Ox. Rabbit. Monkey_. Iruka tossed two chidori at Madara, he easily dodged them.

Madara landed lightly near Iruka.

"_**Disappointing**_." Madara said, dripping with scorn. "I hoped you were ready for the heavyweight division, _Umino_."

Iruka took some of the blood that was dripping down from his from his left ear and summoned Ryuu. It was the only conscious thought he had. He certainly didn't have enough chakra to actually perform any jutsu's. And he was wearing pajamas; he didn't have any exploding tags, kunais or anything else to fight with. As it was, summoning the dragon would take all of his remaining chakra. The dragon sprang suddenly into being, floating protectively just above Iruka; around thirty feet across.

Madara seemed to eye the dragon warily and actually backed up a few paces. It made Iruka feel good that he'd done _something_ to make the infamous ninja back away. It did not hurt his ego that it he was lying pitifully bleeding in front of Madara and slightly helpless when it happened. He was just glad Ryuu was on his side.

"Hello _Ryuu-sama_." Madara paused. "Nice to see you once more…are you speaking to mortals again?"

"Dolphin isn't _just_ a mortal." Ryuu said seriously and blew out a few massive fireballs in Madara's direction. Madara ducked the first one, but was unable to dodge the second fireball entirely. He flew back and was slammed hard into another roof with the second hit. After a moment he stood up slowly; his clothing looked scorched.

"He's also time traveler…somewhat like you." Ryuu said with great emphasis. "And he has _me_."

Madara looked livid but he was trying to hide it. "I don't know what it is about you, Umino. I also see you've also you've upgraded from fucking one implanted false sharingan to a true Uchiha. I'm impressed with your ability to move up the chain of command at least."

Iruka managed to look a little surprised. He wasn't going to explain to Madara that he wasn't with Itachi that way. It really wasn't the man's business. He coughed up a little blood and stood up shakily. "Did you just compliment my choice of men in the middle of a battle? I don't think that's allowed."

"It's called _witty banter_, Iruka." Ryuu shushed him. "All of the best bad guys do it!"

"Besides, what chain of command is he using? I don't think that makes sense? The ANBU one? I mean, they're both technically captains. Doesn't that make them equals?" Iruka turned to Ryuu in confusion.

"It can't be Akatsuki; Itachi isn't a part of the Akatsuki in this version of the world." Ryuu said.

"Thank Kami. _That_ Itachi was so mean." Iruka said.

"You just say that because he killed you." Ryuu said back.

"Well, that does tend to make one bitter." Iruka snorted. "But I was more hateful at Kisame for that situation, frankly. That Itachi did apologize as he killed me. Besides he never did _Tsukuyomi_ on me, for whatever that's worth. And he didn't seem to _want_ to kill me in the end." Iruka frowned at the memory.

"At least Itachi didn't leave you in a dungeon to be tortured and die." Madara said viciously. "How could your lover of six years do that to someone he claimed to cherish?"

"Yes, well. Kakashi does have that mark against him." Iruka said sourly. "And I did my duty as a shinobi to die for Konoha."

"So is that why are you here?" Madara said. "Why did you come back? _Vengeance_?"

Iruka pulled _Samehada_ out and undid the wrapping purposefully. He shook his head slowly.

"No. Vengeance is fleeting. My home, Madara. _Konoha is my home_. There are two ways in life: the way of nature, and fighting it. You must choose which one you will follow."

"I am the co-founder of Konohagakure, don't you dare preach to me of honor or duty." Madara spat.

Iruka was unsteady on his feet, weak with blood loss, and lack of chakra but damned if he was going to let Madara get past him without a fight. He also had Ryuu at his back and he felt giddy with the need to fight.

But suddenly the man reached over and put his hand to Shisui and was just…_gone_.

Iruka realized he had just seen the man perform his Space–Time Migration jutsu. Iruka looked around carefully and sent out feelers with his chakra. He didn't sense him anywhere but he certainly didn't let his guard down. Except for broken tiles and bloody footprints, it was as if nothing had happened. Iruka turned and faced Ryuu who was looking at him oddly.

"…your eyes." The dragon said.

"What?"

"They're _bleeding_." Ryuu stated.

"Yeah? It happens sometimes in battles I guess." Iruka rubbed at them carefully. They didn't seemed to hurt really. "Let's go back to the apartment…I want to check on everyone. Make sure they're okay." He scratched the back of his head. He was starting to feel a little woozy.

"_Iruka_…" The dragon said flying in front of him.

He looked at Ryuu and realized that was the _first time_ he'd ever called him by his real name instead of just 'Dolphin' or 'hey, gay ninja!' Something was definitely…_different_.

Iruka turned and looked at the dragon.

"Do you remember when you told me about how you died? About how Itachi was standing over you and he coughed as you died?" The dragon had the oddest expression on his face.

"_Haaaai_…" Iruka said slowly. "Can't we have this conversation back inside? You know? Where it's safe within the seals?"

"I don't think you'd want to, Dolphin." Ryuu paused and fluttered around in the breeze. "Well, I have been suspecting something for a while but this…well, I'm afraid it clinches it."

"What?" Iruka said, dreading the answer. Already slightly knowing the answer.

"_Dolphin_…" Ryuu paused.

"I am not the same person, am I?" Iruka supplied, closing his eyes.

"No, no you're not." Ryuu said truthfully. "Not _entirely_…"

Iruka nodded. Remembering staring in the mirror all those times. Remembering interrogating prisoners and it not affecting him. Killing people and it not affecting him. Iruka vividly remembered every kill from his previous life; how he agonized over them. How he used to puke afterwards. How he cried for days. Why he specifically became an academy teacher in the first place. Why he had never become a jounin. Never, ever wanted to. The things he had done to Kisame would never had even to occurred to _that Iruka_, not to mention being something that he could do and go to sleep like a baby the next night.

"I believe part of his blood came back with you when you pulsed your life chakra through the scroll. Not a lot, mind you. You're still..._you_. You're like 99% you. But there may be like…1% Uchiha in you." Ryuu said with a slight anxious tone of voice. "As a matter of fact…_your eyes_…"

"What about my eyes?" Iruka frowned reaching up to feel at them. His hand came away with blood.

"You manifested _sharingan eyes_ during that fight with Madara…although I'm positive he didn't notice before he left…because he definitely would've killed you instead of just leaving."

"I now have…sharingan eyes?" Iruka blinked stupidly at the dragon. Nothing looked different. Well, he didn't suppose things would look different. He already had a photographic memory. He wondered how different this would make things. He was still finding it a little hard to believe. It all seemed so…unrealistically. Although, he was already back from the dead, talking to a dragon and calmly discussing time travel. Maybe his own sharingan eyes weren't so far-fetched.

He started dumbfounded at the dragon. "But…_sharingan eyes_?"

Then he blinked as something else dawned on him. "Wait…are you telling me Itachi is like..._my brother_ or something?" His face was distraught.

Ryuu waved his wings dismissively at the thought. "No, no. Nothing quite as dramatic as that. Although you do have part of his DNA inside you. A very _tiny_ part. A miniscule part. It explains why you have manifested your own sharingan. As well as your…_err_….unusual behavior."

"I see what you're saying. How long have you known or suspected?" Iruka asked.

"I've been suspicious for a while." The dragon sighed. "But when you cut yourself making obimaki enoki for dinner about a month a half ago, I got some of your blood in my mouth. I tasted Uchiha blood. And Weasel wasn't around. I started asking more questions about your death around that time if you remember correctly."

Iruka sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Not my brother?" Iruka asked with a pause. "What…so more like a **very** _distant_ cousin?"

Ryuu laughed, "Are you worried because you want to fuck him? Don't be. My third wife was my sister and I liked her best of all. She had the biggest titties!"

Iruka had no idea how to take that comment, there were so many things wrong with it. So he went with laughter. It may have been a little on the hysterical side and it hurt some of the bruises he felt coming on the left side of his body. He might have a cracked rib or two. "Do female dragons even have breasts?"

Ryuu leered and made a suggestive gesture. "Of course. They've got four!"

"Four?" Iruka's eyebrows rose.

"Look, Dolphin. He's at best like a distant cousin…and at worst you're a little like a clone." Ryuu said cheerfully.

Iruka groaned. _A clone?_

"I can never tell him that! He'll be disgusted! And on top of the whole he killed me in a former life thing! The whole thing is just preposterous." Iruka covered his face with his hands.

"You _think_ too much." Ryuu sighed.

"You _don't think_ enough." Iruka pointed out.

"You're thinking about Scarecrow again." Ryuu stated.

"What if I am?" Iruka said defensively. "Maybe there was a perfectly good reason why he didn't rescue me?"

"I won't stand in your way if you want to try." Ryuu said.

"Really? What changed your mind? What happened to your theories about lightening in a bottle and such?"

The dragon sighed. "You two have...undeniable chemistry. It crackles in the air between you. Even I can see it and I'm not a gay ninja."

Iruka frowned and sighed. "The sex was always fantastic and we could always fight like cats and dogs. I'm just not sure that's what I want anymore. I mean…it's what I used to want. I just don't know anymore. I'm so confused right now. Things with Itachi...I think things with him could be really, really great too. But he is _way too young_. Like illegal young. And get your dragony-mind out of the gutter. I am not having sex with a thirteen year old. Why does everyone think that?"

"No?" Ryuu looked put out.

"No. Too young. It's not healthy for him."

Ryuu chuckled. "I'm not sure he'd agree."

"It's not his decision." Iruka said with a laugh.

Iruka started to walk to his apartment. Ryuu made a noise. Iruka turned around and looked at him. "What?"

"Did you want to henge your eyes or something?" Ryuu said quietly.

"Oh, I didn't think about that. Kami, I'm so _sick_ of the lies, Ryuu." Iruka sighed and quickly ran a hand over his eyes and added a henge. "That okay?"

He was about to transport to the apartment when Iruka started noticing various ANBU advancing on his position, as well as Sandaime. He decided to stay put for the moment. He leaned against Samehada heavily, wearily wishing he was asleep at the moment. Soon the ANBU guards and the Third were on his terrace.

"Iruka-san, you appear to have engaged an enemy." The Hokage said carefully.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. _Uchiha Shisui_ and _Uchiha Madara_." Iruka said truthfully bowing respectfully. He felt the gaze of Ryuu on his back.

Sandaime looked shocked and gazed around the rooftop terrace, all of the broken tiles, the bloody footprints, Iruka's bloody and ripped pajamas as well as the fact that he was injured and leaning heavily on his sword.

"Did you hear about what happened tonight at the Uchiha compound, Iruka?" The Hokage inquired softly.

Iruka sighed, knowing there were a few tears streaking down his face. He couldn't help but picture Mikoto-san, and how he had utterly abandoned her and the rest of their clan in his utter selfishness and foolishness.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"I'm sorry about Itachi-san; I know you were close to him." Sandaime said putting a hand on Iruka's shoulder, mistaking Iruka's sadness.

Iruka shook his head and waved his hand at the gesture. "No, 'Tachi is fine. He's downstairs in my apartment with Sasuke-kun, Hakate-san and Naruto."

"Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke are okay? They survived!" The Third put his hands on Iruka's shoulders and squeezed almost painfully. He seemed relieved. If slightly confused.

"Yes, today was the fourteenth. Had to protect them." Iruka said with a yawn. Wait, did that slip out?

Sandaime was looking at him curiously, peering a little too knowingly into his eyes, too keenly. "What happens on the fourteenth, Iruka?"

Iruka squirmed under his gaze. "Send the ANBU away, Sandaime."

The Third was giving him an intense gaze but he nodded to Iruka. And with a wave, the ANBU were jumping away, off Iruka's terrace into the darkness of the night. It was a show of faith that he was being left alone with the Hokage; although at this point he had was weak as a kitten. Although he supposed Ryuu was not.

"They won't find Madara or Shisui, Hokage-sama. He used his Space–Time Migration." Iruka sighed and rubbed at his eyes, pulling away from The Third's gaze. "I doubt tracking him would be effective."

"What happens on the fourteenth?" The Hokage repeated.

"It's the Uchiha massacre." Iruka answered.

The Sandaime looked stunned. "The…_what_?"

"For lack of a better way to explain it…I'm from the future, Hokage-sama." Iruka said. "I am sorry I didn't come to you personally sooner, but I truly thought I was preventing the massacre…I really thought I _had_ prevented it. The people responsible for it before were disposed of and are now out of the way. I had no idea that Madara himself would come here and…use a cat's-paw like Shisui as an end to his own means." Iruka shuddered. "It's entirely fault, Hokage-sama! When had I started thinking I could out maneuver someone like him? I…my own ego just got 108 Uchiha's murdered!" Iruka cried out, tears running down his face.

"Iruka…" The Third said softly but the younger man cut him off. He didn't deserve to be comforted.

"If I had just come to you and told you earlier…but no…I just…with…_Danzō_ gone…and then I protected Itachi and Sasuke so my precious people wouldn't be hurt. I thought that it would be enough. I didn't even think about Shisui or their parents!" Iruka started to cry harder. "But…we could've protected _all_ of them together…We could've fought Madara together! Instead of just _me_…" Iruka fell to his knees gripping _Samehada_.

"Did you kill _Danzō_, Iruka…?" Sandaime asked after a moment.

Iruka didn't answer.

"He was a council elder, Iruka." The Third said cautiously.

"He was truly an evil man…if you had any idea the vile things he did the other timeline…and in the future…" Iruka sighed.

"You should have come to me sooner. I can't pretend that ." The Hokage said standing.

Iruka looked up at The Hokage and nodded. "I can show you things in my memories that he's done in the future, if that will suffice as reason enough?"

"How is that possible?" The Third asked.

"It's an ability I have." Iruka said with a shrug. Because of the sharingan. Actually he wasn't entirely sure he could pull it off, never having been on this end of the procedure.

"I'm not sure it would be acceptable to the other members of the council." Sandaime said, looking at Iruka suspiciously. "And isn't that a sharingan procedure?"

Iruka shrugged noncommittally. Then the Hokage was looking at him as he dispelled his hastily prepared henge. He looked at Iruka's eyes with something akin to dismay.

"Iruka, what have you done to yourself?" He said softly, _sadly_.

Iruka turned away from that tone of voice. The Hokage shouldn't be sad for him. "I'm fine, Sandaime."

"Are you?" The Third asked.

Iruka swallowed the lump in his throat. Kami, no, he wasn't.

"I'm going to be leaving Leaf for a while. I need to train. I have no idea how long it will take. Am I going to be labeled a missing nin if I leave or about this _Danzō_ issue?" Iruka sighed and looked down at his hands.

"No, you are free to go, Iruka." The Hokage said sadly.

_A/N: Please review ^_^_


	11. Chapter 10: Sacrifices

**Chapter Ten: Sacrifices**

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."  
>- Lao Tzu<em>

It was raining, one of those soft summer rains that fell on Konohagakure in a light mist. Any other night, he would have said it was refreshing or beautiful, even. But tonight, no tonight, it whispered over the streets like a funeral shroud. Iruka could only think of 108 dead Uchiha's; their blood was partly on his hands. Did the rain fall on their lifeless bodies where they must lay sprawled lifeless over the beautiful Uchiha compound? He couldn't help but picture it. Did the rain wash away their blood? It didn't wash away his guilt.

_All this your fault, he thought_. _You're a fool! A Selfish fool!_

Iruka stood on his rooftop terrace and watched passively while Sandaime jumped down, away from him, surprisingly limber for a man of his age and undid the seals to his apartment. He sighed. Everyone came rushing out, asking questions; their voices loud in the night air. Iruka felt like he was watching it all from someone else's body. This wasn't happening to _him_. He looked over at Ryuu and the dragon raised a questioning eyebrow at him…reminding him to re-do the henge over his eyes. Iruka quickly pulled up the henge although he knew that if either Itachi or Kakashi chose to use their own sharingan eyes on him they'd see through it quickly enough. He just hoped they didn't. Of course, why would they?

Iruka knew he was a lot of things about himself. He had been hardworking, prudent, open, and content with the way his life was in his other life. But when had he become _so_ complacent? Is that what he'd been back then? _Complacent?_ That word didn't sit right with him. It felt almost like a dirty word on his tongue. Somewhere along the lines in that life he had forgotten what it meant to be a shinobi. He had forgotten about training, about bettering his own self. He had encouraged his students, his friends, his coworkers, his own lover to better themselves to find hidden talents. But he had let _himself_ stagnant.

He had always hated people looking down on him for just being a chuunin. Calling him a 'desk ninja' - even though that was _exactly_ what he had been. Iruka had been a chuunin by choice. He had been an academy sensei by choice. He could have taken the exam to become jounin years ago, in his other life, and passed it easily, but he never did. Why _**hadn't**_ he? Why had it taken him _**dying**_ for kami sake to wake up and see what he could've been? To see what sort of different life he could've led? Of course this line of thinking was absurd, Iruka himself had muddled up with time when wrote the scroll and came back. He shook off his philosophical thoughts. He didn't have the time to indulge in them at the moment.

He might be a slow walker, but he would _refuse_ to walk backwards through life anymore. He didn't like to think that of himself and he knew something had to change. It meant leaving his home, his friends, everything he knew in order to put Konoha first and sacrificing his personal wellbeing.

In just these few short six months he was already three times the shinobi he had been in that life. Granted, part of that might be the little bit of extra blood assistance inside him, but Ryuu assured him that it was just a tiny part of him. This was mostly all him. What could he accomplish if he actually set his mind to the task? He had to make the time, had to find the answers, had to find someone to teach him the things he needed to know. He was sick of manipulating people, sick of manipulating events that _may_ or _may not_ happen. He needed to take action. For the first time in his life, Iruka felt the overwhelming, suffocating need to get out of Leaf.

Sandaime was talking with low hushed tones to the group below. He knew the Hokage was telling them about the massacre. Of course he would probably leave out the part that it was his entire fault. But Iruka knew the truth. He closed his eyes and felt tears fall. Iruka felt his hands grasping _Samehada_ as he cried silently. He couldn't watch. He _couldn't_. He felt like couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He couldn't breathe. He was hyperventilating. He turned away from the scene below him; he felt Ryuu's face searching his features. Iruka shook his head. He couldn't speak. He had to get away. Maybe he should leave now. He dismissed the Dragon; he would meet up with him later.

"Nii-san?" Naruto said softly from behind him.

"Oh, _Kami_." Iruka paused mid-step. Naruto was hugging him from behind. He put his arm around the boy. "Hey, Naruto." He ruffled the boy's hair awkwardly. He was going to say goodbye to him, he just hadn't anticipated doing it right _now_.

"Is what the Hokage said true?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding sad.

Iruka looked down at the boy. His young whiskered face was tear-streaked, much like his own. "What did The Hokage tell you exactly?" he asked.

"That there was a horrible battle, a betrayal…that…all of Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san's family are…_dead_…" Naruto said sadly. He seemed to be having a hard time quite comprehending it. "Was…Sasuke's Mother…?" Naruto asked quietly. They both seemed to be remembering the visit from this morning. Or was that yesterday?

Iruka took Naruto's hands in his and grasped them almost painfully in his. "Yes, Naruto. She is gone. Itachi is all that he has now. And _you_. You must remember that now. You are his family."

Naruto look confused. "And you, too, Nii-san."

Iruka looked away; he felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "Yes, of course. Me, too. But I won't always be around. I want you to promise me that you will always be a good friend to Sasuke-kun even if he acts like a Teme, ne?"

Naruto's bright blue eyes overflowed with more unshed tears. "Are you going somewhere?"

"And I want you to promise me that you always try your hardest at Academy even if they call you names. Even if hurts your feelings. Even if they call you 'dead-last' or something stupid _like_ that." Iruka paused. "You must promise me to try your hardest to study at school. And when you get on your genin team, promise me that you'll be patient with your jounin-sensei even if he seems like a good-for nothing lazy pervert." Iruka took a deep breath and fought for tears. "Okay? Promise me, damnit!"

Naruto couldn't contain his confusion but he knew that something was happening; he knew that Iruka was leaving and he didn't know why. He started crying. "Nii-san, why are you leaving?"

Iruka hugged the younger boy tightly, painfully. "I'm sorry, I can't explain it right now…but I have training to do. And you haven't promised me yet. Do you remember everything I said?"

"Yes, Nii-san." Naruto said, tears falling down his cheeks. "I promise."

"Good." Iruka smiled happily at the boy as he brushed the tears away off his face. "Then you can have my apartment and all my things. I certainly won't need them right now. And I'll write you, don't worry." Iruka forced himself to smile even though his heart was starting to break. "This isn't forever, Naruto. I love you like a brother, and I'll be back…_dattebayo_." Iruka ruffled a hand through the blond child's hair again, fighting back tears. "I _will_ be back." He repeated and then hugged him tightly.

Iruka stepped back then transported himself into his bedroom with a swirl of bubbles and started packing. First, he dressed efficiently, simple jounin gear out of lack of anything else to wear really. Then he got all of his weapons as well as arming himself. He packed several clean changes in his knapsack; he also had lots of ration bars. He was still mostly packed from his last trip. He packed his ANBU gear away too, caressing the mask once before tucking it into his pack. He never knew when he might need it. He also took his Leaf hitai-ate and set it in his pack. He wasn't a rogue or missing nin, but he knew he didn't deserve to walk out of the village wearing it anymore.

What does one take on a trip like this, he thought to himself? Iruka looked around his modest bedroom; he picked up books. He would always want something to fill his time. He was had already chosen about seven books and contemplating between another seven and eight when he felt a familiar chakra walk up behind him.

Iruka closed his eyes in dread. He didn't turn around.

"So, what I overheard is right?" Itachi said angrily. "You're just…_leaving_? After what happened?"

He set the books down in his satchel, stood and turned around. "Yes."

"Hn." Itachi folded his arms. Iruka couldn't read the expression his face. It reminded him of the way he was when they first met, actually, back at the ANBU trials. Aloof, cold, vaguely expressionless. It was his mask. He didn't want Iruka to see what he was thinking or feeling. Iruka hated it when he did that.

"Itachi…have you ever heard it said that there are no coincidences, that our lives are collisions of fate and our choices?" Iruka said.

Itachi frowned. "Don't confuse the subject with melodramatic bullshit."

"I'm not." Iruka said. "Just pay better attention, baka.

Iruka turned around and tossed both books back into his knapsack, since he couldn't decide on either of them. Better to take them both and he could always dump one later.

"It's like a game of shogi 'Tachi. There are just multiple levels and you haven't been anticipated any of my moves." Iruka said, hands on his hips.

"Is it _always_ games with you?" Itachi said, raising an eyebrow delicately. "And wasn't that _my_ book on kobudō techniques?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Iruka said unrepentantly. "I'm a bit of a thief actually. I'll tell you all about it one of these days…" He sighed, opening his nightstand to rifle through it. He pulled out few pairs of clean socks and tossed them into his bag and a couple of extra kunai which he added to his pouch.

"_Damnit_, Iruka, stop joking around!" Itachi said, slapping him. His horse voice choked out. "_After what hap-pened tonight!"_

Iruka turned and faced Itachi, a red mark appearing on his face. Immediately Iruka fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. It had been such a hastily held together barrier, the jokes-! It was all he had after all. Damnit, why had Itachi come tonight to seek him out? Why hadn't he gone somewhere else? Iruka glanced at Itachi's pale face framed by his dark hair; his dark eyes were wide with an unshed need. He needed comfort; a comfort that Iruka couldn't begin to offer. Iruka was too mired in a guilt that he couldn't share; it was a yoke on his shoulders pinning him down. It was a responsibility that he was burdened with. Iruka's hands wrapped around Itachi's legs, not allowing the younger man to embrace him in return. He _couldn't_.

Iruka looked up met Itachi's eyes and saw that he, too, was holding back tears. The Uchiha control cost him much; he was shaking like a leaf. Did he know anything? Did he know it was Shisui who had done it? Iruka wondered idly what The Hokage had told _him_. But it didn't really matter. Not really. Iruka still had to leave.

"I learned the hard way, Itachi, sometimes there really is nothing you could have done to change how things work out." Iruka whispered after a moment.

"Do you always have to speak so mysteriously?" Itachi said coldly. He paused then added icily: "What does that _even_ mean? Sometimes I think you have so many secrets hidden behind your eyes that you're laughing at us all."

Iruka sighed and pulled away from Itachi. It was so close to the truth it was laughable, no it was tearful. He wanted to cry not laugh. He turned to look at his satchel and realized with a pang that he was done packing and he was only delaying the inevitable. He just didn't want to leave. Of course he didn't want to leave Leaf. It was his home. He may have been conceived in the Hidden Village of Rain, but he was born in Konoha and he had never lived anywhere else. He didn't _want_ to leave. He had to.

"Will you promise to watch out after Naruto for me?" Iruka asked, looking at Itachi intently.

"Is this where you ask me for some ridiculous promise about of meaningless things that could possibly happen in the future?" Itachi scoffed. "You're starting to sound like a fortune cookie, Iruka."

"Please promise to watch out for _Naruto_… I know that people dislike him due to being the jinchuriki, but that isn't his fault. You can see he is truly a sweet boy and I'm glad you've gotten to know him." Iruka paused wondering if he should mention the Akatsuki, but decided against it. Who knew what Madara would do this time around? Honestly, he Iruka almost had to wait for the man to make a move before he could react. It as irritating, actually.

Itachi was staring at him as if he had grown a second and possibly third head. He shrugged and turned around, closing up his knapsack and sighing. Maybe he didn't know the term jinchuriki? "Jinchuriki is the term for what Naruto is." Iruka explained. "You know, one of the tailed beasts. Just…take care of him for me. You three are very precious to me."

"Sasuke, too?" Itachi said with a small smile.

"Even if he is a _Teme_." Iruka laughed. "The ramblings of a Dobeare rubbing off on me, apparently." Iruka snorted and picked up his unusually heavy bag, then reached out of _Samehada_. He walked over to his secret hiding place and picked up all his scrolls that he had stolen over the recent years and not so recent years. He tucked them into the bag last.

"And lastly…I'm not sure if you remember something we talked about a while back…" Iruka smiled at the slightly painful memory. He forced back tears thinking back on Shisui. "Do you remember talking about what you might do when you leave ANBU one day?"

Itachi looked stricken all of a sudden. "Iruka, _please_-"

"No, I've been thinking about it, 'Tachi, actually." Iruka said knowing he was on the verge of crying. "Do you remember the conversation? The night of the party?" Kami he prayed he didn't make him say what party or who's party. He would definitely cry if he had to say _his_ name. No, stop thinking about Shisui. Thinking about your failures will only make this harder.

"Yes, Iruka, I remember." Itachi said softly. He stepped forward and brushed Iruka's tears away.

"I was thinking you would make a great teacher when you decide to quit ANBU." Iruka said looking into his eyes.

"A teacher? Like a jounin-sensei?" Itachi asked, curiously. His delicate hands still on Iruka's cheek. Iruka forced himself not shiver.

"No, like at the _Academy_." Iruka smiled brightly at the memories. "Like I used to do. I actually think you would like it. I mean, I know it's obviously below your station and rank, so I don't know. Just something to think about. You would probably be better at it than I was. I know you're a pacifist so I think that it would be something that you'd enjoy."

"You seem to have put a lot of thought in it." Itachi stated.

"I just thought you'd enjoy it. I know I did. I used to fight so hard against it…the senseless _killing_. Rail against it. Curse the gods that we had to set aside our humanity in the name of being 'a good shinobi'." Iruka paused in some thought. "I rebelled in tiny ways. I hated having them called _soldiers_. I knew I'd never have children…so all my students became my babies in a way. My own little army that I could mold and carve into being the best they could be. I don't know. Maybe that sounds silly and idealistic." Iruka laughed at himself self-consciously.

"Weren't you just a teacher for a year and a half?" Itachi asked, frowning as if he found an inconsistency in some logic.

Iruka scratched at his nose. "Yeah, yeah." He felt Itachi's gaze heavily.

"You think I'm stupid." Iruka accused Itachi.

"I'm a genius. I don't think stupid things." Itachi said.

Iruka laughed. "Are you going to promise me now? You never did promise me all the things I asked you to promise me…."

"Who did you fight on the rooftop, Iruka?" Itachi asked him finally.

"Didn't The Hokage tell you?" Iruka inquired.

"He just said you 'engaged the enemy'…" Itachi said, his dark eyes searching. "Please tell me. I'm sick of your half truths. And your _Evade Answer No Jutsu_."

"_Shisui_." Iruka said with a sigh. Which was another half-truth. Damnit He wanted to be honest. But he couldn't. He shouldn't. He looked at Itachi's face, which looked betrayed and confused. Before he realized what he was saying, he actually said the truth. "And _Madara Uchiha_." Besides, The Third would most likely tell Itachi anyways. He was an ANBU Captain. And it was concerning his own family.

"What?" Itachi said, his voice rising in anger and confusion.

"Shisui didn't know what he was doing. He was…_manipulated_. He was nothing more than a tool. If you ever see him again…never believe anything he says. He is a tool of Madara's."

"We are speaking of the same Madara…" Itachi said quietly.

"Yes." Iruka nodded. "He has the ability to travel time, you could say."

Itachi looked dubiously at him. "You do not seem shocked to see Madara, nor…_dead_ by his hands. How did you survive the confrontation, Iruka? His prowess is legendary…"

Iruka chuckled. "I summoned Ryuu frankly and let him fight. I'm honestly nothing special, you know that. I'm a glorified chuunin, really. We merely bantered words and then he…poofed out of there."

"Why are you running away then?" Itachi put his hands on his shoulders and shook him.

"Don't you see?" Iruka said. "108 Uchiha's were massacred tonight _because of me_. Because I couldn't save them. My selfishness. My foolishness. I won't make that mistake again."

Itachi looked confused. "How was it _your_ fault?" Itachi asked.

Iruka shook his head. "All I've ever wanted, all I've ever done is for the peace and prosperity of Konoha. It consumes me."

"How is it _your_ fault?" Itachi repeated.

Iruka trembled. "I suppose technically it's not. The Hokage would say that it's not. Most people would say that it's not. But…I will explain it to you one day. I know I'm not making any sense." He shook his head again.

"Don't go." Itachi said quietly, his charcoal eyes fervent. "_Aishiteru yo_, Iruka."

Iruka's heart was beating painfully in his throat, in his chest; his stomach was doing flip flops. He had heard the words before only a handful of times in his life from Kakashi; that man held onto them worse than a miser. But he didn't think he had ever heard them uttered so _meaningfully, _so_ keenly,_ before. Iruka found himself standing still, his body leaning closer towards the younger man. He could feel his own sharingan whirling in his eye sockets behind his henge. He could count each of Itachi's eyelashes. They were so long; unshed tears caught in them making them spiky.

"Your love is a precious gift, Uchiha Itachi," Iruka whispered letting his cheek brush against Itachi's. "I am blessed to have been gifted with it…but I do not deserve it."

Iruka pulled away and turned to leave, but suddenly felt a soft hand wrap around his wrist painfully. He turned in surprise and looked back at Itachi questioningly.

"Don't ever tell me that again, Iruka," Itachi said in a choked voice, "Don't ever tell me that you don't deserve to be loved. It isn't true, no matter what you think."

The next thing Iruka knew, he was pulled into the younger man's wonderful arms and held. Itachi's warm lips brushed lightly against his cheek. Iruka wanted to say he didn't deserve it because he was a murderer. Because he was selfish and he had chosen Itachi and Sasuke's life over their whole clan's. And he couldn't even begin to think of it as _his clan's_ because he still hadn't come to terms with…_that_. Sure, he hadn't done it on purpose…it was a mistake but he knew what was going to happen in the future, he shouldn't let mistakes happen like this. That's why it was his fault. He should've asked for help from The Hokage. He should've done something, anything other than what he did. But he couldn't do anything about that now. What was done, was done, he just had to pick up the pieces and keep going.

"I _am_ leaving Konoha." Iruka's mind was turmoil of love and duty.

"_Why_, damnit! Are you going to take on by Madara yourself?" Itachi asked almost jokingly.

Iruka looked at him sideways as if to test the response.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You'll die." Itachi said. "I'm coming with you."

Iruka held a hand out to his chest forcibly. "No you are _not_. You are the head of the Uchiha clan now. You have a younger brother to raise. You will promise to watch out of Naruto. You have _responsibilities_, Itachi. You cannot just run away with me to kami knows where. I can. And I will be back. I promise you that. But you must give me my promise first."

Itachi pulled himself together into a stoic façade that Iruka hated to see come over his features. It was all too achingly familiar. "I promise you."

Before he could respond, Itachi was pulling him into a gentle unschooled kiss. His thin pink lips were upturned towards Iruka, tender. Iruka ran his hands down Itachi's face and kissed him back gently. He could leave him with this at least. Especially since he had no idea when he'd be back in Leaf; he knew he needed to be done with training before Team 7's chuunin exams started. That gave him plenty of time, right? It could be years before he would be back. He really wanted to kiss him more deeply, but, he pulled back instead. Itachi was only thirteen after all.

"Thank-you, 'Tachi." Iruka said rocking back on his heels and blushing.

Then younger man looked like he was going to press for another kiss.

"Is this because of my age again?" Itachi said.

"Yes." Iruka said simply.

Itachi made a small face and Iruka pressed his fingers to Itachi's lips. "I'll be back, Itachi. If you still want another kiss from me…you can claim it then, ne?"

Itachi looked like he was going to argue, but he finally sighed.

Itachi sighed. "I'm going to miss our sparring."

"Me, too."

"I'm going to miss _you_."

They looked at each other for a long moment, as if memorizing each other.

"Love given is never wasted and never lost." Iruka said finally unable to stop the tears from falling again from his luminous brown eyes. He leaned his forehead in and touched it against Itachi's. _"Oyasumi, Itachi."_

"_Oyasumi, Iruka."_ Itachi repeated, his hands through Iruka's soft brown hair, trying to memorizing the feel.

Iruka raised a hand up in a shaky farewell, and gripped Itachi's hand painfully. "I _will_ be back one day."

_A/N: Shorter chapter, I know but it just felt right to end it at that point. Hope everyone enjoyed it, ne? Thank-you for all the great reviews so far that I've been receiving. It's been very encouraging. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this little foray of mine into the world of What-Could-Be-If-Only…I'm personally enjoying it because I'm getting to really explore some of my favorite characters and having them play against type a little, which I think it's kind of fun. And creating a few extra new fun characters like Ryuu but hopefully making it so that he fits within the universe well enough so that he doesn't stand out like a sore thumb (I hope). _

_This chapter also concludes what I like to think of "Part One" of the story; the end of the "Leaf Arc" of the story. And we're now in the next arc of the story. I hope you enjoy it. I'm pretty excited about it. I've been waiting a while to share the next part of the story with you all. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it for you._

_Also, this is where the story will start to pick up and get the "M" rating because until now it's pretty much been "K" except for the violence of the torture stuff. Can't help it, I mean, Itachi was only thirteen. According to cannon he actually DID have an Uchiha lover that he murdered that night at the compound, which kinda creeps me out for multiple reasons. So, like a cousin or something? And, at thirteen? Ehhh…okay? Anyways, I'll stop rambling now. _

_Please Review: ^_^ _

_In case you're not familiar with some of the lingo:_

_Dattebayo – Nonsensical word of Naruto's.  
>Aishiteru yo – I love you<br>Oyasumi – Goodnight_


	12. Chapter 11: The Torii of Hidden Sands

**Chapter Eleven: The Torii of Hidden Sands**

"_Show me a man with a tattoo and I'll show you a man with an interesting past."  
>- Jack London<em>

Ryuu, it seemed, was leading him somewhere.

_To what end_, that had yet to be determined but Iruka was content with letting the dragon guide him because he was lost in his own emotions at the present.

Iruka had never been a very good shinobi, he supposed. He had too many emotions and not enough strength, not enough chakra. He had convinced himself that his emotions were his strength. Always told himself that. Maybe they were, maybe they weren't. He may have been hardworking and _complacent_ with his lot in life. He may have died for Konoha at one time…but he did know one thing for certain. He had _**never**_ been the greatest tool for Konoha to wield. That had been left to the likes of Naruto or Kakashi. He was no Copy-nin. No Jinchuriki. He just didn't have that kind of skill or power.

But did it have to be that way?

_Maybe there was…another way?_

He had been flying through the trees silently for the past few days stopping only when absolutely necessarily. Ryuu was uncommonly silently beside him. Suddenly, Iruka stopped on a branch suddenly and turned to the dragon. Iruka was out of breath, panting lightly.

"Ryuu…I've got a question for you." Iruka breathed, licking his lips nervously. "Is there…any way that I can…_obtain more chakra_?"His voice was quiet, hesitant in the night air.

The dragon chuckled, it was a deep sound and a few rings of smoke bellowed out of his nostrils. "Of course, my friend. But it is a journey fraught with much peril…" Ryuu appeared as if he had been expecting this question. This turn of events.

"Great…oh…_is that all?"_ Iruka quirked his mouth.

"You're already on the path, Dolphin." Ryuu said with a flutter of his great wings.

Iruka didn't know how to respond to that. Again he had the overwhelming feeling that the dragon had anticipated that he would ask? Did he mean that they were on the way literally or was it a metaphor? He frowned. He hated feeling like he was being manipulated. Iruka scratched at the scar on his nose and stared at the dragon. It was odd, because the damn dragon was actually quite horrible at playing shogi. He narrowed his gaze at Ryuu.

"Can you teach me how to do Madara's Space–Time Ninjutsu? I may have seen him perform it but I have no idea how to even begin contemplating how to do it. I need someone to teach me…. I mean, I know I've got the sharingan but _seeing_ is one thing, and _doing_ is another."

"I'm sorry, Dolphin. I cannot help you with that task. That is out of my area of expertise." The dragon managed to shrug. How that was possible with the wings and everything, Iruka wasn't sure.

_Damnit_. If the dragon couldn't teach him that, then that would mean he would eventually have to seek out someone he really, really didn't exactly want to seek out to teach him the jutsu. Iruka rubbed his throbbing temple at the mere concept of having to go to _Jiraiya_ at some point for training. Would that damn _old pervert_, would always be a thorn in his side, no matter what life he lived? It would also mean having to probably explain everything to the man because even if he was an old pervert, he wasn't _stupid_. Well, he would just have to deal with that when it came to it. Which wasn't right now.

Iruka sighed, looked around at the forest and realized they were actually a few days into the direction of _Kaze no Kuni_, The Land of Wind, or _Suna_. Is this where his Ryuu's path was taking him? He had always rather enjoyed Suna, and considered the deserts beautiful. But of course, he loved the warm weather and the sun.

"What about the _sharingan_? Can you teach me anything about that?" Iruka asked hopefully, although he already knew the dragon could offer little assistance with it. But a man could hope…

Ryuu shook his head. "Sorry, Dolphin. Book learning only. _Unless_…"

"No." Iruka said firmly. There were only now six Uchiha's left in the world including Kakashi and himself into the mix and he wasn't going to any of the other five for training. He couldn't think of anyone else who could possibly help him. He sighed. He would just have to think about it later. He had been around Kakashi, Itachi and Sauske long enough…maybe he could teach himself? Maybe it wouldn't be so hard? He was probably completely kidding himself, but it was all he had right now. That's right, Iruka, lie to yourself, it makes everything better. He snorted.

"Book learning and practical hands on experience it is." The dragon nodded then looked around at the forest.

Iruka sighed pointedly. "Shall we keep going?"

"As you wish." Ryuu said with a grin.

Then they were flying off through the trees again. It took about a week and a half of days before Ryuu drew a halt to their meandering path through Suna. The days were _long_. After a few days they were no long flying through trees with the shade of trees to cover them. The sun beat down on Iruka's back as he jumped over sand dunes, flying aided with little pushes of chakra, little gusts of sand flying off the backs of his feet. Ryuu flew gracefully in the air beside him. He offered to carry Iruka, but he declined. It was actually kind of fun to jump with chakra over the sand dunes and then when you got to the top of one, you would slide down to the bottom of the next one. All of the sand and hills looked much the same to Iruka, but the dragon pressed on, guiding him in some direction of his choosing, a hidden compass within him, steering him up one dune and past another.

Iruka was very surprised when suddenly the sand dunes began sloping downward and opened up into a small valley. There were tall palm trees and even a small pool that was deep and black. Beside the calm pool there were a few palm trees and a red Torri gate. A shrine in the middle of the desert, Iruka thought. The little oasis was really quite beautiful with the pool and the palms and the Torri.

He turned to the dragon and arched an eyebrow in surprise but before he could say anything Ryuu spoke.

"This is our destination, Dolphin." Ryuu said with a broad smile.

Iruka turned around and looked again. They had obviously come because of the Shrine. It was the only reason for the destination. There was nothing _else_ here. But…why? How as this supposed to help? He narrowed his eyes.

"Ryuu…_please explain_." Iruka said starting to get angry. "We have just traveled to all the way to Suna for almost two weeks. I admit, this place is very pretty. But I'm not getting it."

"Now, Dolphin. Let me explain." Ryuu smiled again. "This is _The Torii of Hidden Sands_."

"You say that like that is supposed to _mean_ something." Iruka said, his patience wearing thin. _Very thin_. He needed to eat. He had been living on ration bars for the past two weeks. Iruka liked to eat.

"Oh, but it does." The dragon said patiently. "Do you remember me telling you that I was over five hundred years old? I truly am. And part of that goes with the knowledge of many things. You asked me how you could gain more chakra and here is a way." He paused and seemed to be listening to the wind for a moment almost. _And maybe he was._ "Iruka…have you ever heard of… _The Enenra_?"

Iruka had been watching the dragon curiously and he pulled back in shock, tripping over a rock and falling onto the ground landing on his ass. He felt stupid but he didn't care. Iruka sat there and stared up at the dragon. "What!"

"_The Enenra." _Ryuu repeated.

"I heard you the first time, you brainless dolt." Iruka muttered. "Those are bedtime stories made up to frighten children, Ryuu."

"No, they are not." The dragon said. "Well, I suppose they are, but they are also _real_."

Iruka stood up and pointed at Ryuu. "What are saying?"

Ryuu started to speak but Iruka cut him off.

"_The Enenra are monsters!_"Iruka said uncaring that his voice had gone up an octave in anger.

"Would you hear me out, Iruka?" Ryuu said, his voice gruff, actually using his name, his real name for the second time in a span of a month. "_Damn gay ninja_." He added after a second under his breath.

"Fine, what." Iruka said, arms crossed across his chest.

"The Enenra…are extremely powerful. They are beings of air, wind and smoke. Their power isn't not wholly, _inherently_ evil. The power is all in the _wielder_, Iruka. It's just power. It is who employs the power – to be employed in whatever fashion it's wielder chooses. Don't you see damnit?" Ryuu said loudly.

Iruka looked at the dragon carefully for a few minutes and exhaled.

"Why Ryuu? What is your fee? Your toll? What do you get out of all this? _Madara knew you_. Madara was genuinely afraid of you. I find it hard to believe that you're doing this all out of some altruistic need…tell me Ryuu…what do you want from _me_. Why _me_?"

Ryuu laughed heartily. "You know, it's funny. I'm not sure myself. In all my existence I've never met anyone quite like you. You asked me to be your friend instead of commanding me. It's the funniest thing. I've been summoned and commanded my whole existence and now I want nothing more to see your dream of a peaceful Konoha coming true. Is that the gayest thing you've ever heard or what?" The dragon laughed again a few smoke plumes emitted from his nostrils.

Iruka looked at him and nodded. "That _is_ pretty gay."

"Shut up." Ryuu snorted.

"And Madara is completely off his rocker _and_ I am not." Ryuu added.

Iruka uncrossed his arms and sighed then looked up at the stars in the sky for a long while. Neither of them spoke for long moments.

"Tell me more about these…_Enenra_." Iruka sighed again.

"They were once monks but they were murdered, here at their shrine, _The Torii of Hidden Sands." _Ryuu paused.

"Why were they murdered?" Iruka asked.

"Roving band of marauders. Rock ninjas, if I remember my lore correct. As they lay dying they cursed the Torri gate that if anyone disturbed their slumber that their power would comeback thousand-fold and they would die by the air, wind and smoke of their hate." Ryuu said. "They were all burned in a giant bonfire."

"_That's terrible!"_ Iruka was horrified.

"I agree." The dragon agreed. "Remember when I said that the journey would be fraught with much peril?"

Iruka eyed the dragon warily, remembering their earlier conversation. "_Yes_."

"Well, we're going to get to that part soon I think." Ryuu stated.

"_Explain yourself_, dragon." Iruka said curtly, reaching for a ration bar in his kunai pouch. It wasn't a meal, but he had a feeling he was going to want something to eat.

"Heh. Well…see…The _Enenra…_are picky. It is said that an Enenra can only be seen by the pure of heart. This is why I thought immediately of you. You're so good and true and…well _nice_." Ryuu said honestly. "You have to wait until they choose you. It won't be painful or anything. Just wait and see if they choose you. The painful part is the process, that's all."

Iruka chewed steadily on his ration bar, eying the dragon.

"What process?" He asked.

"Eh…well, see…" Ryuu scratched the side of his head with the tip of his wing.

"_What process_, Ryuu…!" Iruka pointed at him with the last half of the ration bar.

"Well, they infuse you with their chakra. It will give you more chakra, Iruka." The dragon said quietly. "_A lot more._"

Iruka considered this. "But what do I give up? What do I _become_? Would it be like _Naruto_? Would I have something like the nine-tails inside me?" He couldn't help it but his hand was trembling slightly. The ration bar felt like a rock in his stomach. Oh kami, was he going to throw up?

"No, nothing like that I think. You would need to talk to them actually if they choose you. Honestly they haven't chosen to accept anyone in hundreds of years so… And if you are chosen you become a wielder. You can wield the _Enenra – _Uhhh_…I think_." Ryuu frowned. "I'm not exactly sure of the particulars."

Iruka looked pissed. "If they haven't accepted anyone in hundreds of years…why in Kami's name do you think they'd take me? I'm just…_me_!"

The dragon sighed. "Well, all of the monks each have different personalities and agendas. Maybe one of them will take a shine to you."

"You brought me all the way out here and you don't even know exactly the process or how it works…all on the bare sliver of a chance that they may like me? This is ridiculous, Ryuu!" Iruka's voice erupted in anger. "I can't believe I let my hopes get up for this. Honestly!" He ran a hand through his hair and looked around at the tranquil setting. He kicked a rock and set his pack down. At least they would make camp. He was too tired to leave.

"I think it's more than bare sliver of a chance, Dolphin." Ryuu said.

"Oh shut up." Iruka snorted and pulled out a bar of soap, a blanket and a book from his bag. "Do you think it would offend the monks if I took a bath in that pool?"

"I don't _think_ so?" The dragon said cautiously.

Iruka walked over to the pool and took a quiet bath, happy for the first time in weeks to be clean. The water was very cold and he couldn't feel the bottom but he made it quick and he pulled himself out, dried off and redressed himself quickly. He walked back over to his pack, started a small fire within a sealed circle so that it couldn't be seen from any intruders. There was no smoke, heat or fire could be detected, yet he could feel the warmth. It was a nifty jutsu Izumo had taught him years back when they were both genin together.

He was sighing over his memories when he saw the first one.

At first he thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him. A breeze lifting the sand…but then he realized it _was_ a figure. And not Ryuu, because the dragon had settled into the sand to sleep beside him. The figure was…transparent like smoke…slightly akin to a shadow, but with two eyes like fire peering at him. It was drifting just past him hazily, almost warily. And then it was gone. Iruka sat up instantly, the hair on the back of his neck standing at attention. The _Enenra _were_…_the things of ghost stories, after all. They were the things that went bump in the night. He swallowed instinctively and shivered as his arms rose with gooseflesh even though the night air was very warm in Suna.

He desperately wanted to call out into the night, to ask who was there, but he didn't. After all, he _knew_ what was there. Ryuu had told him. It would just sound silly and stupid. And Iruka was neither. He saw another figure to his left, much the same, transparent, this one taller, and its eyes staring at him as well. Then it was gone. This continued and Iruka frowned. Were they going to…talk to him? Ask him any questions? How were they going to know if he was acceptable if they just stared at him? Honestly, it was kind of _rude_ really. He went back to his book and decided to ignore them if they were just going to stare. Iruka could be rude if they were going to be rude, too.

This mutual ignoring continued for about two weeks, while Iruka continued camping at the shrine, trapping for small animals, eating meals and reading his books. He practiced his katas, worked with his wakizashi blades as best he could by himself, trained with _Samehada_, went back to reading, created a few new genjutsu's. He even started practicing some of the kobudō techniques from the purloined book of Itachi's even if it hurt to look at the book. There were now about thirty different _Enenra_ studying him from his last count. Apparently they were okay with letting him see them. Occasionally one of them would brush past him but mostly they kept to themselves…and _ignored_ him. Which was pissing him off.

One of them, though, a short one, with round purple eyes usually tended to be close to him, Iruka noticed. Maybe that one was keeping watch over him. He had no idea. How was he supposed to know what was going on in the minds of monsters? Especially when they didn't speak? Oh, and don't get the wrong idea, he _tried_ talking to them. He talked to them all the time. He talked to himself. The Torii of Hidden Sands was constantly filled with his voice when he spoke with Ryuu or just muttering to himself. _They just never spoke back._ He was getting pretty fed up. Ryuu was even starting to doubt it and that was saying something since he had been pretty confident in the beginning. But after two weeks, well, it's enough to shake anyone's confidence. Even Ryuu, whose confidence is as large as the Hokage monument is tall.

Iruka was reading the book on kobudō one afternoon with his feet in the pool, reclining back. He had taken his shirt off and ripped one of the pairs of pants into modified shorts; it was too dammed _hot_ in Suna to think of wearing anything except shorts. He was sun bronzed and tanned, his hair unbound and laying around his shoulders.

"Tell me your story, mortal." A voice asked politely, quietly.

Iruka looked up in alarm, dropping the book. It was that short _Enenra. _It was _speaking_ to him. And it had a shape, a body. It was a short little blue man. No, it was a regular man but it was wearing some sort blue paint over his body with two red dots on one on each of his cheeks. Not to mention his purple glowing eyes. It was very unnerving. It wasn't a human. It was…an _En-en-ra!_

"Uh…uh…" Iruka tried not to pull away from the man but it was hard not to. He forced his breathing to a more normal pace and picked up the book he had dropped. This is what he wanted, right? They had been waiting for weeks for one of these damn spirits, these monsters to speak to him. And now it was approaching him and he was stuttering and shaking like a child.

He took a deep breath. "My name is Umino Iruka." He stated in a clear voice.

The little blue man nodded. "I know, mortal. You talk to yourself a lot." The man seemed to smile slightly. "And your dragon companion does call you Dolphin."

Iruka's eyes widened slightly. He felt the _sharingan_ whirling to a life of their own.

"There are no shortage of mortals who long to kneel before us. Always have been. They all want our power. This is not new. They bring us gifts and promise us tithe. I've never seen anyone camp out here and read before. You appear to be ignoring us for the most part. Are you arrogant or just dim-witted?" The short _Enenra_ inquired, its purple eyes peering into Iruka's soul.

Iruka's eyes widened even further and he blushed.

"I was bored!" Iruka stated finally, and a little loudly, he realized belatedly, his anger getting the best of him. Did he just yell at the man? Damn, his cursed anger!

The _Enenra_ continued to watch him.

"Eh, Ryuu said to just wait so I did and I got bored so I read and practiced my katas…" Iruka finished lamely.

"Tell me why you have sought us out." The blue man sat down across from Iruka, crossing his legs and nodded.

Iruka looked at the ethereal monk with his blue painted face and for the life of him he couldn't think of why he sought them out. Frankly, this place was Ryuu's grand idea. He had never heard of the damn place. He really didn't know why he was here. He just wanted more chakra. So he told the _Enenra_, might as well be honest.

"I need more chakra." Iruka said simply.

The blue man nodded.

"Do you know what we are?" The monster asked.

"You are the _Enenra_." Iruka answered.

"Yes and No." He answered. "That is what we have been called at times, yes. But it is not all that we are." He paused his strange purple eyes glittering brightly. "We are the _air_ in the trees, the _wind_ in the storms, the _smoke_ in the fire, the _shadows_ at night. We are tornados, hurricanes, and firestorms. And if you wield the Chikara, you can have that in your hands. Is that what _you_ want?"

Iruka gave the man a quelling glance. "Honestly, I'm not sure."

"Damnit, Dolphin, what sort of answer is that!" Ryuu interjected hotly.

Iruka turned and shook his fist at the dragon. He hadn't even sensed the damn creature coming up behind him, because he was so intent on the visitor.

"I'm being honest, Ryuu! I'm not going to lie!" Iruka yelled at the dragon. "You didn't even tell me what the damn mysterious process is and how exactly do I get infused with all this chakra? You said it was painful! I'm waiting for the catch, Ryuu. This all sounds a little too good to be true…!"

Iruka turned back towards the little blue man and sat down, blushing fiercely. He hated it when he lost his temper. He scratched at the scar on his nose and huffed.

The small man was slightly smiling at him. "Of course there is a 'catch' as you put it. A few of them." He nodded to Iruka. "First, we haven't even agreed to accept to you. Secondly, if we do choose, it is very painful. You may not even survive the process. If you do, of course…you are forever bound to the power or _Chikara_ through a tattoo or _Irezumi_ that will mark your body. The bond forged between you and that Enenra that chooses you is forever. That bond, or _Saiken_, is forever. It is somewhat like when you have a summon creature…but different. Very different. You will be able access the power through the Chikara or fight side by side with your _Enenra_…or both. It is different for everyone." Finally the blue man stopped talking.

"One question though…the _Saiken _will bind us together, but…does it…?" Iruka asked tentatively, unsure what he was trying to ask.

The blue man shook his head. "The _Saiken_, _Irezumi or Chikara; _none of them enslave you Iruka-san. They do not impede your ability to think for yourself, to make your own decisions. Your heart will be your own."

Iruka stared. Okay, that didn't sound _that_ bad. Well, maybe it did, he didn't know. It sounded okay in theory, he supposed. There was pain, this binding process…a tattoo, that couldn't be so bad. He could probably cover up the tattoo discretely. And he already had one summon creature, what was one more? And like Ryuu said…the power wasn't evil…it was all about who _wielded_ the power.

Iruka swallowed, and then nodded. "Okay, so…"

"I have chosen you." The small man said suddenly, his purple eyes glowing.

"Oh." Iruka said and he pulled his legs out of the water, suddenly feeling like he should sit properly or offer him tea or something. He sat up properly and ran a hand through his hair. "That makes sense; I assume you don't usually speak to people or tell them about the process unless you have already chosen them?"

"You are correct." The blue man smiled.

"What can I call you? I think if we're going to do this I should know your name. Forever is a pretty long time…" Iruka smiled crookedly.

"_Kokoro_." He stated.

"Nice to meet you." Iruka said inclining his head. "I'm Iruka, and I'm a bit of a thief. You said you wanted to hear my story and that's kind of where my story starts….I was fourteen and I broke into a secret place and stole a very special scroll. I didn't know what it was at the time, but it was to change the course of my whole life. Konoha's destiny, actually. It was a scroll for time travel." Iruka paused to let that take effect. Of course the blue man with the odd blue dots on his cheeks didn't seem to be phased really so he went back to his story.

Iruka continued, "I kept the scroll hidden. I didn't really have any idea when I might need such a thing. And frankly the scroll requires one to pulse your entire life's chakra into it. So I would have to, well, _die_ to do it. I was twenty-seven when such an occasion actually arose. I was murdered. Well…I'm getting ahead of my story actually, because this is a pretty good story."

The blue man stood. "Iruka, while you tell your story, I will begin the process if you don't mind. It will keep your mind off the pain."

Iruka looked at him in apprehension. "What? You're going to start now?" He asked the blue man.

"Yes." The Kokoro stated.

Iruka took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay…what…do I have to do?"

"I will need you to strip and purify yourself in the pool, please. They lay down before the Torii gate. It will be very painful and may take a few days for the process to complete. You may pass out from time to time from the pain. You must be awake while the process is going on so I will have to wake you up and then start up again. You are only allowed ten minutes of slumber, though because the dyes used in the _Irezumi _can be toxic in large quantities and I need to monitor you for blood poisoning."

"_Large quantities_? How many tattoos am I getting?" Iruka said in alarm.

"Just one." The blue man said calmly.

"Oh, okay." Iruka, nodding to himself. Okay, he could deal with one tattoo. "I'm going to take the bath now."

Iruka quickly took his shorts off, and then jumped into the pool. The water was as icily cold as before. He dunked his head and slicked back his hair, then hopped out. He padded over to the Torri gate and sat down looking at the man anxiously. He had a red bowl full of black ink and was holding needles. He really was going to get tattooed. Boring, desk ninja, chuunin, academy sensei Iruka-sensei was getting tattooed in the middle of the desert in Suna. He couldn't suppress a small nervous giggle as he sat down. He laid down on the flat rock that the blue man was gesturing towards. It was vaguely rust-colored and oddly comfortable. He sighed.

"Tell me your story, Iruka." The man prompted. "It's important. Your story is part of the pattern in your _Irezumi. _Your _Irezumi _will tell the story of who you are, where you've been, where you're going and who you will be one day." He said starting to poke him with his little needle in his chest. Thankfully it was somewhere which would be covered with a shirt.

For some reason, Iruka was starting to feel sleepy and he started telling him about being a child, about growing up in Konoha. About the nine-tails attack and his parents and childhood. About falling in love with Kakashi. About team seven and Naruto. About that point he passed out from the pain. A short while later Kokoro woke him up. Iruka groaned when he started poking him with his damn needle again. His whole body felt on fire. He couldn't even see. The man kept telling him to tell him his story. Where was he? Oh yeah, the Akatsuki. So he told him about the Akatsuki, about each of them even though it was a pointless exercise. Madara was sure to probably use different people this time.

He told Kokoro about being captured by the Akatsuki because he was Kakashi's lover and Naruto's father-figure. He told him about being tortured and finally being killed by Itachi. But before dying he had used the scroll that he stolen all those years ago to come back…that the body he had right now…this eighteen-year old body…well, it was really merely a vessel. He told Kokoro that was why he had sought him out, because he wanted peace for Konoha. That there was a battle coming and someone had to be there to defend his home.

Iruka passed out again and then woke up to find Ryuu watching. He continued telling his story. The man was right; it did help take his mind off to tell his story. He told him all about Itachi, about his guilt, how he had tried so hard to change things but instead he had just messed things up worse. Madara had come and taken Shisui, and killed the entire clan despite all of his plans. He was still partly in love with Kakashi, he couldn't help it. But he also couldn't help all of the new feelings and emotions that he was feeling for Itachi. He laughed when heard Ryuu muttering 'damn gay ninjas' under his breath. Where was the dragon? He still couldn't see…the pain was _so much_.

He passed out again. Kokoro was waking him again, his body was humming with pain, he was shaking with a fever, and he could feel it. His lips were parched. He asked for something to drink and some water was pressed to his lips. It wasn't enough but the Enenra told him if he drank any more he would most likely throw it up from the pain. He was probably right. Iruka shivered and tried to nod in agreement but he wasn't sure if the gesture was noticeable in all his shivering. He heard Ryuu asking Kokoro if this was normal, if he was going to be all right but he didn't hear the response because he closed his eyes and darkness followed. He passed out.

Iruka woke and Kokoro was speaking to him. It took him a few shakes of his head to focus on him. He was talking, telling him something.

"You have a task, Iruka-san. Part of the _Saiken_ process…it requires a blood sacrifice." Kokoro said simply.

He realized he could see again and he was looking into the face of the blue man, although the two blue dots on his face were swimming in front of his face, so maybe he couldn't quite see that well. Iruka's body was still wracked with shivers and he wasn't sure he could stand. A blood sacrifice? What was he talking about?

"Like killing a goat or something?" Iruka said weakly.

"Not exactly." Kokoro stated. "You must kill all of us again; it is a ritual reminder of our slaughter."

Iruka blinked. "What?" He looked around and realized all of the shadowy _Enenra_ were now also in human forms, also painted blue with the two blue dots on their cheeks, much like Kokoro. All thirty of them were standing around on the dunes surrounding the oasis, watching them.

"You must kill all of us. And drag our bodies into the pool." Kokoro paused. "Kill me last, my blood must be spilled over your body, it is part of the binding ritual, part of the _Saiken_ that will bind us together." He explained it so matter of factly as if he wasn't talking about Iruka walking around slaughtering thirty people. Thirty people who were just standing there. He didn't want to kill them.

"Kokoro…I don't want to just kill everyone. That's _terrible_. I feel horrible about you guys getting killed the first time…it seems…_wrong_, don't you think?" Iruka's sad brown eyes, full of pain from the process; groggy and confused couldn't seem to make sense of this. There was an odd expression on the short blue monk's face. "Isn't there any other way?"

The smaller man sighed and Iruka realized it was wistfulness. "I'm sorry, but this is our curse. And this is part of the _Saiken_."

Iruka nodded and stood with difficulty. He was still having trouble seeing and wasn't sure why his limbs were not cooperating properly. His entire body was on fire and he was still shaking with a fever. But he would deal with that later. It seemed he had to finish this. He thought about calling to _Samehada_ but that sword was too big for this task. He limped over to his campsite and picked up his wakizashi blade, caressing the Uchiha fan on the hilt lightly, absently, unaware that he was even doing it. Kokoro watched him as he walked up to the first of the other monks; Iruka bowed respectfully and thanked him and ended his life as quickly and humanely as possible, then carried him to the pool carefully and gently laid him into the water. He repeated the process for the rest of the monks, occasionally taking breaks because he was very weak and shivering. He almost passed out at one point and he might have gotten lost behind a rock because his vision was impaired but a very kindly smiling _Enenra_ helped point him back the right way towards the Torri gate before he bowed and sacrificed him. Vaguely Iruka wondered in the back of his mind if these spirits would be back later in their spirit form?

When he was finished he limped back over to the rock where the _Irezumi _had been preformed, where Kokoro was waiting. Iruka sighed and sat down.

"Now you just have to kill me and make sure to smear my blood on your body." Kokoro said.

"Gah, that's so…ahh…kinda gross." Iruka managed to say. He was very tired and so much pain at this point. His body was on fire and the shivering was back.

"My blood is the final seal to forge the bond or _Saiken_ between my chakra and yours. It must be done." Kokoro said forcefully. "Now kill me."

Iruka said as a fierce shiver wracked his body. "I _hate_ killing."

"Then you picked the wrong profession, mortal." The Enenra stated, looking down at him curiously.

"They used to call me _Iruka-sensei_…" Iruka said wistfully to himself, picking up his blade. He realized he wasn't making any sense. It was the fever talking. The pain talking. Possibly having recently told his memories to the little blue man.

Kokoro smiled brightly. "I think I have a better name for you actually but I'll tell you later."

Iruka sat up and easily killed him. It wasn't hard, none of the monks fought back after all. And they were shirtless. The blade easily sliced thought their soft bellies. They didn't even have a surprised look on their face. Just…an _accepting_ one.

But…Kokoro's face looked…eager, excited though. No, that wasn't it. He looked…_Happy_. That was interesting, Iruka thought as the man lay dying on top of him, his blood spilling on top of him. Iruka was very grossed out at this point, but he did as he was instructed and rubbed the blood onto his body even though it hurt very much. His body was already screaming in agony just doing nothing, but touching his skin. He exhaled through his teeth in pain.

Wait, Iruka wondered, did he have to carry Kokoro to the pool, too? He probably should. He had done so with all the other monks. He unsteadily got to his feet and gently carried the man to the pool and laid him into the black water, watching as the little monk was quickly overtaken by the liquid and soon disappeared from sight.

It wasn't long before Iruka felt the change in his body. Like a jolt of electricity, really. Not a sexual one. It was like it coursed over his whole body with…_power_. With…_vitality_. With…_Chakra_. This was it. He realized he wasn't feeling so bad anymore, the fever wasn't so overpowering and the shaking had subsided. He was still in pain but he could see better. He looked down at his body and belatedly realized that he was literally covered in tattoos. From his ankles up his calves and thighs, along his abdominals and chest, he turned his head and it looked all along his backside as well, on both his arms – he was decorated with swirling tribal tattoos. Not completely covered in the sense you couldn't see his skin or anything. No, they complimented his tanned flesh quite nicely. It was one long, delicate swirling tattoo from one end of his body to the other.

Well, this was not going to be covered up as easily as he thought idly. Iruka scratched the scar on his nose absently. Maybe he should've asked Kokoro more clearly exactly _how large_ the **one** fucking tattoo was going to be before he'd allowed him to tattoo him.

"Ryuu?" Iruka asked, his voice hoarse. He turned and looked at the dragon, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes?" The dragon said, his voice surprisingly close.

"Please tell me my face isn't tattooed."

"No, Dolphin. Your face is unmarked except for the usual scar." Ryuu said. "You look totally of badass."

At least his face wasn't tattooed. His cock was did not make it so unscathed. He was going to kill Kokoro.

Iruka sighed. "I don't _want_ to look badass. I _want_ to look like _me_."

"Looking like a badass has some advantages, Dolphin." Ryuu stated but Iruka wasn't listening.

"There is a tattoo on my _penis_, Ryuu." Iruka stated.

Ryuu looked.

"Don't look!" Iruka turned around.

"I told Kokoro you'd be pissed about that." Ryuu laughed merrily. "At least he didn't put one on your face, right?"

Iruka pouted. "What will they say when I go back to Konoha looking like this?"

"Itachi will think it's hot." Ryuu snickered and Iruka shot him a dark look.

"Don't be cranky. Want me to get something for dinner?" The dragon offered. "You're always bitchy when you need to eat."

He looked at Ryuu and tried to fight a smile. That was an usually nice offer from him, especially since Iruka typically did the cooking. But honestly he didn't want to eat anything the dragon would cook. He was spectacularly bad at food preparation. Although sometimes he wondered if he did it on purpose just to make Iruka cook because he knew that Iruka would never eat bad food. He wouldn't put it past the lazy creature to do pull stunt like that.

"No, _I'll_ cook something. You burn water." Iruka said with a sniffed then walked over to their campsite gingerly. Tattoos _hurt_.

Iruka was making a stew of sorts with some left over rabbit that Ryuu had caught sometime before when the _Enenra_ approached. It had keen purple eyes and it spoke softly. Its voice brushed against Iruka's skin.

"The _Saiken_ is complete. I'm glad you survived the process, Iruka-san." Kokoro's voice said in the wind.

"Are you going to take human form, Kokoro? I have a few bones to pick with you…" Iruka said menacingly. He was trying to stay calm but it was hard. He was still in a lot of pain and every time he looked down he kept seeing the tattoos everywhere all over his body and it kept pissing him off. There were tattoos on his penis for Kami's sake! Was that truly necessary!

"I will, I was just deciding on my form." The transparent smoke _Enenra_ stated somewhat shyly. "You see, once I choose form that is it unless you were to use extend your own chakra to henge on me. So I just wanted to make sure that I am happy the form of my choosing. Although I suppose I've had centuries to decide."

The form suddenly took shape in front of Iruka. He had been expecting to see the short blue man, except not blue. He was completely perplexed when instead the form took shape he realized he was looking at a small child. _A girl._ She was about 8 years old with electric neon blue hair in pigtails wearing the cutest a pink kimono with sakura blossoms on it, complete with tabi socks and pink zori sandals.

Iruka blinked at her a few times.

"_Kokoro?" _He heard himself asking stupidly.

The little girl walked over to the campfire and grinned wickedly. No little girl should ever grin like that.

"So, where are we going, Otousan?" Kokoro asked sweetly.

Iruka's eyes slitted dangerously at the girl. "First of all, I'm _still_ pissed about the tattoos. You said _one tattoo_ but you did not explain that it would cover my whole body…!"

"I think it looks pretty." She said happily.

Iruka stirred the stew so violently some of sloshed over the sides. "Secondly, I'm in _pain_ from all of the said tattoos all over my body which hurt, thank-you very much."

"Don't be such a baby." Ryuu said. "It was just _one_ tattoo after all."

Iruka shot the dragon a glare.

"Hey, a little girl, huh." The dragon was looking down at Kokoro. "I admit I'm a little surprised."

"Strength is but the vessel, not the source, of power." Kokoro said mysteriously.

Iruka shook his head. "And thirdly, I think I need some practice using this extra chakra before I try seeking out any training."

"I agree, Otousan." Kokoro said.

"Don't call me that." Iruka said, pouring himself a bowl of stew. He ladled up bowls for Ryuu and Kokoro as well. He managed to sit gingerly. At least _his ass_ had managed to escape being tattooed. Surprising, but true.

"Why can't I call you that?" She asked curiously.

"Because I'm _not_ your father." He said with a patient tone of voice, then: "Itadakimasu."

Soon the night air was punctuated by the sound of their eating. Kokoro swallowed gleefully. In a matter of minutes, she was already going back for seconds. It may just be some campfire stew, but it was her first corporal food in centuries.

"But you _did_ give me form." Kokoro stated doggedly. Already eating her third bowl.

Ryuu sniggered.

"I think that would make me more like your master, I guess technically. But you are _not_ to call me that." Iruka frowned.

She stared at him with her bright purple eyes, unwavering. It was really an unnatural color. Along with that electric blue hair. It rather reminded him of Sakura in a way. He'd always liked Sakura. She'd always been a good student and such a sweet child. Iruka grumbled, feeling that he was caving to her cute childish peer pressure. But he did it anyways. She wasn't even really a cute child. He knew it and he still caved anyways. _Damnit!_

"_Fine_, you can call me Otousan, I suppose. It _is_ a good cover story especially when we will be traveling in cities and villages." Iruka glared at her for good measure before he went back to eating.

She nodded, as if expecting his consent. She would bear watching, he thought to himself. It was obvious that she was smarter than Ryuu and definitely more manipulative than the oafish dragon.

"So, Otousan, tell me more about what you wish to accomplish and what we can do to further your goals." She said in utter seriousness.

Later that night, after much discussion between the three of them, even though _**they knew**_ that he was truly the kind of person who would return from the dead just to achieve his goal, peace for Konoha and go to any means to achieve it. The point was that other people had to believe it. It was time to start making a name for himself. The battle with Madara had taught him two very valuable lessons; one he did not have enough chakra for battles and two; he sucked at battles. Well, now he had the chakra. He needed practice; _badly_.

Everyone (including Iruka) agreed that _'Umino Iruka' _was not the kind of name to be whispered about in the far corners of the world. He would need another guise. Umino Iruka was not going to cut it. Who was afraid of Umino Iruka, after all? Dolphins do not strike fear into man. And no one was afraid of a mild mannered sensei. Umino Iruka was not a man of myth and legend, someone who instilled fear in his opponents and had the ability to back up his threat. And besides, if he had another name, that way he could go back to Konoha and to his old life, right?

_**That night Harbinger was born.**_

_A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. First chapter of the 'Harbinger Arc' part of the story…I'm already working on the next chapter. Very, very fun stuff in that one. Well you'll see soon. Hope everyone has a wonderful week! Monday's suck so I hope I make your Monday brighter by giving everyone a lovely chapter to make it brighter! _

_Please Review: ^_^_

_New Vocabulary:_

_Enenra =_ _Japanese monster, which is composed of smoke. It resides in bonfires and, when it emerges, it takes the form of a human. It is said that an Enenra can only be seen by the pure of heart. (Everything else, the Chikara, Saiken, Irezumi, that is all stuff out of my imagination. I also changed things around a little and made it more about the elements and less about bonfires. Just bonfires seemed a little tame).  
>Chikara = Power<br>Saiken = Bond  
>Irezumi = Tattoo<br>Otousan = Father_


	13. Chapter 12: Five Shinobi Walk into a Bar

**Chapter Twelve: Five Shinobi Walk into a Bar**

"_If you would take, you must first give. This is the beginning of Intelligence."  
>- Lao<em> _Tzu_

Jiraiya was having a great day. The sun was shining and he was in bed with three women. Well, two women and a midget. But he wasn't complaining because the midget could really suck cock. And he'd only paid half price for her. So he happy; nuzzling his face contentedly in the chest of one the whores, still half asleep when someone slapped his face.

He shook his head dazedly and said in a drunken slur, "In' a min' baby…"

That's when he felt a blast of angry chakra wash over him. It wasn't _killing intent_ per se, but it was enough to make him open up one of his eyes blearily. All he could see was the ceiling. Damnit, he was facing the wrong direction.

"Eh?" He heard himself say. Or at least, that's what he was trying to say. It _might_ have come out more like a belch. He wasn't sure.

"I'm _not_ your baby, old man." A man's voice said icily and slapped him again, harder. "But if you wake up…maybe I'll buy you breakfast."

Jiraiya managed to turn around in the bed. There was a young man in the whorehouse room staring at him with a scowl. He was wearing a shirt and pants and you could see tattoos on his arms and biceps and a few more of them peeked out along the neckline of his shirt that promised the hint of more on his chest. There was also a giant sword strapped to his back and two mismatching wakizashi blades slung low on his hips. He looked like a thug. Or a _pirate_. But Jiraiya was still pretty drunk, so maybe he was seeing things.

"You'll have to wait until I'm more awake for an autograph, kid." He said inattentively then he flipped over in the bed and farted in the thug's general direction.

There was an even greater spike of chakra through the room. "Look, we are going to talk, old man. So _wake_, the _fuck_ up."

There was a blatant difference between being curt and rude; this tattooed man was skirting the boundary gleefully. Didn't he know who he was? He was _Jiraiya_, the _Legendary Sanin_, for Kami's sake!

"What, are you some sort of thug who works for the whorehouse? I paid for these whores last night!" Jiraiya sat up and shouting, then smacked the ass of the nearest lady of the night, who didn't even wake up, she just turned over in bed, scowling at him. "Did that fat cow _Hachirou_ send you up here?"

The tattooed man was rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration and Jiraiya realized that the man had not come alone. He had brought a child with him. There was a young girl sanding by his side, covering her eyes, although she was peeking. She was much too young to be in a whorehouse, but it wasn't his place to judge, he supposed. She had bright blue hair and pigtails. Jiraiya waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"Stop _peeking_." The tattooed man said and swatted at the girl, who giggled again.

The young man turned on Jiraiya again. "I'm not a thug, you old windbag!" Then he started yelling. "I came here to talk to _The_ _Sanin_ and instead I found a _drunken old man_ who cares more about perversion and drink than Konoha and honor, about the way of the nindu and the Land of Fire. I need you and I need you train me now. Get your old lazy ass out of this bed right now before I haul you out of it and make you regret pissing me off in the morning, Jiraiya!" The man finished his tirade by shaking his fist at him.

Jiraiya squinted at the man then roared with laughter. "You're worse than Tsunade on the rag!"

For some reason the young man started to turn a bright red color. Oh, fuck, he was blushing. This is priceless. He didn't know people still blushed these days. At least people didn't blush around him. Maybe that was more of a sad commentary on his life. No, too early to start getting maudlin, Jiraiya. Too early and already hung over. He stood and picked up some trousers off the ground and a tunic, then tucked it into his pants, glancing idly at the tattooed man, not hiding his curiosity.

"Where are we going?" Jiraiya said.

"Didn't I promise breakfast?" The man said rudely. They left the whorehouse and walked down a few streets and finally stopped at a ramen stand, the young girl following behind them. "I'm buying." Soon all three of them were eating bowls of noodles and drinking sake. Well, the girl wasn't drinking sake; she appeared to be drinking tea.

The older man was staring at the younger man with much curiosity. He had to admit, this was the first time someone had pulled him out of bed to buy him breakfast. "So...are you fan of my books, then?"

The other man laughed hard. He shook his head and laughed again. "No! Gah, _no_. Don't make me laugh."

The little girl was giggling again.

Jiraiya was peeved. His books were beloved. He had sold millions of copies. They had been made into movies. They were _very_ popular. He didn't have to justify them to this man, yet here he was feeling the need to justify them. "Looky here, I can tell you-"

"No, don't bother. I've heard all the praise for your works, Jiraiya." The man smiled wryly. "Kakashi spent years trying to convince me of their worth. I've even been convinced to read _some_ of them. I'm just not a fan. I'm sorry."

"Everyone's a critic." Jiraiya snorted and sipped his sake. "You must be a real bore in the bedroom. I wouldn't have thought it with all the tattoos…that the ladies must love you."

The man smiled crookedly. "Well, _the men_ in my life have never complained about my abilities in the bedroom."

Jiraiya's eyebrows shot up. He wasn't judgmental just surprised. The man had a daughter after all. And the man didn't exactly scream _gay_ with all the tattoos and everything. "Err, really? What exactly did you want to discuss with me about then? I'm not taking on students anymore." He sighed and felt uncomfortable whenever that topic came up. He felt _inadequate_. And he hated that feeling more than any other. He squashed it down at hastily finished his drink.

"I need you...you're the only one who can help me with a jutsu that I must master. There is no one else and the fate of Konoha lies with me mastering it!" The man said, possibly too vehemently.

The older man took one look at the younger man's earnest face and laughed.

The younger man scowled fiercely and blushed. "You don't have to laugh at me, you pervert! I'm serious!"

"I can see that…you're just so...young and…_earnest_! I can't remember ever being that…" Jiraiya's eyes closed for a moment. He shook his head for a moment. "_Naive_."

Then Jiraiya seemed to realize something the young, inked man had said. "Did you say Kakashi? Do you know him?"

The young man sighed and snorted. "Yes, _he's_ your biggest fan, the pervert."

"I know! How is he?" Jiraiya laughed. "I haven't seen him in a while. How is Leaf?"

The tattooed man and pointed his chopsticks at Jiraiya. "Look, I'll tell you everything you want to know after you promise to teach me."

Their sake glasses were refilled by the ramen vender. Jiraiya waved the man away.

"I'm not taking students, damnit!" The older man yelled. "Who doya think you are to talk to me like that? I'm The Great-"

The younger man interrupted him and waved at him dismissively as if he was expecting his tirade of his titles and accomplishments. He had the oddest sense of déjà vu come over him even though he'd never met the odd younger man before.

"I know exactly who you are, why do you think I sought you out, you old windbag." The younger man groused, turning back to his ramen. "Honestly, I wish I had someone _else_ to turn to. I _really_ do. But I don't. We're stuck with each other, Jiraiya."

"What is it that you think I can teach you? You look like a hooligan. Who are you anyways?" Jiraiya asked, curiosity finally winning out.

"I'll tell you my name after you agree to teach me." The man said between bites.

Jiraiya frowned slightly as the world faded into just the two of them. He realized it was a craftily laid bit of genjutsu. Very subtle, very slick, very masterfully done. He probably couldn't have done it better himself. He even tried to bite his tongue out of it and couldn't. He looked at the younger man who tilted his head at him. He _obviously_ didn't need any help with genjutsu training.

"I need your help with an adaptation of Space–Time Ninjutsu. I'm working on a combination of Madara's Space–Time Migration and Minato's Flying Thunder God Technique." The man let the genjutsu fall off gracefully and went back to eating. He obviously had said what he wanted to say privately.

Jiraiya gazed closely at the younger man. This…was not a simple task he was asking.

"_Why_?" He asked.

"I'll tell you if you choose to be my teacher." The man said simply, then took a sip of sake.

"No, I need to know _before_." Jiraiya demanded and he turned towards the younger man, gripping his arm painfully.

"It's for _Konoha_."

"A lot of detestable shit has been done in the name of honor and for the Will of Fire, kid." Jiraiya emptied his glass and stood. "It's commendable that you want to do something for your village but in the end you'll die alone like all of us." He stood and turned, missing the way the younger man's face paled noticeably before fierce anger overcame his features as Jiraiya started to walk away.

"Fuck you!" He heard the young man yelling at him. Jiraiya didn't turn around. "You can't…just…_dismiss_ me like that. I _need_ you to help me. You _have_ to help me. No one else knows these techniques…except him…" The younger man seemed to be agitated; he was running a hand through his hair now. Jiraiya realized it was quite long; dark brown and past his shoulders. The man definitely kind of looked like a pirate. He was starting to get an idea for a new Icha Icha. About a tattooed pirate.

"Except who?" Jiraiya asked casually, not really caring. This kid was kind of annoying.

"_Madara_." He whispered and Jiraiya realized it wasn't a whisper; the younger man was using genjutsu on him again. Damn, he was really quite adept with that.

Jiraiya looked sideways at the young, tattooed man. He couldn't really be serious. Could he? He _looked_ serious.

"What do you know about Minato, kid?" The older man paused in the middle of the street and asked curiously.

The young man stopped. "Not much. He was the Fourth. He died young...tragically, of course, everyone knows that. He died for Konoha and he placed the nine-tails in his son. I can make his eggplant miso soup perfectly. Kakashi taught me." The man smiled fondly at some memory. "I have been raising Minato's son, Naruto, who is the Jinchuriki. He is a wonderful boy, you'll love him. I can't really think of anything else. He was the yellow flash. Ugh...the resengann? It was an incomplete jutsu? Yeah, that's all about I remember." The tattooed man scratched the back of his head. "Will you teach me now?"

The older man looked a bit taken aback by this floodgate of information. "Most of that is common knowledge...except the fact that Naruto was his son. How...? And about the resengann being incomplete?"

The man's eyes widened and he seemed to realize he may have said something he didn't mean to say. He started blushing and scratched the scar on his nose. "I'll tell you if you agree to be my sensei."

If possible Jiraiya glared more furiously than before and turned away and started stalking off in a different direction. The younger man stubbornly followed him. Soon another man joined up beside the tattooed man. He was taller than him with short shaggy blond hair wearing a dark green hakama and green and white patterned haori.

"Did he agree yet?" The blond man asked the tattooed man.

Jiraiya pretended not to listen to the conversation taking place behind him, but it was hard not to hear it. They weren't exactly quiet.

"Not yet." The tattooed man said with a sigh.

"Let's just hit him over the head and take him prisoner." The blond man said savagely.

The little girl with the blue pigtails giggled.

"Yeah, _that's_ the way to win him over." The tattooed man snorted and mimicked. _"Sensei, pardon me, I just kidnapped you but can you train me now?"_

"I know a mind control jutsu, Otousan." The little girl offered.

"Bite your tongue, _Kokoro_." The tattooed man said. "No dango for you tonight. If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, we don't do mind control jutsus!"

"He's being a fucking prick!" The blond man said. "I still suggest hitting him over the head…"

"Let me try _talking_ to him again." The younger man said, running up to walk abreast with the older man again. "Jiraiya…" The younger man started. "I have a proposition for you."

"Look…I'm flattered but don't do men." Jiraiya said with a patronizing tone. He'd let the lad down gently. It's obvious despite his protests about not being a fan that he was. Who _wasn't_ a fan of Icha Icha Paradise?

The young man laughed lightly. "That's good, because I don't like _old_ farts." The young man mocked.

Jiraiya looked offended. "I'm not that old!"

"Don't _offend_ the old fart!" The blond man said, coming up alongside the tattooed man and slung an arm around him. "We're trying to win him over, Dolphin!"

Jiraiya looked at the younger man and raised an eyebrow at the nickname. The younger man was smacking his forehead frustration.

"'_Dolphin'_, eh?" Jiraiya snickered. "That's pretty cute for a guy who's all tattooed up. Dolphin-_kun_." Then the old man roared with laughter in the middle of the street.

The younger man blushed beet red and turned to glare at the blond man who looked completely unrepentant.

"What?" The blond man said with a shrug.

The little girl giggled.

"Jiraiya, I'm glad you find my nickname so _amusing_. Perhaps now you'll consent to teach me?"

They were walking again and now appeared to be in a more residential neighborhood even though it was still a shitty part of town. Jiraiya lived in the gritty city of Tanigakure, in _The Land of Rivers_ and you'd think that he'd make a pretty decent living from the Icha Icha novels, but somehow the money always slipped through his fingers. Maybe he needed to read his contracts better. Or finally hire a manager. He stopped at his apartment building, pulled his keys and opened the door and undid the traps. Jiraiya ignored the younger man scoffing at the protection wards around his apartment. Did the man really think he needed much protection? No one really cared about a has-been like him. He liked to think that he had roving bands of fans, but it really wasn't true.

He smiled contentedly when he walked into his apartment and tossed the keys onto the coffee table. Maybe the flat inside a little messy but it wasn't small. Actually it was pretty large; open with beautiful views of the river and a large kitchen. This was probably why he rented the place in the first place. He liked looking at the water while he wrote, although he would never tell anyone that. Nice place on the inside even if it was a mess. And he had even decorated it, if you counted the giant TV, large porn collection, some of his favorite Icha Icha posters framed and black leather sofa as being decorated. He certainly did.

Jiraiya looked over at the young tattooed man; he could tell '_Dolphin'_ hated it. He peered around the room curiously then sniffed at it in distaste then turned back to the older man who was opening the fridge. He peered over his shoulder into the refrigerator and also appeared to find the contents of that distasteful. He couldn't fault him entirely on that one. There was nothing in it but beer and mayo.

"What is this proposition, kid?" Jiraiya asked, popping open a can of beer and drinking.

"You aren't going to offer me any beer?" The young man asked, looking at his nails. They had been painted a dark purple.

"No." Jiraiya answered. And he wasn't going to ask why he had painted his nails purple, either. He had given up why the youth these days did things like that. It was probably some gay thing anyways.

The young man smiled. "I am an excellent cook. I'm also a very tidy person. I will cook and clean for you. I'll live here in your apartment while we train. If you don't have a spare bedroom, I'll sleep on the couch. I have no idea how long it will take to perfect the techniques. Additionally I need help with my sword work. I know that is not your area of expertise, so I will sometimes occasionally be off on a few of my own personal side quests if that is all right. But I will always make sure you have food and clean clothing before I leave."

Jiraiya looked a little shocked. "You're making it sound a little like a wife. _Heh_."

"Well, I guess it kind would be except you wouldn't have to put up with the nagging, ne? And you could still be free to go out to your whorehouses!" He smiled. "Just don't let it interfere with my training. I don't want a drunken sensei in the morning."

"Who are they?" The white haired man pointed at the tall blond man the young girl with blue pigtails.

"I'll tell you after you agree." He said evasively.

"Now." Jiraiya said, slamming his beer down. "I'm really getting sick of that response, kid. _Tell me now_."

"It's very complicated." The man sighed, shoulders slumped. "But not _bad_ complicated. Don't get the wrong idea. They're…my summons."

"But they're humans." Jiraiya looked confused. He didn't sense a henge. He even tried to dispel it.

The little girl giggled. He looked at the little girl again. Something wasn't quite…right about her.

"No, they're just taking human form right now. They're using some of my chakra to do so while we're in town. They like to mingle with the mortals. It amuses them and makes them happy." The tattooed man shrugged.

"Jiraiya. That is Ryuu!" The man pointed to Ryuu who was over looking at Jiraiya's porn collection with great interest. It was the tall blond man.

"Hey pervert…nice collection!" Ryuu said holding up two different movies he seemed to find a liking in.

The young man let out a long-suffering sigh. "And that is _Kokoro_." The younger man pointed to Kokoro who was sitting sedately on the black couch, reading one of the Icha Icha's that had been left on the coffee table.

The little girl wasn't blushing. The man reached over and took it from her. "Don't read that!" They fought over the book for a second, and then Kokoro turned around and waved at Jiraiya happily, "Moshi moshi!"

Jiraiya found waving his fingers back at the little girl incongruously. This was the weirdest day.

"But…I don't think that's possible…" Jiraiya was saying with a deep frown. "What sort of henge?"

"Ryuu, please return to your form...and make it a smaller form, don't want to freak him out, ne?" The tattooed man said.

"What about me?" Kokoro giggled.

"Ahh…Let's just start with Ryuu first." The young man said anxiously.

Suddenly there was a dragon flying casually in his living room about ten feet long, his wings creating a small breeze in the room. Jiraiya backed up a few steps and looked at the young man then back at Ryuu. He tried in vain to release what he thought was a henge and seemed to be struggling with the rush of knowledge all at once.

"He's a dragon, yes. He's my summon." The young man stated. "He wraps an area genjutsu with my chakra around him to appear as a human. It's not a henge that's why you can't dispel it like a henge. Because it's _not_ a henge."

"A dragon…?" Jiraiya said. "And an area genjutsu? That's _clever…_" He stared at the two of them.

"Slightly cooler than a sake-drinking toad, I know, but am I'm cursed with a cursing, foul-mouthed dragon that insists on calling me Dolphin. We all have crosses to bear." The young man smiled at the older man who seemed to be accepting Ryuu a little better. His breathing was a little more under control.

"I know _Gamabunta_, actually." Ryuu said.

"You do?" Jiraiya asked the dragon intriguingly.

"Of course. I _am_ over 500 years old." Ryuu said. "And you should train Dolphin. It is your destiny, mortal. And I do not say such things lightly."

Jiraiya looked slightly mollified.

"What's the little girl do?" Jiraiya asked, pointing at Kokoro. "Is she a dragon, too?"

The young man shook his fist at the man "Damnit, are you going to train me or not? Stop being a goddamn pussy."

"Damnit, kid. You should've known you had me the minute I let you take me away from the whores. You really need to learn to read people better." The older man laughed heartily.

The tattooed man smiled back toothily. "I knew it, but I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Fuck you." Jiraiya growled. "What is your damn name anyways?"

"Umino Iruka." He answered immediately

"_Dolphin_? Your name actually is _dolphin_?" He roared with laughter and sipped his beer.

"I don't see what's so funny about it. I can't help what my parent's named me, usuratonkachi." Iruka snapped.

"Che, Iruka, that's _Jiraiya-sensei_ to you." The older man chortled.

Iruka's face flushed with anger but after a few minutes of obvious silent inner silent battle with himself he sighed and went into the kitchen and started going through the kitchen. Jiraiya sat on a barstool and watched him silently.

"Do you have _any_ food in here? Besides beer? And mayo?" Iruka asked.

"Nani?" Jiraiya laughed. "Ano...I don't think so. I usually eat out. Or get take out. Or eat at the whorehouse."

Iruka sighed. "What sort of things do you like to eat? I am a really am a good cook. You name it, I can probably cook it."

He shrugged. "I'll eat pretty much anything. I'm not used to anyone cookin' anything fancy for me."

"Tonight, Jiraiya-sensei. Be home. 7pm. I'll have dinner and sake. I will tell you my story and it is a very good one. You'll even be in it." Iruka paused and scratched the scar on his nose.

He walked over to the door and paused before leaving, one hand on his right hip. "I'm going to the market to buy some groceries. Do you have any requests?"

Jiraiya studied him for a moment the pointed at his wakizashi blade. "Where'd you get _that_?" He was pointing to the one Itachi had given him.

Iruka frowned. "Why?"

"Just curious." Jiraiya said. "Do you know how to use them?"

"I was ANBU." Iruka paused, and then added. "I have some skill with them, but I will always be learning. A very good friend gave it to me."

Ryuu made kissy noises in the far side of the room. He was back in human form again, facing the other direction looking through porn. Kokoro was giggling.

"Shut up, you dolts. My private life is not fodder for your amusement!" Iruka yelled and shook his fist at them.

"You know it is part of a bridal dowry, right?" Jiraiya said with a leer.

Iruka looked dazed, then looked down at the blade and caressed the hilt of it absently. He closed his eyes. "No, I did not know that."

"Oh, Kami, what did you have to tell him that for, old man?" Ryuu whined. "We just got him finished mooning over Weasel and now he's going to be moping about again!"

"Shut up, Ryuu." Iruka said, feeling his chakra flare up, dangerously, filling the room. Jiraiya even stepped back. "And I wasn't _mooning_!"

"Whoa there, kid." Jiraiya said calmly. "Take a deep breath. I don't know what's going on but center yourself and restrain your chakra now."

Iruka closed his eyes and started meditating.

Jiraiya watched in amazement as the tattoos on the younger man started to glow and shimmer, then settle down. The room calmed down immediately back into a peaceful calm state. Then Iruka opened his eyes. He shook his head. "I'm sorry about that, Jiraiya-sensei. I'm still...getting a hang of having extra chakra."

"Extra chakra?" Jiraiya scratched the back of his head with a perplexed look on his face.

"Tonight, 7pm." Iruka prompted. "Great story. Better than Icha Icha. It has sex in it, too!"

"Really?" Jiraiya inquired vaguely interested now.

"Yeah, _tons_." Iruka winked.

"Hot." The old man said, tipping his beer can back, and then tossed the empty can back into the kitchen where it landed with a thud somewhere. Definitely just on the ground and not in a trashcan.

"I'm your student and I'll be cleaning up but I'm not your fucking slave, old man. I expect you to not act like a fucking ape, Teme! Honestly! From now on you _will_ put your beer cans in the trashcan, you hear me? Or I'll chidori your ass next time I find you napping, ne?" Iruka threatened him.

"You know, I think I'm going to like you." Jiraiya said with a broad smile. "Can you get me another beer before you go out, Iruka?"

"Yeah, yeah." Iruka said with a sigh. He opened the refrigerator and tossed the older man a beer, and he caught it easily.

"Did you say _chidori_?" Jiraiya asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Tonight, 7pm." Iruka said, smiling. "It's in the story."

As Iruka, Ryuu and Kokoro were walking out the door, Jiraiya vaguely heard Ryuu ask Iruka if 'the old man' realized by all the hot sex in the story was going to be _gay ninja sex_ and by their laughter, and the scowl on Jiraiya face, when he overheard this tidbit, no he hadn't realized it was going to be gay sex. _Damn it._ Although, if it was a good story, he was always a sucker for a good story. He idly wondered if his editor would be up for a new yaoi series about a Pirate. He was very tempted to do something to tease his new student, and if the guy didn't read his books, well, it's not like he would ever know, right?


	14. Chapter 13: Harbinger

**Chapter Thirteen: Harbinger **

"_I destroy my enemies when I make them my friends."  
>- Abraham Lincoln<em>

Word of _**Harbinger**_ spread throughout the five major shinobi nations, and even the smaller ones, as rumors are wont to do. These are insidious things, rumors. They take on a life of their own. They are indirect creations; notions of a mysterious, beguiling nuanced variety. Almost impossible to tame and manipulate once begun. They were in fact – a wild, almost uncontrollable force once unleashed.

Some facts were exaggerated, other things about his fable were ignored completely, but most of all people talked about him in a sort of hushed awe. Some people feared him. Some people admired him. They all wondered about him. The stories diverged but they all seemed to hold a few things in common. The mysterious Harbinger wore traditional black robes. He had a mask that covered his face and all you could see were two red eyes. He was always accompanied by the howling wind. He sometimes left a calling card. And he was _doing_ something, people said. Something _good_.

People like heroes. And call people crazy, but people like anti-heroes even better. As a people, we desire peace. But, as humans, we desire chaos. Harbinger was going out there and killing the scum of the five shinobi nations on behalf of the five shinobi nations for them. He would kill them, do their nasty, dirty work _for_ them and then take them to a collection office and take the money and give the money to an orphanage. Or shrines. Or hospitals. He was a regular hero to the people. There were all sorts of rumors. He helped old ladies cross bridges. He saved women from rapists. He stopped marauders from killing priests. He protected a goat herder one night when he had allowed his herd to stray too far afield and ran afoul into enemy territory. The stories all varied wildly. There were other stories, too, that he killed rogue nin's and missing nin's that were dangerous.

But, these rumors were also starting to worry the five nations. This man, this person, this enigma, this _**Harbinger**_, as he called himself, who was he? _What did he_ _want?_ He was obviously a very powerful shinobi. And he didn't seem to have any alliance to any of the nations.

That was the rub, of course.

So, each nation secretly, and some not-so-secretly sent out assassins and spies to try and or kill and or find out information about the mysterious Harbinger. Since he wasn't working for them, it would probably be best that he didn't join up for the other side. _Only prudent._

But Harbinger didn't want to be caught just yet, he had things to do, lessons to learn, lessons to teach, rumors to drop, people to meet. And tonight was just one such night even thought it wasn't planned. Funny how life works out like that? He and his companions were flying through the trees when they spotted the loud man, completely by surprise.

"_So, what are you going to do with him, Harbinger?" Ryuu asked. _

"_I thought I would have a chat with him…" Harbinger stated slowly. "And he could decide for himself."_

"_Risky, too risky." Kokoro stated. "It's too soon!"_

"_He could join with us?" Ryuu stated and looked over at the man with interest. "He has some skill, ne?"_

"_I don't think our goals converge…" Harbinger stated. "Although…"_

_Kokoro exhaled noisily, knowing it was a losing battle. "It's too risky, Otousan!" _

"_Maa…" Harbinger chuckled. "I'll take the odds. Besides…I like games, ne?" _

They masked their chakra for a while and watched, and then Harbinger stopped and waylaid him. His companions stayed hidden, but he dropped silently out of the trees and walked up to the young-looking man unafraid. He didn't pull his weapons out. Didn't want to startle the man.

Harbinger spoke, his voice startlingly loud in the night air.

"…'_Seek and ye shall find,'_ they say, but they don't say _what_ you'll find." Harbinger paused and peered into the man's violet eyes. "But I found _you_ tonight and I say that is fate."

The other man's foul mouth hung upon as he stared in momentary bewilderment.

"Fuck off!" The violet-eyed man shouted crassly and made a rude gesture with his weapon. "Who the fuck are you? Couldn't ya see that ya interrupted my ritual sacrifice? Who the fuck does that? It's so rude!"

Harbinger smiled behind the mask. "Yes, I see that."

He looked around at the cowering priestesses who were shaking with fright. There were about fifteen of them spread out around the clearing about small temple, but the main one was standing in front of the violet-eyed man; she had apparently been trying to protect the others.

The violet-eyed man scowled and narrowed his eyes at the newcomer.

Harbinger was wearing unusually traditional clothing; a black haori over matching black silk hakama pants with a black obi. He had his two wakizashi blades on either side on his hips and a very large sword on his back. Harbinger was also wearing a mask that covered his face completely that was painted completely black. The wind started howling violently through the trees around them; nearly bending them in half with the force, yet the clearing where they stood was completely unaffected. Like an eye in the storm. Harbinger stood calmly, staring at the violet-eyed man.

"Hidan, have you not heard of me?" Harbinger asked as his sharingan eyes began to whirl, glowing red through the eye sockets in his mask.

"Fuck!" Hidan swore, pointing his scythe at him. "You're _him_! You're _that guy_! You're…shit. What's his name? I'm terrible with big words like that…ugh." Hidan smacked his forehead a few times with his free palm. "Motherfucker! Wait…wait, it's just on the tip of my tongue…!" He shook his weapon again. "_Harbinger!_ That's it. Shit, _you're him!_"

Harbinger inclined his head just so. A nod of acknowledgement – _yes_.

"What does 'Harbinger' even mean, anyways?" Hidan asked, scratching the side of his head with his scythe.

Harbinger sighed and the wind started to die down a little.

"You know I'm _immortal_, right?" Hidan stated. "Jashin-sama in his infinite-"

"Yes, yes, Hidan. I know you're _immortal_." Harbinger waved his hand impatiently at him. He tried not to think of past memories during conversations such as this. Memories of people like _Asuma_ would only cloud his judgment and impair him to work and think effectively. Remember _what he can do_…not what he's done, he reminded himself.

Harbinger took a deep breath and forced his memories back down. Must compartmentalize.

"So are you going to try and stop me from sacrificing the priestesses, right? That is the sort of thing you do, right?" Hidan said, squinting at him. "You're a regular fucking Robin Hood, right?"

Hidan flicked a glance over at the priestesses who were still cowering in fear from him. Good, they were still there.

"I suppose so, since that's what I do, _right_?" Harbinger laughed in a tone that hinted he was mocking Hidan. "But let us have a chat for a moment, may we, Hidan? Before we fight? I would rather not fight if we didn't have to."

"That's because you know you'd fucking lose!" Hidan said brashly.

But then Hidan frowned down at the ground, as he noticed his sacrifice circle had been mussed. When did that happen? He turned around and the priestesses were all gone, too? "Hey! _What the fuck_!"

Harbinger inclined his head just so. A nod of acknowledgement – _Yes, that was me_.

Again.

"Who the fuck _are you_, Motherfucker!" Hidan swore, anger flushing his cheeks. "Those were my sacrifices!"

"Hidan, I thought we had already breached the answer to your question as to who I was?" Harbinger stated, now a clear hint of amusement in his voice.

The violet-eyed man seethed for a moment and was going to say something but Harbinger interrupted him.

"What if I told you I was a fellow Jashinist?" Harbinger stated.

Hidan looked incredulously at him.

"Are ya?" Hidan asked, looking surprisingly happy and even thrust his weapon into the air. "Oh, fuck yeah! You know there are surprisingly few of us-"

"Hidan…I'm _not_, but I don't see what difference it would make." Harbinger shrugged. "We are not going to debate religious beliefs right now, but you must realize that you allow your religion overwhelm and control your life too much, Hidan. It is a weakness."

"What do ya know, anyways?" The violet-eyed man grunted and turned away. "What do ya want, asshole? Are we gonna fight or something?"

"I think not." Harbinger stated.

"But…" Hidan tapped his scythe on the ground impatiently. "I'm a _criminal_. I'm a _murderer_. I'm a rouge-nin. I'm exactly the kind of guy you kill. I sacrifice innocents. What the fuck!" He shook his scythe at Harbinger angrily. "Why the fuck _don't_ you want to kill me, asshole!"

Harbinger inclined his head just so. A nod of acknowledgement – _Because._

"Do you want to die so very much, Hidan?" Harbinger asked quietly.

Hidan stopped a few feet in front of the mysterious figure. "_No_…" He scowled.

"Then why the fuck are you such a dick?" Harbinger asked and slapped him loudly before Hidan could react.

Hidan blinked. Then he blinked again.

"Did you just call me a dick?" Hidan said incredulously and touched his cheek. "Did you just slap me?"

"I did." Harbinger said. "_And I did_."

Hidan roared with laughter. "So, you're not going to fucking fight me but you will _insult_ me? And slap me?"

"Yes. Harbinger chuckled. "And _yes_."

"Why is that?" Hidan asked, and then he leered. "Are you hitting on me? Fuck, you are! You're fucking hitting on me!"

"I said _you are a dick_, not that I _want_ it." Harbinger laughed louder this time.

"Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't say no." Hidan put his hand down by his dick and made a jerking-off motion.

"You can't even see my _face_, Hidan." Harbinger laughed again and shook his head.

"Are ya all scared up or something?" The violet-eyed man asked squinting and peering at Harbinger keenly as if trying to make out some details. "Like all covered in acid burns?"

Harbinger laughed again. "What a delightfully vivid imagination. I should probably say that I'm horribly scarred. You know, add fuel to the rumors."

"But you're not?" He paused. "So, are you with someone?" Hidan asked, tiling his head, taking a step closer and trying to peer into the mask.

"Just you."

"No, not like _right this second_. I mean like…_With them_. Like _fucking_ them." Hidan tilted his head again, violet eyes bright.

"Oh." Harbinger said, smiling behind his mask. Blushing, too, but Hidan couldn't see either. "It's complicated."

Hidan chuckled. "Fucking should _never_ be complicated!"

The wind howling in the trees picked up again.

Harbinger inclined his head just so. A nod of acknowledgement –_ My life is complicated._

"So, are you going to stop sacrificing innocents? You can kill plenty of people in the name of Jashin if you merely make sure to kill just _bad people_, you know." Harbinger stated calmly.

Hidan laughed and shook his head. "Like you do, you mean? Fuck, I'm sorry, that just sounds like too much work. It's too complicated to figure out who is 'good' who is 'bad'…it's like fuck! I just want do the killing, you know?"

Harbinger sighed.

"So is this where we start fighting, Harbinger?" Hidan asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

"Oh, I'm not going to fight you, Hidan. I already told you that. You should really listen to me better." Harbinger stated, then paused and tapped the side of his mask. It probably would be where his ears were if he wasn't wearing a mask.

"Hidan…" Harbinger paused. "You are a sadomasochist, ne?"

The violet-eyed man perked up, albeit warily. "What of it?"

"Would it not be a better, _more fitting sacrifice_ for Jashin to punish sinners, _heathens_, who were more fully in need of your particular brand of redemption?" Harbinger suggested. "Would it not…be more worthwhile to Jashin-sama and to your abilities if you were to punish those that _fully deserved punishment_? What punishment does a virgin or a priestess deserve? But a rapist or rouge-nin? Now, think of the _dirty, sinful punishments_ you could do to _those heathens_, Hidan."

Hidan pointed a finger at Harbinger. "You're so fucking hot!"

Harbinger laughed and shrugged. "Just posing a suggestion to you if you were merely trying killing bad guys instead of good guys. It would be a more fitting sacrifice for Jashin."

Hidan scratched the side of his head as if he were pondering it.

"Hidan…" Harbinger paused. "You asked me earlier what 'Harbinger' means, did you not?"

"What the fuck of it? Are you calling me stupid?" Hidan asked warily.

"No, I wasn't-

"Good because people are always calling me fucking stupid and its bullshit!" The man yelled. "I mean just because-"

"_Hidan_." Harbinger stated.

"Yes?" Hidan blinked.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm trying to say something." Harbinger felt his calm slipping as he snapped at man.

"Well you didn't have to yell at me." Hidan groused.

Harbinger paused for a moment. He sighed then began. "A 'Harbinger' is one who announces or signals the approach of another."

Hidan placed the scythe on his back and nodded, looking to be thinking deeply. He scratched his head again.

"So…_who's coming_?" Hidan asked.

"_War_, that's what." Harbinger stated. "But you will know him when he comes to you. A man named Pein will offer you a position in a criminal organization, possibly known as the Akatsuki. You will accept – you will have a partner known as Kakuzu. These things may or may not come to pass. Of course, I am hoping the future is better than the past."

"What the fuck? Can you see the future?" Hidan looked at him incredulously. "Screw these Akatsuki fucks. Let's go gambling!"

Harbinger smiled behind his mask. "I wish it were a matter of that, Hidan. If only." He shook his masked head. "But I believe in the unseen and unending fight against desperate odds."

"Oh fuck!" Hidan waved his finger at the black garbed man. "You're asking me to be a double agent, aren't you? You want me to take your side against them!"

Harbinger stepped closer to the violet eyed man and even though he was shorter than Hidan, he was surprisingly strong. He gripped the man's shoulders painfully and shook him.

"Damnit! Stop making a joke out of this. Take sides! _Always take sides!_ You will sometimes be wrong – but the man who _refuses_ to take sides must always be wrong." Harbinger said harshly.

"This is ridiculous. You realize how fucking stupid this sounds. You're trying to get me to agree that in a future that may or may not happen that I will agree to act as a double-fucking-agent. This is like a bad plot." Hidan pointed his finger at Harbinger again.

"And if good, decent shinobi's fight you, find a way to just…screw it up and leave the battle. Injure them if you must but _don't kill them_. Don't sacrifice them. Just go find some bad guys to go kill and sacrifice. Would that be so difficult? There are tons of bad guys out there! Have you been to _Hidden Sound_ lately? It's a regular a Jashinist buffet." Harbinger finished in a rush, letting go of the taller man's shoulders and pushing him away.

Hidan and Harbinger looked at each other for a moment and then broke out laughing.

"A Jashinist buffet, huh?" Hidan smiled, rubbing one shoulder where Harbinger had gripped him absently.

"Yeah, go sacrifice _Orochimaru_." Harbinger suggested before he realized it. "He's an asshole. I'd even help. His bunker is not a one-man job."

Hidan looked at him incredulously. "Fuck, _really?_"

"I…" Harbinger paused, mind racing. Shit, had he just offered to go kill Orochimaru with Hidan?What was he thinking? "Well, not tonight." But…Orochimaru _was_ on his to-do list to have out of the way before Naruto's chuunin exams and he could use Hidan's help – it's not like he could ask for help from Leaf or even Jiraiya. He still hadn't been able to find a way to tell his sensei about Harbinger. He wasn't sure if the older man would approve. No, compartmentalize, damnit. You are not Iruka – you are _Harbinger_ right now. Get in character.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Hidan looked ecstatic. "That's going to be one fucking bitching ritual sacrifice, Harbinger!" He paused for a second. "You will let me complete the sacrifice, right?"

"Of course, Hidan." Harbinger shrugged. "They're bad guys, why would I care?"

"You know, _Harbie_." Hidan threw and arm around him. "I'm starting ta really like ya. So where do you live?"

"Uhhh…" Harbinger brushed the arm off. "_Oaf_. Actually, I'll contact when I've got time to kill Orochimaru, okay? There will be planning necessary, and some covert ops done first. He lives in a freaking bunker, you know."

"But how will you know where to find me?" Hidan asked scratching his head.

Harbinger held out a scroll to the violet-eyed man.

"What's this?" Hidan asked and peered at the small piece of parchment.

"Magic scroll." Harbinger tapped it and chuckled. "Bleed on it every three days. Instructions will appear. We can communicate back and forth that way. I have a corresponding scroll. Simple, ne?"

Hidan tucked the scroll into the pocket of his pants, and then zipped it shut.

"And if you get it wet, it ruins the jutsu, so don't forget and put it the wash, okay?" Harbinger warned.

"Do I look like someone who does a lot of laundry?" Hidan gestured to his black leather pants, black leather jacket that was zipped open and bare chest, with no shirt on. It didn't look like he was wearing any underwear either. Just the Jashinist necklace.

Harbinger laughed. "No, I suppose not."

"So what rumors will you be telling about me, Hidan?" Harbinger asked ruefully.

"That you fucked my brains out!" Hidan said crassly, and then added. "And you're horribly scarred from acid."

Harbinger laughed.

"So you're fucking leaving now?" Hidan asked. "We didn't even fight or anything. And I didn't get a goodbye kiss? Bullshit!"

"Tch." Harbinger stated. "I told you we weren't going to fight _against_ each other, Hidan."

Then the trees were howling and the night was suddenly darker and it was like a bonfire with licking at Hidan's feet; he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and he felt an irrepressible need to scream – but he didn't. And he heard the words – _Soon, Hidan _– That was Harbinger's voice in his fucking mind!Was that genjutsu! And then he watched as Harbinger took a leap into the air and was suspended – arms extended gracefully – floating in the middle of what looked like a localized tornado and was just then gone from the clearing. It was beautiful, he thought. No, it was fucking hot.

_A/N: Sorry for the slight delay on this. This chapter was actually much longer (like over twice as long) but I decided to split them into two chapters because thematically I believed it made more sense and I was wanted more time to edit the second half of the chapter. So this is Harbinger – Chapter 13 and the second half will be the upcoming Chapter 14. Hope you guys liked this chapter – I thought it came out nicely. Chapter 14 will be up very soon since it's actually written and I'm merely editing at this point. _

_So how did everyone like Hidan? Was he fun or what? _

_Please Review: ^_^_

_-Nevis_


	15. Chapter 14: Lightning in a Bottle

**Chapter Fourteen: Lightning in a Bottle**

"_I gave my life to become the person I am right now. Was it worth it?"  
>- Richard<em> _Bach_

Two days later Iruka tiredly climbed into his bedroom window in Tanigakure, blissfully glad to be home. His presence masked with subtle genjutsu, until he made sure Jiraiya was out of the house, checking for the pervert's chakra. Harbinger missions were fun in a way because it was nice to just fight and give in to the pure adrenalin, to pure chakra and pure fight. But this last mission had been _intellectually_ draining. He hadn't been expecting to run into Hidan already – he hadn't prepared his approach and he had to come up with it on the fly. He hoped "befriending" the immortal was the right move.

He _could've_ just done what Shikamaru had done in the past to the man. But if he could somehow convince some of the remaining Akatsuki members to divide their loyalties, he pondered…_hmm_…it was risky, as Kokoro put it, though. But would it not be ultimately worth it? Perhaps just a few well-chosen members inside the organization? He was pretty sure that Madara would continue with much the same paths in this future; something about the man…some sort of _bold arrogance_ that he would assume that nothing could or would go wrong. Iruka knew he would keep making the same plays and would sit back watching to see what Iruka would do. He would have to think on this.

Iruka released the genjutsu concealing his presence and shed his clothing, starting with the mask. Damn thing always made his head itchy and face sweaty. He caressed it idly. It still bothered him vaguely that he'd had to ruin his beautiful ANBU mask - but it had to be done. _Owl_ was now completely covered up with black paint to make way for _Harbinger_. One guise traded for another. He sighed and slipped out of his black silk haori and folded it into the trunk where all of his Harbinger artifacts went. Along with the obi belt and black hakama pants. He locked it and pulsed chakra into it, laying very careful seals and wards on the trunk. Certainly didn't need Jiraiya to get nosy one day.

He slipped into a clean yukata and went to take a shower. The apartment was quiet, which made sense. It was still early evening. Jiraiya was probably out drinking or at the nearby onsen. Iruka blared music loudly; music could completely change his mood. He slipped turned on the hot water and took a long hot shower, replaying the conversation with Hidan, trying to make sure he'd made the right choice. He believed he had.

After the shower, he blew dry his hair, put the yukata back on, then went into his room and got dressed. Maybe he'd make Jiraiya some dinner? He felt like cooking. Maybe some tea first? And the place probably needed to be cleaned up since he'd been gone for a few days.

Iruka looked over at his bed and frowned for a second when he realized what he was looking at - surprised he hadn't noticed it when he crawled in the window earlier. His bed was made. _And not by him_. He knew because he always made his bed with the precision drilled in him from living at the orphanage. Whoever had made this bed did a sloppy, half-assed job of it. Although they'd at least _tried_. Did Jiraiya actually do housework in his absence? Or did he let someone sleep in his bedroom while he was away? That was vaguely creepy. He would have to talk to the old man when he got home.

He pulled on some jeans that sat low on his hips and a black v-neck t-shirt that was a little too tight to be decent. It must have shrunk in the wash. Iruka shrugged. He thought about pulling his hair back in a pony tail but decided against it. Iruka heard the loud braying laughter of Jiraiya in the other room realized the old man must be home. Perfect! I'll ask him about who was sleeping in my bed, now.

Iruka padded barefoot out of his bedroom and into the living area. He came to a dead halt when he realized Jiraiya wasn't alone.

Kakashi, dressed in his usual jounin gear, was standing next to Jiraiya, clearly gaping open mouthed at Iruka.

"You're back, kid." Jiraiya said with a broad smile, thumbing towards Kakashi. "We've got a guest."

Iruka instantly made sure to wrap a small bit of genjutsu around his eyes. He didn't want his sharingan to accidently come active in his panic. And he couldn't henge in front of the Copy-nin. A subtle genjutsu seemed safer.

"I see that, old man." Iruka sighed, trying to sound normal, as if he wasn't panicking on the inside. "I assume you let him sleep in my bedroom last night while I was gone?"

"_He's_ your new student?" Kakashi seemed to recover of his senses. He was looking at Jiraiya. Kakashi turned back to stare at Iruka, eyes following the tanned man as he walked past them into the kitchen. Kakashi continued to stare.

"Are you guy's hungry? I was just going to make dinner. Would you like some tea first?" Iruka stated with a sigh. He opened the refrigerator, drumming his fingers against the front of it. Were the fates conspiring against him? First running into Hidan, and now _Kakashi_…?

"I'm starved." Jiraiya stated from where he was in the living room. He plopped on the couch. "Screw the tea. Can you bring me a beer? You want one Kakashi?"

"Sure, I guess." Kakashi said still staring. He sat on a chair across from Jiraiya where he could watch Iruka in the kitchen.

Iruka got three beers out, popped the lids off with the bottle opener and then brought them over.

"So, Iruka…you left Leaf to come study with Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked with bewilderment.

Jiraiya chuckled and sipped on his beer, watching back and forth between the two of them.

"Did you set this up for your own _amusement_?" Iruka said to his sensei, his voice dripping with scorn. He paused. "Did Ryuu put you up to this?"

Jiraiya laughed. "Now…now…keep your pantyhose on, Iruka. Kakashi came here on his own. He is on a mission, right?"

Kakashi nodded but didn't elaborate.

Iruka let out a shaky breath. "Okay, I'm sorry Jiraiya. I didn't mean to accuse you." He turned and eyed Kakashi warily.

The white-haired author nodded knowingly. "I know, _I know_."

There was a lull in conversation for a moment while the three of them drank.

"I like your tattoos, Iruka." Kakashi blurted out suddenly.

Iruka looked over at Kakashi and realized he was blushing, he could see the telltale hint of pink at the apex of skin that was visible on the left side of his face.

"Err…thanks." Iruka said. He didn't comment on Kakashi's blush; he just nodded politely.

"And you are helping him write the _Icha Icha Jolly Roger_ series, right? I mean you obviously are. And the story and plot is much better." Kakashi said, in a voice as if the two comments had something to do with each other.

"What? Hey!" Jiraiya yelped. "I take offense to that."

Iruka frowned and scratched his nose in confusion then took a sip of beer. "What's _Icha Icha Jolly Roger_?"

"Oh, it's nothing. One of my newer books." Jiraiya said and waved a hand dismissively. "So, how is Leaf, Kakashi? Tell me all about it."

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya, and then turned his gaze on Kakashi. "No, Kakashi. Che…tell me all about _Icha Icha Jolly Roger_? Why would I obviously be helping _dearest Jiraiya-sensei_ with it? Whom I make all his meals for? Whom I make his favorite Tamaryokucha tea every afternoon while he writes? Whom I do his laundry for? Hmm? Please explain this to me? I'm sure there is a joke somewhere, do you have it on you in your little pocket?" Iruka reached forward and grabbed the book out of Kakashi's flak jacket before the man could react.

Iruka walked away and looked at the book, flipping through the pages quickly, absorbing the words swiftly – seeing through the subtext behind the silly pirate yaoi plot. "You idiot!" Iruka yelled. He shook _Icha Icha Jolly Roger Vol. 1 _in Jiraiya's face then tossed it back at Kakashi who caught it one-handed.

"You're mad, I know, I'm sorry." Jiraiya was scratching his chest. "What do you want? I'd give you money but you have more than I do."

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya and then at Iruka in surprise.

Iruka waved his hand frivolously.

"You're an _idiot_, you old windbag. This is my story. You had no right to publish it. Everyone knows you write these things! _**He**_ knows you writes these things…if he reads this…if he sees this…he'll know that I've come to you for training…he could find me here. _You could be in danger_." Iruka yelled at the older man who didn't seem all that concerned. He shook his fist at the man.

"I think you put too much stock in what people think about me, Iruka." Jiraiya said, looking down into his bottle."

"You old fool." Iruka sighed. "You're the fucking Sannin; I wish sometimes you'd act like it."

"Hey!" Jiraiya shouted.

Iruka glanced over at Kakashi who seemed vaguely baffled by the conversation, then looked back at Jiraiya.

"If _**He**_ comes here, I will need you to fight by my side, old man." Iruka said.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I will." Jiraiya bared his teeth. Then he took another drink of beer.

Jiraiya was giving him the eye again, telling him that _Kakashi_ needed to know. What did Kakashi need to know? Did he need the pain and grief that only Iruka could give him? Iruka snorted and left the living room to go back into the kitchen. He was hungry.

He started angrily cutting vegetables. _Stupid vegetables_. _Stupid Jiraiya_. _Stupid Kakashi._

"What are you making for dinner?" Kakashi asked; he was sitting on one of the barstools. He was rolling his beer between his palms, catching the condensation with his gloves.

"Tempura." Iruka stuck out his tongue.

"Don't be a _bitch_, Iruka." Jiraiya yelled from the living room. "I'm going out. _Make nice_." Then he was gone with a poof of smoke.

"You're not really making tempura are you?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka ran a hand through his long hair. It was down to his mid-back now. He really needed a haircut. "No, I'm not making tempura. It's a better at a restaurant anyways. You're in luck today, we have eggplant."

"I like eggplant." Kakashi said.

He sighed. "Yes, I know. Since you're here, I'm going to make your favorite."

"My favorite?"

"_Miso soup with Eggplant_." Iruka leaned over and pulled up the big red soup pot. He added peanut oil and started sweating onions. Kakashi was eyeing him again.

"What made you get the tattoos, Iruka?" Kakashi asked, taking a sip of beer.

Iruka wanted to touch some of them self-consciously but he didn't, by sheer force of will. He forced himself to look down and stir the onions and then add the eggplant to the dish.

"Eh, well, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Iruka said evasively then scratched the scar on his nose. "So what's going on in Leaf?"

"The usual." Kakashi stated. "It's very…_Leafy_."

Iruka snorted.

"Don't suppose you can tell me about your mission?" Iruka stirred the eggplant and onions, then added salt, pepper and herbs.

Kakashi shrugged and looked around the room. "Why did you leave Konoha, Iruka? You basically locked us behind a seal in your apartment that night and then left when Shisui showed up. We couldn't get out until the Third got there. What the hell happened?"

Iruka looked down at his hands and debated with himself. He had told Itachi some of this; didn't Kakashi deserve the same respect? He hadn't even said goodbye to the man. He hadn't allowed himself that luxury, knowing that he wouldn't have been able to…it would've been _too hard_.

"Didn't Sandaime tell you I engaged the enemy?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, but what the hell does that mean?" Kakashi inquired.

"Do you remember _what happened_ that night?" Iruka asked painfully, closing his eyes.

Kakashi frowned. "Yes, that was the night Shisui murdered the Uchiha clan."

"Yes" Iruka breathed deeply. "Yes. Well. _Ha_. Yes." Iruka rubbed his forehead. It's funny to hear someone speak so matter of factly about something that sounds so wrong. _Shisui doing it_. Something he is so used to hearing a fact that normally attributed to Itachi. He shook his head, clearing the cobwebs.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't fight Shisui that night. Shisui was merely a tool of someone else. A cat's paw, as it were." Iruka added a good sized glob of miso paste to the vegetables and chicken stock. He whisked it in and turned the heat up to high to bring it to boil. "You've heard of Madara, ne?"

Iruka leaned against the counter and took a long drink of beer, watching the silver-haired man take in this information.

"Are you telling me that you fought with Madara on the roof?" Kakashi said incredulously, his one visible eye widening.

"Well you don't have to sound so _disbelievingly_ about it." Iruka flushed with anger. "We mostly bantered anyways and I had Ryuu do a lot of the fighting. People shouldn't underestimate me. Underneath the underneath and all that."

"I'm not underestimating you, Iruka." Kakashi said. "I just didn't know he was _alive_."

"Time travel, Kakashi." Iruka shrugged.

Kakashi blinked.

"Are you serious?" Kakashi said.

"Why are you so shocked, Kakashi? Minato had a jutsu for it himself. Minato's _Flying Thunder God Technique_. Surly you know of it." Iruka asked.

"But that's not time travel…_not really_. That just takes you from a one place to another place quickly. It's like teleportation, I suppose, for lack of a better word. And while that's great. It doesn't take you _forward in time_."

Iruka smiled mysteriously, and then he asked suddenly, "How is Naruto?"

Kakashi didn't seem surprised at the change in topics. He just nodded his head.

"He is fine, I believe. I haven't heard anything bad happening to the boy." Kakashi said.

"Good, good." Iruka sighed contentedly. "I miss him very much."

Iruka ran a hand through his hair to push it away from his face.

"So, how is Itachi? Still ANBU?" Iruka asked idly as he stirred the soup.

"Yes." Kakashi took another sip of his beer. He didn't elaborate and Iruka didn't ask him to.

"How's Genma? Raidou? Izumo? Ko? Ibiki? Anko? Sandaime? Even stupid Tenzou?" Iruka sighed brushing a lone tear that had snaked its treacherous way down his cheek. He missed the village so bad, his heart squeezed painfully in his chest.

"Seems like you really miss Leaf, Iruka. Why don't you come back?" Kakashi had moved quickly. He was now inside the kitchen standing right next to him.

"Can't."

"Can't or _won't_, Iruka?" Kakashi said his voice vaguely angry.

"Both." He said sadly. "It's complicated."

Iruka leaned forward and pulled Kakashi's mask down. Kakashi looked surprised.

As if he could ever not love Kakashi? As if Iruka could ever look away? As if he could let this go? He had been fooling himself.

The man was impossibly beautiful; _Kami, he had forgotten_. Possibly he had told himself to forget in order for it to hurt less. Now he couldn't look away from him. Why does love work like this, he wondered, that it makes the most improbable couples? Sadism, he figured. It has to be.

Afterwards he would think of the consequences. _Afterwards_.

Of its own volition, Iruka's hand reached up to cup Kakashi's jaw, trembling slightly, as his throat fought for words. He end up giving up on words – his mind was failing him now. Iruka surged forward and claimed Kakashi's lips violently, devouringly until he felt the man surrender to the feeling. The kiss was hungry; involving teeth, tongues, lips and didn't stop until he finally triumphed over it, dominating the direction of the kiss. Iruka heard the man growling lightly, making them both lose control. Kakashi's right hand tangled in his hair and his left pressed his right hip into the kitchen counter. While they were busy kissing, Iruka transported them to his bedroom; he knew it was an utterly ridiculous waste of chakra, but he didn't want to waste the time to walk. He wanted – no needed to needed this man right now. Kakashi could only groan in response; as he felt the change in venue.

The kisses were about claiming ownership and greedily taking without hesitation; so much sadness and yearning and anticipation – finally Iruka felt overwhelming sense of what was that feeling…? Almost _bitterness_ or _hostility,_ which traced his motions. No, Iruka thought. Those weren't the right words. Iruka's kisses became dominating, bruising, and almost brutal as he had to have this man - he tried to banish the thoughts.

Iruka's heart squeezed painfully in his chest. Scents, feelings, painful memories assaulted him as they kissed. He couldn't help all of the dark, painful memories rising within him. Indistinct thoughts in his head, not true voices, but desires within his soul – needs that wanted to punish this man. Iruka shuddered. Before he realized what he was doing, Iruka was yanking Kakashi's clothing off haphazardly. A button flew off.

"Maa…someone's in a hurry." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

Iruka did not laugh back. He licked his lips watching Kakashi's clothing falling off. Kami it had been so long. Technically, _this_ Iruka's body was a virgin. And it had been a while for the other Iruka since he had been _captured_ and _tortured_ and _died_ and everything. Iruka's gaze hardened in an almost predatory way.

Kakashi stepped out of his pants and pulled his shirt off, then his boxers.

"I think you're overdressed, Iruka." Kakashi said and he started to take his hitai-tie off, but Iruka stopped Kakashi's hand from pulling it off. Iruka shoved Kakashi naked onto the bed roughly. The man landed on the futon with no small amount of force. He looked at Iruka with surprise.

"_Touch yourself for me_." Iruka heard himself ordering the man in a rough voice.

Kakashi arched an eyebrow. He looked like he was going to say something snarky, and probably would have, so Iruka cut him off.

"I want to see your one blue eye…," Iruka told him. "I want to see your face," He continued to speak as he started to take his own shirt off very slowly, undulating his hips as he did so. "When you make yourself come." Kakashi's eyes started to go to Iruka, watching as the shirt was peeled away to revel more and more tattoos and his muscular and tanned physique, which had, if possible, gotten even more tanned and more defined since the last time Kakashi had seen it. Not to mention the tattoos. "I want to watch you bring yourself off," Iruka said. "And I want you to look at me while you do it."

"Take your gloves off." Iruka ordered. "They will just get in the way."

Kakashi took his gloves off and tossed them onto the nightstand while watching Iruka.

The silver hair haired man was already breathing harshly; he slowly reached for his cock with his hand. Iruka had never realized it before, but Kakashi's hands were very elegant; pale and almost slender. Iruka found himself entranced watching the man encircle his cock, squeeze and slide up the shaft. Stroking himself slowly.

"Is this what you wanted, Iruka?" he said his voice harsh and questioning, his one blue eye so dilated it looked nearly black. "This what you wanted to see?"

"To start with." Iruka answered. He slowly unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them. He watched Kakashi watch him. Felt the single eye roam over his body hungrily. He was now standing in just boxers.

Kakashi gave him a conceited look; as if to say – I don't do _this_. Why should I? What's in it for me? It was not in the copy-nin's nature to allow others to direct him. He was entirely too _controlling_, too _prideful_, too _demanding_, too _arrogant_. He needed to have the upper hand in most things. Iruka could easily see that he felt distinctly uncomfortable.

Which in turn made Iruka feel even more eager; he wanted – no, _needed_ that capitulation; he watched Kakashi, like a tiger stalking his prey.

"How far do the tattoos go, Iruka?" Kakashi asked, his voice hoarse. He was clearly struggling for some sort of dominance in the situation. Some sort of way to regain a sense of balance.

Iruka could feel Kakashi's eyes gazing lustily at his tattoos; it like the inky tattoos went on forever, the black pattern spiraling and winding around his arms, chest, and legs and back in ancient spiritual symbols.

"Suck on your fingers, Kakashi." Iruka ordered while watching in fascination as the man brought three fingers up to his thin pink lips and started sucking. Iruka felt an enormous sense tug of lust and power in that moment.

Iruka let his boxers fall to the floor and started stroking himself and he watched as Kakashi's eyes flickered to watch.

"See something you like, Kakashi?" Iruka smiled, coming to sit on the edge of the bed as he continued to watch.

Kakashi pulled the fingers from his mouth, a long strand of saliva extending from his fingers to his mouth. He spread his legs and inserted one of his pale fingers and continued to stroke himself with the other hand.

"You've got tattoos on your cock, Iruka. That wasn't in Jiraiya's book." Kakashi said with a growl. "That's so hot."

"Oh, Kakashi. Add another finger." Iruka ordered.

Kakashi complied, a brief expression of discomfort on his face.

"Don't fight it, Kakashi." Iruka purred, and then paused to push back a strand of damp hair that was stuck along his cheek and jaw. "_Let go!_ I'm going to make you scream…" He continued to stroke himself watching Kakashi.

The silver-haired man was teetering on the edge of shamelessness, despite the fact being as strong and masculine as he was, he seemed to have no qualms with spreading his muscular thighs and letting his back curve off from the bed. But he still wasn't quite there yet.

"I think living with Jiraiya has perverted you, Iruka." Kakashi said, his voice gruff.

"Tch. I was always this way, Kakashi. Fuck yourself deeper. And add _another_ finger, Kakashi." Iruka ordered, now watching poised between the man's wide open legs.

"I never knew you were so kinky." Kakashi said as he arched his hips up to comply with the last request. He was panting slightly, his pale muscular chest rising, his bare face flushed with color.

Iruka leaned over and ran his tongue along the inside of Kakashi's thigh. Then he bit him. Hard.

"Kami, look at you," Iruka said. He looked at Kakashi spread out over the futon, jerking himself with one hand and slim, white fingers pushing into own tight hole, the parted lips and the single blue eye. "You're so fucking hot like that! You're so – you don't even know, do you?" Iruka stated.

"Fuck! _Iruka!_" Kakashi moaned slightly.

"C'mon, _Kakashi_," Iruka urged with a laugh. "Push them all in. Fuck yourself."

Kakashi groaned and turned his head away, hand slowing on his cock as he shifted his hips.

"That's it," Iruka said, swallowing as he watched Kakashi working that last finger in. "Do it like that. Stretch yourself real good. Know why?" He licked along Kakashi's inner thigh again to make him look at him. "Know why?" he repeated, his voice lower, rougher, almost gone. He pressed closer, rubbing his hard cock against Kakashi's leg.

"Fuck!" Kakashi grunted, single eye snapping closed, and Iruka couldn't tell if it was because of the size of the hard on he'd pressed against his leg, or how many fingers he'd shoved inside himself, or possibly simply from pleasure. "_Why?_"He finally asked.

"Because as soon as you come," Iruka growled, reaching down to press Kakashi's fingers further inside him, "I'm going to fuck you."

"Oh, fuck yes!" Kakashi hissed, arching up again, jamming his fingers in harder and starting to move them in and out.

"Not till you come," Iruka said huskily. "Come for me, Kakashi."

Then Kakashi was groaning and coming in his hand; streams of pale, sticky come all over his stomach and chest. Iruka watched intently while stroking himself; he was extremely hard, leaking precum. Kakashi removed his fingers and Iruka took his hands and held them painfully over the man's head. Iruka watched in fascination as his cock disappeared into that pale, eager body. He shuddered. So damn _tight_. Kakashi and Iruka both groaned. Although probably for different reasons.

Iruka thought he might be out of his mind. He knew how it felt to be in Kakashi's position, something moving in so far, thick and hot and opening him up wide. But here he was making Kakashi, always composed and almost listless, claw into his own palms and voice out uninhibited. Kakashi clenched around him again – he let go of the man's hands and he felt his head spin, hands finding Kakashi's hips and clutching on tight as he began to take him in earnest.

Granted, in the whole of their relationship he could count only one time Kakashi had been a uke for him. This whole experience was surreal. To be with Kakashi again was surreal. And to be on top. That was part of why he'd demanded to take the dominating position, why he'd reached out taken it. No, claimed it. Iruka set a punishing pace, pounding the older man into the futon. All traces of his former civility and teasing manor gone. Iruka should have gone slower, should've given him a moment to get used to his size, been a bit more gentle, but he was way past caring.

Iruka started to angle his thrusts and he heard a loud moan. Kakashi's back arched sharply, and on the next thrust, even higher. Kakashi arched his hips up, bent his knees, willing to do anything for Iruka to continue hitting his prostate. They continued to thrust to each other, harder and harder every time.

He reached his hand forward and started stroking Kakashi's cock, gripping it tightly in his hand, possessively. But it was Kakashi crying out beneath him that did it. Kakashi crying out and arching up, Kakashi's ass gripping his cock even tighter than before, Kakashi's cock spurting something hot and wet between them that tripped him up and sent the wave crashing over him. He slammed into Kakashi one last time, and a whiplash of pleasure stole his breath, froze his muscles and twisted inside his groin. He felt his balls tighten, felt the contractions start inside his cock, felt the mind-numbing euphoria of can't-or-won't hold back the pleasure as he shot and sputtered inside Kakashi's tight heat.

He thought for a second he was going to pass out, both because he couldn't breathe – not even to howl out his pleasure – and because as his climax went through him, the light dimmed and went to pieces, and no matter that he blinked and gasped, he still saw red light and the air felt tight, hot, it was hard to breath. When he blinked down at Kakashi – who was a tousled, sweat-drenched, come-splattered, silver-haired, fucking beautiful mess – but then the closer he looked at Kakashi it looked like he was covered in little droplets of…_blood_. It was like it was raining blood in the room. Iruka stuck his hand out and touched some of it.

Wait…blood? Blood? Iruka blinked. He looked down at Kakashi…When had his hitai-ate come off? He sat up and started to pull away but he couldn't. Two strong hands were holding him by the wrists. Their eyes locked and irrevocably just _it happened. _

Iruka felt his sharingan's _swirl to life_, his genjutsu was gone, washed away from passion. And Kakashi's tomoe was always there, _swirling_ – he couldn't help it. Iruka felt the memories swirl out of his mind unwanted, unheeded, unbidden. His emotions were so close to the surface. They washed over them like a film real. For him it was like watching a documentary about his past life. For Kakashi, it must be a funny thing – seeing a whole other life. _Someone else's life – _in which you're a main character. He blushed seeing their courtship, their silly dates, fumbled foolish kisses, since the life was told from his perspective. It was somewhat shameful to see some of his personal indignities there – there was no hiding in the mind. He tried to shut it off but the _memories wouldn't stop_. It was galling – he couldn't control it.

Kakashi got to see him as a simple chuunin, a boring academy sensei, the mission office worker who was the lover of the Famous Copy-nin. How he sat in his classroom, daydreamed and doodled their names on scrolls. How he was gently teased by the other jounin's in the mission office. He had banal memories of making the man bentos. Feeding and bathing the man's niken. Memories of when Kakashi had asked him to move in. Making their bed. Did he really have loving memories of folding sheets? Really? Had his life been that boring? It was embarrassing. He had been so…_normal_ and _boring_. Watching Naruto mature and grow into his power. Of course, he got to watch through his eyes death of Sandaime, the betrayal of Sauske, the death of Asuma, horror of the Akatsuki, Kakashi watched him get captured and kidnapped. He watched the torture begin, Kakashi stiffened beside Iruka but he still didn't say anything. When the second man from the torture room finally came into focus and killed Iruka - the room exploded into bright red light and both men fell away from each other.

Iruka woke a few minutes later clutching at his eyes. He was shivering. He couldn't see.

"Kakashi?" He said quietly. "Are you okay? _I can't see_."

"I'm fine." Kakashi said. "I can see with my normal eye."

"What was that?" Iruka asked quietly.

"You're the one with sharingan eyes, Iruka. Shouldn't you know?" Kakashi said coldly.

"I know virtually nothing about them, Kakashi. Please tell me what that was?" Iruka pleaded.

"It was _Mangekyō Sharingan_." Kakashi said, his voice still cold.

Iruka looked surprised. "But no one died."

"_You died_." Kakashi emphasized.

"Oh." Iruka looked perplexed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Kakashi…" Iruka said bitterly. "I didn't ask for them. You saw my life…My whole life as completely as another person can see anyone's. But when I came back…some of Itachi's blood came back with me after…after he… killed me. I didn't ask for this. But I've got his DNA inside me."

"Like his brother or something?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka sighed. "Ryuu states it's more like a _very distant cousin_." He explained.

"That's…a lot to take in." Kakashi said and stood, limping slightly.

He was starting to get dressed. Iruka was getting his vision back even if it was a little blurry. He rubbed at his eyes and looked at the blood on his hands.

"What, no cuddling?" Iruka said sarcastically.

Kakashi looked at him and gave him a searching look. "What was this all about, Iruka? Don't fool yourself that this was making love."

Iruka turned his face away unable to stop more tears from falling.

"Not that I didn't enjoy myself." Kakashi added.

Iruka looked horrified and brought his knees up to his chest. The one word he kept thinking over and over in his mind: _closure_. And now he was thinking about Itachi and his earnest face with his tender kiss and his sweet words of love on that fateful night. Iruka abruptly felt disgusted with himself.

"_I loved you!_" Iruka whispered, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Past tense?" Kakashi asked calmly. He was now standing wearing his pants and gloves again. He seemed to have found his hitai-ate. He was staring down at Iruka with an inscrutable expression.

Iruka felt himself shaking. Was it with anger? Sadness? Bitterness? Regret? He couldn't tell anymore. Kami, Kakashi could be such a bastard when he wanted to be.

"You were my best friend, my partner, my confidant, my secret-sharer, my lover, my reason for going on, the breath in my lungs – _and you left me to die!_ You abandoned me in the darkness! How could you do that?" Iruka said fervently, knowing his sharingan were swirling, he didn't care. He was crying tears of blood again.

"I would not-!" Kakashi started to say, then stopped and shook his head.

"You did!" Iruka said softly, and then he rested his head on his knees. "_You did_."

"I don't know what you want from me." Kakashi sighed and ran a ragged hand through his silver hair.

"What do you want?" Iruka asked.

"I don't know either." Kakashi slipped his shirt on.

"Maybe Ryuu was right after all." Iruka smiled a sad, brittle smile.

Kakashi looked at Iruka, almost afraid to ask.

Iruka elaborated. "Ryuu told me that I shouldn't try for a relationship with you. That I was a different person now. That love is like lightning in a bottle. You can't try to recapture it." Iruka tried to brush away his tears but just smeared blood on his cheeks.

"You must have been awfully bored by that life, I suppose." The silver-haired man said quietly after a moment. Iruka couldn't see his face; he had turned away. "You appear to have completely changed your life in every way and don't seem to be intent on recapturing it…"

Iruka thought back on his past life with its banalities and he had loved every moment of it. When someone allows themselves to stand on the sidelines, it is easy to overlook them. When someone allows somebody else to have the limelight, they often get pushed into the darkness. And when something is hard to see, it is hard to appreciate. Resilience is one of the hardest virtues to see and therefore one of the hardest to appreciate. He had to make Kakashi understand.

"Kakashi…I _loved_ my life. I wasn't…_bored_ with it. Those were…" Iruka's voice broke. "_Loving_ memories. I know it may seem trivial to you, but I loved that life."

"So…" The other man couldn't seem to look at him. Kakashi's voice was fighting for indifference. How could he be so cold? "So…why are you so different now? Are a few drops of…Uchiha blood enough to change you? And don't tell me you're _not_ different! You're not that same sweet man from your memories. I can plainly _see_ the difference. Underneath the underneath and all that."

Iruka sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I am not quite sure how the math works out but I'm a lot older inside my head – I was twenty-six when I died. I've got a lot of memories in here. Sometimes it messes with you. I do feel different. I _am_ different. I have a purpose, Kakashi. I _died_. And I have a purpose now. Sometimes I feel like I was given a second chance…now I can actually make a difference in this world for lasting peace."

Kakashi's shoulders slumped. "I see."

They were silent for a few moments.

"I just realized something…_I'm Captain Silver Wolf_." Kakashi laughed and smacked his forehead. "I just understood why you were mad at Jiraiya earlier. He published…our story."

"Yes, and with that clever name, I'm surprised it took you that long to figure it out, genius." Iruka shook his head. "At least you weren't Second Mate, _Blowfish!"_

Kakashi snickered.

"Everyone's in it actually if you look hard enough at the names. The man is really terrible at monikers. He should've asked for my help, I actually would've given it to him." Iruka smiled slightly. "Poor Itachi. He's _Dread Pirate Hawk_ who kidnaps & kills your Second Mate, _Blowfish_."

Kakashi growled out suddenly. "How can you talk about him like that? Fucking bastard _killed_ you."

"That was the other Itachi. This Itachi, my 'Tachi, he's on our side. He will fight beside me." Iruka said confidently.

"He's not _yours_, Iruka. You know the council is talking about marrying him off, right?" Some unknown emotion tinting Kakashi's voice. Iruka looked at him sharply.

"Oh, because of being the heir to the Uchiha's right? Like that always worked well on you for being the last of the Hakate's. Stubborn men will always stand up against the council." Iruka shrugged. "It is the way of them."

"And you think you know Uchiha Itachi that well?" Kakashi turned away, making his hands into fists.

"Yes." Iruka said. "I got to know him very well."

"Damnit, Iruka, he _killed_ you! He had you _tortured_!" Kakashi yelled. "How could you stand to look at him? You killed that blue bastard. I watched you fry him! I watched you torture him and…and…_enjoy_ it, I think. But…you befriended Itachi…is it all some sick, twisted game with you? I don't understand!"

Iruka sighed. "No. I just knew that Itachi was loyal to Konoha. I could see it, feel it. I knew exactly what had happened in the past but in my blind belief that _only Itachi _would or could be used to kill his clan…I didn't realize that Madara would just simply find someone else to the deed. I was so foolish! _Poor Shisui_."

He looked at his hands. They were crusted with dried blood. "And it was my entire fault. But I won't make mistakes like that again. Besides, if you're going to play that game…could I not just as easily ask myself…how can stand to _look at you_, since you abandoned me to die, ne? It's all relative, Kakashi. And those are memories of another life. I try to let slumbering beasts lie when I can."

Kakashi looked surprised. Then thoughtful.

"Why do you think I didn't save you?" Kakashi asked after a moment.

"Kakashi, it was another life ago. I am trying to accept the facts I cannot change. A wise man once told me that I needed to be prepared to give my life for Konoha at any moment, and that love and emotions get in the way of that." Iruka smiled crookedly at him.

"He sounds like an idiot." Kakashi grunted. He was fully clothed now and leaning against the wall.

"Well." Iruka laughed and smiled a little. "_You_ were the one who said it."

Iruka rolled over onto the other side of the bed stood, an imaginary gulf between them. He picked up a yukata and slipped into it. Always something uncomfortable about being the only one naked in a room. And Kakashi was staring at him. Iruka turned away, not liking the intent gaze. The man knew a little too much about his past now. No one knew quite that much. He…_knew_ exactly boring and normal he'd been.

Kakashi sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"Fuck!" Iruka cursed suddenly. "I burnt the soup!"

_A/N: Well, Hope you liked that chapter. It was sex, yes, and I thought it was pretty hot, but I wouldn't exactly say it was terribly loving. But it needed to be done. Poor Iruka and Kakashi, ne? Did you like it? Well, this was the second half of the last chapter. I think you can see why I split the two up into different chapters. Anyways, I'm working on the next chapter. _

_Anyways…if anyone wants to you can catch up with me on PM or twitter. _

_Please Review: ^_^_

_-Nevis_


	16. Chapter 15: Make Love not Jinchuriki

**Chapter Fifteen: Make Love not Jinchuriki**

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
>- J. K. Rowling<em>

Two hours into their first session a few months back, Jiraiya silently cursed himself for ever agreeing to mentor the tattooed and sharingan-eyed Umino Iruka, and swore that he would never make the same mistake again.

He did not enjoy teaching even at the best of times: his patience was minimal, his demands high, and his willingness to repeat himself limited. Aware that his manner all too often intimidated and annoyed new students into babbling incompetence, if not outright terror, or put them off because they considered him to be nothing but a outlandish pervert. And yet he had hoped-had deluded himself, rather-that teaching this very odd tattooed person, this Iruka. That he would somehow be _different_, that their unique and intimate bond (the whole future thing) would have inspired in him more patience or tolerance.

Neither seemed to be the case.

He was just as annoying as anyone else he had trained. More, if not so! He whined like a _girl! _

Okay, the man didn't truly whine like a girl, but he told him that he did just to shut him up and piss him off. But he did do the cleaning, cooking and his laundry and now looking back on it he really enjoyed the younger man's presence. He was very intelligent, warm, humorous and fun to be around.

But there was something shifty about the man. Jiraiya wasn't an idiot –he'd seen his little warded and sealed trunk that he kept hidden in his closet. He hadn't snooped. He figured everyone deserved their privacy. However, he was curious. The man's _'personal missions'_ were starting to take longer and become more frequent. The author wasn't a terribly suspicious man by nature but he was starting to question that his student might be up to something nefarious.

He had spent the last night at a whorehouse enjoying the entertainments and various delights that they offered and walked into his place, curious to see what sort of fight, if any Iruka and Kakashi had gotten into.

Iruka was sitting on the couch while Kokoro painted his toenails. The little girl smiled and waved at Jiraiya happily.

"Moshi moshi!" Kokoro said in her childish voice.

"Hey kiddo." Jiraiya waggled his fingers at her.

He inclined his head at Iruka. "Where's Kakashi?"

Iruka snorted. "He left around dawn. I believe he said something about meeting up with his team. He didn't deign share the details with _me_."

Kokoro shot the Sannin an anxious look.

Jiraiya sighed heavily and sat down. "I thought I told you to make nice, Iruka?"

"We fucked." Iruka said blowing on his fingernails setting the nail polish. "That's _something_, right?"

"Iruka!" The older man shouted, his eyes bugged out a little. "What!"

"I told him everything, too." Iruka shrugged nonchalantly. "Didn't seem to matter or mean too much to him, though. I can't suppose it would though. It wasn't _his_ fucking life. _He_ isn't the one who died. Fucking cold-hearted bastard."

Jiraiya just stared at him. A vein throbbed in his forehead.

"What in the name of Kami-sama did you _expect_ him to do, Iruka?" He shouted and pointed his finger at the tattooed man.

"What do you mean?" Iruka frowned.

"It's not like he can do anything about the past. He can't take away those memories. You will always have that memory; always have those…feelings of abandonment and hostility about it. There is no answer – no magic solution. You were expecting the impossible." Jiraiya sighed – his anger evaporating. He rubbed his face tiredly. He had been up most of the night entertaining the ladies. Conducting important, vital research, of course.

Iruka turned away from his sensei, looking out the window, at the rushing waters of the river below. "That's where you're wrong, sensei. I don't want anything more from him."

"What!" Jiraiya shouted again, his anger back. "What? I thought you loved him?"

"I don't know what I feel, but I'm not sure if it's love anymore. The love I felt…it was…_that_ Iruka's love. _My other life's _love. You know?" Iruka shot him a miserable look. "I _not_ that person anymore…" He paused and took a deep breath. "Does that make sense…?"

Jiraiya thought about it and it did make a sort of sense. He nodded and looked at this strange different person sitting in front of him.

Iruka turned towards him, sharingan eyes swirling. "I did achieve my _mangekyō sharingan_, last night. That's something, right?"

"Iruka…are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay." Iruka said lightly. "But would you like to train, sensei? I'm eager to try out the Space–Time Ninjutsu now that I have obtained mangekyō."

Jiraiya looked at the young man and realized he could probably use something to get his mind off things.

"And then I'm going to be gone for a while on some personal missions. I need…_some time_, I think."

The author nodded and sighed. He couldn't really understand what the younger man was going through exactly, but he wasn't unfamiliar to the emotion of heartache.

"Sure thing, Iruka. We can also go to the whorehouse and find a couple of willing women and…_err_…men for you, I suppose. That always helped me through hard times." Jiraiya scratched his chest absently.

Iruka looked up at him and smiled crookedly. "That's very sweet in a perverted way, old man. But _I've_ never had any problem getting laid without having to pay for it!"

Jiraiya stared at the younger man for a second before he realized that he was being insulted. "Hey!" He barked angrily, "I don't _have_ to pay for it, I just don't like the hassle of having to deal with women and emotions and all that shit!"

Iruka laughed merrily. "Haven't you ever heard of a fuck buddy, Jiraiya-sensei?"

The older man glared at his student. "Of course…just never found a woman amendable to the concept really. Whores are easy." Jiraiya glanced sideways at the younger man. "Do you have a fuck buddy, Iruka?"

Kokoro giggled and the Sannin looked at her.

"He doesn't but there _is_ someone who wants to be!" Kokoro laughed merrily in her childish voice.

Iruka blushed and stood up, fanning his fingernails in the air. "Oh, hush, you."

"Oh?" Jiraiya waggled his bushy white eyebrows at the girl.

"He's an uncouth, loudmouthed fool but apparently has all the working parts." Kokoro commented.

Iruka snickered as he wandered into the kitchen. "Just because he wants to be doesn't mean he's going to get an invitation, Kokoro dear."

"You _should've_ killed the simpleton, Otousan." Kokoro pouted.

"_Tsk, tsk_." Iruka chided as he pulled out some cold sushi out of the refrigerator to snack on. "Look underneath the underneath. He is more than the sum of his parts."

"It's his _parts_ that I'm afraid you're looking at." She said pointedly.

Iruka laughed. "I'm not!"

"Who are you talking about?" Jiraiya interrupted, standing in the middle, hands on his hips.

The tattooed man popped a sushi in his mouth and shrugged. "A comrade I ran into the other day. You've never met him."

"What about _Weasel_?" The author asked, a frown lacing his features.

A piece of sushi halfway to his lips paused. "Oh, Kami, not you, too? Ryuu has you calling poor 'Tachi 'Weasel'…?" Iruka shook his head.

Jiraiya smiled. Ryuu and he did get along quite famously. The dragon had been excellent assistance during production of _Icha Icha Jolly Roger Vol. 1_. Frankly, the dragon had practically co-wrote it with him late one night while drinking quite heavily. Damn sake.

"Yes, so what about Itachi?" He heard himself prompt. Fuck, he was sounding like a girl. The white-haired author gave a soured look at the younger man who was eating sushi in the kitchen.

Iruka's cheeks bloomed with color. "I…_well_." He paused. "Who knows what he'll think about me when I'm finally able to return to Konoha." The tattooed man set his food down and looked forlorn. "I'm a very different person from the man who left. He…very well might…" Iruka swallowed hard. "Look down on some of the choices I've made…or decisions I made."

Jiraiya felt instantly guilty for forcing this confession out of the man. He looked so…utterly _hopeless_ standing over there. So alone! Did he not realize how many people he had wanting to stand by his side and help him? Sand beside him and see him succeed? No, he probably didn't. Apparently the conversation with Kakashi last night had only fueled his insecurities. Damn that boy! He scratched his chest and looked down at Kokoro; she looked up at him smiled sadly in her manner. They were both thinking the same thing, it seemed.

"Well, Iruka-kun, I think you've made a lot of good choices." Jiraiya said carefully. "That's just _my_ personal opinion, though. Not sure how much it counts, though. You should give him a chance to make his own choice. But, I'm just an old man who most people have forgotten about." He shrugged and looked out the window at the river. "So, didn't you want to do some training? I'm sick of jawing about our feelings like a bunch of women!"

A few hours later, Iruka and Jiraiya were weaving back and forth on a long stretch of pasture land that was dotted with rolling bales of hay. He had flagged the hay with kunai and panties. Iruka had quirked an eyebrow at why he had various women's undergarments in his pockets but he had just told him it was for 'research'. That was all the young man needed to know.

Iruka stood at one end of the pasture and his sensei way at the other far end. They shouted at each other over the grassland.

"Okay, Iruka, try and perform the jutsu from the red pair of panties, to the pink pair, to the blue pair to the white frilly pair." Jiraiya suggested. So far Iruka's attempts had ended with him tripping on the ground and crumpling in abject failure.

"Of course…only _you_ would use panties as a teaching tool, old man!" Iruka shook his head.

"Hey, Dolphin, you came to me, remember…?" The white-haired author yelled.

Iruka snorted loudly. "Don't call me that."

Jiraiya did a little dance on the other end of the pasture. "Come over here and make me, _Dolphin_-_chan_!"

Iruka's sharingan whirled, he held his hand out and preformed the necessary hand seals in rapid succession, and then he was just suddenly _gone_.

Jiraiya blinked his eyes a few times and glanced around and looked at the hay bales in front of him and realized that all of the panties were missing.

Then Iruka collapsed in front of him and puked on his sandals.

"Gross, kid!" He backed away and groaned, kicking some of the puke off his shoes. "Those were my favorite pair!"

Iruka sat up and grinned. "I did it, though!" Then he took off his shirt and handed it to his older sensei to wipe his feet off. "And don't call me _Dolphin_."

Jiraiya stuck his tongue out but took the proffered shirt and sat on the ground and began cleaning his feet. _Disgusting_. "Summon Ryuu and Kokoro. You should try with moving targets, Iruka." He suggested. "And don't puke on me again." He made a sour face then tossed the ruined shirt and his ruined sandals far away from him.

The younger man summed did as suggested and soon they were both standing in the clearing alongside him.

"Hey, Dolphin!" Ryuu said, a few puffs of smoke emitting from his nostrils. "What's with the panties? Are you a cross-dressing ninja now?"

"Moshi moshi!" Kokoro waved at them cheerfully, her blue pigtails bouncing merrily.

Iruka groaned and shook his fist at Ryuu angrily. Jiraiya smiled.

The older man handed a few pairs of multi-colored panties to both Ryuu and Kokoro and they both started flying around in the air above Iruka.

Iruka activated his sharingan and his tattoos began shimmering to life, the winds in the pasture swirled and he began climbing through the air on chakra and he blinked; _gone_. After hours of practice like this Iruka was able to go higher and higher into the air, as well as longer distances through the pasture without having to puke or feel ill effect. He was able to use the _Space–Time Ninjutsu_ jutsu to travel all the way back to their apartment in Tanigakure and bring him clean sandals. And himself a clean shirt. With practice there was no telling how far the man could transport himself. Jiraiya was certainly curious to see how far he could go with it. He had enough chakra reserves to go…very far indeed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This Harbinger person had been busy. Itachi walked along the darkened streets of Konoha silently, his mind in turmoil. He didn't know what to think about this mysterious figure. Harbinger was becoming a bit of a folk hero amongst the common rabble, and in the towns, the rumors were growing by leaps and bounds. These banners and flyers were not helping things; perhaps that was Harbinger wanted? He had found them plastered all over the village – they had placed them with a simple binding jutsu to various walls in easily seen locations around Konoha. He hadn't taken them all down; that was someone else's job. Just one of each. To put in his report.

Itachi looked down at his hands. The paper was a poor quality; the ink bled in places. The drawings were clumsy but skillfully drawn, primary colors wisely chosen. They were bold line drawings clearly showing what they were intending to do; it was obvious what they were – they were _propaganda._ He just didn't know for what purpose. Why would this Harbinger need propaganda? He looked them over one last time and committed them to memory with his sharingan as he neared the Hokage's office.

_MAKE LOVE NOT JINCHURIKI_

_FREE THE JINCHURIKI! FREE YOUR MIND!_

_ALL I WANT IS TO CHANGE THE WORLD._

_FREEDOM. PEACE. LOVE. HAPPINESS._

_LOVE YOUR FRIENDLY, LOCAL NEIGHBORHOOD JINCHURIKI!_

_GIVE PEACE A CHANCE!_

_I AM THE VOICE OF THE VOICELESS._

_HARBINGER IS WATCHING!_

They were rather clever, actually. Obviously, the man had a message. So 'Harbinger' wanted peace? Not that Itachi was opposed to that goal. Personally, he was a pacifist, despite his profession. Was the man aware that most of the shinobi nations had sent assassins to kill the man? Even Konoha had sent an ANBU team out. Itachi wondered idly if one of them would succeed. It was only percentages. You couldn't avoid every kunai, every poisoned senbon, every knife thrust.

As Itachi walked up to the Hokage's office, he spied both of the ANBU guards that watched in front of the office doors out cold in front of the door. He could hear muffled voices in the room, one of them the _Third's_ so he knew the man was still alive. He dropped the papers, pulled a kunai out of his pocket and transported himself into the Hokage's office, ready to attack. When he lunged at the man dressed in black he felt himself being stopped and propelled backwards and flung against the wall.

"Oh, shit, it's _you_." A voice said with an easy laugh to it. "Of course it would be _you!_ Everything _else_ has gone wrong tonight. Why not this?"

"Hn." Itachi said with a frown.

He looked at the figure that stood in front of him. He was trying to take in the scene. Trying to place the voice. It sounded familiar but…he couldn't quite place it. The Hokage was watching them.

It was obviously _Harbinger_. He must have come to speak to the Hokage after planting his propaganda around Konoha. The figure was wearing a black haori over matching black silk hakama that hugged his muscular body with a black mask. It was the garb that was described in all the reports they had of the man. Itachi could also see bits and pieces of tattoos along his neck and on his arms. However, as he continued to study the man, it was when he saw a very specific _wakizashi blade_ sitting on his hip that his breath caught in his throat.

"_Iruka?_" Itachi asked, hating how breathless he sounded. He frowned.

Harbinger sighed and pulled his mask off, then shook his head. Long, dark brown hair cascaded around the man's shoulders. It had grown a lot since he'd been gone. Irrationally Itachi wanted to know if it felt the same, smelled the same.

"Hello 'Tachi." Iruka tossed the hair behind his back as he smiled at him flirtatiously. "_Miss me?_"

Itachi stood up abruptly angry and brushed the dust of his hands. He ignored Iruka despite the fluttering in his belly. The man had left, had turned his back on Konoha, on him! For what? To become some sort of…hero of the people? What was the point of this? The man had probably never thought about him. Probably laughed about his silly little crush. He took a deep breath and refused to allow any of his emotions to show externally. He plucked a bit of lint off the jounin uniform he was wearing and tried to achieve an impression that he looked utterly bored.

"Iruka, what is the meaning of this?" The Hokage asked. "Please start at the beginning."

The tanned man sighed. "Oh, _Sandaime_, I hate starting at the beginning…it takes so long to get to the good parts! And I really wasn't planning on telling Itachi this stuff in this manner…" Iruka looked sideways at him. "Maybe I could tell him privately…later?" He looked hopefully at the Hokage.

"You are treading on my last nerve, _Umino Iruka_. Did you know that you are a wanted man by at least four of the five major shinobi nations? That you have assassins after you? Do you know how much you're worth in the bingo book? What _game_ are you playing at? What is the point of all this, Iruka? Please explain this to me because I just don't see it." The Third dumped a pile of propaganda on his desk and tossed it in Iruka's direction. The papers skittered in a haphazard mess and Iruka stared at them for a moment.

The Hokage continued: "_Harbinger_? What exactly are you signaling the arrival of, Iruka? Please explain these riddles. It is late and I am old and these bones are weary." He sat down tiredly and dumped his hat on the desk and scratched his head. "And _no_, you may not tell Itachi later. Both of you sit down. I have a feeling this involves you both in some way."

Iruka nodded slowly. "Do you have some sake, Sarutobi-sama? This is a very long story and I will get thirsty."

"I'm sorry, Iruka, I only have tea." The Hokage shrugged.

"Damn. I really would like some sake…" Iruka frowned then perked up. "Hey, I'll be right back." He turned and looked at Itachi in the eye, and then _winked_. The nerve of that man! "Promise." Then he was just _gone_.

Itachi looked at the space where Iruka was just standing – it was empty! He turned around and looked around the room. He _hadn't_ used transportation jutsu…!

"Where'd he go?" Itachi asked and looked over at the Hokage in shock who was chuckling! _"Hokage-sama?"_

"He figured it out…" Sandaime was saying almost to himself.

Then Iruka was back, blinking into existence, sitting in the chair, clutching a bottle of hot sake and three glasses. He smiled gleefully and set them on the Hokage's desk and lined them up in a row and poured some for everyone.

"What jutsu was that?" Itachi asked, squinting his eyes at him suspiciously.

Iruka picked up one the sake glasses and took a sip.

"My own, really. Didn't have anyone to teach me how to do it properly so had to adapt what I knew. Combination of Minato's _Flying Thunder God Technique_ and Madara's _Space–Time Migration_. I'm still working on it. Trying to go longer distances. I've gotten much better. Jiraiya's been fantastic." Iruka said in a rush, smiling at the Hokage.

Itachi's eyes bugged out a little. He wasn't sure from which part. All of it, probably. He reached forward and took one of the sake cups and downed it all in a large gulp. It burned going down. Kami, it burned!

The Hokage reached over and took the last sake cup and accepted it. He sipped it slowly. "Good sake."

Iruka shrugged. "Should be. I just paid 85 Ryō for it at the _Rusty Kunai_."

"So…Jiraiya's been training you?" Sandaime asked with a small smile, hold the small sake cup in his hand.

"Yes. I couldn't think of anyone else to ask, really. I needed someone I could trust with my secrets. Someone who would never betray Konoha. Someone who loved Konoha as much as I do." Iruka said as he refilled both his sake glass and Itachi's.

Itachi turned his head sharply to stare at Iruka. He still loved the village? But why had he left? Maybe it was just _him_ that he hadn't loved. He sipped the second cup of sake. It didn't burn so bad the second time down.

"And that's Jiraiya? He hasn't been to Konoha in a long time…" The Hokage said.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Sandaime." Iruka pointed a finger at the older man. "Jiraiya-sensei may be a perverted old windbag but he loves this village and would die to protect it. In fact, he does."

"What?" The Hokage shouted suddenly.

Iruka waved his hand dismissively. "Many, many years from now, in a future that may or may not even happen, Sarutobi-sama. You know how it goes."

The Hokage nodded knowingly, but Itachi couldn't believe his ears. He sat down his sake glass; maybe he hadn't heard correctly. He did not usually imbibe spirits.

"Did you say…a future that may or may not happen, Iruka?" Itachi said, unable to restrain the note of anger and bewilderment from entering his voice.

Iruka turned and looked at him and said in a calm voice, as if he was being utterly serious. "I'm from the future, 'Tachi."

He narrowed his eyes at the older man. "Hn. If that were true, why didn't you tell me before?" He looked around the room as if expecting Sauske to jump out and laugh at him. This had to be some sort of joke.

"The future is a funny thing, Itachi. We're different people there. We have different lives and just because we…lead a different path in that life doesn't mean it must define this life." Iruka was looking intently at Itachi. "Knowledge of the future can be a burdensome thing, a tiresome thing, like a yoke around my neck at times. But that life of mine was not in vain. If this knowledge is power, then I shall wield it like a fearsome tool, indeed."

Iruka turned back to the Hokage and finished his sake. "I was a simple chuunin, which was all I wanted to be. I lived, breathed and died for Konoha. Harbinger is signaling the coming _war_."

Itachi was floored – Iruka began coldly reciting facts like he was listing items off a checklist. He calmly explained that he had lived another life – _some whole other life!_ As some other person who had lived, breathed and died! It was like so many things made sense and yet it also seemed so far-fetched. He didn't know what to believe. Itachi wasn't a genius for nothing. He knew this was how Iruka knew so many things about _Kakashi_ and why the other man didn't seem to know him. This would explain the chidori. It was like everything clicked into place. His heart squeezed painfully, irrationally, stupidly. He berated himself. But then he realized the man was speaking again.

"Kisame tortured me for almost a month and then Itachi killed me." Iruka was reaching over and tried to take his hand but Itachi stood and snatched his hand away.

"What!" Itachi shouted, staring at Iruka in horror. "_What!_"

He remembered the night of the ANBU trials when Iruka had taken his mask off – the look of horror on his face. He had seen an expression on his face – It was fear and hatred. Itachi remembered it all too well. He also remembered their conversation on the beach about when Iruka had been tortured – Itachi's ardent wish that he could've saved Iruka. He was _such_ a fool. Iruka must have been laughing at him on the inside! Emotions rolled through him, it was taking everything he could keep his face as expressionless as he could, he was not sure if he succeeded. His mind was reeling.

"It wasn't _you_, 'Tachi." Iruka said in a soothing voice, his brown eyes looking at him with concern. "I'm totally over it. It was that other Itachi, besides; he was pretty nice about it actually. I mean, Kisame was the total jerk about it and he got what he deserved. You just killed me nice and neat. You even apologized."

"Don't thank me!" Itachi found himself shouting. "I don't know…I can hardly believe any of this!"

"I can show you if you'd rather…" Iruka offered.

"What?" Itachi said.

"Give me your hands." Iruka stood beside him and ordered.

"Why?" Itachi demanded.

"Kami, you've gotten bratty." Iruka groused and reached for his hands anyways. "How old are you now, anyways?"

"Why?" Itachi asked in a hostile way, glaring at the man. Then he abruptly remembered their last conversation, about how he'd been 'too young' and he wondered if that was why Iruka was asking. It probably wasn't but he couldn't help the blush that snuck up over his cheeks. He hoped the older man just assumed it was from the alcohol. "I'm sixteen. And I'm _not_ a brat. But you should explain yourself rather than just ordering me around."

"Fine, I was going to do _this_ Taichou." Iruka said, peering into his eyes fixedly.

Itachi looked at Iruka's eyes. That's funny; the tomoe looked exactly like his. Wait – _exactly_, _identically_ to his sharingan eyes. Wait, how did Iruka even have sharingan eyes at all? Just how many secrets did this man have? And he was going argue that he wasn't his Taichou anymore, but then he was sucked into the man's memories.

_Iruka was in a dungeon. He had been badly beaten; his entire body was covered in bruises, cuts, lash marks, open sores – blood. His nose was broken and bleeding. One eye blackened and unable to open. He was curled in a fetal position and breathing heavily. He was shirtless but still wearing regulation chuunin pants and a ragged looking kunai pouch on his left leg. He was barefoot and most of his toenails were bloody. There were screams from other rooms nearby. _

_Iruka sat up against the wall weakly. Someone else had entered the room. His hand clutched at the wall for support._

_A man's shadow loomed over Iruka but he didn't flinch. A long katana appeared. _

_Iruka nodded, as if expecting it, almost greedily wanting it._

"_Never…betray Konoha…" Iruka whispered._

"_Oh, Kami, finish him off already, Itachi…!" Kisame urged, impatiently. "He just keeps repeating that. Fucking broken record. If I have to hear it one more time I'm going to explode!"_

"_Then leave the room, Kisame." Itachi said quietly. _

_The blue man grunted and then there was a sound of the door closing. _

_The shadow moved closer. Iruka's hand clutched at the wall tighter. _

"_Never…betray Konoha…!" Iruka said thickly. He was missing a few teeth, he reached up and rubbed his mouth the with back of his hand._

_Uchiha Itachi stalked closer to the weakened prisoner, and placed the tip of his long blade against his throat. He started to slice his throat but a coughing fit seized him as he did so. He coughed up blood, looking down at the tanned man underneath his blade. A few drops of his blood splattered down on his face. _

"_I'm sorry, Umino Iruka." Uchiha Itachi said. _

_Iruka stared at the man in surprise, why was he sorry? He looked…actually sorry! But Iruka was already reaching down into his kunai pouch and pulling out the time travel scroll, pouring his life chakra into the thing and for better or worse making this decision, he wouldn't – he couldn't take the time to decipher the apologies of a clan murderer – nay, his murderer at this time. He was dying, he could feel his body falling to the floor, he could feel the pull of darkness, but he was staring up and all he could see was Itachi's disturbingly beautiful charcoal eyes watching him with the saddest expression. Then darkness. _

_It was a funny thing, watching these memories again. Iruka remembered that his old body had been filled with loss and the love of Kakashi – sadness and bitterness that he had not been saved. But he personally couldn't get past that look of sadness in Itachi's eyes. Why did he look like that? Curious. Alas, life would be unbearably boring if we had answers to all our questions, ne? _

Iruka pulled them out of the memories and Itachi pushed himself away from him abruptly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kokoro was glaring behind her eyelashes from across the room where she was flirting with some human boy. Ryuu snorted. Well, _two_ could play at that game, he thought. He pulled a tavern wench that was passing by into his lap and tweaked her nipples and then looked fiercely over at Kokoro to see if she was watching. She was. The serving girl simpered up at him and pretended to complain, but she was wrapping her arms around his neck and grinding her hips against his henged body. Ryuu sighed and kept up the charade. He glanced over and internally cackled with glee at the annoyed look on Kokoro's face.

"We can take this upstairs?" The wench sucked on his earlobe. "I would fuck you for free."

Ryuu grinned and grabbed the wench's ass, peering over at Kokoro. God she looked hot tonight. Her blue hair was piled up messily into two long pigtails, and she was wearing this skimpy, clingy pink outfit. Always with the pink! If he squinted hard enough he could see her damn nipples. Damn demon! She was driving him crazy! He knew she was doing it on purpose. He wasn't as stupid as he looked. Wait, did he just insult himself in his own thoughts? _Damnit!_

Iruka sent them out for undercover recognizance; the dragon knew he was damn invaluable this kind of work. He literally _could not_ become intoxicated. He had four stomachs – apparently something to do with some ability to metabolize the alcohol. Not only could he pretend to be drunk and not actually _be_ drunk, but he was likable and amicable. He was the perfect undercover agent for recon work. Additionally, Kokoro was a surprisingly good actress and a great piece of tail. They were great at subtlety cajoling, teasing, or flat out starting rumors regarding Harbinger. They also frequently found his targets this way.

The man across the room was starting to get a little too grabby with Kokoro. Ryuu abruptly stood up and nearly dropped the wench who he had forgotten was in his lap. He set her aside and walked across the room to shove aside the man who had _dared_ to try and to shove his hand down Kokoro's kimono.

Ryuu picked the guy up; he was scrawny and mortal. He smelled like sake and stale sweat. He shook him a few times. "You _dared_ touch her perfection?" He rasped, not realizing that smoke rings were escaping his henged face. If he realized that it might seem odd that a human man with blond hair might have smoke rings billowing from his nostrils, he didn't mention it.

"I'm sorry, man! She-she was _asking_ for it!" The crude man stuttered; the mortals face was a mask of pain and fear. Ryuu liked it because he was choking him.

"Ryuu, please stop. We're drawing…unwarranted _attention_." Kokoro put her hand on his arm, her voice strained.

He glanced over at her anxious, beautiful face and sighed. He let go of the man and dropped him to the floor. They both transported out of the bar and returned in the living room Tanigakure. Ryuu was glad the apartment was empty for once. He slumped in the black leather couch and folded his arms behind his head, hoping she would let the whole matter drop.

After a few moments Kokoro walked silently over to him, back in her typical form and he growled. It was so wrong of him. She was a demon! She was technically older than him. She was smarter than him. She never let him have the remote. She always took too long in the bathroom. She always wore _pink_. Who has blue hair? Why on earth did she choose this ridiculous form? Oh Kami she was climbing on his lap, her neon blue pigtails waving to and fro.

"Now, _Ryuu_…what was it that you were saying about perfection earlier…?" She purred in his ear.

In her own way, Kokoro more perverted than he was. Kami, she was _perfection_. Not that he was going to tell her that.

"I don't know what you're talking about, demon." His voice rumbled low in his chest. He refused to move his hands. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. They had been dancing around this for months and she was going to have to make the first move.

"No?" She whispered in seductive voice.

"No, I was merely protecting a comrade during a time of crisis." He shrugged and licked his lips nervously. Of course he _knew_ she could take care of herself and certainly didn't need him helping. He hoped she didn't get angry at him. Although she could get pretty cute when she was angry and worked up. She would start pointing her finger at him and using big words and threatening to tell Iruka, and he could get pretty worked up watching her pigtails bounce back and forth. No stop staring. You're just going to look stupid, Ryuu. More so than usual!

"Is that so, Ryuu?" She smiled wickedly up at him and actually grinded a little in his lap. He shifted uncomfortably in his henged form. "I'm so _lucky_ that you were there to protect me from that scrawny, little mortal man!" She laughed and looked at him closely.

Ryuu blushed damnit. Damn her demon hide! She thinks she can manipulate him, trick him into being the one to make the first move but he wasn't going to budge. He was over five hundred years old. There were war scrolls written about him! Battle poems written in his honor! Mortals trembled at his mere presence! Mountains quaked at his fire! Clouds pared before his flames! And this blue haired damn demon was sitting his lap making him blush like…he couldn't remember ever.

"You know, I can henge into a _dragon_ form if you'd prefer…" She whispered lightly in his ear.

Maybe if I don't blink, my eyes won't tear up, Ryuu thought wildly. But he did and he blurted out, "I love you."

_A/N: Hey, wow, that was a lot of ground to cover in that chapter…kind of all over the place, right? Jiraiya, Space–Time Ninjutsu training, Harbinger propaganda, Itachi learns the truth, Ryuu and Kokoro flirting – wow - ! I really opened up a lot of cans of worms but didn't end or explain a whole lot of anything, huh? Sometimes chapters are like that. AND a huge thanks to everyone who has left wonderful reviews and sent me lovely PM's and tweets…! Super glad to hear everyone is loving the story. Really hope you like this chapter-! _

_Please Review: ^_^_

_-Nevis_


	17. Chapter 16: Dread Pirate Hawk

**Chapter Sixteen: Dread Pirate Hawk**

"_When love is not madness, it is not love."  
>- Calderon de la Barca<em>

When the memories stopped, Itachi pushed himself away from Iruka abruptly. His face was flushed and he looked down at his hands as if he expected to see blood on them, and then back at Iruka. Then he and transported away with small puff of smoke.

Iruka began to make the signs to follow but he felt a warm hand on his arm stop him. He turned to look; Sandaime was shaking his head.

"Give him some _time_, Iruka." The Third said softly.

"But I have to _explain_…" He frowned, "Itachi won't _understand_. There is so much…more to the story. He shouldn't have just run off in the middle!" Iruka's voice was rising anxiously; it was like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He felt like he was hyperventilating.

The Hokage looked at him and then said: "You were only trying to do what you thought was right."

Iruka felt the chakra of the ANBU guards about to rush into the room and instantly preformed Jiraiya's _Transparent Escape Technique_; making himself invisible in the room, although he knew Sandaime was fully aware of his presence. Iruka moved towards the edge of the room and plastered himself against the wall, masking his chakra completely. And of course, his mask was lying there on The Third's desk, next to the man's hat.

"Hokage!" The first ANBU shouted as they burst into the room.

"Are you okay?" The second ANBU inquired looking around the room carefully. This one was glancing at the desk, spying the hat, the rumpled propaganda papers, the mask and the sake with the three cups. "Is everything…_alright_?"

Iruka was much more impressed with the second ANBU than the first one.

"I'm fine; you may resume your post." The Hokage said, nodding placidly. He shooed the ANBU out with a dismissive gesture.

After a few tense moments, the ANBU left the office and shut the doors behind them.

"I'm surprised Jiraiya's still using that old jutsu." Sandaime chuckled as he walked tiredly back to his desk and sat down heavily.

"Sometimes the simplest ones are the best ones, Sarutobi-sama." Iruka said with a smile as he became visible again. He resumed his seat in front of the Hokage with a sigh and dragged a hand through his hair.

"You need a haircut, young man." The Third said looking him over.

Iruka struck a rakish pose.

"Ryuu assures me it that it – along with my tattoo's it adds to my whole dashing swashbuckler thing I'm going for." Iruka said.

"And how _is_ Ryuu?" The Hokage asked, a small chuckle emerging from his chest. "You don't hear of him alongside _Harbinger_…"

"Ryuu is doing well. And _Harbinger_ doesn't need a dragon to scare anyone…he does just fine on his own, ne?" Iruka felt a no small amount of pride at the statement.

The Hokage tapped a finger on the propaganda papers on his desk. "I suppose that is true. And just what are you doing as…this persona?"

Iruka sighed and gestured, his arms widespread. "Trying to start a revolution of the mind, Sarutobi-sama! A war is coming. _Madara is coming_. He will start hunting the Jinchuriki down, one by one, killing them for their power. If the villages will not stand up to him – then the Jinchuriki must fight for _themselves_. Last time they all fell, one by one until it was just a few of them. I'm just doing what I can to give them a head start." He exhaled and looked around the room. "Knowledge is the ultimate weapon. It always has been. So I'm giving the _people_ the power to fight against him. This village was leveled to the ground. I do not want to see that happen again."

Sandaime was staring at him again.

"Speaking of _Jinchuriki_…." Iruka said after a moment. "How is Naruto? I miss him. He needs to start training."

"He is doing well." The Hokage smiled. "He misses you a lot. You haven't written as frequently as you promised."

Iruka hung his head for a moment, and then spoke: "I'm contemplating moving back here with Jiraiya. Naruto will be taking his chuunin exams soon, and the old man needs to start training him in the rasengan."

There was a small lull of silence in the room.

Sandaime shook his head. "You can't have your cake and eat it, too, _Harbinger_."

"I'm sorry…but…what exactly do you mean by that?" The younger man asked…a hint of steel in his voice.

"You are a wanted man, _Harbinger_. I allowed you to leave Leaf on that terrible night. I said nothing of Danzō.And I will not stop you from leaving Konoha tonight, because I know you are an honorable man with best interests at heart." Then Hokage's voice hardened as he stood. "But you have killed many men in the pursuit of your goals and until you lay down your sword, set aside this guise, and simply be _Umino Iruka_ – I cannot allow you to live in my village."

Iruka picked up his mask, bowed deeply before Sandaime and then he was gone.

He transported himself immediately to the Uchiha compound. He didn't give himself anytime to think about it – knowing himself well enough that if he did he might grow nervous enough, anxious enough that he might talk himself out of it. He danced over the rooftops and touched down the middle. The place was as beautiful and peaceful as he remembered. Iruka looked around, feeling out with small tendrils of chakra – he had assumed Itachi be here. But he only felt one small presence. _Sasuke_.

Iruka contemplated leaving and trying to find Itachi but he really didn't relish the idea of wandering all over Konoha looking for the man, and he did have to come back here eventually. He might as well wait for him. He stepped into the compound and slid open one of the fusuma doors open silently. Iruka found himself in a sparsely furnished, but well appointed living room. He happily pulled the mask off, dumped it on the couch and plopped on the couch. He closed his eyes and leaned back.

He heard the boy coming, his feet silent. But Iruka pretended not to notice. Actually the young man did a pretty good job masking his chakra. The only reason he knew he was coming was because he could feel the shift in the wind, and he had been his teacher once upon a time – he knew the boy very well, maybe not in _this lifetime_, but once upon a time.

Iruka didn't open his eyes but he held his arm up and caught the kunai a hairs-breadth away from his throat. "Is that any way to greet an old friend, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tugged his hand away and made an impatient noise in the back of his throat.

Iruka opened his eyes and smiled up at the boy, who was scowling at him fiercely. It only made him smile broader.

"I've missed you." Iruka said warmly.

Sasuke looked at him and then down at the discarded mask on the couch. He folded his arms across his chest. "You've been gone a long time, ne, _Harbinger_?" He glowered. "What do you want?"

Iruka let out a harsh laugh. "I guess you don't want to reminisce, then." Iruka looked sad for a moment and folded his hands in his lap.

Sasuke's face hardened. "If it's a tearful reunion you wanted, you should've gone to see that _dobe_, not me."

Iruka nodded absently and he handed Sasuke his kunai back. The young man snatched it back and glared at him balefully. He closed his eyes and kicked his feet up on the decorative table in front of him. He might as well try to nap while he waited.

"Hn." Sasuke said after a few minutes. "Are you just going to ignore me!"

Iruka opened one eye and arched an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Sasuke's fist balled angrily.

"You tried to cut me with a kunai, and then said you didn't want to reminisce. What _else_ did you want from me, Sasuke-kun?" Iruka asked.

"I…I want a fucking _explanation_, damnit!" Sasuke shouted.

Another figure appeared in the doorway. Itachi was back, apparently. Iruka stared at the man with heat, desire and a little irritation. Damn he looked…_good_. Even after several years without any contact, it felt as if his forbidden feelings for this man was still there, frozen in his heart. Iruka swallowed, trying to squelch the fluttering feelings in stomach. Now was _not_ the time to be nervous. He wondered to himself how much Itachi knew of his feelings. Iruka felt vulnerable, naked.

Iruka found himself chuckling softly instead.

"I see you're back to random laughter, Iruka." Itachi said finally.

He smiled, remembering their old banter.

"Are you back to questioning my lunacy, Itachi? I had rather hoped you gave up on that, _Taichou_." Iruka crossed his legs and settled himself more comfortably on the couch, causing Sasuke to scowl at him again.

"You know what they say…everyone has to have a…_pastime_." He heard Itachi say as he watched him.

Iruka's heartbeat skipped a few times and he licked his lips. Kami, why wouldn't Sasuke _leave_ the room already? Iruka wanted and needed to be alone with the Itachi. The younger Uchiha kept turning his head back and forth watching them with interest, his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Must be awfully…boring." Iruka said idly swishing his leg back and forth, trying to appear wholly calm as he sat on the couch. How was it that possible for Itachi to look that good in regulation jounin gear? Iruka's body was burning up. Was it hot in here?

"Oh, I don't know." Itachi shrugged nonchalantly.

"Believe what you like," Iruka retorted cheekily. "I'm perfectly _sane_."

"Perfectly _delusional_, you mean." Itachi folded his arms across his chest.

"Go to bed, Sasuke." Itachi ordered suddenly. "We'll talk in the morning."

"No, Itachi. I want answers now, damnit. I'm not a child anymore!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi finally entered the room, leaving the doorway where he had spent bulk of the conversation. He walked past Sasuke and poked his younger sibling in the forehead, which only pissed him off more.

"Then stop acting like a child. I have things to discus privately with Iruka. I will talk to you later. Go get some rest. Do I have to use a binding jutsu to assure that you will stay in your bedroom?" Itachi threatened, but there was no menace behind it.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted in contempt then stalked off irritably. "I was tired anyways!"

"And you say I'm a brat?" Itachi smirked.

Iruka chuckled. "Where do you think he learned it from, 'Tachi?" He paused. "You've actually used a binding jutsu to keep him in his bedroom?"

"Brat kept sneaking off to do pranks with Naruto last year..." Itachi sighed and ran hand through is hair as he sat down next to him on the couch. "It was a phase. Seeking attention, or so the books told me that I read."

Iruka smiled again. "I used to be quite a prankster when I was younger."

Itachi shot him a dark look. "Used to be?"

"Eh? Well…" Iruka smile grew bittersweet. Kami Itachi was undeniably attractive sitting there in the darkened room. His hair was longer, pulled back in a long pony tail. His pale features starkly attractive; dark eyes looking at him keenly, asking him some unasked question. Iruka fumbled around in his mind to think of an answer. He couldn't think of the question, his mind was slowly going numb as he looked at the younger man. He was so close; he could feel the heat of his body next to him. Iruka didn't realize it but his body was unconsciously leaning forward, unconsciously answering the question for him.

Iruka stopped himself short of kissing him. Kami he wanted to…_so_ badly. But they needed to talk first. They had so many things to talk about first.

"And _stop_ calling me Taichou." Itachi said with irritation.

"I've also heard that insanity and brilliance are often partners, 'Tachi." Iruka suggested.

Itachi muttered. "Are you calling yourself brilliant?"

"You must also realize I'm calling myself a little bit insane, too. I think it's the Uchiha blood." Iruka said lightly.

"Exactly how close are we…_related_, Iruka?" Itachi whispered.

"Ryuu assures me we're at best distant cousins." Iruka paused. "We could always get someone to do genetic testing if you wanted to know for sure. I'm sure Tsunade would be willing."

"Do you know her?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I did when she was the Hokage." Iruka waved his hand with knowledge. "Different _timeline_. But I could always ask Jiraiya to ask her to help me find her."

Itachi was nodding. He looked away. "What have you been up to?"

"Training. Lots and lots of training. First I sought more power, then I sought out training to learn how use it. That's about it. Jiraiya, the old pervert, he's helping me." Iruka laughed. "He's actually been really great."

"Hn." Itachi said, nodding again, but he looked vaguely confused.

"I don't suppose you've ever read _Icha Icha Jolly Roger Vol. 1_, have you?" Iruka asked suddenly.

Itachi shot him a look. "I think not."

"No, I didn't think so, but I think you might find it amusing. I told sensei about my life, you see, and that perverted old goat that he is turned it into a yaoi story." Iruka laughed and slapped his hand to his thigh. "You're in it! Wait a sec, 'Tachi, I'll go get you an extra copy."

Iruka blinked out of existence and went back to his apartment in Tanigakure. He walked into his bedroom and found Ryuu and Kokoro engaged in something he was _pretty sure_ was illegal in three of the shinobi nations and _definitely sure_ that was scar him emotionally. Especially since in the middle of it the little girl stopped to wave at him and ended up splatting him in the face with some sort of bodily fluid. Whose bodily fluid, he still wasn't sure.

Iruka shuddered, picked up his copy of _Icha Icha_ off the nightstand and blinked back to Konoha. He sat down on the couch and tossed it at Itachi. He must have had a dazed look on his face because the younger man was looking at him curiously.

"What's the matter, Iruka?" Itachi said awkwardly. He pointed. "What's that on your face?"

"Oh, Kami!" Iruka shuddered again. "Sorry, I just walked in on Ryuu having sex. It was…_disturbing_."

Itachi laughed. "With…_Jiraiya_?"

Iruka gave Itachi a disgusted face. "Oh, you are a dirty one. No, not with that old windbag. No, he was with Kokoro…which was…rather…I'm sorry, I lack the correct adjectives." Iruka shook his head and looked around for something to wipe his face. "Where is the bathroom?" He gestured towards his face.

"How close did you get to them, Iruka?" Itachi looked amused.

"No, it was just flying in the air!" Iruka looked offended and then cursed. "I swear, I'm going to kill them for doing that on my bed."

Itachi led them down a long hallway and into a lavish bathroom. Iruka started pulling toilet paper off and wiping the mystery fluid off his face. Gah! Itachi was laughing as he leaned in the doorway, still holding the book.

"It's _not_ funny." Iruka said.

"It kinda is." Itachi said mildly.

Iruka sighed. "I'm really glad you haven't lost your sense of humor, though."

"Sasuke claims I haven't one." Itachi said wryly. "He frequently claims I have a stick crammed up my backside."

"Heh. What does he know? He looks like he's still cornering the market on the angst-boy thing." Iruka leaned against the vanity after he flushed away the dirty offensive tissues. Iruka stared at his pale features and charcoal eyes. The man was really quite handsome.

"So, I'm in this?" Itachi started flipping through the pages of _Icha Icha Jolly Roger Vol. 1. _

"Yup, you're the dark, sexy villain." Iruka leered. "_Dread Pirate Hawk._"

Itachi arched an elegant black brow. He was smiling. "Hawk, ne?"

"Yes. Of course the cliffhanger ending is when you kill Captain Silver Wolf's Second Mate, _Blowfish_."

The minute he said it like that, he instantly regretted it because Iruka watched Itachi's features immediately freeze up into an emotionless mask. Itachi shoved the book at him, and he turned away, walking down the hallway.

"Damnit, Itachi, come back here!" Iruka called after him.

"Why don't you show yourself out, '_Blowfish'_!" Itachi mocked.

For a second he was almost tempted to shout after the man a compliment for making a joke, but he held back, feeling that now was not the time to be sarcastic.

Iruka blinked using _Space–Time Ninjutsu_ into Itachi's bedroom. He knew where it was, since he'd been there once before. He was waiting when the man arrived, perched sitting on his bed.

"I thought I told you to leave?" Itachi said coldly.

"I'd rather bark at the moon." Iruka said.

"Well, we know how much you like _Hounds_." Itachi said sitting at his writing desk, looking over some papers. He was trying to look disinterested and busy. It was a ruse. They both knew it. Iruka let him have it.

"I'm not going to apologize for my former life, Itachi." Iruka stood up and slowly took off his black silk haori. He tossed it over the back of a chair. "I don't think you want me to, either. It made me who I am today."

Itachi had stopped tiding his desk and he was watching Iruka fixedly. Iruka could feel the gaze of the younger man on his torso; his long tanned limbs were thick with muscle, and the curving black lines of tattoos framing his body were an enticing picture. He hoped Itachi liked his new look.

"But that was _then_." Iruka untied his black obi belt and tossed it on the ground. He now stood in only his loose hakama pants.

"That was a whole other lifetime ago. This is now, Itachi." Iruka paused.

"Remember when I said our lives are collisions of fate and our choices, Itachi? Love isn't a game of pick and choose. It will sweep you off your feet. You've had me since you apologized for killing me, I suppose." Iruka smiled crookedly. "Isn't _that_ the stupidest thing I ever said? But I suppose it's true in a way. Now get over here and kiss me before I change my mind."

Itachi got up and stood before him, slightly trembling.

"What about _Kakashi_?" he asked, his voice angry.

"We're talking about _us_." Iruka said with a sigh.

"Damnit, I want to talk about him." Itachi demanded.

Iruka made a face. "I don't love him, 'Tachi. Not anymore."

Love was a horribly dangerous thing. He should have shielded himself from it. Remained distant and quiet…should never have dared to open that door. Love was like that. It didn't just capture…it overwhelmed. It didn't just tug at the heart, but made it a slave.

Itachi still didn't make any move forward. Iruka had miscalculated, apparently. He had been gone for Konoha too long? Perhaps he was too old, too foolish. Itachi didn't love him anymore? His heartbeat was thumping painfully in his chest.

"Oh, 'Tachi...I thought you wanted to claim that kiss?" Iruka's face fell. "I guess not? Has it been too long after all?"

"Stop." Itachi ordered and he looked away, running a hand through his hair, making the pony tail crooked. "Just…_stop talking_."

"Why?" Iruka asked.

"I'm…_thinking_."

"What is there to think about?" Iruka sighed. "I've been thinking about this for years. Apparently you haven't. I'll just leave before I make an even bigger fool of myself."

After a silent moment, Itachi took a step closer and placed his hands on Iruka's shoulders tentatively.

"Am I going to regret this, Iruka?" He asked.

"No, it'll be a romantic story to tell our grandchildren, Itachi." Iruka smiled.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Don't be an idiot."

"_Aishiteru yo_, Itachi." Iruka said.

"Hn." Itachi said.

Iruka sighed. "That wasn't very _romantic_, 'Tachi. I've been waiting three years. _Seriously?_ That's all you've got to say? 'Hn'…? This is what happens when you fall in love with an Uchiha apparently-"

Itachi interrupted his ramblings by leaning forward and kissing him. His soft lips reminded him of their first kiss all those years ago. It wasn't all that different. Gentle and unschooled, were Iruka's initial impressions. Itachi made a sound against his mouth, and then parted his lips for slowly. And Iruka curved his hands around Itachi's face - focusing all his attention on that beautiful pale visage and the slow movement of his mouth against Itachi's, on the taste of the sake they had drunk earlier and the muffled sounds of Itachi's surprise.

Itachi's hands rose, slow and uncertain, one of them coming up to grip Iruka's shoulder, hard enough that it ached a little, and the other coming to rest in Iruka's long hair. That seemed like a good sign. So did the heat that Iruka could feel at Itachi's groin, burning even through the man's standard jounin pants. Iruka closed his teeth on Itachi's lower lip, carefully, and got a gasp for it. He tried the same thing on Itachi's throat, and got a moan. That was good, too; so was the sound Itachi made when Iruka turned his head and brushed his mouth over the knuckles of the hand that was gripping his shoulder so tightly, which suggested something.

Iruka's hands slipped under Itachi's blue jounin shirt, tracing the entire length of the younger man's spine as he quivered underneath his touch. His body was hot, burning just like his was – hotter if possible and the fact that he was just as affected by this as he was just gave Iruka's mind a feeling of elation. He took his time feeling Itachi's body, trying to find the places which would elicit a very quiet moan from his lips. As he caressed his skin, Iruka couldn't help but notice how lean and delicate his skin was, how different from his own.

Then Itachi was pushing them onto his bed and Iruka was pleased that the younger man was finally taking some initiative, some aggressiveness. He may not have said the words of love, but he Uchiha heir _wanted_ him, and that was something, right? He could content himself with that for now. Itachi was seemingly obsessed with kissing and licking his tattoos, mapping out the strange hieroglyphics with his tongue. He shivered, moaning unabashed beneath the younger man. His warm brown eyes were heavy lidded as he gazed up at Itachi lazily; he reached up and tugged out the band restraining his hair.

Waves of black hair fell around his shoulders and Iruka yanked the man down to his lips. When he parted to breathe, Iruka realized that he was quickly becoming addicted to his taste. He didn't want to let him go, not now not ever. This slender, pale, charcoal-eyed being was his now and his alone. Had _always_ been his. He was such a fool.

"Fuck, '_Tachi_…" Iruka moaned as he felt the younger man biting his nipples. _Hard_. Oh, he liked to bite, did he? Interesting to note.

"Why are your fingernails painted purple?" Itachi asked after a moment.

Iruka had to blink and look at him. He wrapped his legs around the younger man and flipped him over until he was straddling him and looking down at him. If the man had enough thought processes to be asking silly questions, then he was _obviously_ not doing something right. Or maybe the man was just talkative.

"Kokoro did it." Iruka answered with a shrug. Then he grinded his erection into Itachi's, which elicited a quiet groan from the other man and he pulled the man's blue jounin shirt off. His pale chest was slim, and toned with a slight definition of abdominals as well as a sprinkling of hair down by the waistline. Iruka's eyes took it in greedily, not even aware that his sharingan's were swirling until he heard Itachi chuckling.

"_Wha_?" Iruka asked.

"I see you…" Itachi said with a smirk. He was pointing to his eyes, which were also whirling now.

Iruka blinked a few times and then realized he was blushing. "I still don't really have that good of control over them actually." He scratched at his scar sheepishly. "Can you show me sometime, if you don't mind?" Then he leered. "Not right _now_, _of course_…" He traced butterfly kisses to the column of the Uchiha's pale throat and then whispered a few dirty, ridiculous things in the man's ears that made him blush and flutter his eyelashes. But Iruka wanted him to _pant and moan_. He wanted Itachi _begging_ for it. He wanted the man to _fall to pieces_. The stoic man had to break a part – and he wanted to see it, hear it, _and taste_ it.

"_Itachi_…" Iruka sighed. He wondered if Itachi was a virgin. He couldn't possibly be – he was so very attractive. Although it hurt painfully to think of him with someone else. He wanted to ask, but he didn't have the right to ask, after leaving all those years ago. He swallowed his curiosity and shook his head. Iruka slipped his hands down and unzipped Itachi's regulation jounin pants slowly, causing the younger man's breath to hitch underneath him. He was wearing black boxers underneath it.

His arousal sprang up almost immediately and he shivered, his legs trembling as Itachi diverted his eyes away from him, as Iruka continued to remove them. Iruka's interest got the better of him as the desire to see more of that flawless skin took over him. His erection stood proudly, the head damp with pre-cum as it twitched slightly when he moved himself closer to it.

The younger man tensed when his skillful tongue found his nipple, letting out a trembling sigh as Iruka kissed the nipple, feeling it harden almost immediately, as his hand reached down to pump his erection, his thumb rubbing over the slit teasingly to make him squirm even more. Itachi cried out softly in pleasure as Iruka sucked and licked and bit on the sensitive nub, his body bucking mildly into his hands as he fastened his pace over his erection.

Itachi was panting now but in this controlled, calm way. It was a very _collected_ way to do it. Maybe something the Uchiha's teach you, Iruka thought idly as he continued to suck on his nipple and bit him harder and continued to stroke his cock a little faster. It couldn't be in the DNA, because he certainly wasn't like this. Or maybe he just didn't have enough of the blood.

"Are you going to _moan_ for me, 'Tachi?" Iruka whispered.

"I'm not some…_common trollop_." He said in an almost normal sounding voice.

"No, of course not." Iruka nodded. "I didn't think you were."

Iruka slid down his body and then he took the younger man's cock in his mouth. He just about thought Itachi was going to pull his hair out by the roots. But the Uchiha was gasping and letting out these delightful little breathy sounds as he sucked on his dick that was quite encouraging. He swallowed him and grasped the base, concentrating on the head, swirling his tongue around the tip and looked up at Itachi, who was watching intently.

He sat up a little and formed a few seals and there was a second Iruka. Itachi looked at him in confusion.

"Iruka?" The Uchiha started to sit up but Iruka pushed him back down.

"_Shhh_…just lay back." Iruka winked at him.

"But-" Itachi started to say.

"Just _relax_…" The second Iruka said then smiled.

Itachi's eyes went a little wild as he looked between the two of them.

"Oh, 'Tachi, you do remember how much I like games, ne?"

There was a small draft in the room, not _enough_ to startle the papers on his desk, it seemed to be contained around his bed, and it was lifting Itachi off his bed. Iruka's tattoos were swirling and glowing and he was smiling.

Smiling _wickedly_.

Then Iruka was back to sucking on him again and Itachi forgot about the fact he was hovering three feet off his bed because it felt heavenly. He knew that the younger man momentarily forgot that there was a second Iruka spreading his legs because he jerked in surprise when he felt the probing fingers enter him gently. Then he moaned softly, his head thrown back. A third Iruka appeared and started sucking on that pale slender, graceful column of exposed neck. It really shouldn't be so exposed like that. It just invited him. Teased him.

Itachi was groaning a little louder now. Iruka was pleased with his results. The second clone licked a second finger and inserted it, finding that special spot inside of Itachi and nudged his prostate once, twice, in time with the sucking Iruka was doing on his cock.

"Are you going to scream for me, 'Tachi? I want to hear it." The third Iruka whispered; the one up by his head. "_Scream for me when you come_…"

The younger man was panting, his entire body trembling, but he was withholding himself from coming. He took a long shuddering breath.

"No, I want you inside me, Iruka…" Itachi managed to say a little breathlessly.

Iruka didn't have to be invited twice, still not liking that the man sounded somewhat unruffled. It just wasn't right. _Damn Uchiha_. He was so hard and eager he wanted to scream, it wasn't fair that the younger man could look so composed surrounded by him and his two clones while they were doing very naughty things to him. He would just have to try _harder_.

Iruka undid and finally took off his own hakama pants finally releasing his stifled erection to the air. They were still hovering in the air, floating on his manipulation of chakra when Iruka slowly slipped his cock into Itachi. The man was _very tight_; in fact, as soon as he started entering him, he looked up at Itachi in surprise. There were a few tears of pain in his eyes - the Iruka up by his head kissed them away.

Iruka melted into that hot, tight warmth. He looked down at the young, lithe body under him; Itachi was writhing now, bucking slightly as the second clone continued to suck him off and the third one was kissing him and pinching his nipples. He kept pounding inside him, loosing himself in his heat, his body, so hot and wet that it made Iruka's mouth dry. By now, Itachi was gasping softly at each penetration, his hips rotating against his as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room.

"_Ahh-!_" Itachi said softly, his chest trembling.

"What's that?" Iruka asked, leaning forward to hear.

Itachi's eyes were wide, wild with passion, on the brink of orgasm.

"Louder, 'Tachi!" Iruka leaning down as he continued to fuck the younger man, his hips undulating slowly, continuing to rub against his prostate. "I want to _hear_ you."

Itachi's expression changed from an uncertain sort of grace to something akin to pleasure. He complied with Iruka's requests and thrust his body back against Iruka's in the same position, making him cry out once again as his body arched.

"Please, _don't_…don't stop!" Itachi said finally giving in. "_Fuck me_."

Iruka complied and he immediately dismissed the clones with a whoosh, and they fell to the bed in an elegant crash, still fucking. The wind was gone and with Itachi's cries edging him on, he used all his strength to continue plunging inside him, deeper and deeper as he felt his body practically suck him in when he brushed against something harder inside of him, his insides squeezing him to the extent that he couldn't concentrate on anything except the beautiful, pale man lying in front of him.

"Nngh-!"All coherent thought vanished as Iruka lost himself within him. He couldn't even think enough to control his strength and his hands tightened their grip on his slim hips as they grinded against him, creating delicious friction that left him seeing white from the blinding euphoria. Watching the stoic Itachi slowly becoming unraveled, his pleasure filled moans echoed in his ears, forced Iruka to drive into him faster, deeper as his thrusts became erratic – _urgent_.

Tears still cascaded down Itachi's cheeks and Iruka bent to lick them away, feeling how hot his skin was under his tongue. The Uchiha's arms snaked around his neck as he attempted to pull himself up, his nails digging into his skin during the process.

"_Iruka_…" Itachi whispered, shaking, looking up into his eyes.

He grunted into his ear, nuzzling his head at the crook of the younger man's neck as he felt his body tense. All of a sudden Itachi's luscious walls collapsed down on him, making him loose his breath as he finally, _finally_ screamed, throwing his head back as he came onto both of our stomachs.

"Iruka-!" Itachi screamed as he climaxed.

Iruka smiled shakily at the man, but the stimulation from hearing the man screaming his name had sent him over and he was slammed one last time into the younger man coming into his tight heat, blinking rapidly his vision white with pleasure.

"Oh, fuck," he breathed unsteadily. "_'Tachi_…" Iruka felt his body quiver from the afterglow of the pleasurable experience they'd just shared as he gathered up the slighter man into his arms and rolled them into the covers, unmindful of the bodily fluids.

They lay like that for a long while, just holding each other and touching for a while. Neither of them seemed to want to sleep or disturb the peace of the night with conversation. Iruka nuzzled his face into the younger man's neck, wanting to memorize his scent. The feel of his skin, the texture of his hair, the color of it.

"I love you." He said again, enjoying the feel of it on his tongue. He nibbled on Itachi's shoulder. The Uchiha looked at him.

"You have always had my love, Iruka." Itachi paused. "Time did not change anything."

Iruka felt a soft guilty punch in the stomach, but he quelled it.

"May I visit you, Itachi?" Iruka asked finally, pulling the younger man closer to him almost forcefully. "It will have to be…at _night_. The Third made it obvious I was not exactly welcome in Konoha."

Itachi's fingers trailed a hand along his chest, tracing a hand along his tattoos. "You had better."

Iruka let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, tension releasing from his shoulders as he melted a little into the younger man.

"Does it turn you on to have an outlaw lover, Itachi?" Iruka teasing him slightly as they cuddled. He could see dawn approaching. He should be leaving soon; Sasuke would be waking up soon. What an odd thought. And he would visit Naruto another night.

Itachi sighed. "Hero…_outlaw_…different sides of the same coin, Iruka."

"Is that how you see me?" Iruka asked, not knowing exactly what he was asking.

The younger man looked at his profile. "I see a conflicted man."

"The human mind is not a terribly logical or consistent place." Iruka shivered slightly. "Just…_hold me_."

"Anger is weakness, Iruka." Itachi sighed and looked at him. "You must learn to fight with your brain. If you wish to win this…whatever you're doing."

Iruka wanted to ask him to come with him, but he knew already the answer. He wouldn't come. He shouldn't ask. He had his life here, in Konoha. And Iruka was not finished with _Harbinger_. He still had things to accomplish. He gripped Itachi tighter.

"Where…how far away are you?" Itachi asked.

"Not far." Iruka knew Itachi wasn't pumping him for information but he also knew the information could be dangerous for Itachi to know. "With the jutsu I can be here in a few seconds from pretty much anywhere in the five nations." Iruka nuzzled his face into Itachi again, trying to memorize his scent, his feel, his warmth. "I can teach you if you want, 'Tachi, although I'm not sure if you have enough chakra for it."

"If I remember correctly…_I_ had more chakra than _you_ did, Iruka." Itachi said sniffing a little at the tone.

"Oh, well, that was _before_." Iruka said sitting up. "Didn't you wonder about the tattoos, Itachi?"

Itachi looked down Iruka's body as a blush stole over his features. "Well, I just thought…you liked tattoos…or well…you know…_decoration_…" He finished lamely.

Iruka laughed at him and then kissed his blushing face. "No." The older man shook his head. "Although I'm glad you like them. I was worried you wouldn't. Watch me perform this jutsu, I think you'll see." And Iruka started performing the seals for a simple lightening jutsu and the tattoos on his body starting swirling, shimming and dancing, like they were alive on his skin. Itachi gasped. He could see chakra, power shimmering and glowing along the man's body, emanating from him. The man probably hadn't been paying that close of attention when he had created the clones during sex. He activated his sharingan and he could see it now, the man was brimming with it - chakra poured of him along the lines of his tattoos in waves - and then it abruptly stopped…because he was no longer performing the jutsu.

Itachi blinked. "What...what is _that_? I don't understand?"

"When I came back…after I died…I made a vow to myself that I would use this life…as a second chance to make right all the things that had gone wrong. In that life Konoha was destroyed - there was war - pain - destruction. The Uchiha clan massacred by Uchiha Itachi, poor Sasuke bent on killing his brother and avenging his clan, the Akatsuki running around killing every Jinchuriki in sight, each of the nations just…letting them! The Third was dead at Orochimaru's hand. The betrayal of Danzō. _Madara_…There were so many things I could…_fix_! I knew so much…In my arrogance I thought I could change things _easily_…Ha!"

Itachi sagged on the bed, listening. Iruka continued.

"Danzō was easy. First real major victory for me. I befriended you right away, easy enough since they put me on your ANBU team. It was a little hard at first, since you had killed me. But I was honestly drawn to you. I had to admit it - you were smart and fun to be around even though you were terribly serious. I…look back on it now and I see I was falling for you from the beginning. You really are quite attractive you know. Remember that morning we woke up in bed after the party? Gah, I had such a hard on for you! I was so embarrassed! You were too young, I kept telling myself although it didn't keep me from jacking off to you in the shower."

Itachi's face reddened and he looked away, mortified.

Iruka laughed at this.

"You don't have to tell me everything!" Itachi sputtered, embarrassed but he elaborated more about that night of the party. "I had such a crush on you, though – I'm not sure if you knew. That's why I went to sleep in your bed in the first place. I was working the nerve up to kiss you." He paused. "Never did quite work up the nerve…well, _that night_."

The tattooed man smiled at him fondly.

"You still use my sword." Itachi said.

"_Every day_." Iruka gave him a meaningful look. "But…back to my story, as we are nearing daylight. _Kisame_. He tortured me for almost a month, that bastard. I admit it. That was revenge. I created the mission and slipped it into the Hokage's office." Iruka laughed.

Itachi looked a little shocked.

"Don't be so surprised, neko-chan." Iruka leaned over and kissed him. "Can't I do some forgery and sanctioned ANBU torture and murder?"

"I'm not surprised, Iruka, I already knew you had made the mission up. I guessed that during the mission. Just surprised that you're finally admitting it to me." Itachi crossed his arms. "And don't call me _that_."

"You don't like nicknames do you?" Iruka smiled and tugged on some of Itachi's hair. "Such a brat."

"I'm not a brat!"

"Anyways, after it turns out I wasn't able to stop the massacre, although I was able to prevent you from being the one to do it, which was nice." Iruka kissed the top of Itachi's head. "I am very sad about _Shisui_…I do hope to recover him…I've been having Kokoro look into it."

"Who is this 'Kokoro' again?" Itachi asked.

"I'm getting there in the story, neko-chan." Iruka licked Itachi's ear until he purred softly.

"Kokoro is the one who gave me the tattoos, you could say. She is my Chikara, my power. We have a sacred Saiken together, a bond. She is much like a..." Iruka explained.

Iruka searched for a good word, not wanting use the word _'demon'_ because he really didn't want to frighten Itachi off. "…_Summon_. She's another summon creature that I acquired. Ryuu found her for me in Suna."

"Hn." Itachi nodded. "I see." But you could see by the look on his face he didn't really understand, he was looking somewhat perplexed. He was frowning and starting to say something.

This was understandable. Summons did not typically give tattoos to their masters, or extra chakra. Probably because Iruka was pretty much lying through his teeth. Kokoro was a demon after all and had more in common with the _Kyuubi_ than _Ryuu_. Quickly, Iruka distract Itachi with something. Think fast, Umino.

So Iruka went on with his story quickly before Itachi went back to thinking about the particulars of Kokoro.

"Yes, that's when I started _Harbinger_ as training. And Iruka began training with Jiraiya." Iruka blathered. "Although I haven't told Jiraiya that Iruka is _Harbinger_ yet. I'm not sure exactly if the old man would approve."

Itachi looked at Iruka. "From everything you've told me about Jiraiya, he sounds a bit like a maverick to me. Why wouldn't he approve of a man who goes around doing good deeds, but is also a bit of a rebel himself? And it's not exactly like _Harbinger_ does bad things, right? From the ANBU reports I've read, you are actually doing a lot of good deeds. Giving money to charity. Killing rouge and missing nins. Rescuing priestess. Why would your sensei disapprove?" Itachi shrugged. "Even if he is a _pervert_."

Iruka looked at Itachi and smiled happily. "You're completely right! The old windbag would love it! What was I thinking? Of course my next mission is to kill Orochimaru so I can't exactly ask for his help with that, but I'll tell him after, maybe. You know, because they used to be friends and all…"

"What!" Itachi gripped his arm. "You're going to do _what_!"

"I'm going-"

"No, I heard you! You _**are**_ certifiable!" Itachi exclaimed, sitting up in bed. "You're truly insane, Iruka!"

Iruka laughed. "Back to that, neko-chan…?"

"Don't call me that, damnit." Itachi growled.

Iruka waved his hand dismissively.

"I've already got his bunker scouted. I've got backup prepared. I have to take him out before Sasuke and Naruto's chuunin exam." Iruka said. "In the past he tries to kidnap Sasuke then succeeds in putting a curse seal on him, and then kills The Third. This is merely preventative measures, Itachi."

"But they're barely genin!" Itachi found himself shaking Iruka.

"They're to be on team 7 right? Kakashi's team?" Iruka asked.

"Yes." Itachi said with a sigh. He himself had been very tempted to quit ANBU and take on a team himself, to ensure his brother was trained properly but Sandaime had assured him that it would be better if he tutored his brother privately, and let Kakashi lead his brother. And the man did have _one_ sharingan at least. He had worked very hard not to let his distaste for the man not color his perception of him as a team leader. "That is what The Third decided…did he tell you when you spoke?"

"No, that is also what happened in the past." Iruka nodded. "Team seven – Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura."

They paused and looked at each other.

"Take me with you, at least." Itachi suggested futilely.

"I'm tempted. You've very handy in a fight." Iruka appeared to be thinking it over.

"You're tempted but you're _not_ going to take me up on my offer are you?" Itachi said, starting to get a little angry.

Iruka shook his head and sighed. "You have no idea how much I want to take you back with me to my apartment and wake up with you every morning. Fight with you by my side every day, Itachi. Nothing would give me greater pleasure. But the Hokage was right about something. I am _Harbinger_ right now and you are…_Uchiha Itachi_. I am the voice of the voiceless and you are the leader of your clan. Right now you cannot fight beside me because unfortunately…it would not look good for you, my love, ne?" Iruka kissed him softly.

He continued: "What if someone saw you? What if the worst happens and you're captured? In that other future, let's just say that you wouldn't like what Orochimaru might want to do to you. Trust me, 'Tachi. I am truly a much more fearsome fighter since the last time we sparred." Iruka smiled a beautiful, _feral_ smile. "I'll have Ryuu and Kokoro at my side. And some backup. Don't worry about me."

"When are you planning on doing this?" Itachi asked.

"Soon, waiting to hear back on a few things." Iruka kissed him silent.

And all of a sudden, Iruka wanted to bruise this fragile body in front of him. He wanted to mark him in such a way that every time Itachi looked in the mirror, he would be reminded of this _moment_; this _night_ when they chose to completely alter the relationship they had shared for years.

He leaned down once again and bit down painfully on a sensitive spot on his love's neck, causing the man below to whimper softly. He licked the spot a few times before giving a sharp bite, startling the other and causing him to scream out in slight pain.

"_Ouch_." Itachi said.

"Good." Iruka with feeling, as he stared with satisfaction at the mark he made. "Now everyone will know you're _**mine**_."

_A/N: please review...! How is everyone doing? I hope you're having a wonderful week! BTW, reviewers are the most awesome people in the world! _

_Let's see...okay, hey, I wrote a one-shot, if anyone is interested called "Mistaken Identity" - I think it's pretty damn funny. It's (Kakashi x Iruka) and you can go read it if you're curious - It's about Iruka getting all these bizarre deliveries that he didn't order. Also…I wrote another one-shot called "Chuunin Do It Better" - which is also (Kakashi x Iruka) - it's about Iruka singing in a cover band, and Kakashi finding out, and walking in on it one night, to see his favorite chuunin on stage, singing! Also, I'm writing a continuing story that is actually nearly over called "Icha Icha Matchmaker!" (Shikamaru x Kiba) - Kami, this is like a freakin advertisement or something? I really was meaning to just talk about what's going on my life and I just realized that I'm obsessed with writing these stories! Heh! _

_On a more fun note, you are all more than welcome to catch up with me on pm or twitter-! I am a ghost in the machine-! p.s. that means I'm __**always**__ online!_

_Also, special shout-out to my favorite private messengers (doesn't that sound like something naughty?), who allowed me to vent during the writing process…_

_ShadowHeHaH__o – Yes, look, I finally finished the chapter and thank-you for your suggestions-! Thank-you for letting me vent-!_

_Fred-the-Moose__ – Granted you haven't read this story yet, but I'm truly holding out the belief that you will one day. Or, better yet, we will have a challenge of manly vitality and youthfulness and you will (loose) and be required to read this story – Which wouldn't be a hardship at all – obviously! *strikes Gai pose with complete with thumbs up, smile and rainbow over shoulder* _


	18. Chapter 17: Only Good Snakes are Dead

**Chapter Seventeen: Only Good Snake is a Dead Snake**

"_Experience: that most brutal of teachers. But you learn, my God do you learn."  
>- C.S. Lewis<em>

It took weeks to find him. Now that may not sound like a long time, but considering he had the usage of _Space–Time Ninjutsu_ at his disposal, and Iruka could send out Ryuu and Kokoro separately to look for him – well, weeks were a long time to look for just _one person_. But they finally tracked him down in a small village outside of Amegakure. He was much younger than the last time Iruka had seen him. The young man had just eaten lunch and was walking through the trees when _Harbinger_ slipped up beside him, as quiet as the wind. The man had bright red hair and had his face completely full of facial piercings. He drew a sword because he appeared startled by sudden appearance of someone beside him.

"Are you challenging me?" Harbinger asked, pointing to the sword in his face.

The pierced man shook his head and began to put his sword away. "No."

"Why not, Pein?" Harbinger sounded disappointed.

"You know my name?" Pein looked at the masked man with contemplation. "You are this…_Harbinger_, correct?"

Harbinger flew backwards through the air and danced on chakra for a moment and landed a few feet away from Pein and then spoke. "Yes, I am Harbinger."

"I don't see you as a strong fighter." Pein said in a mocking tone of voice.

"So you withdraw the offer because you feel that I would not be a challenge?" asked Harbinger. "Or are you afraid that I will beat you?"

"Beat me? Ha! _Hardly_. I've just never seen you fight."

"So you are afraid of me?"

The pierced man huffed and then crossed his arms across his narrow chest.

"It's your funeral. _When?"_ Pein asked, looking mildly interested.

"How about now? I am free for the next half hour." Harbinger jumped up into the air again, appearing carefree.

Pein barked out a harsh laugh. "For a half an hour?"

"Fifteen minutes better for you?" Harbinger chuckled.

"You are going in the wrong direction! I'm just getting warmed up after an hour." Pein pointed angrily at the masked man.

"So you are withdrawing your offer?" Harbinger was now dancing through the air lightly.

"I cannot have a decent fight in fifteen minutes." Pein folded his arms across his chest and snorted.

"How do you know unless you try?" Harbinger's laughed lightly. "_Unless you are afraid_."

"I am not afraid of you." Pein countered.

"Then the challenge is still on? You're burning daylight here…_Nagato_." Harbinger said his name lightly but he knew what he was doing when he said it. It was a calculated move.

Pein tore his weapon free and suddenly engaged in a flurry of heavy slashes, balanced thrusts and flashes of chakra.

Harbinger moved with him, blocking each move with practiced ease. They locked together and pushed away from each other again, sliding backward and holding their bodies in fighting position.

"You already know how to quickly study your opponent, how to anticipate and block his moves. You know how to read the ebb and flow of battle and you react swiftly to sudden moves." Pein paused.

Harbinger grunted as a jab of one of Pein's swords ripped through his haori. He tugged the thing off and tossed it aside. He fought now in his hakama pants only, freely using _Space–Time Ninjutsu _and a few Kage Bunshin clones to win the match. It wasn't cheating but he really wanted to convince this man – it was vital. There were three Harbingers at one point fighting three Pein's, but then the other man paused and he stopped. He sheathed his weapon and looked at him.

"Only the savage regard the endurance of pain as a measure of worth. I like your tattoos; they remind me of my piercings." Pein said quietly.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Harbinger asked still holding both of his wakizashi blades lightly in his hands. He twirled them in the air a few times with a flourish. "Are you a savage or do you like my tattoos?"

Pein laughed. "Both, I suppose. So, ne, _Harbinger_, are you here to _try_ and kill me?"

"No." Harbinger shook his head. "That is not _my destiny_."

The pierced man looked a little confused. He reached up and scratched his red hair. "No, well…I'm afraid your reputation is a little mistaken then…?"

"Oh, no you are correct. I usually kill criminals and murders and such. But…Nagato you have a fate just like all of us." Harbinger paused. "And we all have a path that we must follow…but I do not want it to be set in stone..."

"Eh?" Pein frowned, perplexed.

"One thing really." Harbinger said.

"What is it?"

"Nagato, I truly do not think you are all bad." Harbinger spoke. "A brute kills for pleasure. A fool kills from hate."

The redhead glared at him for a moment. "Stop speaking in riddles. I thought you wanted to challenge me. Now you want to bore me to death?"

Harbinger blinked and was gone from the clearing, and then re-appeared a few paces away, now wearing another, clean, unmarred black silk haori.

The pierced man frowned following him with his eyes.

"I would like you to read this book." The masked man paused and held out a slim book towards the shorter, younger pierced man. "You might find it…enlightening."

Pein took the book and said in a baffled voice, "_The Tale of the Utterly Gutless Shinobi_?"

But when the redhead looked up there was no one in the clearing except for the wind in the trees.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Iruka was back in Konoha that night eating dinner at the Uchiha compound. He smiled across the table at Itachi. It was a few weeks later; they had been meeting like this steadily. Funny how one's life changes in a short manner of a few weeks, he thought to himself. He would usually be eating by himself or with Jiraiya in his apartment in Tanigakure. Now he was blissfully in love – _with Itachi_ – and he regularly ate dinner with him in Konoha. It was surreal and amazing and too good to last. He kept waiting for the other zori to drop.

"_You're_ here again?" Sasuke complained from the doorway.

Iruka smiled wryly. It wasn't all roses, of course.

Sasuke scowled as he stood in the doorway holding his dinner plate. "Do I have to eat in here with you two? May I be excused? I think I've lost my appetite."

Would the younger Uchiha ever be pleasant in any timeline, Iruka wondered to himself.

"_Sit down_." Itachi ordered him.

Sasuke huffed and sat down petulantly. The boy began silently eating the dinner that Iruka had actually cooked; nori-wrapped salmon with somen noodles. He seemed to enjoy it because he was rapidly inhaling the food in large bites as fast as he could shovel it in his mouth with his chopsticks.

"How was your training today, Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Kakashi-sensei is a pervert." Sasuke said casually between mouthfuls.

Iruka laughed.

Itachi gripped his chopsticks tightly in his fist. "What makes you say that, Sasuke?"

"He shows up late every day, and lies about why. Then he barely trains us, and all he does is sit around reading his stupid pervert books!" Sasuke snorted disgustedly. "Underneath the underneath, my ass!"

Iruka laughed again.

"You should ask your brother for training, Sasuke-kun." Iruka suggested.

"He _is_ helping me." Sasuke said, glaring at Iruka again. "Shows what _you_ know."

They had told Sasuke a little bit, that he was Harbinger, and that they were in a relationship. But not the timeline stuff. That would've just been too complicated. Too confusing. _Someday_ – they would have to. Especially the part about being distantly related. Yeah, that was going to be a fun conversation. The boy seemed to be under the impression that Iruka ran off to be some sort of hero. Naruto, on the other hand thought that Iruka was even cooler than ever and while he missed his Nii-san, was happy that he was back albeit sporadically and was doing his very best to keep it a secret. Thankfully Sasuke was there to smack the back of his head every time he accidently almost said something.

"Sasuke, you're being rude to our guest." Itachi said.

"He's not _my_ guest; he's _your_ guest." Sasuke took another large bite of salmon.

"He made that food you're eating with such apparent glee." Itachi pointed at it with his chopstick.

The younger boy grimaced, but continued to eat.

"Oh, I bought something for you!" Iruka remembered suddenly. He blinked back out of the Uchiha compound and back to his apartment in Tanigakure. He had picked up a box of the most beautiful sakuramochi while he was searching for Pein in Amegakure. But he had left it on the counter back in his apartment.

Jiraiya was sitting on the couch eating take-out and watching TV. "Where have you been?"

"I'm at Itachi's tonight." Iruka laughed. "I told you earlier."

"What are you doing back?" Jiraiya took a sip of beer. The old man leered, "_Lover's quarrel_?"

"No!" He rolled his eyes at his sensei then turned around to look on the kitchen counter, where he spied the box. "I forgot something." He picked up the pretty box of sakuramochi.

"What?" Jiraiya asked.

"_Dessert_." Iruka shook the box of confections.

"I think you've got the wrong idea of what '_dessert'_ should be this soon in a relationship, Dolphin!" Jiraiya teased, taking another sip of beer.

"Old man, it's more for his brother really." Iruka sighed as he leaned against the counter. "Little brat really doesn't like me very much!"

"You're fucking his big brother. And he thinks you deserted Konoha. Can't really blame him." The Sanin shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." Iruka sighed. "Well, I'm off."

Jiraiya held his beer bottle to his head and saluted. "Have fun with the broody brothers!"

Iruka snickered. "Tch…don't call them that."

Then he blinked back to Konoha and set the box of sweets on the table.

"I picked those up in Amegakure this morning." Iruka smiled.

"You were in _Amegakure_ today?" Sasuke looked at him with disbelief.

Iruka nodded and shrugged.

"Liar!" Sasuke stood and tossed his chopsticks down. "You're worse that Kakashi-sensei! At least his lies are just absurd. Yours are bordering on the ludicrous!"

"_Sasuke_-" Itachi started.

"Have you ever been to Amegakure, Sasuke?" Iruka asked him calmly.

"No." He yelled back.

Iruka reached over, seized his hand and then the two of them were gone.

They were standing in the middle of a very bustling metropolis; people walking quickly on either side of them. Very tall buildings on both sides of the streets, loud noises of the city assaulting their ears. A foreign, almost alien looking skyline surrounding them. The city _sounded_ different. It _smelled_ different. It was the sound and smells of different languages and people around them; an active city alive around their ears. It was also a different time of day here. Much later at night. Sasuke looked around wildly, twisting his hand out of Iruka's grip instantly.

Iruka could see the boy was biting his lip, obviously believing it was genjutsu. Smart boy. But it wasn't.

"Where!" Sasuke gaped, holding his stomach.

Iruka put his fingers under the younger boy's chin and forced him to look at him in the eyes. Unfortunately his sharingan eyes chose that moment to swirl to life. Damn things really have a mind of their own, and he still hadn't learned to control them very well yet. Sasuke stared at him bewilderment and frustration.

"_Amegakure_." Iruka said.

"Wha-?" Sasuke started.

"Now stop being such a brat all the time, will you? Your brother has enough to deal without you being such a jerk to me. I love him, you know." Then Iruka put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and they blinked back to the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke fell to his knees and puked in a potted plant

"I'm not cleaning that up." Iruka declared.

Later that night, they were in bed and Iruka was playing with Itachi's hair idly.

"He took that remarkably well, actually."

"What? That I'm related?" Iruka quirked an eyebrow. "Or that I'm totally amazing and have amazing teleportation jutsu."

"Hn." Itachi grunted. "Do you even realize how conceited you sound?"

Iruka flapped his hand dismissively. "It is pretty cool, you've got to admit."

"Do you also realize how much you're starting to sound like Naruto?"

"No, _Naruto sounds like me_, not the other way around."

"Neither one of these comparisons is highly flattering, Iruka."

"I think you're just embarrassed to admit it turns you on."

"Hn."

"Is that a yes 'hn' or a hell-yes 'hn'…I have to admit the two sound startlingly similar." Iruka bit on the younger man's ear.

"I'm beginning to go back to my theories where I contemplate your lunacy, Iruka."

"You have no idea how much it turns me on when you contemplate it, 'Tachi."

They laughed lightly in bed.

"I can't stay too late." Iruka said after a moment.

"Oh?" Itachi said.

"Yeah, Jiraiya has me doing some extra chakra training. So I probably won't be able to come by for a few days." Iruka ducked his head and nibbled on Itachi's neck until the man panted. He didn't want him watching his eyes too carefully while he lied.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Hokage leaned back in his chair and contemplated the young man before him. Uchiha Itachi was wearing a standard jounin uniform and his typical stoic expression. However, the man had a tension running across his body and throughout his features. Sandaime looked down at the piece of paper in his hands again and frowned.

"You would like to retire from ANBU, Itachi-san?" He asked mildly.

The man nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Is there any particular reason?" The Hokage set the paper down and picked his pipe up and began the tedious, yet enjoyable process of filling it.

"I believe it is time for me." The young man paused. "And I have accepted a position as head of the Konoha Toshokan Archives."

The Third's eyebrows shot up as he stopped his ministrations with his pipe. "_The public library?"_

"The Archives at the Konoha Public Library are a valuable asset to the community." Itachi said calmly. "Additionally I would like to take on a genin team next spring."

Sandaime nodded. "Of course." He resumed the process of filling his pipe and then lit it.

Itachi paused, seemingly struck with the desire to say something. The younger man reached up and patted his long black hair, which was held back in a low pony tail, in what appeared to be a nervous gesture. Sandaime regarded this oddly, for Uchiha Itachi was not a nervous man.

"Hn." Itachi said.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" The Hokage leaned back in his chair. He puffed on his pipe.

"You know our…_mutual acquaintance_?"

The Third was not a fool. He knew that Iruka was still visiting Itachi. In fact, Iruka was probably the reason why the man was quitting ANBU and desiring to take on a genin team. Both of these things were good things for the man, so the Hokage couldn't complain. He probably should be angry but he couldn't find a reason to be at the moment. He sighed internally.

"Do you remember how he stated that you would die at the chuunin exams? And how it would happen? And by who? I believe the idiot decided to do something about it." Itachi stated in a rush. "_Like now_."

The Hokage sat up in a rush, accidentally dropping his pipe into his lap. "What!"

"He told me he wouldn't be around for a few days, but I know he was lying." Itachi sighed.

"You know for sure?" Sandaime rubbed his chin.

The younger man nodded.

"Orochimaru?" The Hokage stated, as if to clarify. He needed to hear the name. To be sure.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Itachi nodded again. "Is there anything we can do? May I…lead a team? Possibly as my last ANBU mission?"

The Third sighed and looked back down at the paper the young man had handed him. He tapped it lightly.

"Intelligence gathering only." The Hokage said after a moment. "That is what the mission will be officially listed as such."

"Hai." Itachi bowed.

"Take Tiger and we will bring Kakashi in on this mission. He will lead the team."

Itachi looked startled. "What? Why? Isn't he retired?"

"Because I want him to contact Jiraiya and work with him on this mission and he knows the man well. Don't you want the best team?" Sandaime said testily. "Also you will need his tracking ability since you do not know exactly where Iruka is going, right?"

"You are correct." Itachi nodded.

The Hokage began making out a mission scroll, then passed it to the younger man, who took it solemnly and was about to leave. Sandaime stopped him with a gesture.

"Before you leave, young man…" The Hokage stood, holding his pipe and looked out the window to survey all of Konoha with a glance.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You know that our mutual acquaintance did not tell you about this, I assume, for his own reasons?" The Hokage said.

"I am aware." Itachi nodded, again.

"Then why are you trying to intervene?"

"What is the point of having free will if one cannot occasionally…spit in the eye of destiny?" Itachi said and even smiled slightly.

The Hokage turned away from the window and peered at the solemn young man for a moment.

"You've changed, Itachi-san."

"They say love does that, right?" The younger man replied, flushing slightly.

Sandaime smiled. "I suppose it does."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The first thing Kakashi noticed about _Harbinger_, was that it was like watching a beautiful, choreographed dancer; the grace and fluidity of every movement a true depiction of what a shinobi should be.

The second thing Kakashi noticed about _Harbinger_ was that he recognized the shinobi and it was like a harsh pain in his gut. He tasted blood in his mouth and he realized he had bit down on his tongue. _Harbinger_ was Iruka. Umino Iruka. What was the man thinking? What was he doing? What was he hoping to accomplish?

Kakashi glanced over at his companions. Jiraiya realized it, too. Iruka was just as familiar, if not more so, to him. The last two members of his team had finally met up with him this morning. They had set out to this location in Hidden Sound this morning after Pakkun had tracked Iruka's scent here. And, it appeared to be true. Kakashi glanced over at his other two teammates. Genma and Itachi.

Itachi was peering intently at the figure, but he did not appear startled or surprised. Kakashi felt fury pass through him – the Uchiha had already known that Iruka was _Harbinger_ and hadn't felt the need to pass on the information to the rest of his teammates. How thoughtful of him.

Kakashi knew they all recognized the weapons. It was _Samehada_ from that mission long ago. _Harbinger_ strapped it to his back after easily dispatching a foe, then whirled pulled out his two wakizashi, in an impressive twirl, nearly decapitating two shinobi next to him. He leapt into the air off their falling bodies and killed the next set of enemies easily. He was laughing and slashing, spinning, and diving - easily evading enemies. After a few minutes the clearing was empty of opponents and _Harbinger_ wasn't even breathing hard. He stood there and shook the blood off his blades, then re-sheathed them and looked at the sun as if he was waiting for someone. The man had just killed twenty enemies in the span of five minutes with nothing more than blades. It was impressive – nay fearsome.

"Kakashi." Genma said quietly. "Someone is approaching. Should we let them come?"

"Continue to stay hidden for now." Kakashi said quietly.

_Harbinger_ continued to stand in the clearing amongst the bodies. The approaching figure finally reached the clearing.

The approaching man was taller than _Harbinger_, wearing all leather with silver hair, and a very large scythe on his back. He was a striking figure.

"Fuck, you started without me!" The newcomer complained. "Hey, can we fuck now, or are we going to fuck later?"

"Then you shouldn't have been late." Harbinger chuckled.

"But look at all of these sacrifices!"

Harbinger looked around the clearing and shrugged.

Hidan pointed to a particularly huge shinobi.

"Look at that big one!"

"Homoerotic humor before noon, Hidan? I'm impressed. I thought you'd be off your game this early."

"Huh?" Hidan looked a little confused, and then he got it and started laughing.

"Okay, we've had our fun, let us be on our way." Harbinger stated and turned away.

"Aww, but-"

"Tch." Harbinger waved his hand dismissively. "Hidan. We don't have time at the moment-"

"But you said-" Hidan interrupted.

"Yes, I know."

"But-"

Harbinger leaned forward put his arm around the other man's shoulder. He slapped Hidan once. "Yes. I know. But there are countless more enemies inside if we stop now for every fucking body for you to complete your sacrifice we will never finish. So. Stop. Fucking. Complaining. Okay?"

"You're so fucking hot." Hidan said.

"Oh shut up, would you?" Harbinger said.

Two figures walked up to them, a small girl wearing a beautiful pink kimono with little bunnies on it and zori sandals with neon blue hair in pigtails.

The second figure was a tall blond man wearing a green t-shirt and khakis.

Hidan looked at them in confusion.

"Otousan, you were correct. We found guards and I was able to use the mind-control jutsu I told you about. I now have access to memories of all of the tunnel systems."

"Excellent, Kokoro." Harbinger said. "And Ryuu? I believe you can take your true form. No need for disguises at this point."

The tall blond man instantly flickered into that of a dragon.

Hidan flinched slightly then chuckled.

"So if that's a fuckin dragon, what's ta little girl? She can't just be a little girl, huh? You've gotta be something cooler than that?" Hidan asked.

Then Harbinger took off his mask and shook out his hair.

Hidan was stared at him shock.

"The mask gets unbearably hot. And those tunnels are going to be dark and tight. I don't want to be wearing it in there." Harbinger smirked at the expression on Hidan's face. "Besides, who would believe you if you told them I took my mask off, ne?"

Hidan continued to stare in shock.

Ryuu was absently running a hand through the little girl's pigtails as she smiled up at him lovingly.

"And yes, Kokoro is _not_ a little girl." Harbinger looked down at her. "What would you call yourself?"

"I have been called many things over many thousands of years, Otousan. But I think the Immortal here might easily refer to me as a demon."

Hidan's eyes widened a little and then he barked out a harsh laugh. _"You're so hot!"_

"So crude, Hidan!" Harbinger laughed. "Anyways, so that's about it, then. It's just us. Well and there are some people over there eavesdropping…if they want to come they can, but other than that, it'll just be the four of us."

When Kakashi heard that he knew his game of masking his chakra was completely pointless. He didn't know how Iruka knew, _but he knew_.

Iruka turned around and put his hand on his hips. "Well?"

Itachi moved first, before Kakashi had given him the order to do so. He was already walking…crossing the clearing towards Iruka. Then Genma moved and Jiraiya and Kakashi followed.

"Hey 'Tachi." Iruka smiled. "I shouldn't be surprised to see you although I am a little surprised to see…_Kakashi_?"

"What the fuck is going on?" Hidan yelled.

"Calm down, Hidan." Iruka yelled back. "We're going to get going in a minute."

Iruka turned back to Itachi who, had walked up to him.

"You're not here to talk me out of this, are you?" Iruka asked Itachi.

"No." Itachi said.

"I thought I told you I wouldn't take you in there." Iruka said. "Orochimaru is twisted and has a dangerous desire for the Uchiha blood. You do not want to get captured."

"What about yourself?"

"Don't worry about me." Iruka shrugged. "He wants perfection – I am not perfect."

"Well, _damnit_, I am worried about you." Itachi argued.

"Is this your boyfriend, Harbie?" Hidan looked with interest at Itachi. "You know, when you said it was complicated?" The man scratched the side of his head with the tip of his scythe.

"This should be interesting." Ryuu quipped.

"You've got fleas, Ryuu." Iruka spat out.

"That hurts, Dolphin." Ryuu pouted.

"_Dolphin?_" Hidan looked confused.

"Weasel is his new boyfriend. But he used to date the Scarecrow. It's like a soap opera! Who knew that ninja's were so gay?" Ryuu snorted. "And I do _not_ have fleas. Ask Kokoro!"

"Hey, sensei how did they drag you into this?" Iruka turned to Jiraiya.

The older man shrugged. "Apparently I am to talk sense into you?"

"Do they realize you don't have much sense in you in the first place, old man?" Iruka said with a smile.

Jiraiya sighed. "Does he really do this?"

Iruka nods firmly. "I didn't want to ask you of course. I knew you were once friends. It shouldn't be you that has to do it, sensei."

Jiraiya shook his head. "That is very kind of you, but I'm afraid you overlooked something. You don't become a _Sanin_ by accident. You need every bit of assistance you can get. Overconfidence is a fool's gambit, Dolphin. I am coming with you."

"We're _all_ coming with you." Genma said firmly. "You don't leave teammates behind, Owl."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Iruka used Kokoro's memories from the mind-control jutsu of the security guard to guide them through the tunnels. He had to admit, the jutsu, while completely from the forbidden archives, was entirely worthwhile. Not all the time, he amended. He would never use it most cases, but in this instance, and against the enemy – it was wholly useful and justified. He was still a little shocked that he was here, that the time was now and that he was leading a team to kill Orochimaru in Hidden Sound.

From what Kokoro had gleaned of the bases plans, there were three levels to the bunker. Orochimaru typically resided in the lowest level of course where all the laboratories were. They were going to use the air ducts and access tunnels and travel down through garbage tunnels as far as they could. And then they would begin fighting. They broke up into two teams, to synchronize and rendezvous later. Iruka, Itachi, Hidan, and Kokoro. The other team was Kakashi, Jiraiya, Genma and Ryuu.

Iruka was suspicious. It was going _too_ well. The ducts were _too_ empty. There were no sentries. There was just that little nagging voice in the back of his head. But he pushed it aside. They crept forward, downward towards the third level of the bunker. Soon they were meeting up with the second team just in time for the rendezvous. The group silently walked along the concrete path past multiple doors as Iruka shook his head at each one. He remembered from Kokoro's mental diagram that the one they wanted was the second to the last.

They stood at the door finally and he pressed an exploding tag to the door handle. Now was no longer the time for subtly. Jiraiya was on the other side of the door. He nodded to him, and then vanished from sight. Iruka grinned, and then blew the door open.

Iruka raced into the room and was surprised when he saw what was on the other side. _**Orochimaru was already dead.**_ Madara stood in front of his corpse with a katana still bloody in his hands. Shisui was standing next to him, eyes blank.

"Ahh…Umino Iruka…we keep meeting like this." Madara smiled cruelly.

Iruka slowed his walk and he took a deep breath. He was…not ready for another confrontation with Madara yet. He was not ready for this. But…he would have to be, he had to get the man away from his friends. He was…their only salvation until Naruto could be ready.

"I have to thank-you, Madara." Iruka said lightly. "I was coming to kill him." He pointed towards the dead Orochimaru. "Maa…did he offend you in bed?"

Iruka smiled. Yes, he was playing a very dangerous game. He was actually _taunting_ the man. Hoping to draw his fire. Did he just really tease Madara? He tensed, getting ready for impact.

Instead, the man laughed. He was now looking behind Iruka, at the other people. No, he couldn't have that.

So Iruka spoke again. "I saved myself from death, for Konoha."

"Is that why you've done all this? Are you looking for immortality? I can help you with that." Madara offered.

"Madara, I'm not afraid to die. At times I've welcomed death." Iruka said specifically and then he was suddenly just not there.

Then five Iruka's appeared using _Space–Time Ninjutsu_ fighting. In a blink, there were another five Madera's also fighting, were laughing happily. Two of the five Iruka's jumped on top of one of the Madara's and blew him apart.

Madara turned to Iruka and raised an eyebrow, "Kamikaze doppelgangers? Space–Time Ninjutsu? It appears I'm constantly underestimating you, Umino."

A second Madara appeared and stated "I think I'm starting to find you..._worthy_."

A third Madara clone blew up.

Iruka wrapped his arms around Madara and took him to a beach far, far away where they would not harm anyone. There was a crescent moon hanging low over the water. Both men sunk to their knees in the soft sand and oncoming, rushing water. Madara was the first to recover. He quickly stood and looked down at the younger man.

"How did you learn how to do this?" Madara asked casually.

"Does it make a difference?" Iruka stood up, taking a few paces away from the other man.

"Not really."

"Then I shall keep my secrets."

Madara flashed a small smile. He _liked_ secrets. But He preferred being in on the secret.

"You love that Uchiha, right? I saw him back at Orochimaru's…"

Iruka felt his blood run cold. He couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say. What could he say that wouldn't give himself away? Denial would surely admit his feelings as clearly as admitting them would. His tongue felt leaden.

Madara chuckled. "Why don't you just work with me?"

"I don't want to destroy what I love!" Iruka looked appalled. "And are you asking me to join the Akatsuki?"

"Konoha will wither one day. Your efforts will not stop that, _Harbinger_." Madara scoffed.

He almost contemplated for a moment, saying yes. Not because he wanted to for any reason. But to stay yes, in order to get close enough to possibly kill Madara. But the other man would have to know it would merely be a ploy. He couldn't be that stupid. Iruka wouldn't seriously take him up on the offer. Did the man actually think he would?

"No, no." Iruka shook his head.

"I didn't think you would say yes, but I was curious." Madara cocked his head to the side. "You know, you've got the Uchiha blood now…curious how much of a difference it makes." The man paused. "You are a cunning little shit, I'll give you that."

_Iruka nodded his head in acknowledgement – yes. _

"By now I assume you've used a clone and _Space–Time Ninjutsu_ to get all of your friends away from that bunker?" Madara sighed and looked down at his nails in a bored tone of voice.

"Of course." Iruka nodded.

Madara sighed and looked around. "Where are we? Land of Mist?"

Iruka nodded again.

"This isn't over." Madara said finally.

"I did not believe that it was." Iruka responded, preparing himself to fight. But surprisingly, Madara just blinked away. He was not sure if he was relieved or even more greatly disturbed by this.

_A/N – Please Review – And thus ends the end of the "Training Arc" part of the story. We will be into the third and final arc of the story in the next chapter…aren't you excited? Always in groups of three-! The final arc…! I'll tell you what it's called when we get there. Don't want to give it away, but I'm sure if you're smart and you put your thinking cap on, you can probably guess! _

_Special shout out to – the following people:_

_**WhitenyRose**__- She is my beta reader and muse. She also has amazing taste in literature. Thank-you for everything-!_

_**Fred-the-Moose**__ – Who is a majestic moose, and a one-eyed, one-armed zamboni driver and let's me vent and even though he's a total tard who actually reads disgusting things like Kakashi x Asuma (Honestly, really? That's just wrong, man!) I still speak to him. _


	19. Chapter 18: Homecomings

**Chapter Eighteen: Homecoming **

"_You are doomed to make choices. This is life's greatest paradox."  
>- Wayne Dyer<em>

Kotetsu was hung over. He shouldn't have let Izumo talk him into taking him out drinking last night. Well, not that in the course of their lives he had ever been able to say 'no' to Izumo. But Ko would like to believe that he could have _tried_ to stem the force of nature that was his best friend and partner. He glanced over at the man. Izumo was cheerful even hung over. It wasn't fair. The man was sipping some sort concoction of his grandmother's - which he swore by - that smelled worse than a dog's ass.

"Want some?" Izumo offered his flask of hangover remedy.

Kotetsu made a face at it. In fact just the smell of it was going to make him puke; right here up in the guard duty box. And he really didn't want to do that because then he would have to clean it up. And smell it all day.

He turned and made a face at sour face at Izumo, which made the other man chuckle under his breath.

"Suit yourself." The bandana-wearing man smiled and took a sip of it as if it actually tasted good.

Kotetsu snorted and looked blearily out towards the horizon, hating both best friends and guard duty at that moment. He blinked rather stupidly when a group of four people just..._appeared_ a short ways away from the gate. At first, he thought he had just imagined them, because, after all, he _was_ quite hung over and he had a splitting headache. But then the group was walking _towards_ the guard box. And Kotetsu realized he probably hadn't imagined this odd assemblage of people.

"Zumo." Kotetsu said, elbowing his friend in the gut.

"Whaa?" Izumo said grouchily, and then burped. Izumo had bent down to put his flask away.

"_Damnit_, Zumo, people are here!" Kotetsu said angrily under his breath, elbowing Izumo again.

Izumo's head jerked up to look.

"Is that..._Iruka_?" Izumo asked as got his first look at the group.

Kotetsu turned back to look at the group that was now much closer. He rubbed the back of his head and realized that it indeed was, Iruka. _Umino Iruka_. He was a little shocked to see the man. And surprised he hadn't recognized him for himself. Kotetsu blamed the hangover. But truthfully the man looked completely different. His hair was much longer, and he had...a lot of tattoos peeking out of his clothing. But that wasn't really what the biggest difference was – it was an _air of confidence_ around the man. There was a power and vitality that hummed about him.

Iruka had always been a rather unassuming man before, Kotetsu supposed, when they were kids. He had been a part of their genin team; Izumo, Iruka and himself. They had always been good friends. _Really good friends_. Shared secrets and confidences. Until Iruka had seemed to grow apart when he quit being a pre-genin teacher and became a jounin. Iruka had stopped going drinking with them and hanging out, preferring instead to fritter away his time alone reading. That was when he befriend Uchiha Itachi, spending all his time training - then suddenly he left the village for no reason. That was years ago.

But he was back.

Kotetsu shifted his gaze to the other people in the party. His eyes bugged out a little. The man standing next to Iruka was...Jiraiya. _Jiraiya_. The Sanin. The Legendary Toad Sage. The man was awkwardly holding two large suitcases and juggling an ugly purple lamp that had an _Icha Icha Paradise_-logo lampshade in one arm and a typewriter in the other. He was smiling genially at Kotetsu and looking over at Iruka as if this was a normal occurrence. The other people in the party were strangers to him. There was a tall blond man wearing a green and white haori and hakama, who was also carrying a large array of boxes, bags and household items – most notably he was carrying what looked like a rice cooker in the crook of his arm. Next to him was a girl with blue pigtails and a pink kimono who was wearing a large backpack stuffed and overflowing with all manner of _weapons_. Kotetsu could see no less than two katana's, a set of nunchaku and three windmill shuriken dangling out of it.

"Moshi Moshi!" The little girl said waving to them. It broke the silence.

Kotetsu blinked. He held a hand up, waving back out of common courtesy. Izumo reached over and pushed his hand down.

"State your business!" Izumo said, said gruffly.

Again, Kotetsu blamed his hangover. He reached down and pulled out the clipboard and pen, trying to get into the swing of things.

"Really, Zumo, I think you know my name..." Iruka laughed as he walked up to the guard tower. He smiled and reached up to scratch the scar on his face.

Kotetsu watched the gesture – one he'd seen the man do so many times before. It was comforting almost.

"You've been gone a lot time, Umino Iruka." Kotetsu said, surprised at the bitterness in his own voice.

Iruka nodded, biting his lower lip a little.

"_Years_." Kotetsu reiterated, his glance flicking back over to the assembled group. Why was Iruka here...with the Sanin of all people. And these other two people. They did not appear to be here for a short visit.

"I know." Iruka said with a soft sigh.

"State your business." Izumo repeated, hand down at his side.

"I'm back. _For good_." Iruka gestured, and then set down the large bag he had been carrying. "Sandaime will wish to speak with me, I'm sure."

Kotetsu swallowed and began to fill out the paperwork on the clipboard. "And...Jiraiya?"

The Sanin stepped forward the _Icha Icha_ lampshade in his arms swaying back and forth with every step. "I'm moving back to Konoha as well."

"And who are..._your friends_?" Izumo asked pointing towards the blond man and the girl with the blue pigtails. But the way he said it, was kind of rude.

Kotetsu sighed. Izumo could really hold a grudge.

"That's is _Ryuu_." Iruka pointed to the tall blond man. "And this is Kokoro." Iruka pointed to the girl with the neon blue pigtails.

Kotetsu paused and frowned. That name sounded really familiar. Wasn't Iruka's dragon summon-creature named Ryuu...? He had met him at that party Iruka threw for Shisui all those years ago. They had played a marathon game of _Monopoly_ with him. Damn dragon had cheated, too! Who cheats at Monopoly? "Wait...Ryuu?" He said squinting at the blond man.

The blond man grinned and winked at him. "It's just genjutsu, Kotetsu. I'm still a dragon."

"Genjutsu? Why not a henge?" Kotetsu asked curiously.

"Because it's easier to dispel a henge." Ryuu shrugged. "So I wrap the space around me with an area genjutsu. Crafty, ne?"

"Sounds harder and doesn't it use more chakra?" Kotetsu inquired.

"I have a lot of chakra." Ryuu answered with a flip of his hair.

"Who's Kokoro?" Kotetsu looked at the girl curiously. He still had to fill in that blank space on the paperwork.

"She's my love slave." Ryuu answered, looking at Kokoro and making kissy noises.

"_Gross_." Iruka groaned.

Jiraiya's laughter rumbled in his chest and the _Icha Icha_ lampshade jiggled back and forth.

Izumo sighed. "No, seriously. Who is she?"

The old Sanin laughed again. Izumo glared at him. She was just a kid, for Kami's sake! What a _pervert-_!

"She is an orphan. I have taken her in." Iruka stated clearly.

Kotetsu nodded and filled in the blank: _Umino Kokoro_. "Where will you be staying while in Konoha?" He looked up into Iruka's brown eyes.

"The Uchiha compound." Iruka smiled at him, shifting the bag in his arms.

Izumo sounded like he was having a coughing fit. Or hacking up a hair ball. "_Nani?_"

Kotetsu thwacked Izumo on the back a few times for good measure. No, he wasn't getting him back for the hang-over or anything. Izumo shot him a dark look.

"The...Uchiha compound?" Kotetsu stated as he wrote it down on the paperwork. He shot Iruka a glance over the top of the clipboard.

"Yes." Iruka nodded a slight flush of pink tinting his tanned features. "I'm good friends with the owner."

Ryuu snickered and started to make a gesture but Kokoro stopped him by taking the nunchaku out of her pack, expertly wielding it in a whirl and smacking him in the face with one of the wooden ends. Her little blue pigtails barely even swished with the effort.

"Damnit, Kokoro that fucking hurt!" Ryuu groused, rubbing his abused jaw.

"Then don't _tease_ Otousan." Kokoro said.

Jiraiya sighed. "Cut it out, you two. I'm getting too old for this shit. I don't know why we couldn't just blink into the damn house."

Iruka smiled at Kotetsu and pointed at the paperwork that he was having a hard time focusing on due to the drama taking place.

"Are we done yet, Ko?" Iruka scratched at the scar on his nose.

"Uhh..." Kotetsu frowned and looked at the paperwork. "Just one more question. What is your purpose here in Konoha?"

"To protect Konoha." Iruka stated automatically.

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at the tanned man curiously for a moment.

Jiraiya came up beside Iruka and nudged the younger man gently. "I think what they were asking, Iruka, is why you came back now? They need to tell the Hokage."

"Well, sensei, we both came back to be a part of the village." Umino Iruka looked over towards the village gates where he could see into the town. "I've missed Leaf – I've missed _home_." His voice held unmistakable longing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

To Iruka, Itachi had always possessed a disturbing beauty. His pale skin was just a touch _too_ pale, his light charcoal eyes frequently giving way to his sharingan, which caused a shiver to course through his body. Even his hidden smile seemed to radiate an indefinable quality that made Iruka somewhat uneasy, but yet he was unable to force himself to look away. Strength and fragility, danger and safety, love and hate. The man was a mess of contradictions that in turn brought out a host of conflicting emotions in him. His lover, his one-time murderer. His savior. His everything.

He was a little in awe at the moment. Iruka was staring at his razor sitting next to Itachi's in the bathroom sink.

Itachi had casually asked him to move in with him a few weeks ago. They had been lying in bed and Iruka had mentioned that he was coming back to Konoha and he was going to need a place to stay. The Uchiha heir had just turned his head and shrugged, telling him to move his things in with him. He had said it so naturally as if it wasn't a big thing.

Iruka smiled again at the memory, stepping out of the bathroom and back into Itachi's bedroom. He pulled out his clothing, piling it into Itachi's dresser feeling a little foolish; a small fluttering in his stomach. He had never moved in with someone before – Kakashi had moved into _his place_ in his previous life. This was new territory for him. And it also felt just a little...odd to be living in the Uchiha Compound. This reviled place held so many ghosts, ne?

After the last battle with Madara, it just seemed pointless to stay away from Konoha. The man knew he was _Harbinger_. The man knew about his love for Itachi, about his love for Leaf. What was the point in hiding now? Now Iruka's goal was focused on Naruto. So Jiraiya, Ryuu and Kokoro had moved permanently back. And he had given up _Harbinger_. Besides, the point of _Harbinger_ was accomplished. He had warned the people – he had instilled in them the knowledge of the Jinchuriki. They were starting to ask questions in the towns and villages across the five nations. He knew that the various Jinchuriki around were already training; preparing.

Itachi walked into the room behind him and leaned against the wall. He gave him a look.

"Settling in?" Itachi asked.

Iruka gave him a crooked smile, pushing his underwear next to Itachi's. That was just weird. Nice, but weird.

"How do you do that?" he asked as Itachi's eyes swept over his body and left him blushing, "How do you just look at me and make me feel like...someone...I don't know, just not some foolish shinobi tool who has made too many mistakes, but..._someone_..."

Itachi was just there suddenly, pulling him into his arms.

"You _are_ someone." Itachi whispered. He bit down almost painfully on Iruka's neck. "My someone precious."

"Nngh…" Iruka moaned throatily, burying his face in the crook of Itachi's, neck, thinking to himself that the younger man had gotten taller – they were now the same height. He drank in his scent. He dug his fingernails into those pale shoulders, almost to the point of drawing blood, leaving little half-moon crescents on his skin.

Itachi pressed Iruka against the front of the desk that was next to the dresser. He smiled slightly, in his manner and pressed him closer. Iruka felt a shudder run through his body.

"'Tachi...what are you doing?" Iruka asked softly, rolling his eyes to meet Itachi's.

"Welcoming you home." Itachi's lips pressed against Iruka's.

He moaned and kissed him back.

Itachi broke the kiss and smirked before turning Iruka around without warning. "I think I need to frisk you for hidden weapons, though." His hands slid down to Iruka's waist and unbuckled his belt then unfastened and pushed off his pants and boxers in one motion.

Iruka laughed lightly. "Izumo and Kotetsu already did that."

"They better not have." Itachi growled.

"Jealous?" Iruka teased, hands on Itachi's pants, unbuttoning them.

Itachi seized his lips immediately. "_Mine_."

The possessive sound of his voice tugged at something inside him, some animalistic, baser quality buried deep in his nature. Iruka felt his cock twitch at the words that tumbled out of Itachi's mouth, the sound of his voice triggered an automatic response in his body. _A hunger._ He was already heavy and hard. Itachi was pushing him against his table. Iruka's palms pushed flat on the table to support his weight.

"Yes." Iruka confirmed, his eyes closing. His body burned for this man.

Itachi leaned in against him, pressing him against the desk almost painfully. "_Mine_." He murmured again against the tanned man's ear. He sucked on the lobe and then nibbled harshly down the side of the tanned neck while Iruka let out a moan.

Iruka suddenly felt a hand wrap around him and he let loose a throaty groan. "Yes...Itachi..."

Then Itachi was spreading Iruka's legs with his knees, his eyes heavy lidded and purposeful. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and eyed the older man while sucking on them. Then he inserted one of them inside Iruka making him whine in pleasure.

Iruka jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey." Sasuke said from the other side of the door. "When is dinner?"

"Hn." Itachi said. "Ignore him." He inserted another finger in Iruka causing him to groan and roll his hips slightly as the man hit his prostate.

Iruka slammed his hand down on the desk and grabbed it for purchase. He moaned as Itachi kept up his ministrations, watching aloofly as the tattooed man writhed on his desk.

The knocking started up again. "Itachi! I know you're in there!" Sasuke yelled.

"_Oh kami_." Iruka shuddered. "Just tell him something. Make him go away, 'Tachi."

Itachi moved; slipping out of his pants and lubricating himself with precum and spit. It wasn't the smoothest entry, but there was just something needy about this. _Primitive_. He entered Iruka all the way with a low growl, his sharingan swirling to life. Vicious thrusting and moving in a way that made Iruka's knees buckle.

"Itachi!" Sasuke banged on the door again. "Damnit answer me!"

"Little brother, dinner will be in an hour or so." Itachi said finally, in a voice loud enough for his brother to hear.

Iruka could sense Sasuke's chakra fading as he walked away.

"Nngh-" Iruka's moan was muffled as Itachi pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He wrapped his legs around his narrow waist as the man continued to his deep hard thrusting without breaking the slow rhythm that he had set.

"Fuck, harder!" Iruka gasped.

Itachi had a hand on his waist to keep himself steady, the other up on Iruka's face to mash their lips together. He moved his head to the right and deepened their kisses. Iruka broke away panting while Itachi paused, breathing against Iruka's cheek.

"When you look at me like that…it's like I'm breathing for the first time…" Iruka whispered illogically. Kami, this man made him forget how to think! Those eyes! They were _red_, burning into his soul! He shuddered and he didn't know if it was fear or passion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh, and just because I like humans, it doesn't mean that I like _you_ personally." Ryuu stated, glaring at Kakashi. "You don't belong here, Scarecrow."

_Here_ was the Uchiha compound. They were standing on the roof of the complex. It was late at night and the moon was covered by clouds. Ryuu couldn't sleep probably because Kokoro had kept him up with some crazy ideas with peanut butter and jelly and different body parts. He really loved that crazy demon.

Kakashi sighed.

"One moment until you are a red smear on the dirt." Ryuu threatened. He shouldn't, but he rather felt badly for Scarecrow. He seemed..._lonely_.

The silver-haired man nodded but didn't move, his hair fluttered in the breeze.

"Why are you here?" Ryuu inquired.

"Is...He really back?" Kakashi asked; hands shoved deep in his pockets. He shuffled his feet nervously. "I overheard Izumo and Kotetsu talking about it in the mission room."

The dragon fluttered over to Kakashi and looked at the man. Even through his mask, the pain on his face was clear to see. The man was...conflicted.

"Yes, he is back in Konoha permanently." Ryuu stated.

"And living at the Uchiha Compound?" Kakashi inquired. "With Jiraiya, Naruto, Sasuke...and Itachi?"

"Yes." Ryuu confirmed.

"Ahh." Kakashi nodded again.

Iruka would have to talk to the man obviously. Not now, but sometime. They hadn't really had any time to talk after the fight with Madara; he had pretty much rescued everyone and then sent them on their way.

"His old place was too small for all of us and he needed a place with room for Naruto to train." Ryuu inexplicably felt the need to explain. He cursed internally. Why was he sympathizing with Scarecrow? The man had hurt Dolphin; he shouldn't be feeling bad for him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They were enjoying a picnic lunch on top of the Hokage Monument. Iruka had cooked the bento and packed it carefully. It's not everyday one cooks a bento for the Hokage, after all. He was sitting respectfully next to the Hokage eating an onigiri and passing the umeboshi to Kokoro, who passed it in turn to Ryuu, who shook his head at the umeboshi, but picked up a few takoyaki with his chopsticks instead. Then Ryuu passed the bento to Itachi who picked out a few of the onigiri, some edamame, and hard-boiled egg slices. Then he passed it to the Hokage who sat it down. It was all very respectful.

"You know why I asked you for a meeting, right?" Sandaime asked at last.

"I have laid aside _Harbinger_." Iruka stated, not beating around the bush. "I am home."

There were four ANBU stationed around the top of the Monument guarding. Two of them had actually sniffed and taste-tasted the food for poison beforehand. Iruka hadn't complained. He understood the need. Although, it was slightly annoying to have all of his private business to be gossiped about by every shinobi in Leaf. Because this would be news in about two hours. That one ANBU over there was Tiger. And while he loved Genma, the man was the worst gossip. Probably why the Hokage had chosen him for protective detail. Testing Iruka's resolve.

The Hokage nodded. He picked up the onigiri with his chopsticks and ate it. He nodded approvingly. "_Good_."

Iruka smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"So...Ryuu is wearing a genjutsu to appear human?" Sandiame stated, munching on a takoyaki.

"Hai." Iruka nodded. "It worked better for undercover work when I was _Harbinger_. We're both pretty good at genjutsu."

"And...this _Kokoro_?" The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "You told Kotetsu that she was an orphan you took in. But I am guessing that isn't the whole story, is it Iruka?"

Iruka looked down at his hands. He had never told anyone this story, not even Itachi and it seemed wrong somehow to tell the Hokage the story and not his lover. Could the Hokage sense what Kokoro was? He supposed it was possible that the Hokage was powerful enough to sense her.

"Have you ever heard of '_The Torii of Hidden Sands'_, Sandiame?" Iruka asked the Hokage...but he was looking over at Itachi.

"No, I don't think I have." The Hokage said and started to light his pipe.

"Well, it's probably for the best. Little known, impossible to find, painful and irreversible." Iruka ran ragged hand through his hair.

"_Otousan_..." Kokoro started softly. She reached a hand over and patted his shoulder gently.

"I did something probably foolish, Hokage. These _irezumi_; or tattoos aren't just for looks." Iruka's eyes were a little wild. He glanced over at Itachi and gripped his hand painfully. "They're my _saiken_, or bond forged between me and Kokoro. It was granted for more _chikara_, or power – chakra. She is one of the Enenra. I have a demon inside of me."

The Hokage looked surprised. He blinked a few times then puffed on his pipe.

"Okay." Sandiame said. "You're still..._you_, though?"

"Hai." Iruka nodded. "She is somewhat like a summon creature in that regard. Except that I gained chakra."

"We'll have to...run tests, of course." The Hokage said. "_Ibiki_..."

He nodded, understanding. It wasn't a small thing. He was asking to bring a demon into the village of course.

Iruka's heart was beating so painfully in his chest he wasn't sure if he was teetering on the edge of blackness. His head was held up high; he couldn't turn to face Itachi. _He couldn't._ He couldn't face the rejection. He knew he had lied to the man. His heart was immobile in his chest. Until he felt Itachi grasp his hand; and squeeze it back. He turned his head and gazed at Itachi, who was smiling at him in that slight manner that he has.

"We all have a little demon inside of us, Iruka." Itachi said quietly.

"But-" Iruka interrupted.

"So yours is an annoying little girl with blue pigtails." Itachi smirked. "I've got Sasuke."

Iruka grinned back, relief flooding him. "That was a _joke_, 'Tachi. I'm so proud of you."

_A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! First chapter in the "Konoha Arc" (Yeah, real creative title, I know). Also, I have another fic that I am writing – do not worry, It will not effect this one – I always write two at a time. It's a KakaIru fic set in modern day Konoha – if that sounds interesting at all, give it a looksie. It's called "It's Always Sunny in Konoha". It's not serious at all – it's much more aimed at humor. (Which is my favorite thing to write!)_

_And MANY thank to my beta __**WhitenyRose**__ for all of her hard work! And __**Fred-the-Moose**__ for being my cheerleader and kicking my ass back into working-! _

_Please review! ^_^_


	20. Chapter 19: Nightmares

**Chapter Nineteen: Nightmares**

"_Just how much abuse will you be able to take? There's no way to tell by the first kiss."  
>- Bob Dylan<em>

_Iruka couldn't breathe. The red eyes were penetrating him. The room was suffocating. His body ached with pain from the beatings. Was the blue man coming back? He shuddered with fear and he hated himself for it. What kind of shinobi was he? He hated that man, his cruel taunts, his vicious pain and his sadistic laughter. There was screaming, his screaming. He could hear it echoing in the dream, echoing on the walls of that horrible dungeon that he would never escape from. The room that he died in. Would he ever be free of it? That he had been abandoned in. Konoha truly didn't care for one insignificant chunin such as him._

_Then the feel of the katana slicing through his chest and throat, the red eyes focused so intently on him and peering through his soul. Oh kami, the pain! Something flickered there, for an instant. The nightmare was so real, Iruka felt his body coursing in pain, he was falling, he was gasping for air, and those haunting eyes that plagued him, overwhelmed him, besieged him, flooded him with dread – he couldn't think straight his heart was pounding rapidly, fluttering painfully in his chest from the pain. Everywhere he looked they followed him-!_

Iruka woke up screaming, still in the grip of the nightmare. He was panting heavily, running a hand through his hair. It was sweaty and plastered to the side of his head.

Itachi sat up and turned to him, held a hand to comfort him.

It would've been fine, _just fine_, if Itachi hadn't used his sharingan eyes to see him better in the darkness of their bedroom. _Those red eyes!_ Iruka reacted instinctively, shuddering. He pushed Itachi off the bed forcibly, infusing chakra in his fingertips. He tossed the younger man against the wall with a loud thump and scrambled away from him, terror etched in every line of his face.

Then Iruka shook his head, and looked completely horrified by his actions and ran over to where Itachi was now sitting on the ground by the wall. He squatted down in front of him, afraid to touch him. _Mortified_.

"I'm so sorry, 'Tachi!" Iruka said softly.

Itachi nodded and held a hand to his head and then looked down at his fingers. There was blood on them. "The dream again?"

Iruka swallowed. What could he say? Of course he had it. "_Yeah_." He paused. "Let me heal you."

He didn't wait for a response and started performing the healing jutsu. The darkness of the room was lit up with the odd light of the green healing glow from Iruka's hands as he focused on the small wound at the back of Itachi's head. As he examined him with his own sharingan; he realized the younger man actually had a slight concussion. He had _really_ slammed him against that wall hard. Iruka licked his dry lips and willed away the guilt. It didn't fade.

Iruka rocked back on his heels and pulled his hands away as he finished healing. Itachi looked up at him with a measured glance. He didn't think either of them really knew what to say at that moment. What _was_ there to say? Iruka leaned forward and picked the slender man up off the floor and carried him back to the bed.

Itachi made an annoyed, impatient sound in the pack of his throat. He did not like being carried, and certainly not like a woman. The scowl on his face was fearsome indeed. So Iruka chucked him on the bed and his freshly healed head hit the pillows; Itachi grimaced.

"Nice bedside manner." Itachi snorted as he rearranged the covers back around himself.

"You're such a brat." Iruka commented.

"Hn." Itachi merely responded but he had a fond expression on his face.

Iruka climbed back into bed and nuzzled his face into the crook of Itachi's neck, smelling the man. He loved the way he smelled. There was something...indefinable about it. Comforting, dangerous and sexy. If he admitted it to himself, it smelled a little like blood. But that was crazy. Maybe Itachi _should_ be contemplating his lunacy, he thought amusedly to himself as he drifted off. He reached up and wrapped a free hand around the man's long dark hair, snaked a leg possessively around the other man and started to fall asleep again.

He prayed for a dreamless sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Iruka sat at the breakfast table and drank his coffee. Itachi handed him some toast that he had made then passed him the jelly. Naruto and Sasuke were in the living room eating and watching cartoons in front of the television with Ryuu and Kokoro. Jiraiya was probably still asleep and would not rouse until much later. He did not have to train Naruto until much later in the afternoon. He was helping the boy, but that came after Naruto was done with his work with team seven for the day.

"So, you don't want to talk about last night?" Itachi asked after a while.

Iruka looked at the man over his coffee cup.

"Not really." Iruka frowned and squirmed in his chair. "Do you think we need to?"

"You did give me a concussion." Itachi took a bite of toast.

Iruka flushed. "I'm sorry."

Itachi shrugged. "Maybe you need to talk to someone about..._things_."

There was a quiet moment in the kitchen where they could hear the laughter of the boys in the other room as they watched their cartoons, and they stared at each other over the round table.

"What like a...psyche-nin?" Iruka said incredulously. Then he laughed mirthlessly. "Ho! You _are_ questioning my lunacy!"

The Uchiha glared at him. "I'm being serious, Iruka."

"I can tell." Iruka took a sip of coffee. "You've got your serious face on."

"Is everything a joke with you?" Itachi accused.

Iruka turned his face away. "I'm sorry; it's...how I cope with stress."

The younger man made an impatient gesture with his hand as if to say an apology wasn't required. Itachi took another bite of toast and looked up at the clock. "I didn't mean a psyche-nin per se. You could always try _actually talking_ to Ibiki-san instead of being snarky with the man."

Iruka looked at Itachi in surprise. "Eh?"

"He was your jounin-sensei. He knows you well. He also knows about your situation, so it's not like you have to explain everything all over again." Itachi explained as he finished his breakfast and drained a small cup of tea.

Iruka blinked. It made sense, of course. He really didn't know why he had been fighting talking with Ibiki all this time, really. Seeing the look of disappointment on the old man's face, he supposed. Witnessing it on Sandaime's had hurt enough. Iruka nodded at his partner.

"I'll talk to him." Iruka said and took another sip of coffee.

Itachi was about to say something when Kakashi walked into the kitchen and spied them sitting at the breakfast table.

"Maa...isn't this cozy." Kakashi said as he walked in a little unsteadily.

Iruka sighed.

Itachi stiffened in his chair and glared at the man. "You're trespassing." Itachi said icily.

"Ryuu let me in." Kakashi shrugged and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Besides, I'm Naruto and Sasuke's jounin-sensei. Doesn't that make me...practically family?"

Itachi snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, you can be the annoying Uncle." Iruka narrowed his eyes at the man. "That we ignore and never invite over."

"That hurts, Iruka." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"Get over it." Iruka took a sip of coffee.

"Still drinking cream and sugar with a little bit of coffee." Kakashi asked Iruka in a teasing tone. He pulled up a seat and sat down at the table uninvited.

Itachi grimaced. "Why don't you take Naruto and Sasuke and stop bothering us?"

"I'm not bothering anyone. Am I bothering _you_, Iruka?" Kakashi smiled again.

"A little." Iruka laughed at Itachi's obvious annoyance. "You're such an ass, Kakashi."

"Oh, but you _like_ it, Iruka" Kakashi said leaning forward on the table. _Leering at him_.

Iruka's mouth hung open a little, staring at Kakashi. Had he just said that? No. Wait, yes he had. And he was leering. Right there. In front of Itachi.

"Are you drunk, Kakashi?" Iruka asked him, his voice rough.

"Little bit." Kakashi said, tilting his head to the side.

"You're actually early to pick up Naruto and Sasuke." Iruka said offhandedly, glancing over at the kitchen clock.

"Wanted to see you." Kakashi said, his voice starting to sound slightly drunk.

"Oh, kami, you _are_ drunk." Iruka said.

"Just said I was." Kakashi said belligerently.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked, nostrils flaring.

"I want Iruka. I want...I want what I saw in the vision. It was so perfect." Kakashi put his head on the table, succumbing to the alcohol. His voice was very quiet, almost piteous. It was highly doubtful that Kakashi would even remember this alcohol-fueled conversation. "I'll let you be on top again, I don't care. I dream...about the tattoos on your body. On your cock. Please, Iruka. I can't handle being alone for much longer."

Iruka's mouth opened and he didn't know what he was going to say. Oh, kami, this was like a horrible nightmare, worse than the one from last night because this one he couldn't wake up from. He looked away from Kakashi, knowing his face was blushing bright red. Iruka's heart slammed painfully into his chest.

"What is he talking about?" Itachi said tightly.

"He's mad as a hatter, Itachi." Iruka said, scratching at his nose anxiously. "Nutty as a fruitcake."

Itachi was watching him closely and he turned back to Kakashi who was still staring at Iruka intently. "Crazy like a fox." Kakashi whispered. Then the man was snoring, a thin jet of drool pouring out of his mouth onto their kitchen table.

Itachi turned back and glared Iruka. "Explain."

He sighed. "Which part?"

"All of it!" Itachi roared, standing up. "When did you sleep with him? In _this_ life!"

Iruka ran a hand through his hair.

"It was before we were together, Itachi. Back when I was living in Tanigakure with Jiraiya. He came to see the old man while he was on a mission...it just happened." Iruka explained. "And...during it I obtained mangekyō sharingan. Both our sharingan collided; I guess you could say and he saw into my past memories from my former life. He saw...everything that I had lived through in my previous life, all that I was as that Iruka. That's it."

"Why...didn't you tell me?" Itachi asked finally, his voice calm again, his expression restrained.

"Because I knew you would react like this-" Iruka started to explain.

"I can't believe you fucked him." Itachi cut him off. "I _waited_ for you! And you..." Then he paused. "Yes, and that makes me feel so much better. You didn't tell me because I would get upset. Not 'I'm sorry' or 'I'll never do it again' or anything like that." Itachi's face was set in angry lines. "Why don't you just go back to him since he loves you so damn much?"

Itachi walked out of the kitchen past Sasuke, Naruto, Ryuu and Kokoro who were standing just outside the room listening in.

He didn't know what to do. Iruka stared at the passed out and drooling Kakashi and sighed.

"Ew, Nii-san...you slept with _Kakashi-sensei_? He's a pervert." Naruto said breaking the silence. The blond frowned and scratched the back of his head. "Wait, does that mean _you're_ a pervert?"

"Dobe." Sasuke smacked Naruto upside the head and walked into the kitchen and inspected his sleeping sensei. "Of course he is."

Naruto snickered then looked at Kakashi. "Hey, let's take his mask off. I bet he has buck teeth and warts."

"You are not taking his mask off." Iruka threatened, pulling a kunai out.

Sasuke looked at him curiously. "Why not?"

"Because...that's his thing." Iruka gestured at the passed out sensei.

Ryuu leaned against the doorjamb; Kokoro snuggled up against him as he listened. They were both in their human forms, as they usually were when in Konoha. It was just easier. "Are you going to go after Itachi?"

Iruka glanced at the Ryuu. "I'm letting him cool off for a moment and compose himself." He sighed. "And I'm trying to think of what to say."

Sasuke looked at him. "Why _didn't_ you tell him? I mean, isn't that kind of a big deal?"

"Sasuke, _I love you_." Iruka smiled mildly as he stood and started to leave the room. "But it's none of your damn business."

The younger Uchiha glowered at him. It was a familiar look on his face that Iruka was used to seeing. Comforting almost. He fought the chuckle that wanted to burst forth.

"Ryuu, watch them and make sure they don't unmask Kakashi, okay?" He asked nicely. "He may be an ass, but he deserves his privacy."

The dragon nodded.

Iruka found Itachi in the garden. He was tossing pebbles in the koi pond. He sat across from him and didn't say anything at first. Mostly because he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say. So he started with the words that Itachi had asked for and he should've said originally.

"I'm sorry." Iruka said.

Itachi snorted.

"I'll never do it again." Iruka said.

Itachi snorted again and tossed a pebbled into the water.

"You have to understand, 'Tachi...there is sometimes two people inside of me. That other person; the old Iruka who lived _that life._ And this new me, who's living _this life_. And that Iruka – well, he needed closure – if I had to put a term on it. I know that is probably the worst excuse or reason I can say, but it's honest. I was gone from Konoha a very long time. I had no way of knowing that you would accept me when I came back. I had made so many..._choices_. I seriously thought you might reject me." Iruka finished his long ramble and darted a glance at Itachi's face.

The man was just looking at him solemnly. What did that mean?

"Iruka, do you remember that I told you never to tell me that you didn't deserve to be loved. Because it wasn't true, no matter what you might think?"

He nodded. He remembered that night keenly.

Itachi said quietly, his charcoal eyes hard. "_Aishiteru yo_, Iruka."

Iruka crawled around the side of the pond and tried to pull Itachi into a hug. Itachi pulled away.

"I'm so sorry about everything. I should have told you. I was...ashamed." Iruka tried again.

"Ashamed?"

"I feel like part of me betrayed you even though another part of me says we weren't really together yet. I knew I should tell you but I could never quite figure out..._how_. It's not something that just casually comes up." Iruka scratched his scar.

"But why do you feel _ashamed_?" Itachi asked him curiously.

"Because..." Iruka gestured.

"I understand what you did and why." The Uchiha frowned. "My frustration stems from why you continually allow yourself to be baited by the man. I think you like it." He paused. "I think you like him and you're _ashamed_ by the emotions he causes you to feel. Yes, that is a very good word for it."

"What!" Iruka yelped.

Itachi sighed and tossed the last pebble into the pond. He brushed off his hands and stood. "I need to go to work."

"You can't leave like this. We're still talking." Iruka said.

"We can talk about this later." Itachi said.

"Okay." Iruka sighed and put his hand on Itachi's arm and pulled him into his arms. "_Aishiteru yo_, 'Tachi." Iruka pressed his forehead against the younger man's.

"I know." Itachi said. "That's not the issue."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Iruka went into Morino Ibiki's office like he had everyday for the past three weeks. It was starting to feel a little like a job. A very painful, _tortuous_ job that he wasn't getting paid to do. He even brought a bento lunch for Ibiki-san, Kokoro and himself.

They walked quietly through the door into the man's office and sat down across from Ibiki-san's desk. Kokoro hopped up into one of the chair's and smiled at the scarred interrogator. She kicked her feet playfully back and forth.

"Moshi moshi!" Kokoro said and waved to Ibiki-san.

Ibiki's face pinked slightly.

"Morning, Ibiki-san." Iruka said with a smile. He sat down himself and crossed his legs. Thankfully they had moved passed the actual _torture_ part of the interrogations. That had been the first week or so. Now Ibiki was drowning him in annoying questions and paperwork. Did he really think he could break that easily? His jounin-sensei should really know better. He swung his leg a little back and forth. "Did you have a nice evening?"

Mitarashi Anko paused in the doorway, clearing her throat. She was holding a stack of papers in a fat file folder.

"Yes, Mitarashi?" Ibiki asked with an undisguised frown.

She stalked into the room and sat on the side of Ibiki's desk, dislodging all of the neat orderly piles on the man's desk. Ibiki let out a frustrated sigh as his papers went in every direction, but Iruka noted his eye was mostly staring at the way Anko's ass looked perched up on his desk. Which was why the woman always did that.

"I have those forms that you wanted for Umino." Anko said, peering down at Ibiki in such a manner that her shirt opened wide showing cleavage.

Ibiki held his hand out but she bypassed it and tossed the folder onto his desk. He sighed in annoyance but managed to sneak a peek with one eye.

"Damnit, Mitarashi, I _just_ organized my desk!" He growled and slammed a fist onto the surface of his desk.

Iruka smirked inwardly at their antics. He wondered if Ibiki and finally gotten the nerve up to ask her out yet? Probably not by the way she was acting.

"Oh, Ibiki, are you going to punish me?" Anko purred.

"Yes...err...get back to work!" Ibiki flushed, looking away from Anko and picking up the file and looking very interested in the folders contents.

Anko sighed and jumped off the desk and looked grumpily at Kokoro. She pointed a finger at the young girl. "C'mon kid! You're with me again. So what is your opinion of nipple clamps?"

"Ryuu loves them!" Kokoro giggled as she stood up and followed the purple-haired kunoichi out of the room. The door closed behind them.

Iruka gagged.

"What did she just say?" Ibiki asked, slightly horrified.

The tattooed man shook his head at his jounin-sensei. "No, Ibiki-san. You don't want to know."

"For Konoha's security I have to know."

"You kinky bastard." Iruka crooked a finger at the man and laughed.

Ibiki looked annoyed. "No, I'm being serious, Iruka."

Iruka sighed and made a face. "I know. I'm just kidding. Yes, Kokoro and Ryuu...are dating. _In love_. I prefer to not think about the technicalities of it honestly. It's kind of gross to me."

"Well, are they in love or just having sex?"

Iruka peered at his former sensei. "Well, I believe they've told me they're in love. Is this going in a file somewhere?"

"Yes." Ibiki nodded and scribbled some notes.

Iruka rolled his eyes. Was his life really that interesting that the sexual proclivities of his summons had their own files?

"Besides, didn't you already get this information from Kokoro? I mean, you are interrogating her with Anko, right?" Iruka squinted his eyes at Ibiki.

Ibiki didn't corroborate or elaborate.

Iruka sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"So tell me about your relationship with Hatake Kakashi." Ibiki said suddenly.

"What?" Iruka yelped.

"You're sleeping with him as well as Uchiha Itachi." Ibiki was shuffling papers in his folder, reading some note.

"_What!_" Iruka stood up.

"I said-"

"I heard you the first time, I just..." Iruka took a deep breath. "You are having me followed. You...you are watching us. I can't believe this." He was shaking. He should've guessed, of course. He shouldn't have just accepted the fact that they would allow him back, that it would be just..._fine_. Why had he lowered his guard so much? Had Itachi known they were being watched? This was mortifying!

"We could have imprisoned you during this interrogation process, Iruka." Ibiki stated mildly. "But we are allowing you to live comfortably in Konoha with your friends and family. You should not be surprised to learn that we are watching you."

Iruka nodded.

"I do not have a relationship with Kakashi. I did have one." He paused. "Past tense."

Ibiki scribbled some notes down.

Iruka crossed his arms over his chest, and Iruka felt very exposed in this ugly little office.

"I'm having nightmares." Iruka offered.

"Yes, we heard." Ibiki stated. "What are they about?"

"My death." Iruka stated.

Ibiki looked up at him finally, his pen held between his fingers. Ink smudges on his fingers. Ironic that this man should be covered in ink stains instead of blood.

"Your death? Are you prophetic now?" Ibiki arched an eyebrow.

"No, Ibiki-san. You mistake me. I was talking about my past life – I've been dreaming of when Itachi killed me." Iruka said.

Ibiki's other eyebrow shot up, now he looked very surprised. He set his pen down completely. "What does the Uchiha say?"

"He understands of course." Iruka nods. "I mean, _that_ _Itachi_ did kill me. It was a fairly traumatic event in my life. Only understandable."

"I suppose." Ibiki said blandly.

"What does that mean?" Iruka frowned.

"Nothing."

"Well, it sounds like you meant something by it."

Ibiki gave him a flat look. "Have you ever thought it was interesting that you started a relationship with the person that murdered you?"

"You psyche-nin's, you really eat that shit up, huh?" Iruka said crossly.

The scarred interrogator shrugged and glanced down at his notes.

"You have to admit that it is compelling-" The man started.

"No, I just never got to know the man before. That's all." Iruka stated firmly. "You know because of what happened."

"You don't feel that your death was any motivation for your choice in falling in love with Uchiha Itachi?" Ibiki asked.

"What? No!" Iruka said swallowing. He ran a ragged hand through his hair He felt like this conversation was being steered in ways he couldn't control. "That's _ridiculous_."

"What does the Uchiha say about Hatake wanting you back?" Ibiki asked carefully.

Iruka blinked at the change of topic. "Well he didn't throw a party. We're still discussing it actually."

"I see." Ibiki scribbled something down.

"No, you _don't_ see." The long-haired man shot up in his seat. "And you can scribble this down in your notes for all I care, Ibiki-san. I love Uchiha Itachi and just because Kakashi quirk's his stupid perverted finger at me doesn't mean I'm going to run back to him. I don't want him. And write that down in your stupid file." Iruka slouched back into the chair, suddenly out of ire. "Now, can we stop talking about my sex life and actually talk about something serious?"

Ibiki looked at him for a moment and then shook his head. "Has anyone ever told you that your relationship is fucked up?"

Iruka shrugged. "_Meh_. Everyone's a critic."

The interrogator barked out a harsh laugh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Iruka and Kokoro walked back home the light was fading, the gloaming was settling in throughout the village. They opened the doors of the compound silently and walked into the courtyard, not surprised to see Naruto still training. The young man was standing in front of Jiraiya, a look of keen exasperation on his youthful face.

"Old man!" Naruto whined. "It's _too_ hard!"

"Kami you complain worse than your brother." Jiraiya laughed then looked over at Iruka. "Hey Dolphin!"

Iruka sighed and frowned at the pair in front of him. He thought he had explained this to the old windbag how to best to get to Naruto?

"Jiraiya, don't you remember how Kakashi trained him so well last time? I told you to use the Kage Bunshin technique. We don't have time for normal exercises right now. And why-" He stopped mid-sentence when he realized that Kakashi was walking over to join them, putting his stupid little book away.

Iruka's spine stiffened, remembering Kakashi's morning drunkenness, his little speech and the fact that they probably at this very minute being listened to by ANBU. His hand balled into a fist angrily.

He sent out a pulse of chakra, easily detecting the four ANBU silently watching. Iruka couldn't believe he'd been so stupid, so blind to it all this time. No, he'd _wanted_ to believe that he had been welcomed back. His jaw law locked in irritation as Kakashi stood in front of him. Perfect target, he thought a little gleefully to himself. Oh, goodie. Hopefully Kakashi says something stupid.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Maa..._about this morning_." Kakashi said and chuckled nervously.

"Yes?" Iruka said crossed his arms.

"What happened this morning?" Jiraiya asked innocently. Iruka shot a suspicious look over at his sensei. Did the man not know? Well, he had been asleep this morning. It was possible no one had informed him of what had happened this morning.

Itachi arrived just then, walking through the compound door. He was wearing jounin gear and carrying his empty bento box under his arm. He spied the four of them standing there awkwardly and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, it was awesome!" Naruto started to explain to Jiraiya, ignorant of any tension. "Kaka-sensei showed up _drunk_ this morning begging Iruka-" the youth was cut off mid account.

Naruto was suddenly dangling from a tree with chakra wire, his one arm up at a funny angle and one left leg strung up awkwardly. He wiggled his remaining limbs in frustration then gave up. "-Hey...Oi! _No fair!_"

Kakashi was standing behind Naruto; cheeks a blushing scarlet over the edges of his mask. "Well, Naruto. Didn't your brother ever teach you it's not polite to gossip?"

"Eh?" Naruto looked confused, and then he smiled brightly. "I'm sorry?"

The silver-haired sensei pouted at the blond youth. "But you didn't say the magic word."

Iruka's anger evaporated and he turned away from the scene quickly. He _was not_ going to let this man bait him. He turned and greeted Itachi by holding his hand out and pulling him towards the house. He had to get away from Kakashi. He pretended not to notice the man's eyes following him.

"Come, 'Tachi, let's go make dinner." Iruka said with a warm smile.

"Hn." Itachi said but he allowed Iruka to pull him inside the kitchen.

A few minutes later, when he was dicing a zucchini, Iruka turned and him "Did you know we were being watched, Itachi?"

The pale man nodded. "Of course."

Iruka must have made some sort of gasp or face because Itachi was studying his face. "I'm an idiot." He said after a moment, and felt even stupider for wanting to tear up.

"No, you're not an _idiot_." Itachi reached for his hand after a moment. "Naive perhaps."

He smiled crookedly at Itachi. "You think you're so funny now. Mr. Uchiha funnyman."

He poured the chopped zucchini into the bowl of tomatoes that Itachi had cubed and started slicing mushrooms.

Iruka looked over at Itachi and he was slightly smiling.

"Is that a smile?" Iruka asked.

"Hn."

"That's what you're calling a smile?" He asked the man as he reached over to the refrigerator and pulled out some chicken for dinner.

"This is my happy face." Itachi shrugged.

"Oh, 'Tachi." Iruka made a clucking noise in the back of his throat.

"Hn."

"You know, one of these days if you ever just smile, I'm going to faint." Iruka promised as he started slicing the chicken breasts into small thin strips for the stir fry.

Itachi went over to the cabinet and started pulling down the soy sauce, sesame oil, fish sauce and other seasonings.

"If you faint, I'll really start to question your sanity." He chuckled.

"Oh, don't get me going." Iruka laughed and pointed the knife in Itachi's general direction.

Itachi sat down and started reading the newspaper. "Doesn't take much." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Iruka put a hand on his hips.

"I didn't say anything, dear." Itachi offered a slight smile.

Iruka studied him for a moment before turning back to dinner. "Hrmph. That's what I thought."

Itachi laughed lightly as he continued to read the paper. Despite working in the library all day he did not get much of a chance to read the paper. Iruka set a cup of tea next to him on the table and kissed the top of his head. He gave a grateful expression towards the older man. It was becoming part of their daily ritual; cooking while he read the paper and drank his tea.

Neither of them seemed inclined to break the spell by bringing up Kakashi or that morning's revelations. They both ignored the fact that they were supposed to discus it 'later' and let the matter drop.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Iruka couldn't breathe. The red eyes were penetrating him. The room was suffocating. He was back in that room – he knew the blue man would be back. He always came back. His body was aching from the beatings and he shuddered from fear. Something felt different this time. He felt an overwhelming realization slam into him as he looked around the room – this wasn't real_

_He stared around the familiar room; the scene of such horror and torture that was becoming as recognizable and identifiable to him as the creases in the palm of his hand. Something flickered there, for an instant. The red eyes were back and he didn't even know where they were coming from because he was alone in the room. The haunted feeling crept over the nape of his neck and he turned around. When he turned around, Itachi was staring at him holding his katana with an unreadable expression on his face. Iruka was falling, he was gasping for air, those haunting eyes that plagued him, overwhelmed him, besieged him, flooded him with dread – he couldn't think straight, his heart was pounding rapidly, fluttering painfully in his chest from the pain. _

Iruka did not scream out but he did sit up abruptly, yanking the covers off both of him and Itachi in the process. He proceeded to touch his neck and chest carefully, breathing deeply and feeling for imaginary and previous – grievous wounds. After a few moments he brought his knees up to his chest and laid his head to his knees, his heart still beating a furious staccato in his chest. He could feel the comforting chakra presence of Itachi next to him but he was grateful that the man did not try to reassure him.

He tilted his head so that he could see the outline of the other man. Itachi was reclining in bed, watching him, his head propped up on an elbow. He looked serious. Ironically, Iruka felt the need to comfort _him_. He felt his face fall into a lopsided grin.

"Nightmare again?" Itachi asked.

Iruka nodded.

"Did you talk about it with Ibiki-san?" he asked.

"Yeah." Iruka laughed derisively.

"Did he offer any insight?" Itachi inquired.

"Not really." He sighed in frustration. "Bastard actually had the gall to call us fucked up. Which is really unjustified considering how he flirts with Mitarashi all day long. And she is into some kinky shit, 'Tachi."

The younger man quirked an eyebrow. "And you know this...how?"

"Kokoro talks to her about it." Iruka shrugged and explains.

Itachi held a hand up. "That's disturbing – please say no more."

"Oh c'mon, 'Tachi, just today I had to hear about nipple clamps!" Iruka laughed. "And bondage!"

The younger man shuddered delicately and Iruka laughed.

He leaned down to kiss Itachi and his sharingan eyes must have activated. He still hadn't quite gotten hang of them. Embarrassing really. And Iruka hadn't gotten around to asking Itachi to explain the intricacies to working them. It was just one of those things that always seemed to fall by the wayside. And frankly, he hadn't been home that long; merely a few weeks.

Suddenly it was like a technicolor memory and he could feel Itachi's presence in his mind, like a dark passenger. Iruka wasn't even sure why that memory popped into his head. No, if he really pressured himself, he could think of a few reasons for the memory. All of the things today with Kakashi. And that little prank that Kakashi had played on Naruto when the youth was trying to gossip with Jiraiya.

_The memory was of his former life. Iruka had been on a fairly long mission for him. An escort mission to Wind country on for three weeks. It had been long and boring, watching over three unruly children. He had returned late one night expecting to come home to an empty apartment, shower and pass out. Instead his boyfriend had been lying in wait, quite horny. He had booby trapped the apartment from top to bottom in every possible entry point with various rope traps, not sure which entrance Iruka would use. Of course, if he had used his brain he would've remembered that Iruka always used the door. _

_Nevertheless, Iruka opened the door, narrowly missing the first trap, stumbling past the second, jumped over the third and landed straight into a fourth trap. His right leg was caught in one direction spread apart from his left thigh now going completely in another direction. Before he realized it, an all too familiar chakra was behind him tying his arms together snugly. _

"_Maa...I missed you sensei." Kakashi whispered in his ear. As one hand snaked around to unbutton his pants and grasp his cock. Iruka gasped out in pleasure, throwing back his head. _

Iruka was trying to stop the memory but it was like his mind wouldn't shut off. Closing his eyes wouldn't stop it. Thinking of something else wouldn't stop it. It wouldn't stop! He felt himself growing slightly hysterical.

"I can't make it stop." He heard himself say. Could Itachi hear him? He irrationally reached up and covered his eyes shakily with his hands. Why wouldn't this end...?

"_Oh...Ka-Kashi-!" Iruka cried out. _

"_Sensei, you're so naughty." Kakashi whispered. "Look what you let me do to you. Do you want me to fuck you while you're all tied up, sensei?" _

"_Fuck, yes!" Iruka squirmed impatiently._

_The jounin made a tsking sound in the back of his throat, "What's the magic word, sensei?"_

_Iruka growled and then looked around his apartment. "Ne, I think you should entertain me before I get angry over the mess you made in my apartment..."_

_Kakashi laughed and started pulling off Iruka's clothing. "Can't help it. You're so kinky, sensei." _

Suddenly red eyes were in front of him and Iruka almost yelped in fright. The recent nightmare was still fresh in his mind – but Itachi's hand was warm on his arm and his chakra was rubbing against his and he calmed his breathing down.

"Focus." Itachi said sternly above the voices in the memory behind them.

It was like they were standing in front of a movie screen playing a porno from his past life. It was very awkward. Monumentally discomfiting. Iruka was blushing hotly.

_Iruka laughed. "I'm kinky? Look at all this, Kashi. I think..." He lost his train of thought as Kakashi cut his pants off with a kunai and sunk to his knees in front of Iruka. His shredded pants fell to the ground with a soft sigh. _

_The jounin enveloped his cock with his sinful, dirty mouth. Iruka gasped and his hips involuntarily thrust towards that hot, wet mouth doing such delicious things. He may have made some unintelligible murmurs or noises in the back of his throat. Hard to say._

_Kakashi released Iruka's hard shaft with a loud noise. "What was that, Ru?" _

"_Were you reading Icha Icha Violence today?" Iruka inquired breathlessly. _

_The other man smiled happily, both of his eyes crinkling happily as he was mask-less and hitai-ate free, his wild hair going in every which direction. "Maa...you know me so well..." _

_He stood up and moved behind Iruka. It was obvious he was naked at this point. And very hard. He put a hand on Iruka's hip and entered the man smoothly in one stroke. Iruka panted in pleasure. _

"_I'll...I'll...have to thank Jiraiya-sama if I ever meet the man one day..." Iruka said absently, twisting in his bonds. _

Memories are but another form of the burden of history. Iruka felt burdened beyond comprehension at times. The weight of two lives inside his head. The wishes and desires of - that person - which did not mesh up with his own. Beyond individual memory, at the core there lived this kind of paralysis, there is history again. Among the charges brought against him in that relationship was his identity.

"You're not focusing, Iruka." Itachi reprimanded. He brought his face close in front of Iruka and finally he felt some of the tension leaving him. It was like the man's company alone could calm him and force the anxiety out of his body.

Iruka took a deep breath and forced his body to relax. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"Center yourself." Itachi commanded forcefully. "Feel the chakra in your body. Use that. It's like turning on a switch in your mind."

He tried to focus and think of it like a switch but that was so vague and slightly unhelpful.

Iruka exhaled noisily, finding it hard to think over _the moaning_.

"Stop thinking about that. Let it go. Feel it ebb away from you. You control it, not the other way around." The younger man's voice spoke.

He listening carefully to the words, the meaning and he focused on Itachi's eyes, those red eyes burning brightly into his soul. Iruka withered in the man's arms when the memory – finally – _blissfully_ stopped. He didn't know why but he was crying, he felt pathetic and emotional. He felt guilty and ashamed. Iruka felt like he had to apologize again but he didn't know if he had done something – if anything wrong. He couldn't exactly help that that he possessed these memories and it was jarred loose by Kakashi's actions.

Iruka didn't know what to say. He merely clutched tightly at Itachi and pressed his face into his neck, seeking out that all-too-familiar scent. The other man was running a pale hand through his hair, shushing him. He wasn't sure if he felt better or worse, for it. He couldn't breathe.

...

A/N: Please Review ^_^

To WhitenyRose – Madlibs for all your beta glory, I thank-you. You are the greatest. One day you will realize Zetsu is The Boss.

To dattebayo1013 – For all of your surprisingly valuable help with both sharingan and porn! This hone is for you!

To The-Lady-Smaell – Borrowed the use of her psyche-nin's and also she drew my first fan-art piece of Harbinger! Check out my account on DeviantArt (ActuallyNevis) to check it out. It's super cool!


	21. Chapter 20: Calm before the Storm

**Chapter Twenty: Calm before the Storm**

"_Some choices we live not only once but a thousand times over, remembering them for the rest of our lives."  
>- Richard Bach<em>

Iruka took the shortest route possible to work, making sure not to pass within visual site of the Academy because it merely depressed him. He didn't need to be in a mawkish mood. Iruka had been working for Ibiki for the past month He supposed the Hokage didn't know what else to do with them. He gripped Kokoro's hand in his; her smaller fingers held tightly in his as she walked beside him, easily keeping in step. At least there were no longer ANBU members spying on him and his family. But the mere fact that he couldn't have his old job back teaching galled him. What a strange world, where being a person of privilege and power requires one to suppress the impulse for either community or a better world.

He opened the unmarked door to the T & I Department, wearing a typical jonin outfit. Kokoro walked cheerfully beside him in a schoolgirl outfit, complete with a little kerchief and plaid skirt. Her blue pigtails bobbed merrily as she walked into the room in front of him. She couldn't really be enrolled in school, since she wasn't a child; so this had been the Hokage's solution for both them.

They turned down two corridors to the left, and then descended a narrow staircase within the bowls of Konohagakure. A few more unmarked corridors and the space opened up into a large room with a few bland desks. Iruka walked into the room, spying Mitarashi Anko sitting at her desk.

"Mornin', 'Ruka." Anko said tiredly, a stick of dango poking out of the side of her mouth.

"Moshi moshi!" Kokoro smiled at Anko and hopped up on the woman's desk.

Anko grinned merrily at the child and shoved one of her prized dango into the girl's mouth, a sign of the closeness of their relationship if there ever was one. Kokoro began chewing on it in an echo of the same movement as Mitarashi. Iruka repressed a shudder and set down both of their bento lunches on his desk, sitting down in a chair.

"Good morning, Anko," he answered as the opened the urgent and classified file that was sitting in his in-box. Iruka began glancing over the paperwork. There was a prisoner to interrogate this morning. He read over the notes from the previous agent, and then frowned.

Iruka turned and cast a glance at the purple-haired kunoichi. Apparently she had worked on the prisoner for the past eight hours and he hadn't said a peep besides name, rank and serial number. They were going to try a different tact; he was being sent in. It was a little unusual – Iruka was lower in rank after all. Anko had more experience, more training.

He waived the classified file at Mitarashi. "Hey, Anko..."

The woman looked over. There were bags under her eyes that he hadn't paid attention to before when he came in. She looked haggard and drawn.

"Eh?" Anko said, one eye closed, the other half open.

Kokoro glanced over, still munching on the dango, but braiding Anko's hair. It seemed to be soothing the woman, by the expression on her face. She looked like she was about to fall asleep in her chair; the shinobi probably had been up and working at a very demanding level for at least 18 hours straight.

"Anything you would like to add before we go into speak with this prisoner?" Iruka inquired. And yes, it was _we_. Iruka and Kokoro worked as a team. Nothing quite put a prisoner more off-kilter than sending in a child to torture them. It really messed with their psyches. And Iruka was not above messing up with their heads to get what he wanted.

"No, not really," Anko sighed and leaned into Kokoro's fingers. "The prisoner wouldn't give up any information."

Iruka nodded and picked up the file, getting ready to go to the interrogation room. "Go home and get some rest, Anko. You look exhausted."

She waved at her desk, "Stupid paperwork..."

He held out his hand and Kokoro jumped off the desk and waved goodbye at Anko whispering something about talking to the woman about vibrators tomorrow. Iruka made a face but tried to pretend he hadn't heard that. So..._wrong_.

Iruka wasn't surprised that Kokoro didn't ask to see the file. The demon didn't really care. She wasn't here because she cared about Konoha or something banal like that. She was here for him and Ryuu and to a lesser extent she had come to care for Naruto and Itachi and probably even Jiraiya. That's why she was here and helping.

He stepped into the antechamber before the interrogation room, still looking through the details in the file that he held in his hands. Iruka didn't look up until he heard Kokoro's typical greeting.

"Moshi moshi!" Kokoro said wiggling her fingers.

Ibiki was in the antechamber looking at the prisoner through two-way mirror with a grimace on his face. Kakashi and Tenzō both stood next to the scarred interrogator. Kakashi had turned around when Iruka entered and appeared surprised to see him. No doubt he was surprised, Iruka thought to himself. The man had been away all month on some mission. Probably to catch the prisoner that was in the cell. He most likely did not know Iruka and Kokoro now worked in T & I. Tenzō simply looked bored.

"Mitarashi couldn't get anything out of him," Ibiki growled, pointing at the prisoner through the mirror.

Iruka nodded and flipped through the paperwork in the file. "Yeah, that's what I read."

"I don't need to tell you how important this is, Umino," Ibiki gave him a piercing stare. "We have reports this shinobi is working for criminal organization known as the Akatsuki."

He nodded to Ibiki, "Yes, he is."

Ibiki Morino made an unhappy noise. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Wait..." Kakashi interrupted. "So Iruka works here in T & I now?"

Iruka turned to face Kakashi. "Yes, me and Kokoro both work here as agents. You got a problem with that Hatake-san?"

"Maa..." Kakashi shrugged and then looked away, his voice trailing off, not finishing his thought.

Ibiki watched the two of them interact with unmitigated curiosity.

Iruka cleared his throat after a minute and flipped a few pages in the unfortunately thin file and looked back at this boss.

"Ibiki, I unfortunately do not know much that I can tell you about that shinobi other than what you already know out of the bingo book. I never dealt with before. I suppose I know a little bit of things here or there that I heard," Iruka gestured with one hand.

His boss nodded. "Well, have fun."

Kokoro and he walked into the interrogation room and he spied the prisoner that was tied to a chair. He was bloody but not overly so. Anko had gone light on the blond man; there were only a few light wounds on him. Although he might have wounds beneath the skin that he couldn't see.

Iruka activated his sharingan eyes and peered at the man, not even saying anything. He just wanted to catalogue his injuries for the report. But the minute he activated his sharingan eyes, the shinobi turned and glared at him curiously. Well, the man didn't have any additional broken bones, or injuries that he could see. Some minor bruising but that was it. He made a note of it in the file with a small scratch of his pen.

"So, Deidara, would you like to tell me about your art?" Iruka asked casually as he leaned against the wall.

Deidara turned his face away, opened his mouth to speak, and then seemed to think better of it.

Kokoro walked up to the man and cocked her head to one side.

Drawing out a confession from someone was like doing a beautiful dance with their mind. A beautiful choreographed dance that was never the same. A beautiful dance with a kunai.

Iruka wished that it bothered him he was good at his job; that he took satisfaction in it. He desperately wished he missed teaching more, although not for the reason most people assumed. He felt like there was some vital part of his heart missing, some fundamental part of the very fabric and core that he was...sometimes he started at his reflection, wondering who he really was anymore.

He set the file and pen down and walked over to Deidara, feeling the wind pick up around him in the small room with each step he took towards the man. Not a single detail escaped him. He had an excellent memory on his own, but the storage banks within his mind increased tenfold when he activated the sharingan. It turns out the sharingan was an excellent tool for Torture and Investigation work. He could count the eyelashes of anyone he worked over, even when discussing with them the most trivial of matters; they took in everything. In just a flash of a moment, his eyes were _more_ than a camera. A recorder not just of images; but of sound, scent, temperature, texture and taste.

Kokoro as created a whirlwind in the room, it was almost hard to breathe, to hear. Thankfully they had used this interrogation technique previously had had begun using microphones on Iruka's flak jacket in order to pick up the conversation; being piped directly into the antechamber to be reordered for filing purposes. Ibiki was a beast when it came to record-keeping.

"He told me about you-" Deidara said finally.

"_Who?"_ Iruka pressed.

"You're Harbinger, yeah," Deidara gasped. "Why are you working for Konoha?"

Iruka laughed. "I'm afraid you have the wrong idea of how interrogation works, Deidara."

"Uhn...you did ask me who told me about you, yeah," the blond shinobi shifted in the chair slightly grimacing in pain.

"So I did," Iruka scratched the scar on his nose, "And who told you about me?"

The blond shinobi turned his face away, suddenly deciding to be quiet.

Iruka took out a shuriken, twirled it on his knuckle for a moment, then leaned forward and was straddling the prisoner. He grabbed a hold of the prisoner's blond hair and pulled his neck back and ran the sharp end of the shuriken along the Deidara's throat where he could feel the pulse beating rapidly with his eyes. He cut off a large hunk of the man's hair and watched it blow away in the gust of wind, swirling around them. Deidara shivered against him, his expression a cross between terror and panic.

"We're going to play a little game, Deidara..." Iruka smiled as he left the statement hanging. The one thing about intimidation is that people can always infer worse things with their imagination than he could actually do. That's the beautiful, amazing thing about the imagination. It did most of Iruka's job for him.

Kokoro walked closer, her violet eyes burning bright. She giggled and held her hand up and covered her mouth. The prisoner looked at her in startled surprise.

"I'm going to ask you questions, and every time you don't answer me I'm going to cut pieces of your hair off," Iruka twirled the shuriken on his knuckle again. "It's very simple, even for a man who flunked out of Iwagakure's Explosion Corps."

Deidara's eyes blazed angrily and he wrestled with the chakra bindings in the chair. "I didn't flunk out, yeah."

"Oh?" Iruka arched an eyebrow.

"Uhn, who told you that lie?" Deidara yelled.

Iruka ignored the question. "You were found in suspicious circumstances, believed to be infiltrating the Kazekage of Sunagakure. What was your intent?"

Deidara sighed and closed his mouth.

"I like games, ne?" Iruka said with a smile as he advanced on the blond with the shuriken. He activated his sharingan, and just tossed it at the shinobi. Deidara struggled for breath, as they were still in the midst of the gale that Kokoro was creating, Iruka aimed with precision and sliced a chunk of hair off the top of his head. The shuriken embedded itself in the wall behind the prisoner.

"Who told you about me?" Iruka asked.

"Pein did," Deidara said looking at Iruka intently.

"Art is bang, is it not?" Iruka said with a smile.

"Uhn, yeah," Deidara agreed but glared up at Iruka.

"What else did Pein say?" He asked pulling another shuriken out.

"He told me to think of my destiny, yeah," Deidara looked away. "He's always talking about it. And when he told me about you he told me not to kill you if I ran into you. Told me the quote specifically, _'A brute kills for pleasure. A fool kills from hate'_, yeah."

Iruka paused and let the wind die down in the room. "What were you doing in Suna, Deidara? Does it have anything to do with the upcoming Chuunin exam's being held in Konohagakure?"

The blond shinobi grunted, his body sloping forward.

"Not really the answer I was looking for, Deidara..." Iruka said as he shot off another shuriken at the prisoner with meticulous accuracy. A large hunk of blond hair fell to the ground.

"Yeah," the prisoner said after a few moments. "I was to take the Kazekage's place during the Chuunin exam's."

Iruka nodded. Orochimaru had filled that in the past, but he was dead now. It made sense that Madara would have someone else fill in that role this time. He hadn't really expected it to be Deidara the young man had to be around eighteen years old; he seemed so young and jaded already. With this Akatsuki member caught, he wondered who was going to do it now? Would it be Kakazu? Or Pein? Konan? Sasori? Or some ninja that he hadn't accounted for, which was always a dangerous proposition.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Iruka left the interrogation room later with Kokoro at his heels after all of the necessary questions had been answered. Deidara had a new haircut thanks to him and his shuriken, although he did not believe the blond man would thank him for it. The cut was lopsided and definitely slightly had a few more cuts in the back than in the front. But, at least he hadn't cut his face, right? Iruka chuckled to himself as he scribbled a few notes, not realizing he had viewers. He blinked and looked up, not realizing both Ibiki and Kakashi were still outside in the antechamber, now staring at him.

"Interesting interrogation, Iruka," Ibiki said reaching his hand out for the file.

"I got all your answers, Ibiki," He said defensively, feeling his lower lip jutting out slightly and a flush rising over his cheeks.

His boss didn't say anything more just started going over the notes. After a few minutes he closed the file and looked at Iruka.

"So you talked to Pein at some point?" Ibiki said casually.

Iruka exhaled noisily. "Yes, I did...foolish attempt to..." He looked away and clenched his hands. "Change something."

Ibiki quirked an inquisitive eyebrow.

He ran a hand through his hair and tried to ignore the fact that Kakashi was standing there listening to their conversation. It just made an awkward conversation...even more so. "Pein was once a student of Jiraiya –when he was known as Nagato. Their student – teacher relationship did not end well in the past. And it was Pein that kills Jiraiya," Iruka looked away from Ibiki's shocked face. "So I made a point as Harbinger to make a few significant comments, nothing more."

"It seems your remarks were effective," Kakashi pointed out.

Iruka sent a glance over at him but nodded slowly. He was glad that Pein was thinking about what he had said. He really didn't want Naruto and Konoha to have to morn the loss of Jiraiya a second time around.

"And this plot for the Chuunin exam's," Ibiki mentioned. "This is what you said happened last time?"

He nodded. "Different players of course. It was Orochimaru last time not Deidara."

"Did he mention anyone else?" Ibiki inquired.

"Not yet," Iruka shrugged but glanced up at the clock. "It's lunchtime. I'll ask him after lunch, Ibiki."

He grabbed Kokoro's hand and they left the antechamber and walked down the corridor to their desk. Typically they ate lunch at their desk but the combination of this morning investigation and running into a certain silver-haired, lazy perverse shinobi had unsettled him. Iruka picked up his bento box and tapped the top of it in an anxious staccato.

Anko had laid her head on her desk and was now dozing; a soft snore could be heard from her general direction. Kokoro smiled faintly as she looked on.

"Iruka, why don't you go have lunch with Itachi?" Kokoro suggested as she sat in Iruka's chair and began twirling around in it. "I'll stay here and do the paperwork," the demon began making a paper airline out of a partially completed I-97 form.

He started to hesitate when he caught site of Ibiki and Kakashi walking down the end of the corridor. He did not want to be in the room when they came past. Iruka nodded to Kokoro, picked up his bento and quickly passed through the seals to transport himself away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Konoha's Toshokan Archives were always quiet. The serenity was one thing he appreciated about his job. After all the death he had seen – from being a shinobi at such a young age – this job was a dream to him. Itachi sat in his office and reviewed the latest request for a series of books to be added to the library. He had read most of the books, and it was a good appeal. He was trying to decide if it was in the best interest for Konoha when he heard soft voices outside his door. His secretary, Usagi, was speaking with someone quietly. He barely had the thought register when woman was entering and profusely apologizing.

"Uchiha-san," Usagi nearly tripped over herself bowing. "I couldn't-stop-this jonin-!" Her words came out in a fast rush. She always spoke softly but _so fast_. As if she was afraid Itachi was going to cut her off or yell at her. Maybe he looked slightly harsh or annoyed even though he tried to offer occasion words of encouragement to the woman.

Iruka followed in behind her, his face flushed red.

"Hn," Itachi said as he set the papers that were in his hands aside. He smiled slightly and reached up to pat his hair.

"That will be all, Usagi," Itachi waved his hand at his secretary.

"But Uchiha-san," the secretary pushed her glasses up the bridge of her flushed and sweaty features. "We-have-to go-over-the Academy book-lists. And jonin just can't-can't walk in here and expect the head of the Toshokan Archives to speak with them!" She finished in a long run-on sentence, stuttering slightly and rushing all of her words together.

Iruka was carrying his lunch bento under one arm and he reached up to scratch the scar on his nose anxiously.

"Itachi...if this is a bad time, I can go?" Iruka asked.

Usagi looked between and Iruka and Itachi in confusion. She glanced again at Iruka, her curious look lingering longer at the peeking bits of tattoos that were visible along the neckline of shirt. The matronly, sweaty secretary frowned in disapproval.

He stood up and shook his head. "Usagi, please leave us."

The woman clenched her hands behind her back and bowed a few times. "Of-of course, Uchiha-san," she answered in a hurry, casting one more censorious look at Iruka and then walked out of Itachi's office and shut the door with a soft click.

After she was gone, Iruka dropped his bento on Itachi's desk and chuckled.

"That one's not dealing with a full deck, 'Tachi," Iruka said.

"Hn," Itachi smirked but silently agreed, pulling Iruka into his arms. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Iruka answered, his voice muffled because his lips were buried in his hair. "Was in middle of T & I work this afternoon...needed break...wanted to see you."

He grasped the man tighter in his arms but didn't respond.

"Did you eat your lunch yet?" Iruka inquired.

"No, I haven't had a chance," he pulled away slightly and picked up his own bento from the edge of his desk. "There is a topiary garden behind the Archives that I have seen through the window. Let us eat outside; it is a nice day."

Iruka nodded with a happy smile as Itachi placed a guiding hand on his back and led him out the door and past the open-mouthed and staring Usagi. They walked between tall narrow stacks of book shelves. The smell of old parchment and ink was comforting to him. He directed them between rows of tables and then out a glass door and they were sudden out into the sunshine and in a verdant topiary garden. Small gray pebbles crunched under their feet.

"I had no idea this was back here," Iruka said with a small laugh while he looked from side to side.

"I don't think most people realize it," He shrugged. "It was built mostly to look good through the window and as a project for the prisoners in the psyche ward."

Iruka looked startled and stopped walking. "What?"

"Hn," Itachi sat on a bench and opened his bento.

"You mean this topiary is just a project for prisoners to do?" Iruka waved his arms around and his face flushed.

He arched an eyebrow and started eating. "Does it effect your enjoyment of the garden?"

The other man sighed and sat down with a grumpy face next to him on the bench. "Well, truthfully?"

"No, I want you to lie to me, Iruka," Itachi said sarcastically.

Iruka looked at him for a moment then tipped back his head and started laughing.

All things, great or small, have a beginning. Some things start out small and grow, gradually, so slowly that no one even notices the change until everything is upside-down. Change; be it good or bad is inevitable.

"'Tachi, has anyone ever told you that you're funny?" Iruka said once he was done laughing.

"Only you," Itachi said. "And even then I suspect you're being facetious."

"Ne, I'm not," Iruka cracked open his lunch and began eating with gusto.

They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes, every few minutes Iruka commenting on something or Itachi talking about his day. One of them would share some of their food out of their bento's to the other without asking, knowing what the others' food preferences were. When they finished lunch, Iruka kissed Itachi on the cheek and transported himself back to the Torture & Interrogations department, thankful for the small respite from his day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hidan was in the living room playing video games with Naruto and Sasuke when he got home that night. He was loosing. He cursed loudly and tossed down the controller, then pointed at Sasuke.

"Fuck it. You're using your goddamn eye mojo," Hidan accused.

Sasuke smirked. "Not necessary. You're easily defeated. I could do it with my eyes closed."

"Motherfucker!"

Naruto laughed.

Iruka scratched his scar on the bridge of his nose as he surveyed the scene. He did not remember inviting Hidan over? He hadn't even seen or heard from the Jashinist since Orochimaru's death a few months past.

"What up, Harbie?" Hidan waved at him as if this was a perfectly normal occurrence. As if he normally sat in his living room playing games with his brother.

"Itachi is in the kitchen," Sasuke said.

Iruka nodded slowly.

"My turn," Naruto picked up the discarded controller. "_Now_ you're going to see Sasuke get dominated!"

There was an explosion on the TV screen as Iruka walked away.

"How the fuck did you die already?" Hidan asked incredulously. "I didn't know that was possible."

"Sasuke _is_ using his sharingan." Naruto objected loudly.

"You have the brain the size of a goldfish, Dobe."

"Teme!"

Iruka entered the kitchen, muffling the noise from the living room. Itachi was sipping tea and reading the paper at the dining room table. The tanned man smiled at the pleasant domestication of it.

"Why is Hidan playing video games in the living room?" Iruka gestured back towards the living room as he set down his empty bento on top of Itachi's by the sink. He walked over and kissed the other man on top of his dark head.

The Uchiha shrugged. "He said he wanted to discus something with you and I wasn't going to entertain him."

Iruka chuckled and started pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator for dinner. Saury, lemon, daikon, onions, tomato, lettuce, soy sauce and so on.

"Where's Kokoro?" Itachi asked.

"She went out for drinks with Anko and Shizune," he began preparing the Saury by slicing shallow cuts on the bias and putting it on the broiler pan along with lemon slices.

"I hope she henged into an older form first," Itachi snorted.

"Well she learned her lesson after the last time."

"Hn," Itachi grunted, obviously reading some engrossing article in the paper. The newspaper crinkled in his hands.

"Are Ryuu and Jiraiya still away on their mission?" Iruka asked while he began dicing an onion.

Itachi glanced up briefly. "I believe so."

He nodded and began peeling the daikon.

"I informed Usagi to allow you admittance to my office whenever you wish," Itachi declared.

Iruka looked up in surprise, accidently peeling part of his finger with the surprisingly sharp vegetable peeler. Blood welled up along his index finger in a long, jagged red line. The other man was there beside him, taking his wounded finger in his mouth and sucking on it gently. He felt lust tug on him instantly, heat flaring up in his features.

"Fuck, that's just _not_ hygienic," Hidan complained from the doorway.

He slipped his finger out of the warm cavern of his partner's mouth and Itachi turned his head to glare at the arrival. If possible, Iruka's already flushed face; flamed an even brighter red. Kami, why did he, after all he had seen and done; why did he still blush like some sort of...schoolboy?

"Something big is gonna go down," Hidan said as he turned around a chair and straddled in it backwards.

"Oh?" Iruka quirked an eyebrow.

Itachi folded his arms over his chest, continuing to glare.

"Yeah, at least that's what my contacts have been saying," the Jashinist shrugged, his leather jacket crinkling with the gesture.

"Here in Konoha?" Iruka probed further.

"Yes, that's why I'm here," Hidan inclined his head.

"Do you know any details?"

"No, sorry. Just that something is coming," the man shrugged. "No one seems to know anything definite. Just lots of different rumors."

"Occam's razor," Itachi stated.

"What the fuck?" Hidan looked confused.

Itachi rubbed his temples. "Occam's razor is the concept," he explained, "that the simplest explanation is most often the most correct."

Iruka and Itachi shard a look but didn't say anything. None of them really wanted to put into words what that might imply. Just saying it allowed seemed to make it a reality. It seemed too soon. They weren't ready yet. They still had more training to do. How was it possible? Had Iruka run out of time already? It seemed like time was the one thing that he had an abundance of, and here it was – he was one the cusp of running out of it. He could laugh at the irony.

Iruka nodded and went back to grating the now-peeled daikon. Itachi moved and sat back at the head of the table, resuming his daily consumption of the newspaper.

"What's for dinner?" Hidan asked suddenly.

"Who says you were invited?" Itachi said coolly.

Hidan made a face. "Don't be an asshole, Itachi."

The Uchiha narrowed his gaze. "Don't call me Itachi. My friends call me Itachi."

"And I'm not your friend?" Hidan held his arms up.

"No," Itachi looked away.

The Jashinist's pout turned into a genuine smile. "I have to appreciate a motherfucker who is as in touch with your emotions as you are."

"Both of you – behave." Iruka laughed. "And we're having sanma no shioyaki and ume ochazuke." He pointed a finger at the new-comer. "Which will be ready soon. And if you want some, you're going to have help. Do you know how to make a salad?"

Hidan pounded his chest, "I'm a carnivore, baby!"

Itachi snorted.

"Yeah, okay. Just tear the lettuce," Iruka pushed a head of romaine lettuce and a large salad bowl into the Immortal's arms as he stood to catch the ingredients. He walked over to the side of the kitchen where a cutting board was set up and after a few moments Hidan began savagely tearing the lettuce into pieces with gleeful intensity. Iruka opened his mouth to correct him then just shook his head and handed him a tomato.

"Cut that into chunks for the salad when you're done with the lettuce," Iruka ordered him.

Hidan took the tomato. "So like...whacha doing now?" he inquired. "Like killin' and shit?"

Iruka ignored Itachi's grunted 'hn' behind him. "I am a jonin for Konoha," he stated.

"So killin' and shit," Hidan laughed as he sliced the tomato messily with a very large knife.

"Well..." Iruka pulled the fish out of the oven, evading the answer by announcing dinner was ready.

Soon they were all seated in the formal dining room.

"Fish for dinner again?" Naruto complained, poking a chopstick at his dinner.

Sasuke snickered. "Your startling lack of maturity constantly amazes me."

"Teme!"

"Dobe-"

"Not at the dinner table, you two!" Iruka said heatedly.

"I think we have a rule about that..." Itachi frowned as he bit into dinner.

Sasuke picked up the salad bowl. It held tiniest shreds of lettuce and pulpy bits of red tomato. "What happened to the salad?"

Hidan looked up, a piece of Saury in his mouth. "What the fuck? I never claimed I could goddamn chef."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He woke to the muffled sound of battle. Iruka opened his eyes and sat up in bed, the sheets falling to his lap. Itachi was at the window, looking out.

"It's begun," he said cryptically.

Iruka stood and walked over to his lover, and tried to pull him into an embrace by the man flinched and wouldn't meet his gaze.

"'Tachi, what's the matter?" Iruka said anxiously, his voice still hazy from sleep. He blinked as he too took in the scene out the window. Konoha overrun with enemies.

"Umino," a mocking voice said from behind him, "Is this how you're greeting visitors now?" Madara said slouched against the doorway.

...

_A/N: Please Review ^_^_

_Written for my stalker, my madness, and for all the banana pajama crew, because you're awesome. You know who you are. Also for spaghetti millionaires everywhere_. _Take me away with your magical eye-!_


	22. Chapter 21: Illusions

**Chapter Twenty-One: Illusions**

"_In my beginning is my end."  
>- T.S. Elliot<em>

Jiraiya paused to survey the destruction of Konoha before him. Over the past years he had spent apart from his home he had always assumed he would arrive to the gates of Leaf with them _intact_. This was very disturbing. The party had seen the glowing red fires and smelled the ashy smoke from the distance; but seeing the dead shinobi was staggering. Konoha's welcoming gate laying in a few pieces in the tall green grass; torn asunder from some recent massive attack. Alarm raced through him. He shared a brief glance with Ryuu who stood next to him unspeaking.

"What the hell is this, Jiraiya?" Tsunade exclaimed as she looked around, her blond pony-tails on either side of her face swinging angrily as she planted her fists on her hips.

He glanced at her and sighed. Leave it to Hime to think that this was some sort of set up to merely inconvenience her day. She had complained the whole way back from Tanzaku. It was too cold, too hot, the road too long, there were pebbles in her zori, how much further, could they stop and get more sake, could they stop and gamble, could they stop and get something hot to eat? Her friend Shizune and the little pig she seemed to always be holding, Tonton, were quiet and meek in comparison. Jiraiya didn't mind the two of them at all. No, scratch that, he wouldn't mind a rampaging hippopotamus compared to Tsunade and her demands. Fuck the woman was sexy as hell but she was annoying! He always glossed over that fact in his memories.

"It appears as if there has been fighting recently Tsunade," Ryuu said.

"No shit," Tsunade growled as she walked over and kicked one of the pieces of the gate. The gate flew a few feet and landed with a thud. "And the award for stating the obvious goes to Ryuu," She glanced over at Jiraiya, and then pointed at the blond man in his green and white haori. "Where did you pick up this one, Ji-Ji? I think he's a few kunai short of a full weapon's pouch."

Ryuu looked mildly offended and huffed indignantly.

Jiraiya chuckled and scratched his chin. "Well, he's a little more than meets the eye..."

Shizune followed behind them carrying Tonton and looking frightened. "Shouldn't we be a little more concerned?" The pig whined and snorted in her arms, its little arms wiggling slightly.

"I don't want to rush headlong into anything without thinking it through," Jiraiya said tapping the side of his head while glancing around him at the dead. He was sad to note they were Konoha shinobi's and Leaf citizens. The odd thing is he didn't see any enemy bodies. Jiraiya frowned and glanced around him.

"Well that would be a first for you," Tsunade retorted and marched over to one of the dead bodies which was moaning loudly and thrashing under one of the pieces of the gate.

"Oh!" Shizune yelped, "There is a survivor, Tsunade," She walked over to the moaning Leaf citizen since she was the closest person, and set Tonton down. The little pig snorted unhappily and hid behind her leg. She tried unsuccessfully to try and pull off the piece of gate but it was obviously too heavy. She glanced down at the survivor but there...was just something off about him.

"Just a minute, Shizune," Tsunade said with a puckered brow. She examined the pinned survivor who was staring at them with his eyes open unnaturally wide and glassy, who kept opening and closing his mouth moaning. The survivor was slightly foaming at the mouth, jutting his head forward rabidly almost, very eager to bite. He grunted and growled, moving under the gate impatiently, skin a pallid grayish color.

Tsunade put her sandaled foot on the survivor's throat so that he couldn't bite her and managed to examine him closer. She peered in his eyes, used a kunai to look in his mouth even as he tried to bite her, she placed two fingers along his pulse point and then grunted disgustedly and pushed away from him after a few minutes. She stood up, straightened her pigtails with a delicate finger then lifted her leg, infused some chakra into her foot and decapitated the survivor with a forceful stomp of her teal zori.

"_Yeesh_," She pouted prettily and stepped away and wiped the bottom of her shoe on some nearby grass. "And I just got a pedicure."

"Hell of a lady," Jiraiya sighed with a small smile.

"Don't be perverted," Tsunade groused. She picked up Tonton and handed over the pig to Shizune.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Ryuu inquired as he walked over and examined the decapitated head.

Tsunade sighed and looked troubled. "It is the _Impure World Resurrection Summoning_. I did not believe it was something-" She stopped herself and looked at him. "You told me Orochimaru was dead," She sighed and looked angry again. "I guess you heard _wrong_, Ji-Ji."

"Ne, Hime," Jiraiya shook his head, "Orochimaru is dead. I saw it with my own eyes."

Her brown eyes squinted dangerously and she pointed at the now dead-again Leaf citizen. "Well, Jiraiya, that survivor puts that little theory to shreds. Because as far as I know; no one else knows how to do that jutsu!"

Ryuu held his hands up, "Tsunade, wait until we talk to Dolphin. I don't remember anything about zombies in his stories of the future but sometimes he can get a little long-winded so maybe I dozed off," the blond man flashed a grin. "Don't tell him I said that, okay?"

Jiraiya grinned and they began to walk further into town, signally for the group to follow him. "Team Icha Icha Zombie, head out! Hands and feet keep them attached to your bodies and do not, I repeat, do not get bit!"

Tsunade snorted, "I'm not following behind you if you're calling this group that."

"By all means, walk in front of me. I'd love to check your ass out," he said opening his mouth before he thought.

She slapped him but her heart must not have been in it because he only stumbled slightly. If Tsunade had been _truly_ angry, he would've flown across the street. He leered inwardly. So fucking hot.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anko spread her legs and wrapped them around Ibiki's waist, feeling him slide a hot hand up her inner thigh, trailing one finger at a time. She moaned slightly as he bit painfully on her ear, not quite drawing blood. He was very good at torturing her.

"Mitarashi," he chastised. "You messed up this paperwork on my desk. I just had it organized..."

She reached her hand into his pants and wrapped her hand around his dick.

"Uhhh it sounds like I've been a very naughty jonin, Ibiki-san," Anko grinned. "_Punish me_."

"I think you need to learn proper respect for your superiors, Mitarashi. I am your commanding officer," Ibiki growled and she felt something cold and metallic teasing along her leg, sliding upwards. A _kunai_. Oh god, she couldn't suppress the shudder that coursed through her.

"Then command me, Ibiki-san. What do you want?" She purred in his ear.

That's when they heard the explosion. Was she a bad kunoichi, but her first thought - was that the microwave in the break room had exploded again. But honestly, Shiranui had tried to re-heat his coffee the other day and left his senbon 'stir-stick' in the cup and when it exploded the microwave; Iruka had nearly gone postal on the man. Actually Anko had nearly let him; it would've been amusing and entertaining. But it is definitely more painful for Shiranui to be the paperwork bitch for Izumo and Kotetsu on the mission desk for the next two weeks. Iruka had only been barely placated but it was apparent that he held grudges; Anko didn't say anything but she had been asked to make a note of it in Umino's personality file.

So when she was making out with her sexy boss-man, and she heard the loud detonation, she thought Shiranui was just fucking with Iruka again. But Ibiki was running out of the room and the building was shaking in a way that was just...not natural. That's when she realized that she was just not getting enough sleep lately. That prisoner! She smacked her head and raced to follow Ibiki out of the room down the corridor towards the holding cell where he was being kept. Anko raced past others that were running away from that direction, some running toward that direction. There were more sounds of additional explosions and the building shook again and she heard screams. She could smell smoke now.

"Get some water! Put these fires out!" she hollered and ordered an ANBU that was just standing there looking stupid.

Now she remembered, of course. Anko completely blamed her recently lack of sleep, fantasies about Ibiki and really bad nutrition. She had been on a crash diet and had been eating nothing but cabbage and dango for three weeks. She really needed sex and some protein, now that she thought about it. _Kuso!_ This was definitely affecting her mental capacities. The prisoner, Deidara, had been part of Iwagakure's Explosion Corps. This had to be connected somehow. She raced around the corner to where the holding cells should be but instead found nothing but a gaping hole and a pile of rubble.

She could barely make out a conversation above the din of explosions, shouts and falling rocks.

"Baka, you used the wrong C4, yeah!" Deidara sneered.

A slender red-headed man stood next to Deidara who was wearing a black cloak covered with red clouds. He was expressionless in the face of the escaping man's insult. He handed him a bag.

"What happened to your hair?" The red haired man asked as they climbed onto a giant clay bird, and started to fly away.

"Shut up, yeah," Deidara responded. Or at least that's what Anko thought she heard but it was hard to hear as the bird was gaining altitude and they were up pretty high.

She stood next to Ibiki as they both watched it for a moment in silence.

"I thought I hit him with a senbon," Ibiki said with a gruff sigh. "I guess not."

"It's confusing and there is a lot of smoke," Anko looked around. "Did anyone else get free or just Deidara?"

Ibiki glanced down at her and clenched his fists, and pushed away from her. "Please report this to the Hokage immediately while I do damage control."

She nodded briefly and turned to transport to the Hokage's offices. Anko wanted to comfort him that it wasn't his fault that the prisoner escaped, that there was nothing he could've done. That Ibiki was going to do everything in his power to get the man back. But that wasn't their relationship. They didn't say things like that. Anko opened her mouth for one second to comfort him, and then closed it. She reached over and punched him in the shoulder instead. He looked over and seemed to interpret the gesture for what it was and nodded once in his curt manner.

"Get going before I have to dock your pay, Mitarashi," Ibiki growled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pakkun was annoyed. In general, life as Hatake Kakashi's summon was trying, but this was just downright irritating. Ne – really damn infuriating. His paws were over halfway up to his chest in mud and they had spent the last eleven hours hiking through mud. A very smelly, squishy mud. Why the man thought it was necessary to summon him for this particular mission, he wasn't exactly sure. He glanced back and forth between Kakashi and his younger companions. He didn't trust the pink one. That color is just _not_ natural.

Kakashi himself was the only member not covered in mud; he must be using a small amount of chakra to repel it. Sasuke was losing a battle against the mire as he carefully tried walk on top of the mud with chakra, but Naruto was splashing the mud about heedlessly. Sakura had a sour look on her face, as she looked to have worn a very fetching dress, which was now wilted, creased and streaked with brackish black mud. Naruto was completely covered in mud, only his face and hair not tracked in the bracken sludge. The blond Jinchuriki was the only one actually smiling, though. Pakkun was a little disturbed by this, although the demon vessel always troubled him in various ways.

"Boss, why did you summon me again?" Pakkun inquired, titling his head and looking from Kakashi to the member's of his team.

"Maa..." Kakashi flapped his hand back and forth. "You are here to track snails!"

Here? Pakkun glanced around and sniffed carefully. They were in a fire swamp within the heart of Fire Country. Nothing but deep mud as far as his bulbous round eyes could see in any direction. The croaking faint sound of frogs could be heard adding to the background noise as well as the drone of cicadas and nameless large insects. The scent of sulfur was almost distractingly overpowering.

Pakkun growled and picked up one paw out of the soggy mud. "Have you been drinking, Boss?"

"We were given a very important A-Class mission, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed and did a fist pump.

"To collect snails?" Pakkun inquired a little skeptically and looked back at his master. "That just seems a little farfetched. Collecting snails sounds more like a D-Rank to me. Kakashi what is-"

Kakashi nudged him with a muddy foot. "Mutt, be quiet."

"I'm tired and hungry," Naruto complained as they walked.

"Shut up, Naruto," Sakura said.

Naruto made a face, "Aren't you sick of walking on an empty stomach, Sakura?"

"I'm sick of hearing you whine every two minutes!" she yelled.

"Sasuke, do you have any tomatoes in your pockets?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Were you dropped on your head as a child?" Sasuke asked, then reached over and smacked him upside the back of his head.

"Teme!" Naruto contemplated as he rubbed the back of his head, "Actually...maybe?"

Kakashi smiled and started reading as he walked. "Children are so gratifying. It really touches me, sometimes."

Pakkun growled at his master and trudged forward a few more feet with the group until there was a volatile muddy burping a few feet away, then a large fiery blast erupted causing Naruto to jump away in fright and hid behind Sasuke, inadvertently causing him to slip and fall onto his backside into large swampy quagmire.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun let me help you up!" Sakura exclaimed and reached over with her hand.

"Teme, why did you fall in there?" Naruto inquired, looking around in a clueless manner. He blinked a few times and scratched his whiskered cheek. "It looks kinda cold and it smells really awful, dattebayo." Then his eyes widened and he pointed his finger excitedly. "Sasuke, you _are_ a genius!"

"Dobe, what are you prattling on about now?" Sasuke swatted Sakura's hand away in annoyance, concentrating on breathing through his mouth.

Kakashi walked over and was putting away his little book into his flak jacket. He smiled his curved one-eye smile and tilted his head to one side. "Great work, Sasuke!"

Pakkun waddled over and sat next to the side of the swamp that Sasuke was struggling to pull himself up of. Sakura leaned over and tried to reach around and tried assist the Uchiha, who accidentally elbowed her in the nose when he rejected her helping hand. She reared back in pain, blood squirting out of as she yelped.

Naruto rushed over to comfort her and Sakura punched him for his efforts. Naruto reached up and held onto his nose as it leaked blood, whimpering slightly.

"Maa..." Kakashi scratched the back of his head and looked uncomfortable in the situation. _"Kids."_

"Boss, whoever put you in charge of children should have their head examined," Pakkun groused.

Sasuke finally managed to climb out of the mire unaided, was now fully coated in an olive-colored slimy mud. He huffed, slightly out of breath on the bank and turned his head to the side, perched up on his elbows. He picked up a hand full of the snails that were lying on the side of swamp. Sasuke began pelting them at Naruto with what must be a painful accuracy, as they were hitting him in the middle of his forehead.

"Teme!" Naruto yelped and held up his arms in a protective gesture. "Not the hairdo!"

"What hairdo?" Sasuke shot back.

"Nani?" Naruto yelled and tried to pelt back a snail, but he was too busy covering his flank to aim properly. "Ano...your hair looks like a duck ass."

"You're an idiot," Sasuke said with a small smirk and continued to bombard snails at his blond teammate.

In the distance another explosive burp shot up in the mud. Kakashi sighed and looked down at Pakkun who shrugged his little doggy shoulders.

"Sakura, if you're through having your tantrum...can you pick up some of those snails? We do need them for this mission and I'm afraid the Naruto is going to trample all of them," Kakashi asked.

"I could be seriously injured, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura pouted as she poked at her own nose delicately since everyone seemed to have forgotten about her.

"Are you?" Kakashi looked over at her with an eyebrow raised. Pakkun smiled his doggy grin at her.

Sakura's shoulders slumped in defeat. _"No."_

"Then pick up the snails. Chop, chop. We don't have all day," Kakashi waved his hand at her, gestured at the snails on the ground, and then took out his book and started reading again.

Pakkun snorted as he watched her begin to gather up the odiferous snails in the end of her skirt as she walked around the still arguing Sasuke and Naruto, who seemed to be oblivious to her task.

"Boss, exactly why is this A-rank?" Pakkun inquired.

"Well, a little it is a fire swamp," Kakashi explained while he turned a page in his book. "And I've heard rumors of quite large rabid squirrels in this might be skulking about."

"Rabid squirrels, Boss?" Pakkun looked up at his master sideways. Was the jonin mental? Too much stress? Maybe it was time to have him evaluated.

"They can be quite ferocious," Kakashi ignored the pointed look, his silver hair swaying in the wind and appeared very interested in the page he was reading.

"_Kakashi,"_ Pakkun started with a patient tone.

"Rabies _is_ very dangerous," the copy-nin begun and reached his foot over to step on the pug's paw, silencing his question.

"Are you touched in the head, Boss?" Pakkun asked while scratching some of the dried flaking mud of himself.

"Pakkun, go track some snails and cease being disrespectful."

"Why exactly did you summon me, again?" Pakkun asked in a vague manner that reminds him of his brother Shiba. He knew repeating the same question repeatedly annoyed Kakashi and if he was stuck on this irritating mission with these brats, then he was going to amuse himself annoying Boss.

"Pakkun are you not man's best friend?" Kakashi smiled in a feral manner.

"Ne, Boss that would be a golden retriever. I am one of the few, the proud, Lordly Ninken's," the pug nodded and turned up his nose at his master.

Sasuke snickered as he and Sakura walked over and presented some of the snails to Pakkun. Naruto came up behind them, talking excitedly and loudly. A loud burp of swamp gas exploded somewhere off in the distance.

"I get credit for finding the snails, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn," Sasuke said with a glare.

"If Sasuke hadn't fallen in the swamp because of me, then we wouldn't have seen them," the Jinchuriki began explaining by using a full body reenactment of Sasuke clumsily falling into the swamp and pointing at the now-mud-covered Uchiha who was not appreciating this revisionist history version of events.

"Dobe, you have the brain the size of a goldfish," Sasuke deadpanned.

Sakura took a hesitant step forward towards Pakkun, her hands full of slimy, pungent snails.

"Pakkun, can you carry some of these snails on your back? I can't fit any more in my weapon's pouch," Sakura asked politely.

"I am a ninken, not a pack mule," Pakkun complained.

"Pakkun, have team spirit," Kakashi suggested with a grand gesture.

"Ne, why don't you carry them, oh great fearless leader?" the ninken suggested slyly.

Kakashi was suddenly holding a large piece of paper in his hands, "Because I have to carry the map."

Pakkun grunted and nodded to his doggy head to the pink-haired kunoichi. It wasn't as if he didn't already smell like crap from the mud. What were a few more snails going to add to his already pungent odor?

"Fine, Boss," Pakkun relented. "But I want a T-bone steak for my efforts today."

"Maa..." Kakashi waved at him and started to turn away.

"A least eight ounces this time!" Pakkun amended.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and put his hand to his chest in a gesture imitating hurt. "I would never try to trick or deceive my most loyal servant...?"

Pakkun snorted. "Eight ounces, real _cow_ beef, Kakashi. No genjutsu this time."

He waddled behind Boss and was about to continue pointing out previous methods Kakashi had backed out on his promises to provide steak for him or his brothers, when the wind shifted. Pakkun sniffed the hair with his sensitive nose. Kakashi turned his face into the breeze and cocked his head to one side just as he flung the map to the ground and jumped backwards narrowly missing a flying projectile.

A missing-nin already appeared in the clearing with piercing green eyes and wearing a mask on his face. The black Akatsuki cloak swirled around his shoulders.

The kunai, however, did not fall to the ground harmlessly. It flew through the air and imbedded itself into the chest of Naruto. Sakura shouted out a warning but it was too late. Sasuke's eyes were on missing-nin.

"Naruto, no!" Sakura screeched as she reached for him.

Naruto made a great show of falling to the ground crying out in agony, wailing in pain. But his cries were cut off as his form was dispelled in a puff of grey smoke.

Kakashi turned to the Akatsuki member, pulling a kunai out of his pouch and pushing up his hitai-ate to uncover his sharingan.

"Sharingan no Kakashi, your bounty is worth a lot in the bingo book," the Akatsuki member spoke. "It's a pity the jinchuriki was merely a clone but I'll take you for the money."

"I'm afraid, Kakuzu, that today may not be your lucky day," Kakashi said as he twirled the kunai in his hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Madara turned to him, his pale face very clear in the light of the moonlight shining from the window.

"I'm going to lie to you," he said to them quietly. Madara stood, still slouched in the doorway in a vulgar imitation of a friendly conversation.

Iruka stood next to Itachi; he wanted to reach out and touch him, to take him far away from this place but he knew the futility of the gesture.

"I'm going to show you illusions," Madara continued as he straightened up and looked past Iruka at Itachi. "Illusions hidden within an illusion and lies hidden within the truth. And therefore when I tell you that I'm lying upfront, it's not really a lie."

"I'm being honest, right? What is the point of secrets with family, Itachi-kun?" he said with a small laugh that grated against Iruka's nerves. The laugh vibrated like an ugly sound, like someone squeezing his windpipe with a thought.

Iruka kept his eyes trained on Madara. This man lived in a hell of his own deluded self-importance. He missed the point of life around him. Madness was too kind a word for what he was. In a way he was glad the Uchiha elder finally came because he was sick of the waiting; sick of the guessing game. Iruka's whole life led up to this moment – to _this_ purpose. It was absolutely crucial he not falter in this time and place. He was tired of hiding his secret soul, this second life. No matter what the outcome of this night, everything was going to change.

He felt better, infinitely lighter somehow knowing that there was no denying this moment. The final encounter was here for good or worse. Iruka could feel his horrible burden shuffling off his shoulders, for this terrible purpose that had guided his life, stained his consciousness was washing away.

"Did you come here to wax philosophical, Madara, or to fight?" Iruka spat.

Iruka felt Itachi's eyes flicker on him, but he didn't spare a glance. He kept his eyes trained on Madara. The man glared at him, annoyed at having his soliloquy interrupted.

Madara straightened and took two steps into the room.

"Umino. You have been a thorn in my side for far too long. I think it's time you learned exactly what a being a true Uchiha is all about," he said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kokoro sat on Hidan's shoulders, her two blue pigtails blowing in the slight wind behind her. They were standing on top of the Hokage Monument. She gazed over the chaos below and felt only a slight tinge of sorrow. Konoha was not her home, but she was sad for Iruka and for her new friends. They would be saddened of the fires that were burning in the city, the damage that was wrought to the place that they loved so much. She knew this was exactly what Iruka had been trying so desperately to avoid through all his planning and maneuvering.

Kokoro sighed and yanked on Hidan's ear.

"Oi! What the fuck was that for?" Hidan groused.

"No reason," Kokoro giggled.

"You're annoying," Hidan reached up and tried to swat her but she moved and pulled on his hair painfully.

"Bitch!" He yelped. "Quit that! We are _trying_ to be inconspicuous."

"Then so complaining and take it like a masochist!" Kokoro giggled again.

"Can I come out from behind the _Transparent Escape Technique_ jutsu now? I'm bored-ttebayo," a disembodied voice pouted from the air next to them.

"I think that would defeat the point of the whole thing," Kokoro stated. "And stop talking!"

The invisible voice groaned and then there was a sound of crinkling fabrics, possibly someone sitting on the ground.

"You got told," Hidan sneered. "Believe that."

"Be nice or I'll tell Harbinger on you," Kokoro threatened sweetly and then yanked on Hidan's hair again.

…

A/N: Please Review ^_^ This chapter dedicated to anyone who actually reads and reviews.

Because YES, I actually updated something! FUCK YEAH! No, I didn't abandon it. Never was going to…It's just life got in the way. Sorry, I got a really crazy job, and then there this twitter thing…it's a long story. But yes, I promise updates soon for this and also "It's Always Sunny in Konoha" if you also read that. And some other One-Shot's I'm working on. ^_^


End file.
